Duchovia minulosti
by hp-black
Summary: Po dlhé roky bol z Ginny Weasleyovej štvanec, ktorý sa nemohol vrátiť domov. Po piatich rokoch sa však vracia späť do Anglicka a je rozhodnutá dokázať svoju nevinu.
1. Chapter 1

Far away, far away, men making wars.

Other folk's blood spilt on other folk's floors.

Only this morning I wounded my finger:

a thorn on my rosebush pierced like a stinger.

Sucking that finger, I thought of the war.

Sad is the earth! And those people, so poor!

I'm of no help, being here and not there,

nor can I reach them, by sea or by air.

Temná noc obostrela Londýn a jedna slzla kĺžuca po líci bola zotretá chvejúcou sa rukou. Už viac žiadne slzy. Žiadna ľútosť, pochybnosti alebo váhanie, nič z toho. Rozhodla sa odísť už pred dlhším časom a teraz nemienila cúvnuť ani o milimeter.

Niekto by mohol namietať a považovať jej odchod za útek. Za únik pred čímkoľvek, čo by ju čakalo, keď sa konečne skončí vojna. A, áno, možno utekala, ale nie pred dôsledkami. Utekala pred príčinou a zradou, ktoré ju stáli takmer všetky jej životné sily. Utekala, lebo ju nikto nikdy nenaučil, ako sa zachovať, keď vás zradia všetci, ktorým ste verili.

V čarodejníckom svete nebolo ani jedného čarodejníka, ktorý by veril jej slovám a ona bola už chorá z presvedčovania tých, ktorí ju mali milovať a podporovať ju, že ona je nevinná.

Bol koniec. Skončila s nimi, s vojnou aj so svojim doterajším životom. Nechcela odísť, bojovala by proti Voldemortovi do posledného dychu po boku Harryho a všetkých členov Rádu, lenže teraz nemohla robiť absolútne nič, čo by im pomohlo. Nenechali ju. Bola zavretá vo svojej izbe a každým opovrhovaná ak nie nenávidená.

V krajine, kde ju nikto nebude poznať, kde nie je vojna a kde nebude musieť dokazovať svoju pravdu, začne nový život. Síce bez rodiny a priateľov, ale aspoň bude voľná a to bolo to, na čom skutočne záležalo. Načo je jej rodina, ktorá ju odvrhla?

Pevne zazipsovala svoj kufor, vzala ho z postele a pohla sa k dverám. Neobťažovala sa obzrieť, nebolo tam nič, na čo by sa chcela naposledy pozrieť a okrem toho, svoje zmiznutie plánovala príliš dlho na to, aby sa teraz zdržovala a riskovala, že ju niekto prekvapí.

A tak šla, bez listu na rozlúčenie opustila svoj domov, kde strávila celých osemnásť rokov a taxíkom sa zaviezla na letisko.

Keď z terminálu ohlásili jej let, strach jej nepríjemne zovrel žalúdok a do očí sa jej natlačili nenávidené slzy. Možno jej bolo ľúto, že musí odísť, ale svoje rozhodnutie neľutovala. Nastúpila do lietadla smerujúceho do Kanady, do krajiny, kde sa bude snažiť ukryť pred svetom.

z básne Far Away, Far Away - Franco Fortini


	2. Chapter 2

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the World I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

tell the World that I'm coming

Coming Home – Dirty Money

Presne päť rokov bola Ginny vo svojom vlastnom vyhnanstve, uväznená v odmietnutí prebrať na seba vinu niekoho iného. Pretože bola nevinná. Ona nebola tá, ktorá zodpovedala za odhalenie Grimaudovho námestia a za následnú smrť Lupina a Thonksovej. Ale veril jej niekto? Veril niekto jej slovu? Nie. A jej nezostalo nič iné, iba odísť ďaleko od Anglicka a nočnej mory, ktorú tam prežívala.

Ale teraz, po piatich rokoch od jej odchodu a po štyroch rokoch od skončenia vojny začala uvažovať. Nemala veľa podrobnejších informácií o tom, čo sa dialo v Anglicku, iba povrchné správy, ale dúfala, že sa možno nakoniec všetko vyriešilo. Možno konečne zistili, že je nevinná a jej život sa vráti do starých koľají. Prinajmenšom si to navrávala, keď sedela v lietadle a premýšľala nad tým, čo ju v Anglicku čaká. Lenže dobre vedela, že keby to bola naozaj pravda, prišli by za ňou a požiadali by ju, aby sa vrátila domov... nie? Veď minimálne jeden človek vedel, kam odišla. Alebo na ňu už zabudli?

Neodvážila sa až tak veľmi hádať, čo sa za tých päť rokov stalo alebo čo sa stane teraz, a tak si radšej oprela hlavu o opierku, zatvorila oči a snažila sa zaspať.

Keď konečne po niekoľkohodinovom lete pristála vo Veľkej Británii, vôbec necítila, že prišla domov. Že sa vrátila tam, kam vždy patrila. Nepríjemné zvieranie žalúdku sa zosilnilo a ona skrivila tvár do grimasy. Bála sa viac, než si bola ochotná priznať. Veď, ako sa môže niekto postaviť pred zrkadlo a s úplným pokojom povedať, že to, čoho sa najviac bojí, je to, čo mala byť v jej živote najväčšia istota? To by bolelo a ona mala bolesti už plné zuby.

Po tom, čo si vzala svoju batožinu, vyšla von z letiskovej haly a lenčo bola konečne na čerstvom vzduchu, prepadlo ju skoro bolestné nutkanie zapáliť si. Ale bola nasmrť unavená a potrebovala si nájsť nejaký hotel, pretože Brloh vôbec neprichádzal do úvahy. Vlastne, počas tej dlhočiznej cesty jej niekoľkokrát napadlo, že by sa tam vôbec nevrátila. Že by síce žila v Londýne, ale úplne by sa separovala od čarodejníckeho sveta a od všetkého, čo by jej pripomínalo staré časy. Ale potom svoju zbabelosť potlačila do úzadia. Nevracala sa predsa preto, aby bola aj naďalej vyhnancom. Vracala sa preto, aby získala svoj život späť.

Izba, ktorú sa jej podarilo ukoristiť v hoteli neďaleko centra mesta, nanešťastie nemala balkón a ona bola nútená otvoriť okno a zapáliť si vo vnútri. Neznášala fajčenie vo vnútri, ale inú možnosť nemala, pretože podľa recepčného boli všetky ostatné izby obsadené. Úprimne o tom pochybovala, ale nemala náladu na hádanie sa s ním a tak vzala to, čo bolo.

Škrtla zapaľovačom, potiahla si z cigarety a slastne privrela oči. Oprela sa o rám okna a dívala sa na mesto pod sebou pomaly vydychujúc dym. Fajčenie bol zlozvyk, ktorý si vypestovala hneď, ako priša do Kanady. Bolo to buď to alebo alkohol a ona si povedala, že fajčenie je menej degenerujúce ako pitie. Neskrô sa s tým párkrát pokúšala skončiť, ale vždy, keď bola v strese, znova siahla po cigaretách a potom ju už prestalo baviť snažiť sa s tým niečo urobiť. Teraz bola rada, že má aspoň svoje cigarety. Nevedela si predstaviť, čo by teraz robila, keby si nemohla zapáliť.

Keď dofajčila, špačok odhodila do popolníka, zatvorila okno, zatiahla ťažké závesy, vyzliekla sa do spodného prádla a vhupla pod prikrývky. Spánok bol presne to, čo teraz potrebovala.

Zobudila sa úplne dezorientovaná. V izbe bola tma a ona najpv nevedela, kde je alebo aký je deň. Zažala lampu, zažmúrila a chvíľu si zvykala na svetlo. Potom vstala z postele. Rozostrela závesy a za oknom ju privítala nočná obloha a množstvo malých svetielok prúdiacich z okolitých budov. Chvíľu uvažovala nad tým, že by vybrakovala malý bar, ktorý mala v izbe k dispozícii, ale potom si to rozmyslela.

Vytiahla z dosiaľ nevybalenej batožiny džínsy, tmavé tričko a obliekla si ich. V kúpeľni si iba poupravila make-up, ktorý jej vydržal ešte z rána a predchádzajúceho dňa a znova vošla do izby. Schmatla koženú bundu pohodenú na zemi, obula sa, skontrolovala, či má v peňaženke oba „druhy" peňazí a vyzrazila von.

Vlastne ani nevedela, prečo kontrolovala, či má aj čarodejnícke peniaze. Vôbec nemala v úmysle sa dnes v noci zjaviť v Šikmej uličke alebo v Deravom kotlíku... nikde, kde by sa mohli vyskytovať čarodejníci.

Dala sa taxíkom zaviesť do centra a iba sa tak túlala mestom. Informačne za pozrela na hodinky, hoci ju vôbec netrápilo, aký je čas. Bola skoro jedna a ona mala chuť na drink. Zapadla do prvého baru, ktorý uvidela a objednala si tequilu. Pila iba dva druhy alkoholu – tequilu alebo vodku. Dnes na vodku vôbec nemala chuť, a tak bol jej výber jasný. Po dvoch panákoch sa však rýchlo postavila z barovej stoličky, zaplatila a vyparila sa. Väčšina osadenstva tam boli muži a ako sa zdalo, mali pocit, že ak tam príde žena a pije sama, určite zúfalo túži po spoločnosti. Keď už musela odmietnuť tretieho chlapíka, jednoducho stratila nervy.

Prechádzala sa uličkami osvetlenými pouličnými lampami a svetlami z výkladov a snažila sa nahovoriť si, že prenechala svojim nohám ich vlastnú vôľu a iba ich vinou sa teraz ocitla neďaleko Deravého kotlíka. Zastala, dívajúc sa na druhú stranu cesty. Tie dvere jej boli také známe, až jej prišlo patetické, ako nad nimi meditovala. Iba tam stála a čakala, či tam niekto vojde alebo vyjde odtiaľ. Po piatich minútach sa stále nič nestalo a na ulici nebolo skoro nikoho, alebo aspoň nikoho v blízkom okolí Deravého kotlíka.

Odhodlala sa, urobila krok smerom k cete a prešla až na druhú stranu. Čím bližšie bola, tým sa jej viac a viac ozýval v bruchu pocit nervozity. Smiešne. Ako keby mala v pláne vojsť dnu a bála sa toho, ale vôbec to tak nebolo. Nemala v pláne ísť dnu. Dnes rozhodne nešla von preto, aby na ňu všetci zízali a ukazovali prstom. Nikto síce nevedel, čo presne sa stalo a prečo odišla z Anglicka, ale jej záhadný odchod stačil na to, aby bol jej príchod senzáciou. Príbehy, ktoré si k tomu čarodejnícka spoločnosť vymyslela, boli už iba bonusom. Nevedela síce, čo presne sa hovorí, ale jej fantázia bola dosť bujná, takže mala určitú predstavu.

Po dvoch minútach státia pred dverami a hypnotického zízania na ne, nad sebou nepatrne pokrútila hlavou a povzdychla si. Cítila sa smiešne. Prečo tam vôbec bola? Na čo čakala? Sklonil hlavu, zvrtla sa a chystala sa vykročiť smerom k svojmu hotelu, keď sa zrazu dvere rozleteli, niekto sa z nich vyrútil a zrazil sa s ňou.

Ginny mierne zavrávolala, niečia ruka ju chytila za predlaktie, a tak sa jej úspešne podarilo udržať rovnováhu.

„Prepáčte," ospravedlnil sa mužský hlas a ona zmeravela. Žalúdok sa jej už po druhý raz za posledných desať minút nepríjemne zovrel a ju zamrazilo. Nie preto, lebo hlas, ktorý začula, patril Malfoyovi. Nie preto, že patril k tým ľuďom, ktorých by najmenej rada stretla. Nie preto, lebo staré sváry a rany boli stále na svojom mieste a zrazu ožili. Bolo to preto, že po toľkých rokoch konečne začula hlas niekoho, koho poznala. Hlas z minulosti.

Bola príliš vyvedená z miery a najmä prekvapená na to, aby si uvedomila, že keby iba niečo zamrmlala, nechala hlavu sklonenú a vybrala sa opačným smerom, ani by si ju nevšimol. Miesto toho robila presne to, čo by urobil každý iný človek na jej mieste. S rozšírenými očami zodvihla hlavu a zadívala sa do bledej tváre osvetlenej nažltlým svetlom pouličnej lampy.

„Weasleyová?" prekvapene vydýchol a ona sa v duchu zaškerila. Zvyk je železná košeľa, však? Ani nevedela, prečo ju to oslovenie vyviedlo z miery. Nič iné predsa nečakala, no aj tak musela potlačiť nutkanie zaškrípať zubami.

„Malfoy," bezvýrazne vyslovila jeho meno, aby bolo jasné, že to má považovať za pozdrav. A tiež to, že nie je veľmi natešená z toho, že ho vidí.

„Ty si späť v Londýne?" spýtal sa jej a bolo na ňom vidieť, že ho stretnutie s ňou vyviedlo z miery. Čo však šokovalo Ginny, bol fakt, že aj napriek tomu, čo medzi ich rodinami bolo, jeho hlas vôbec neznel posmešne alebo arogantne, iba prekvapene.

„Vidíš, nie?" vyštekla, vedomá si toho, že jej zatiaľ neurobil nič, prečo by na neho mala byť nepríjemná, ale bol to už proste reflex, ktorý si popri dlhoročnej Malfoyovej prítomnosti tak nejako prirodzene vypestovala.

Prekvapujúco, jej útočný tón ním ani nepohol. „Ako dlho si tu?" spýtal sa nezvyčajne slušným spôsobom a ona sa zrazu začala cítiť zmätene. Prečo, pre Merlina, by mal byť k nej Malfoy slušný?

„Nie veľmi dlho," odpovedala, kým si ho skúmavo prehliadala. Nakoniec však prišla k záveru, že jeho výzor nijako nevysvetľuje jeho zvláštne správanie. „A ak ma teraz ospravedlníš, musím už ísť."

Zvrtla sa, vykročila po ulici nestarajúc sa, či priša práve odtiaľ alebo nie. Avšak po pár krokoch sa za ňou znova ozval Malfoyov hlas.

„Vie niekto že si späť?" opýtal sa mierne zvýšeným hlasom, aby ho počula.

Ginny prikývla. „Áno, ty." Potom sa obrátila a ponáhľala sa odtiaľ preč. Toľko k tomu, že sa nechcela stretnúť so žiadnym čarodejníkom.


	3. Chapter 3

Keď sa na druhý deň Ginny zobudila okolo obeda, posadila sa na posteli a päť minút iba zízala do prázdna. Jej plán bol od začiatku jasný. Mala prísť späť do Londýna a proste si vziať späť svoj starý život. Lenže, ako je vidieť, nepremyslela to do veľmi veľkých detailov. A tak iba sedela na posteli a nevedela, čo robiť.

Mala sa iba tak zjaviť v Brlohu a spýtať sa na to, či už zistili, že je nevinná? To nebol práve ten najlepší spôsob. Ale čo iné mala robiť? Od koho sa má dozvedieť, čo sa dialo posledných päť rokov, keď informácie, čo potrebuje, môže mať iba člen Rádu? Ako sa mala priblížiť k svojej rodine a priateľom? Nemala tušenia.

Ale vedela, že ak tu chce zostať, potrebuje si nájsť nejaké miesto na bývanie a prácu. V Kanade si našetrila celkom pekný balík, takže nebola zrovna vo finančných ťažkostiach, ale nechcela tie peniaze utrácať za hotel.

Vyskočila z postele, obliekla sa a vyšla z izby. Potrebovala sa prevetrať a rozhodnúť sa, čo robiť. Nebola si istá, či si chce zohnať prácu v muklovskom svete alebo v čarodejníckom, ale bolo by škoda zahodiť dlhé roky tvrdej driny a zdokonaľovania sa. Za tých päť rokov v exile sa musela naučiť postarať sa sama o seba. Nemala takmer žiadne peniaze a na začiatku robila akúkoľvek prácu, ku ktorej sa dostala. Neskôr sa jej však podarilo zohnať si miesto v spoločnosti, ktorá sa špecializovala na „čistenie" miest, predmetov a veľmi ojedinele ľudí, ktorí boli poznačení temnou mágiou. Najprv bola iba asistentka, ale potom sa jej naskytla možnosť zúčastniť sa kurzu, ktorý úspešne zvládla a stal sa z nej čistič.

Keďže tam v podstate žiadny osobný život nemala, žila iba pre prácu a do dvoch rokov sa z nej stala vyhľadávaná odporníčka, ktorej plat bol adekvátny jej znalostiam a schopnostiam. Bola by hlúpa, keby teraz robila niečo iné než to, čo ovládala takmer dokonale.

Ale problém bol v tom, ako sa k takej práci dostať. Za päť rokov sa muselo zmeniť veľa, ale aj keď mala osemnásť a ešte žila v Anglicku, nikdy o žiadne takej firme nepočula. A nejako pochybovala, že by robievali hromadný nábor s oznámením do novín. Na jej minulom mieste zháňali potencionálnych kandidátov s pomocou Ministerstva ale už len keď si predstavila, že by sa mala zjaviť na Ministerstve, jej došlo nevoľno.

A tak sa zdalo, že uviazla. Kým takto mierne pesimisticky premýšľala, kráčala po ulici, kde neďaleko zbadala útulne vyzerajúcu kaviareň. Najprv našla novinový stánok, kde pokúpila všetky možné noviny a potom zapadla do kaviarne. Keď už nič iné, aspoň sa pri šálke kávy porozhliadne po voľných bytoch. Bola pevne presvedčená, že bývať nebude nikde, kde by bola blízko nej čarodejnícka komunita.

Po dvoch hodinách, jednej káve, dvoch kapučínach, jednej minerálke a jedného lahodne-vyzerajúceho-ale-nie-tak-dobrého zákusku, prelúskala všetky inzeráty a pretrela si unavené oči. Bolo skoré popoludnie a ona sa rozhodla, že pár tých bytov si pôjde prezrieť už dnes. Akonáhle vstala zo stoličky, spomenula si, že ešte musí zariadiť aj prevod svojich peňazí z Kanadskej čarodejníckej banky do Britskej Gringot banky. A to najprv ani nevedela, čo so sebou...

000

Tie byty boli pohroma. Pozrela si iba štyri, ale obávala sa, že viac by ani nezvládla. Ginny nemala vôbec veľké nároky, veď vyrastala v Brlohu, ale to, s čím sa stretla dnes, bolo hrozné. Vyčerpaná sa vrátila späť to hotelu s celkom jednoznačným zámerom okamžite sa osprchovať a následne sa zvaliť do postele. Avšak keď vo vstupnej hale pozdravila recepčného a chystala sa prikročiť k výťahom, zastavilo ju jeho zvolanie.

„Slečna?" ozvalo sa za ňou a ona sa prekvapene otočila, lebo nevedel, či to malo byť na ňu alebo nie.

„Áno?" odpovedala, keď zistila, že práve na ňu sa recepčný pozerá.

„Máte tu odkaz."

„Ja?" prekvapene zvolala a jej hlas bol zrazu o oktávu vyšší. Neznášala, keď sa jej to stávalo.

Recepčný prikývol, ona k nemu pristúpila a vzala si podávanú obálku. „Kto to priniesol?"

„Poslíček."

Poďakovala mu, zvrtla sa a znova vykročila k výťahom. Počkala, kým prišla do svojej izby a až potom list otvorila. Zamračene sa pozerala na jedinú vetu na bielom papieri.

_O deviatej v Landau._

Landau. Vedela veľmi presne, že je to jedna z najlepších reštaurácií v Londýne, hoci tam nikdy nebola. Ale kto by sa s ňou chcel stretnúť v Landau? Okrem Malfoya nevedel nikto, že je už v Anglicku. Och, jasné! Malfoy si určite pustil ústa na špacír. Mala predpokladať, že nijaké tajomstvo, ktoré sa netýka priamo jeho, by si nenechal pre seba.

Lenže to stále nevysvetľovalo, prečo sa s ňou niekto chce stretnúť v tak drahej reštaurácii. A najmä KTO! Možno... možno to je Harry. Počula, že je teraz zástupcom ministra mágie, takže by si teoreticky mohol dovoliť najesť sa tam. Ale... ako by Harry vedel, v ktorom hoteli býva? Ako by ktokoľvek mohol vedieť, kde býva?

Bolo to veľmi podozrivé a pri svojej predchádzajúcej práci sa naučila byť nedôverčivá. Vôbec nemala chuť ísť tam a nechať sa niečim alebo niekym nepríjemne prekvapiť, ale jej zvedavosť bola väčšia. A tiež vedela, že v miestnosti plnej ľudí sa jej nič zlé nemôže stať.

Ale horšie bolo, že nemala žiadne šaty, ktoré by sa hodili na miesto ako Landau. Keď sa pozrela na hodinky a zistila, že je iba niečo málo po šiestej, upokojila sa a znova zamierila ku dverám, tento raz aby si kúpila šaty.

000

Nikdy v celom svojom živote si nekúpila také drahé oblečenie. Vlastne, pochybovala, že všetko jej oblečenie dokopy, stojí toľko, čo tie šaty! Aj napriek tomu, že v Kanade zarábala kráľovsky, nemala potrebu vyhadzovať tisíce libier za oblečenie, ale teraz sa poriadne plesla po vrecku. Bola však prezieravá a vybrala si typ šiat, ktoré budú v móde ešte celé dekády, takže ich môže nosiť donemoty a aspoň bude mať pocit, že to neboli až tak úplne vyhodené peniaze.

Keď sa obliekla a upravila sa, do mini kabelky si vložila peniaze a začala premýšľať, kam dať prútik. Jediné, čo ju po minúte dumania napadlo, bolo zastrčiť si ho za samodržiace pančuchy a dúfať, že si to nikto nevšimne.

Taxíkom sa dala zaviesť rovno pred reštauráciu a nútila sa, aby nevykazovala žiadne známky očakávania. Nemohla si nahovoriť, že to bude Harry a chce sa jej ospravedlniť alebo niečo podobné. Musela uvažovať triezvo. Zo skúsenosti vedela, že je vždy lepšie nič nečakať. Potom je predsa nemožné byť sklamaný.

Váhavo vošla dnu a ani sa nestihla porozhliadnuť a už pri nej stálo mladé dievča s otázkou, čo pre ňu môže urobiť. Ginny sa zarazila a chvíľku na ňu iba zízala. No čo mala asi tak povedať? Mám tu rande na slepo?

„Hm... ja, mám sa tu s niekým stretnúť," povedala nakoniec. Dievča sa na ňu usmialo a prikývlo.

„Meno?"

Tak a teraz bola už úplne v pomykove. Mala povedať svoje meno alebo meno toho dotyčného? Ale vzhľadom na to, že nevedela, s kým sa tam má stretnúť, bolo iba jedno meno, ktoré jej mohla dať.

„Ginny Weasleyová."

Čašníčka sa pozrela do knihy, znova sa usmiala a prikývla. „Nasledujte ma, prosím," vyzvala ju, Ginny slabo pokývala hlavou a vybrala sa za malou hnedovláskou.

Kým kráčali pomedzi stoly, Ginny sa okolo seba rozhliadala a nemohla zabrániť, aby ju tá atmosféra neohromila. Bolo to tam nádherné. Všetko bolo biele a béžové, v rohu miestnosti hrala živá hudba nejakú klasiku a... vyzeralo to tam skoro ako na svadbe. Náhle si však pripomenula, prečo tam je a znova upriamila svoju pozornosť pred seba. Pátrala pohľadom po niekom, kto by jej bol známy a tým by sa stal aj jej potencionálnym nápadníkom.

Čašníčka ju zaviedla až na úplný koniec reštaurácie, kde bolo pár stolov, ktoré boli separované od ostatných. A z tých pár stolov bol obsadený iba jeden... dvomi snobsky vyzerajúcimi ženami.

Ginny skoro vypadli oči z jamiek, keď ich uvidela. Čo, do pekla, od nej chceli ony? Keby vedela, že sa s ňou chcú stratnúť Pansy Parkinsonová a Daphne Greengrassová, nikdy by si také drahé šaty nekúpila. Nie kvôli nim.

Sadla si na voľnú stoličku oproti obom ženám, ktoré ihneď objednali nejaké víno a neskryte na ne zízala.

„Čo odo mňa vy dve chcete?" ihneď sa Ginny útočne spýtala a mračila sa na ne. „A ako vôbec viete, že som v meste?"

„No tak, upokoj sa, Weasleyová," hamovala ju Daphne a pohodila svojimi žiarivými hnedými vlasmi. „Prišli sme v mieri."

„Čo odo mňa chcete?" znova sa spýtala červenovláska a nehľadiac na to, ako mierumilovne bývalé slizolinčanky vyzerali, ona začínala rýchlo strácať svoju trpezlivoť.

„Vieš," prehovorila Parkinsonová, „ja a Daphne sme si pred tromi rokmi založili spoločnosť Parkinsonová & Greengrasová, s. r. o., ktorá sa špecializuje na zbavovanie predmetov temnej mágie."

Ginny na ňu vyvalila oči a chcela dodať niečo štiplavé o tom, že neverila, že tie dve budú niekedy v živote robiť aj niečo iné, ako lakovať si nechty, ale Pansy pokračovala. „Spolupracujeme s Americkými a aj Kanadskými spoločnosťami. Predvčerom som sa vrátila z Kandy, kde som sa stretla s tvojim šéfom a predstav si, že sa ma pýtal, či už u nás pracuje Virginia Weasleyová."

„Prečo by sa ťa to mal pýtať?" nechápala Ginny.

„Jednoducho preto, lebo sme najväčšia spoločnosť v Londýne a okolí," povedala Daphne a odpila si zo svojho vína.

Ginny ich chvíľu mlčky pozorovala, a potom sa znovu zamračila. „A to ste ma sem dotiahli iba preto, aby ste mi to povedali?"

„Nie," odvetila Daphne a prevrátila očami, „zavolali sme ťa, lebo ti chceme ponúknuť prácu. Nedávno od nás odišli dvaja naši najlepší pracovníci a je skoro nemožné nájsť za nich náhradu."

„Hm... vlastne, jeden zomrel a ten druhý mal nejakú nehodu s pamäťovým kúzlom," opravila svoju spoločníčku Pansy a keď Ginnine obočie vyletelo hore, iba pokrčila plecami. „Ten, čo zomrel, bol fakt už dosť starý a ten druhý... no, síce bol dobrý vo svojej práci, ale inak to bol idiot."

Ginny sa načiahla po svojom víne a kým pomaly odsŕkavala, prehliadala si obe ženy sediace pred sebou a premýšľala. Čo sa s nimi, prepána, stalo, že naozaj pracujú a chcú si najať JU, aby pre ne pracovala?

„Takže... vy dve chcete, aby som u vás pracovala," pomaly rekapitulovala.

„A ponúkame ti vyšší plat, ako si mala na svojom predchádzajúcom mieste," rýchlo vyhŕkla Pansy, keď vycítila, že nie je presvedčená a a chystá sa cúvnuť.

„Vyšší?" šokovane vydýchla Ginny. To museli byť asi naozaj zúfalé.

„No, ale keďže nám chýbajú dvaja zamestnanci, práce bude trochu viac," dodala Daphne a vymenila si s Pansy pohľady.

Červenovláska neveriacky pokrútila hlavou a chvíľu sa spamätávala. „Prečo by ste chceli vy dve, slizoinčanky, ktoré ma neznášali, pracovať práve so mnou?"

Pansy vydala krátke odfŕknutie a nakrčila čelo. „Osobné sympatie alebo nesympatie tu nehrajú žiadnu rolu, Weasleyová. James nám povedal, že si najlepšia a že jeho firma prežíva tvoj odchod ťažko. Boli by sme hlúpe, keby sme si nechali ujsť takúto príležitosť iba preto, lebo sme na škole neboli práve priateľky."

Ginny prikývla. Dávalo to zmysel, ale aj tak jej nešlo do hlavy, že zrovna Parkinsonová je ochotná preniesť sa cez fakt, že je zradkyňa. Možno boli naozaj obe pripravené chovať sa k nej civilizovane v záujme ich práce, ale ona si nevedela predstaviť, ako by s nimi spolupracovala. Nešlo tu iba o ich výhrady k nej, ale aj o jej výhrady k nim. Nevedela, či by JEJ nevadilo pracovať s nimi.

Povzdychla si, položila pohár, ktorý už päť minút zvierala v ruke a vtedy jej niečo napadlo. „Odkiaľ ste vedeli, v ktorom hoteli bývam?"

Nemyslela si, že by si dali tú námahu a obvolávali podľa abecedy všetky hotely v meste.

„Draco sa zmienil," odpovedala Pansy a rukou si prehrabla čierne vlasy.

„Malfoy?" zopakovala Ginny s nadvihnutým obočím. „Ako by mohol on vedieť, kde... ona ma SLEDOVAL?" vykríkla, keď jej to došlo a zúrivým pohľadom preskakovala z Pankinsonovej na Greengrassovú a späť. To bolo jediné logické vysvetlenie.

„Nie!" ihneď zvolala Greengrassová a vystrela sa na stoličke tak rýchlo, že to skoro vyzeralo, ako keby ju kopla elektrina.

„Nevieme, odkiaľ to vie," upresnila Parkinsonová. „Včera som sa s ním stretla a spomenula som, že si späť v Anglicku a aj to, čo mi povedal tvoj šéf. Draco povedal, že už vie, že si tu, lebo ťa stretol v meste. Ja som sa zmienila, že sa s tebou musím skontaktovať, no a on mi hneď povedal názov hotela, kde bývaš. Nepýtala som sa ho, odkiaľ to vie."

Ginny na nich mlčky a veľmi podozrievavo hľadela a v duchu premýšľala, prečo ju Mlafoy včera v noci sledoval. Bolo to trochu desivé. A ona to ani nezistila!

„Takže?" s očakávaním sa spýtala Daphne.

„Takže čo?" zopakovala Ginny s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Berieš to miesto?"

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly vydýchla. „Najprv by som chcela vidieť, kde pracujete." Rozhodla sa, že nepovie hneď nie. Bola to veľmi lákavá ponuka. Robila by to, čo vedela najlepšie a ešte aj za vyšší plat, ako keď bývala v Kanade. Možno sa jej tá ich firma nakoniec bude páčiť a prehliadne aj to, kto budú jej nadriadené.

„Áno, samozrejme," rýchlo povedala Daphne a mierne sa usmiala. „Je to lepšie ako nie. Hm... objednáme si?"

Ginny sa pozrela na jedálny lístok, ktorý ležal pred ňou na stole a záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Vďaka, ale nie, musím už ísť," ospravedlnila sa a vstala. „Bude vám vyhovovať, ak prídem zajtra okolo desiatej?"

Obe slizolinčanky prikývli.

„Fajn, pošlite mi adresu do hotela. Dobrú noc," pozdravila ich, zvrtla sa a prebíjala sa pomedzi stoly k východu.


	4. Chapter 4

Vyzeralo to dobre. Ginny sa prechádzala po miestnosti, kde bolo umiestnených desať pracovných stolov okupovaných svojimi majiteľmi a začala premýšľať, že by to miesto naozaj zobrala. Pansy s Daphne jej dokonca sľúbili, že dostane jednu z dvoch voľných kancelárií, ktoré zostali po ich bývalých zamestnancoch. Ale stále tam bol ten fakt, že bude musieť pracovať pre ne. Aby bolo jasno, Ginny vôbec neprekážalo, že sú slizolinčanky. Vadilo jej, že sú mrchy... alebo že boli, ešte sa presne nerozhodla.

„Takže? Čo na to hovoríš?" s napätím sa spýtala Daphne, ktorá spolu s Parkinsonovou stála za ňou a sledovala ju na každom kroku, keď si prezerala priestory.

Ginny pokrčila ramenami. „Nie je to tu zlé," pomaly povedala obzerajúc sa okolo seba. Snažila sa viac zamerať na vzhľad interiéru, ako na kradmé pohľady, ktorými ju častovali pracovníci firmy Parkinsonová & Greengrasová.

Akonáhle Ginny prvý raz vstúpila do dverí spoločnosti, všetci na ňu úplne neskryte zízali s otáznikmi vpísanými na tvárach. To mierne dusno rozpýtlili až majiteľky, ktoré ju privítali a prikázali ostatným, aby prestali zízať a vrátili sa späť do práce. Avšak keď okolo nich prešla a oni si mysleli, že bola dosť ďaleko na to, aby ich nezačula, miestnosťou sa ozval šepot, ako keď sa okolo vás zhŕkne kolónia včiel a oni vám bzučia pri uchu.

„Ako tej najlepšej z nášho tímu, ti, samozrejme, pripadnú tie ťažšie prípady," informovala ju Greengrasová.

„Samozrejme," odpovedala červenovláska a na tvári sa jej zjavil úškľabok, keď začula, ako niekto znova zašepkal jej meno nasledované menom Harryho Pottera. „Dobre."

„Čo dobre?" chcela vedieť Pansy a prekrížila si ruky na hrudi.

„Beriem to," rýchlo povedala Ginny, aby si ešte nestihla rozmyslieť. „Môžem začať zajtra?"

Obe slizolinčanky nemo prikývli a potom sa ako na povel obe široko usmiali. „Samozrejme. Obyčajne sme tu zhruba od deviatej..."

„Tak teda o deviatej."

000

Na ceste domov sa Ginny ešte zastavila v stánku s novinami a znova vyhľadala stránky s ponukami na predaj bytov. V hoteli si inzeráty podrobne prezrela, zakrúžkovala tie, ktoré sa jej pozdávali a znova vyšla do ulíc.

Po piatich hodinách prezerania si rôznych bytov si konečne vybrala dva, medzi ktorými sa rozhodovala. V kaviarni si potom dala neskorú popoludňajšiu kávu a premýšľala, čo ďalej. Zdalo sa jej, že stále iba premýšľa, čo bude jej ďalší krok, ale k vyriešeniu svojho problému nebola bližšie ani o milimenter. Zapálila si jednu z mnohých cigariet v ten deň a červené vlasy, ktoré jej rozfúkal vietor, si uhladila za ucho. Vlastne, jej vlasy neboli úplne červené... skôr vyzerali ako oheň, tak trochu do oranžova. Keď bola v Kanade, často experimentovala s farbou svojich vlasov. Červenej sa však vzdať nechcela, ale nikdy nemala rada tú vyblednutú hrdzavú farbu, ktorá bola jej dedičstvom, a tak často siahala po tmavočervenej.

Bola by si rada prečítala aj Denného proroka, ale ešte stále nenabrala odvahu objaviť sa v Šikmej uličke alebo niekde inde, kde by mohla naraziť na čarodejníkov, a tak bola od tohto sveta odrezaná.

Niekedy si kvôli svojmu skrývaniu pripadala skoro zbabelo. Viac ako čokoľvek sa chcela objaviť na prahu Brlohu a vrhnúť sa svojim rodičom do náručia. Chcela sa znova doťahovať so svojimi súrodencami a smiať sa na Perceyho prílišnej upätosti. Lenže nemohla, ešte nie. Nevedela, ako a kde sa s nimi stretne, ale najprv si rozhodne musela pripraviť, čo im povie. A tiež sa musela pripraviť na akúkoľvek reakciu, ktorej by sa jej od nich mohlo dostať. A hlavne... musela si nejako dostať do hlavy aj myšlienku, že by to nemuselo skončiť tak, ako si to vysnívala. Bolo ťažké to zobrať na vedomie a ona sa do toho stavu ešte nestihla dostať.

Na druhý deň ráno bola presne o deviatej vo svojej kancelárii a kúzlom ju premaľovávala na jemnú marhuľovú farbu. V tej chvíli sa na jej dvere ozvalo zaklopanie a dovnútra vstúpila Daphne.

„Ahoj, vidím, že si to tu začínaš zútulňovať," podotkla hneď, keď videla, ako sa fádne biele steny zmenili na farebnejšiu variáciu. „Tu sú najurgentnejšie prípady, s ktorými si nikto nevie rady," povedala a podávala jej zoznam. „Väčšina z tých vecí sú uskladnené dole v suteréne. Ukážem ti, kde to je."

Ginny hnedovlásku nasledovala k výťahom.

„Takže...," začala, aby tak prerušila trápne ticho, „ako ste sa ty a Panrkinsonová dostali k tomu, že si založíte firmu?" Okrem toho, že tá otázka bola účelová, odpoveď ju fakt zaujímala.

Daphne si najprv Ginny prezrela od hlavy k päte a potom si nahlas povzdychla. „Po skončení vojny Pansyni rodičia a môj otec skončili v Azkabane a keď sa zistilo, že väčšina nášho majetku bola nadobudnutá z ilegálneho obchodu s predmi temnej mágie, takmer všetko zhabalo Ministerstvo. Pansy nemala nikoho, kto by sa o ňu postaral a keďže moja mama zomrela pred rokmi, ani a moja sestra. Vtedy sme sa rozhodli, že skúsime podnikať a samy si zarobíme na živobytie."

„A to len tak?" prekvapene sa spýtala Ginny. „Veď o podnikaní ste nič nevedeli! Ako sa vám podarilo vytvoriť jednu z najväčších spoločností zameranú na čistenie od temnej mágie?"

Ginny zbadala, ako sa jeden kútik jej úst nadvihol v jemnom úsmeve.

„Nebolo to len tak. Na začiatku nám veľmi pomohol Draco, a to nie iba po finančnej stránke. On, na rozdiel od nás dvoch, o obchodovaní už niečo vedel, lebo zvykol cez prázdniny pomáhať svojmu otcovi vo firme a keď sme už získali akú-takú prax, išlo to skoro samo."

Takže Draco Malfoy im pomohol? Vážne? Ginny si jednoducho nevedela predstaviť, že by urobil niečo, z čoho by nemal priamy zisk on sám. A to aj napriek tomu, že cez vojnu nebol na temnej strane. Veď to z neho koniec koncov ešte nerobilo anjela so svätožiarou nad hlavou.

Keď sa konečne dostali do suterénu a pred Ginny sa objavili vysoké police zaplnené rôznymi predmetmi s identifikačnými číslami, ohromene na ne zízala a potom si zhlboka povzdychla. Daphne ju počastovala súcitným pohľadom, podala jej zoznam a nechala ju tam samu.

Najbližšie hodiny až do obeda strávila v zatuchnutej pivnici a odčarovávala predmety od temnej mágie, ktoré potom posielali ich majiteľom. Okolo jednej hodiny už toho mala plné zuby, a tak sa rozhodla dať si pauzu a ísť na obed. Lenčo sa vrátila z obeda, v kancelárii ju už čakala netrpezlivo sa tváriaca Pansy.

„Och, konečne!" vyhŕkla, len čo ju uvidela prichádzať a vybrala sa jej v ústrety.

Ginny sa podvedome zamračila a premerala si čiernovlásku zarazeným pohľadom. „Čo sa deje?"

„Máme naliehavý prípad. Ako sme ťa už s Daphne informovali, úzko spolupracujeme s Ministerstvom mágie a pred desiatimi minútami nám poslali správu, že jeden predmet, myslím, že je to nejaká čaša, ktorá slúži ako dôkaz v prípade vraždy alebo čoho, začala vykazovať známky zasiahnutia temnou mágiou," vysvetľovala jej Pansy, zatiaľ čo kráčala do svojej kancelárie s Ginny za pätami.

„Ministerstvo je prepchaté samými aurormi. To si s tým nevedia poradiť?" posmešne sa spýtala, hoci veľmi dobre vedela, že takéto veci môžu byť extrémne nebezpečné a ľudia, ktorí nie sú na takú prácu vysvičení, by mohli veľmi rýchlo prísť k vážnemu úrazu alebo dokonca zomrieť.

Pansy po nej škaredo zazrela, očividne nemajúc náladu na jej provokatívne komentáre. „Vieš veľmi dobre, že to tak nie je. Aj v Kanade ste spolupracovali s tamojším Ministerstvom."

Touché.

„Hm...," zamumlala na to Ginny. „Vieš aj nejaké podrobnosti?"

Pansy záporne pokrútila hlavou a zalovila v šuflíku svojho stola. „Nie, všetko sa dozvieš, keď prídeš na miesto. Vezmi si toto." Podávala jej papier veľkosti A4 a Ginny sa na ňu spýtavo zahľadela.

„Čo je to?"

„Kópia tvojej zmluvy. Máme tu neuveriteľný frmoľ a ešte som ti nestihla spraviť preukaz."

Ginny prikývla, vzala si papier, zložila ho a zastrčila do zadného vrecka džínsov.

„Pôjdeš za riaditeľom Oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva, ktorý má tento prípad na starosti. On ti poskytne potrebné informácie. Môžeš sa premiestniť cez spoločný krb na Ministerstvo, ale predpokladám, že by si uprednostnila, keby ťa videl čo možno najmenší počet čarodejníkov. Nie je tak?" spýtala sa jej Pansy s jemným úškrnom na perách, ktorý však prekvapujúco vôbec nepôsobil rýpavo. Skôr bol naozaj pobavený.

Ginny sa najprv zamračila a premýšľala, čo všetko vie táto čarodejnica o jej zmiznutí spred piatich rokov. Nakoniec však iba prikývla a čakala, akú druhú možnosť jej navrhne.

„Vedúci je môj dobrý priateľ a môj krb je prepojený s tým v jeho kancelárii. Môžeš ho použiť."

Ginny znova vďačne prikývla, pristúpila ku krbu v rohu Pansinej kancelárie a vzala do rúk za hrsť hop-šup prášku. Následne ho hodila do krhu, kde vzbĺkol zelený plameň, ktorý kedysi Harryho tak vystrašil a chystala sa vstúpiť dnu, keď sa za ňou ešte ozval Pansin hlas.

„Veľa šťastia," popriala jej a Ginny ostala v pomykove. Asi pol sekundy na ňu iba zamyslene hľadela, kým sa konečne rozhýbala.

„Vďaka," zamumlala, vstúpila do krbu, vykríkla názov cieľa svojej cesty a zmizla.

000

Až neskoro si Ginny uvedomila, že sa mala spýtať, kto je riaditeľom Oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníkeho práva. Keďže Pansy povedala, že je to jej dobrý priateľ, možností nebolo až tak veľa, ale Ginny to v tú chvíľu jednoducho nezaujímalo. Veď prečo by sa aj koniec koncov mala starať o to, kto to je, však? Lenže keby jej vôbec zišlo na um, že jedna z možností je aj on, určite by nedržala jazyk za zubami a nenechala by to na šokujúce zistenie. Ale keď už vystupovala z krbu v jeho kancelárii, bolo neskoro dumať nad svojou neobozretnosťou.

Vysoký blondiak stál opretý o svoj stôl a prekrížené nohy mal natiahnuté pred sebou v ležérnej póze. Ruky mal zložené na hrudi a svoje šedomodré oči upieral na ňu. Keď Ginny konečne zodvihla hlavu a zistila, kto pred ňou stojí, ostro sa nadýchla, aby niečo povedala, lenže vtedy si všimla, ako na ňu uprene hľadí a to ju doslova pripravilo o dych. Kyslík, ktorý prudko vsala a mala ho v podobe oxidu uhličitého vypustiť späť do ovzdušia, sa jednoducho niekde v jej vnútri zasekol.

Trvalo pár sekúnd, kým bola schopná konečne vydýchnuť a uhnúť pred jeho pohľadom.

„Malfoy," potichu povedala, keď sa na neho znova odvážila pozrieť. Bolo zvláštne ako na ňu pôsobil. Kedysi, keď boli v škole, k nemu niekedy cítila skoro až strach, a to najmä počas šiesteho a siedmeho ročníka. Ale cez vojnu, keď čiastočne pracoval pre Rád a čiastočne sa snažil vyhnúť akejkoľvek spolupráci s jednou alebo druhou stranou, sa jej vzťah k nemu zmenil. Teraz k nemu ako k čarodejníkovi cítila rešpekt, ale k nemu ako k človeku sa jej vzťah nezmenil. Stále si myslela, že je to arogantný, do seba zahľadený egoista.

„Meškáš," upozornil ju hneď na úvod.

Ginny na to nereagovala a vytiahla zo zadného vrecka nohavíc zmluvu, ktorú jej dala Pansy a podávala mu ju.

„Tu."

„Čo je to?" spýtal sa, ale papier si od nej nevzal.

„Je to kópia mojej zmluvy s firmou. Parkinsonová mi ešte nestihla urobiť preukaz," vysvetlila a s načiahnutou rukou čakala, kým si ten blbý papier konečne zoberie.

On však zostal nehybne stáť a jeho oči sa od papiera presunuli k jej očiam. „To nie je nevyhnutné. Viem, že pre ňu pracuješ."

Ginny nadvihla jedno obočie. „Naozaj! A odkiaľ to môžeš vedieť, keď som sa iba dnes ráno rozhodla, že to miesto vezmem?"

Malfoy v tej chvíli vyzeral, ako keby sa snažil potlačiť prevrátenie očí. „Samozrejme, od Pansy."

„To si za ňou prišiel, aby si spýtal, či u nej pracujem?" posmešne sa spýtala.

Malfoy sa uškrnul a odlepil sa od stola. „To by sa ti páčilo, však, Weasleyová?"

„Ani nie," zamumlala, kým ho pozorovala, ako prešiel ku dverám svojej kancelárie a otvoril ich. Potom sa otočil k nej a hlavou jej naznačil, aby vyšla von.

„Prišla si kvôli práci, nie?" pripomenul jej, keď na neho iba nemo zízala.

Ginny prikývla, vyšla na chodbu, a potom nasledovala Malfoya. Iba dúfala, že po ceste nestretnú príliš veľa ľudí.

„Čo je také špeciálne na tej čaši, že to má na starosti sám riaditeľ oddelenia?" zvedavo sa spýtala Ginny, keď vedľa neho kráčala k výťahom na konci chodby.

Videla, ako sa Malfoy zamračil, na sekundu k nej otočil hlavu, a potom sa znova zadíval priamo pred seba.

„Kde si nabrala, že je to čaša?"

Ginny prekvapene nadvihla obočie. „Povedala mi to Pansy."

„Samozrejme," zamumlal, „nie je schopná si zapamätať ani jednu vetu. Nie je to čaša, ale šperkovnica."

„Aha. A ako ste prišli na to, že je tá šperkovnica po vplyvom temnej mágie?"

„Keď sa jej dotkol jeden z pracovníkov ministerstva, bol na mieste mŕtvy."

„Mŕtvy?" zalapala po dychu Ginny.

Draco mlčky prikývol a so zvrašteným obočím stlačil vo výťahu najspodnejší z gombíkov.

„Áno. Separovali sme ju od ostatných dôkazov, ktoré sú na ministerstve uskladnené a pár aurorov sa už snažilo zistiť, aké kúzlo je na tú šperkovnicu uvrhnuté, ale neprišli na nič."

Ginny sa zamyslene dívala na dvere výťahu a premýšľala. Ešte nikdy nezažila, že by nejaká vec zabila čarodejníka iba pri dotyku. Stretla sa už s paralizovaním alebo kómou, ktorá bola vyvolaná pri dotyku s nejakou vecou, ale nikdy to nebola smrť.

„Bol ten čarodejník u muklov narodený?"

Otočila sa k Malfoyovi a videla, ako sa zamračil, keď tuho premýšľal nad odpoveďou. „Myslím, že áno," povedal napokon.

Ginnine mimické svaly sa trochu uvoľnili. „To ma neprekvapuje. Už veľakrát som sa stretla s kliadbami, ktoré boli namierené na u muklov narodených alebo niekedy aj, ako zvykli hovoriť ľudia z tvojho okolia," sarkasticky povedala, „na čarodjeníkov s nečistou krvou."

Draco sa snažil jej provokatívnu narážku ignorovať a musel zaťať ruky v päste, aby jej na to niečo neodsekol.

„Ale ešte nikdy som nevidela, že by také kúzlo niekoho zabilo," pokračovala červenovláska.

Vtedy sa ozvalo jemné cinknutie, dvere výťahu sa otvorili a oni vystúpila na chodbu osvetlenú pár fakľami zavesenými na stene. Vyzeralo to ako nejaká kobka a vôbec to na človeka nepôsobilo prívetivo. Zaujímalo by ju, prečo s tým Ministerstvo niečo neurobí. Musí to tam vyzerať ako v Azkabane?

„Chceš tým povedať, že to nevieš vyriešiť?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Tým chcem povedať, že je to pre mňa novinka," odsekla Ginny naštvaná, že spochybňuje jej schopnosti a profesionalitu. To si myslel, že pri počutí slova smrť, to radšej hneď vzdá a ani sa nepokúsi hľadať riešenie problému?

Malfoy zastal pred jednými z množstva dvier na tej chodbe a vytiahol z vrecka čiernych nohavíc zväzok kľúčov. Odomkol dvere, otvoril ich a s Ginny za pätami vstúpil dnu. Bola tam absolútna tma a ona jedným rýchlym pohybom a jednoduchým kúzlom vyčarovala nad ich hlavami stovyk sviec, ktoré osvetľovali celý priestor.

Bola to malá miestnosť, v ktorej nebolo okrem stolíka so starodávne vyzerajúcou šperkovnicou vôbec nič.

„Toto je ono."

Ginny prikývla, hoci vedela, že to Malfoy nemôže vidieť a obišla ho. Pristúpila ku stolíku, zohla sa a prehliadala si šperkovnicu.

„Už môžeš ísť," zamumlala chrbtom otočená k nemu.

Na chvíľu zavládlo ticho, keď sa znova ozval jeho hlas. „Nemal by som ostať? Čo ak sa niečo stane?"

Ginny sa pomaly vystrela a s nadvihnutým obočím sa k nemu obrátila. „To sa o mňa bojíš alebo čo?"

Škaredo sa zamračil a odfŕkol si. „Mám ťa na starosti. Ak sa niečo stane, budem tiež zodpovedný."

„Tak za prvé nemáš ma na starosti, lebo nepracujem na Ministerstve a za druhé, keby si tu ostal, narobil by si viac škody ako úžitku. Je nebezpečné, ak je pri mojej práci v miestnosti niekto, kto nemá o čistení ani potuchy."

„Prepočula si snáď tú časť, keď som povedal, že ten čarodejník pri kontakte so šperkovnicou zomrel?" naštvane sa spýtal a zložil si ruky na hrudi v geste pretekajúcom tvrdohlavosťou.

„Neprepočula, ale už som ti povedala, že to bude zrejme kliatba proti nečistorkvným čarodejníkom a pre prípad, že by si zabudol, ja som čistokrvná. Ale aby si mal dušu na mieste, môžem ťa ubezpečiť, že sa tej veci nebudem dotýkať. A teraz choď."

Znova sa zvrtla a pokračovala v podrobnom skúmaní vonkajšej vizáže šperkovnice. Začula, ako zašušťala látka a Malfoy sa pohol ku dverám.

„Malfoy?" zavolala na neho ešte. „Má táto miestnosť na stenách pohlcujúce kúzlo?" spýtala sa kým si vyťahovala prútik a namierila ho na šperkovnicu.

„Áno."

„Fajn, choď už."

Jediné, čo začula ako ďalšie, bolo zatresnutie dverí.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny si zamyslene prezerala šperkovnicu. Vyzerala, že je vyrobená zo striebra alebo bieleho zlata, ale podľa toho, že ju tipovala na zhruba osemnáste storočie, to bolo najpravdepodobnejšie striebro.

Skúsila na ňu vyslať niekoľko kúziel, ale zvláštne bolo, že skôr, než stihli dosiahnuť samotnú šperkovnicu, asi päť centimetrov pred svojím cieľom kúzla zanikli. Jednoducho sa rozplynuli... akoby ich nebola ani nikdy vyslala. Pokúšala sa toho ochranného štítu zbaviť, ale nič nefungovalo, a tak nakoniec prišla k záveru že je to možno súčasť kliatby, ktorá je na ňu uvrhnutá. Nikdy predtým sa s podobným prípadom nestretla a už jej pomaly dochádzali nápady.

Potom si však spomenula, že keď bola v Kanade a robila si kurz, ich lektor im spomínal špeciálny druh kliatby, ktorá okamžite zabíja. Mala celkom jasný zámer – zabiť každého nečistokrvného čarodejníka, ktorý sa jej dostane do cesty. Jej tvorca musel byť, samozrejme, čistokrvný čarodejník a pri vytvorení kliatby musel použiť svoju vlastnú krv. Existoval iba jediný spôsob na to, aby zistila, či má pravdu. Musela použiť tú istú kliatbu ešte raz s použitím svojej vlastnej krvi.

Ak nebude mať pravdu, kúzlo by malo zaniknúť rovnako ako ostatné, ale ak pravdu bude mať, pôvodné kúzlo by sa tým jej kúzlom malo zrušiť.

Vytiahla si zo zadného vačku svoju zmluvu a ostrým krajom si rýchlym pohybom prešla po prste, ktorý začal takmer okamžite krvácať. Papieť zastrčila späť do vrecka, nakvapkala pár kvapiek na svoj prútik, nadýchla sa a vyslala na šperkovnicu kúzlo.

Nestala so však to, čo čakala. Kúzlo nezaniklo, miesto toho sa od šperkovnice odrazilo narazilo do steny, od ktorej sa tiež odrazilo a preletelo na druhú stranu do náprotivnej steny. Ginny s rozšírenými očami pozorovala, ako okolo nej prelietava kliatba, ktorú vyslala a snažila sa ju zastaviť pohlcujúcim kúzlom, ale nanešťastie bola príliš rýchla na to, aby sa trafila.

Otáčala hlavou, aby mala kliatbu vždy na očiach a chcela sa pomaly presunúť k dverám, lebo vedela, že skôr či neskôr kúzlo narazí buď do nej alebo do stolíka, na ktorom bola položená šperkovnica. Stihla odstúpiť od stolíka iba meter, keď sa stalo to, čo predpokladala. Kliatba narazila do drevenej konštrukcie, miestnosťou sa ozvala ohlušujúca rana, stolík vybuchol a vzbĺkol zelenými plameňmi, ktoré ju zasiahli rovno do tváre. Ginny vykríkla, snažila sa kryť sa rukami, ale v konečnom dôsledku to až tak veľmi nepomohlo.

Jej koža horela. Cítila nekonečnú páľavu, ktorá jej škvarila kožu na tvári a ona kričala ako zmyslov zbavená. Dokázala otvoriť iba pravé oko, ale to jej stačilo, aby sa potácavou chôdzou presunula k dverám. Otvorila ich, zvalila sa na náprotivnú stenu chodby, kým sa jej z očí rinuli slzy sprevádzané jej hlasným kvílením.

Pokúšala a dostať k výťahu, snažila sa ignorovať bolesť a kráčať, ale pri každom druhom kroku sa doslova zvalila na stenu, neschopná udržala rovnováhu. Bolo to horšie a bolestivejšie než čokoľvek, čo doteraz zažila vrátane cruciatusa. Tackavo sa blížila k výťahu a mala chuť zoškriabať si mäso z tváre, aby ju to konečne prestalo bolieť. Keď sa konečne dostala k svojmu cieľu, stlačila veľký gombík na stene a vtedy si všimla, ako znetvorene vyzerá jej ruka. Na sekundu jej napadlo, čo ten výbuch asi tak urobil s jej tvárou, ale pálivá bolesť znova pohltila všetky jej myšlienky.

Cinknutie výťahu a zvuk otvárajúcich sa dverí jej znel ako nebeská hudba. Vpadla dnu, jednou rukou chňapla po gombíkoch, nestarajúc sa, ktoré z nich stlačila a jediné, čo nasledovalo potom, bola tma.

000

„Nemôžem uveriť, že si ju tam nechal!" rozčúlene sa ozval ženský hlas polohlasným šepotom.

Bolo počuť, ako niekto urobil pár krokov a potom zastal. „Povedala, že tam nemám byť, lebo je to nebezpečné."

„A ty si nepočkal na chodbe?"

„Nie je to decko, Pansy!" odvrkol jej späť mužský hlas a Ginny sa snažila rozpamätať, kde leží, prečo sa cíti, ako keby sa poriadne nadrogovala a prečo sa Pansy háda s Malfoyom.

Svoju myseľ zamerala na to posledné, na čo si dokázala spomenúť. Celkom jasne videla, ako pracuje v suteréne, potom ide na obed a keď sa vráti, Pansy jej hovorí, že majú na Ministerstve naliehavý prípad. Ale čo to bolo?

Och, šperkovnica! A Malfoy je riaditeľom oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva. Naraz si spomenula na všetko. Na veľký výbuch, oheň a jej tvár. JEJ TVÁR! Chcela otvoriť, oči, ale nemohla. Okamžite ju prepadla panika a ihneď sa chcela dotknúť tváre, lenže jej ruky boli ako z olova. Pomaly posunula pravú ruku o pár centimetrov ďalej, ale to bolo všetko.

Od námahy jej z úst vykĺzlo zastonanie.

„Ginny?" počula vyhŕknuť Pansy. „Si hore?" prihovárala sa jej a jej hlas teraz počula zreteľnejšie. V pozadí tresli dvere.

„Kde som? Čo je so mnou? Prečo nemôžem otvoriť oči?" chrlila zo seba otázky a pokúšala sa sadnúť si, ale jej svaly ju takmer vôbec neposlúchali.

„Zostaň ležať!" prikázala jej slizolinčanka a položila jej ruku na plece. „Si v nemocnici... mala si nehodu."

„Áno," zamumlala Ginny, „viem. Kde je Malfoy? Počula som ho."

„Tu som, Weasleyová," zahrmel jeho hlas. „Bol som zavolať čaromedi

ka, hneď tu bude."

„Povedal si, že tá miestnosť je ošetrená pohlcujúcim kúzlom," skoro začudovane hlesla sama prekvapená. „Povedal si to!" zopakovala, ale tento raz už s obviňujúcim tónom v hlase.

„Prečo si to povedal?" ozval sa jej polohlasný výkrik, kým sa snažila posadiť sa, ale niekto, zrejme Pansy, jej dal znova ruky na plecia a tlačil ju späť na posteľ.

„Ginny, upokoj sa, prosím," žiadala ju Parkinsonová, ale ona nebola v stave počúvať ju.

„Slečna Weasleyová," oslovil ju cudzí hlas, „upokojte sa. Som lekár, všetko bude v poriadku. Pán Malfoy, slečna Parkinsonová, prosím, odíďte, ja sa o ňu postarám."

Zamračený Draco si s Pansy vymenil pochmúrny pohľad a obaja z miestnosti bez slova odišli.

000

Draco sa zvalil na pohovku vo svojej obývačke, oprel si hlavu, v ktorej mu nepríjemne tepalo o opierku a zatvoril oči. Nikdy nevidel nič také odporné ako jej spálená tvár. Skoro akoby naschvál to musel byť on, kto ju našiel vo výťahu chúliť sa v bolestivých kŕčoch a vlnách hysterického plaču.

Najrýchlejšie, ako bol schopný, ju dostal do nemocnice, zatiaľ čo sa ju snažil upokojiť a navravieť jej, že všetko bude v poriadku, hoci si tým sám nebol istý. Ale aj tak pochyboval, že ho vnímala a že si to bude pamätať.

Dvoma prstami oboch rúk sa snažil uvoľniť to nepríjemné pulzovanie v spánkoch, pomaly krúživými pohybmi masíroval pokožku, ale nepomáhalo to. Pansy, ktorá na neho hučala celú cestu späť na Ministerstvo a obviňovala ho, zrejme odviedla excelentnú prácu.

Nechápal, prečo jeho priateľka nechcela veriť, že tam Weasleyovú nenechal osamote naschvál s nejakým zákerným zámerom ublížiť jej, ale že to bola jednoducho nehoda, s ktorou nemal nič spoločné. Áno, mal svoje chyby a v minulosti urobil pár hlúpych rozhodnutí, ale to bolo preč a ona to veľmi dobre vedela. Nakoniec síce uznala, že to trochu prehnala a správala sa iracionálne, ale tiež si od neho vynútila sľub, že zistí, čo sa v tej miestnosti stalo a kto je za to zodpovedný.

Na druhej strane to však od neho ani nemusela žiadať. Už predtým bol rozhodnutý, že ten, kto jej to spôsobil, za to poriadne zaplatí. Bolo neprípustné, aby sa na ministerstve stávali nehody takéhoto rázu.

Draca zrazu prepadla neodolateľnú chuť naliať si pohárik nejakého alkoholu a poriadne sa opiť, ale bol príliš unavený na to, aby sa vôbec postavil. Tak tam len sedel a zízal do svojho prázdneho tichého bytu až do chvíle, keď sa na jeho dvere ozvalo zbesilé klopanie, ktoré prerástlo do zúrivého búchania.

Jeho tvár zbrázdilo podráždené zamračenie, kým vstával a kráčal ku dverám. Keď ich otvoril, sotva stihol otvoriť ústa s úmyslom spýtať sa toho votrelca, čo od neho chce a čiernovlasý okuliarnatý mladík ho odstrčil z cesty a vošiel do jeho bytu.

„Kde je?" spýtal sa zvýšeným hlasom, kým sa k nemu Draco otočil s temným leskom v modrošedých očiach.

„Nezdá sa ti, že sa zahrávaš s ohňom, keď sa bez dovolenia nasáčkuješ do môjho bytu, Potter?" zavrčal na neho a dvere nechal otvorené. Rozhodne nemal v úmysle tolerovať ho vo svojom byte dlho.

„Nezdržím ťa dlho," posmešne odpovedal Harry. „Chcem len pár odpovedí. Hovorí sa, že tá žena, ktorá sa dnes zranila na Ministerstve, bola Ginny. Bol som u Munga, lenže tam nikto s takým poranením neleží. Kde teda je?"

„Načo to chceš vedieť, Potter? Ak ti ani nedala vedieť, že je v Anglicku, má to svoj dôvod a pochybujem, že by bola celá bez seba, keby si ju obťažoval práve teraz. Ty, Grangerová a jej takzvaná rodina ste ju zradili. Nechaj ju už na pokoji."

„Nevieš, o čom hovoríš, Malfoy," precedil cez zuby Harry, ktorého čelo sa okamžite zachmúrilo.

„Viem presne, o čom hovorím. Verili ste lžiam a ani ste sa neobťažovali spýtať sa na jej verziu. To je to, čo sa stalo."

„Nebol si tam."

Draco sa posmešne krátko zasmial. „Viem toho viac, než si myslíš a teraz vypadni."

„Nie, kým mi nepovieš, v ktorej nemocnici leží."

Nepovedal mu to. Miesto toho Draco vytiahol prútik, nešetrne ho vyhodil zo svojho bytu a zatvoril dvere.

000

Mesiac. Presne toľko musí Ginny zostať v nemocnici s tvárou pokrytou obväzmi. Našťastie, čaromedik ju upokojil a oznámil jej, že hoci bola jej tvár ohňom poranená veľmi vážne, dnes už existujú kúzla a elixíry, ktoré jej pomôžu, aby vyzerala presne tak ako pred nehodou.

Hoci si Ginny nikdy nejako špeciálne na svojom výzore nezakladala, zo srdca jej spadol obrovský kameň, že nebude znetvorená. Kým bola v nemocnici a hlavu mala poobväzovanú, nemohla robiť skoro nič. Sestričky jej pomáhali chodiť na toaletu, nájsť zubnú pastu a kefku a spočiatku jej dokonca museli pomáhať aj jesť.

Prvý týždeň na jej tvári čaromedici pracovali takmer nepretržite a ak aj mala pokoj, väčšinou únavou alebo vplyvom elixírov zaspala. Keďže toho veľa robiť nemohla, zriedkavé stavy bdelosti väčšinou využívala na premýšľanie.

Dokola si prehrávala ten deň, kedy sa stala nehoda so šperkovnicou. Spomínala na to, ako stretla Malfoya a na fakt, že sa k nej správal ako k rovnocennej. Možno sa dala príliš poblázniť jeho vypestovanou fasádou. Síce nemala poňatia, prečo by jej chcel ublížiť takýmto spôsobom, no všetko, čo vedela, hovorilo jednoznačne proti nemu.

Možno to bola iba nenávisť zo starých čias... proste nikdy nezomierajúca neznášanlivosť dvoch na smrť znepriatelených rodov. Povedal predsa, že od Pansy vedel, že začala pracovať pre ich firmu a možno si aj zistil, že práve ju pošle na Ministerstvo. Keď si tú scénu znova predstavila, došlo jej, že vôbec nevyzeral prekvapene, že ju vidí vychádzať z krbu vo svojej kancelárii.

Vyzeralo to tak, že ju svojim mierumilovným správaním chcel iba obalamutiť, aby nebola podozrievavá a povolila na ostražitosti. Ale, keď mala pravdu povedať, v ten deň pri ňom vôbec nebola ostražitá, pretože jej vôbec nenapadlo, že by jej chcel niečo spraviť. Nevedela si predstaviť, aký by mal dôvod a ich staré nepriateľstvo, ktoré bolo mimochodom skôr medzi ním a Ronom, ju zvyčajne obchádzalo.

Zdalo sa, že zasa uverila a následne tvrdo narazila na svoju vlastnú hlúposť. Koľkokrát to ešte bude musieť absolvovať? Už mnohokrát sa presvedčila, že nikomu neveriť je to, čo zabraňuje tomu, aby bola zranená. Kedysi verila svojim priateľom a svojej rodine a oni ju zranili. Bolelo to viac, než si kto dokáže predstaviť a predsa sa z toho nepoučila?


	6. Chapter 6

Za jednu cigaretu by bola Ginny ochotná pokojne aj niekomu zakrútiť krkom. Fakt, nerobila si srandu, pretože skutočne temná stránka toho, že máte celú hlavu obviazanú a ležíte v nemocnici, je, že si nemôžete zapáliť celé dni. Ale zase na druhej strane... možno ju to odnaučí fajčiť.

Každopádne, ešte stále sa celkom nevyrovnala s faktom, že Malfoy zostal takým istým kreténom a násilníkom, aký bol na škole. Nie že by od neho očakávala niečo lepšie... alebo že by od neho vôbec očakávala niečo, ale poznanie, že je schopný ublížiť jej, ju zľahka vystrašilo. Trochu nikotínu by jej v upokojení určite pomohlo, ale nedalo sa nič robiť.

Keď ju po týždni preplnenom operáciami konečne prišla navštíviť Pansy, úprimne sa jej potešila. Ešte pred časom by si nebola pomyslela, že sa poteší prítomnosti bývalej slizolinčanky, ale život sa nikdy neodohrával podľa toho, čo chcela ona, takže by to zase až také prekvapenie nemalo byť. Pravda bola taká, že čokoľvek si Ginny kedy naplánovala, žalostne stroskotalo a ešte sa to zmenilo do takej miery, že tomu ona sama mohla iba ťažko uveriť.

Veď kedysi bola skalopevne presvedčená, že sa jedného dňa stane manželkou Harryho Pottera. Miesto toho sa jej od neho dostalo iba opovrhnutia a zrady. Kto by to bol povedal, však? Pár rokov dozadu tiež ani nepomyslela na to, že by k nej mohla jej rodina cítiť niečo iné než nekonečnú lásku. A aj to sa neuveriteľne zmenilo. Vyzeralo to tak, že bola stále vydedencom. Zradcom.

Inak sa predsa ich neprítomnosť v nemocnici nedala vysvetliť, nie? Keby uverili v jej nevinu, keby na všetko zabudli, boli by tu a pomáhali by jej. Keby ju mali zase radi, sedeli by pri jej lôžku a modlili sa za jej vyliečenie. Ale za celý čas, čo tam bola, ju nenavštívil nikto. Iba Pansy.

"Ahoj, Ginny. Ako sa máš?" ozval sa hneď po otvorení dvier Pansyn prehnane spevavý hlas a Ginny sa zamračila. Hlavu natočila smerom k hlasu a predstavovala si, ako sa pomerne nízka čiernovláska energicky blíži k jej posteli a sadá si na stoličku.

"Asi tak, ako môže mať človek s tvárou pokrytou popáleninami tretieho stupňa," pochmúrne jej odpovedala Ginny a stíchla. Načúvala, ako v miestnosti niečo zašušťalo, a potom nejaká vec pristála na jej nočnom stolíku.

"Priniesla som ti ovocie a pár časopisov," oznámila jej Pansy a videla, ako jej zamestnankyňa začína otvárať ústa na protest, ale ona bola rýchlejšia. "Čaromedik mi povedal, že zhruba o dva dni ti dajú dole obväzy z očí, takže si myslím, že sa ti budú hodiť. Okrem toho som ti prišla povedať, aké noviny sa udiali."

"Je to niečo, čo sa týka aj mňa?" trochu znudene sa spýtala Ginny, ale bola to len póza. V skutočnosti bola vďačná za akékoľvek rozptýlenie od nemocničnej rutiny, ktoré jej mohla Pansy poskytnúť. Hlavu si pohodlne oprela o vankúš a počúvala.

"Áno, týka sa to aj teba. Konečne sa mi s Daphne podarilo nájsť ďalšieho schopného čističa. Najali sme ho pred tromi dňami a vážne nám zachránil zadky. Už nám začalo prichádzať množstvo sťažností od zákazníkov, že sa im nevracajú veci, ktoré nám poslali na vyčistenie. A musím ti povedať, že ten chlap je fakt kus. Počkaj, až ho uvidíš," rapotala Pansy a keby Ginny mohla, zoširoka by sa na to bola usmiala, ale jej mimické svaly ešte neboli v úplnom poriadku.

"Ako vyzerá?"

"Je vysoký, má trochu tmavšiu pleť - je z Talianska - má čierne vlasy a úžasné tmavé oči. Musíš sa čo najrýchlejšie uzdraviť, aby si ho mohla vidieť a aby ti ho nevyfúkla nejaká druhá," povedala Pansy a uškrnula sa, čo však Ginny nevidela.

"Aby mi ho nevyfúkla nejaká iná?" pochybovačne zopakovala červenovláska. "Tvoju starosť o môj milostný život naozaj oceňujem, Pansy, ale ja teraz rozhodne nehľadám žiadny románik."

"Hlúposť. Nič ti nepozdvihne náladu tak, ako malý románik s fakt pekným chlapom. Ale odporúčala by som nadmieru priateľský rozchod... predsa len, zostanete kolegovia," povedala jej na to slizolinčanka a povzdychla si.

"Ešte niečo som ti prišla povedať," začala a trochu váhavý tón jej hlasu, spôsobil, že Ginnine svaly sa napli.

"Čo?"

"Vieš, chcel za tebou prísť Draco," povedala a Ginniným telom nepatrne trhlo. Nič však nevravela a čakala, kým bude pokračovať. "Povedala som mu, aby počkal, kým sa s tebou porozprávam ja."

"Čo odo mňa chce?" spýtala sa ľadovým hlasom Ginny a vystrela sa.

"Objasniť ti, čo sa stalo. Ginny, tá nehoda nebola Dracova vina. Niekto na Ministerstve to pobabral. Miestnosť, v ktorej mala byť uskladnená šperkovnica, mala byť ošetrená pohlcujúcim kúzlom, ale čarodejník, ktorý to mal na starosti, to pokašľal a dal ju do nesprávnej miestnosti. Draco o tom nemal ani potuchy a, bohužiaľ, musela si to tým najhorším spôsobom zistiť ty." Pansy zmĺkla a čakala, čo jej na to Ginny povie, ale ona mlčala.

"Ja viem, že ho nemáš príliš v láske a asi o ňom nemáš najlepšiu mienku, ale naozaj to nebola jeho chyba. Draco nie je svätec, dokáže byť neuveriteľne sebecký, malicherný, urážlivý, tvrdohlavý, hrubý a množstvo iných vecí, ale prisahám ti, že by nikdy tebe ani nikomu inému neublížil takýmto spôsobom. Viem, že tomu, čo ti teraz poviem, asi nebudeš môcť uveriť, ale on by toho nebol schopný."

"Ty mu veríš?" potichu sa spýtala Ginny a snažila sa spracovať to, čo jej práve povedala Pansy.

"Samozrejme," odpovedala čiernovláska bez zaváhania. "Okrem toho, on ani nemá dôvod podrážať ti nohy, Ginny. Musela si si predsa všimnúť, že mal, alebo má, problém skôr s tvojím bratom než s tebou. Hneď po tvojej nehode začal vyšetrovať, čo sa vlastne stalo a môžem ti povedať, že v koži toho, čo spôsobil tvoje zranenie, by si určite nechcela byť. Draco tak strašne zúril, že som z neho mala obavy dokonca aj ja. A povedal - citujem - osobne sa postarám, aby ten neschopný parchant do konca života nevystrčil nos z Azkabanu."

Keď Pansy znova zmĺkla, Ginny si zhlboka povzdychla. Za posledných desať minút to bolo pre jej mozog priveľa informácií. Už skôr premýšľala nad motívom svojej nehody. Samozrejme, vychádzalo jej z toho to, že Malfoy to urobil iba z čírej nenávisti a hoci sa toho záveru držala pevne ako kliešť, musela uznať, že to bolo trochu prehnané a nerealistické. Predsa by neriskoval Azkaban iba kvôli starým nezhodám. A Pansy mala v jednom pravdu - Malfoy si ju počas tých rokov skôr nevšímal a zameriaval sa na Rona. Tak prečo by to teraz robil? Prečo by teraz kvôli nej riskoval svoj konečne usporiadaný život? To by predsa nedávalo zmysel, nie?

"Ginny?" oslovila ju znenazdania Parkinsonová a ona sa strhla. Asi bola ticho príliš dlho.

"Hm?"

"Ešte som ti chcela oznámiť, že som ťa odhlásila z hotela. Keď si tu, nebudeš predsa platiť za izbu. Zbalila som ti veci a vzala som si ich k sebe domov."

Ginny od prekvapenia skoro nevedela, čo povedať. Bola jedna vec, že sa k nej Pansy s Daphne správali celkom milo kvôli práci a niečo celkom iné bolo pomáhať jej, ako keby bola ich skutočná priateľka. "Och," vydýchla, "no, to bol dobrý nápad. Vďaka. Keď sa dostanem z nemocnice, ten účet ti preplatím."

Čiernovláska prikývla, ale potom si uvedomila, že ju Ginny nevidí. "To nikam neponáhľa," povedala a očami prebehla po svojich značkových náramkových hodinkách. "Už musím ísť, za chvíľu sa končia návštevné hodiny. Zajtra ťa asi príde pozrieť Daphne... alebo aspoň niečo také spomínala."

Miestnosťou sa ozvalo jemné zašuchotanie, zavŕzganie a následne zvuk narážania opätkov na podlahu. Potom otvorenie dverí a znova Pansyn hlas.

"Ginny, môžem povedať Dracovi, že ťa smie prísť pozrieť?" spýtala sa a Ginny by sa bola najradšej zamračila, ale, bohužiaľ, nemohla.

Pokrčila ramenami. "Už si mi povedala, ako to bolo. Nevidím dôvod, prečo by sem mal Malfoy ešte chodiť."

"Dobre. Maj sa," pozdravila ju s povzdychom Pansy a vyšla z jej izby. Ginny sa oprela o vankúš, zošuchla sa nižšie na posteli a priala si, aby jej teraz prišla dať sestrička nejaký elixír na spánok, aby nemusela premýšľať nad tým, čo sa práve dozvedela.

000

Pansy sa z nemocnice vybrala na Ministerstvo tak, ako ju o to požiadal Draco. Vyviezla sa na piate poschodie, prešla na koniec chodby a zaklopala na jeho dvere. Keď sa spoza nich ozvalo polohlasné zabručanie, usmiala sa a vstúpila dnu. Okamžite sa jej pohľad stretol so štíhlym blondiakom zavaleným papiermi a s unaveným výrazom na tvári.

"Vyzeráš hrozne," ihneď mu oznámila, kým si sadala do kresla naproti nemu. "Spal si vôbec v noci?"

"Ani nie," odpovedal jej Draco, oprel sa v kresle a rukou si prešiel po tvári, na ktorej sa vynímalo jeho trojdňové strnisko. "Ako to išlo v nemocnici?"

Pansyn úsmev trochu ochabol a ona si povzdychla. "Vlastne, ani neviem. Povedala som jej, ako to bolo, ale nemám tušenia, či mi uverila alebo čo si o tom myslí. Len sa ma spýtala, či ti verím ja, a potom sa k tomu už nevracala. Ale nepovedala mi hneď, nech s tým idem do čerta, čo považujem za pozitívne."

Draco prikývol a chvíľu premýšľal. "Môžem ju teda ísť navštíviť?" spýtal sa.

"Môžeš to skúsiť," povedala Pansy a keď sa na ňu blondiak nechápavo zahľadel, vysvetlila to. "Pýtala som sa jej na to a ona povedala, že ja už som jej všetko vysvetlila, a tak nevidí dôvod, prečo by si za ňou mal chodiť ešte aj ty."

"Aha."

"Vieš, keď už sme pri tom... ani ja nerozumiem, prečo sa tak horlivo domáhaš, aby si ju mohol navštíviť. Pokiaľ viem, jej rodina ti odjakživa ležala v žalúdku," podotkla, prekrížila si nohy a usadila sa pohodlnejšie v koženom kresle.

"Zo všetkých ľudí by si ty mala najlepšie vedieť, že na minulosť sa dá zabudnúť. Prečo si ty k nej taká milá, keď si ju v škole neznášala?" oplatil jej to Draco a svojím intenzívnym pohľadom sa zabodol priamo do jej očí.

Pansy ležérne pokrčila plecami. "Pracujeme spolu. Konflikty by nikomu nepriniesli nič dobré, takže sa s ňou snažím vychádzať."

Jeden kútik Dracových úst sa zodvihol v posmešnom úškrne a nadvihol svoje elegantne klenuté obočie. "Obaja vieme, že to nie je celá pravda."

"Ale nehovor," zavrčala Pansy zamračene. "Je ku mne milá a podľa toho sa k nej správam aj ja, to nepopieram. Lenže nie som to ja, kto má zrazu prehnanú slabosť pre červenovlasú chrabromilčanku. To ty sa ma stále vypytuješ, ako sa má a či jej niečo nechýba."

Dracovo čelo sa stiahlo a on rýchlo uhol pohľadom. Tento rozhovor sa začal uberať nesprávnym smerom. Áno, príležitostne sa Pansy spýtal, ako sa má malá Weasleyová, ale to bolo z čisto profesionálnych dôvodov. A tiež sa o to zaujímal preto, lebo vedel, že okrem Pansy a Daphne ju tam nechodí nikto pozrieť. Určite nie Potter, Grangerová alebo Weasleyovej podarená rodinka.

"To, čo sa stalo, síce nebola moja vina, ale keďže šlo o moje oddelenie, cítim voči Weasleyovej istú zodpovednosť. Je iba prirodzené, že chcem vedieť, ako na tom je," pokojne odvetil, presvedčený o svojich slovách.

"Nahováraj si to, ak chceš," odfrkla Pansy, ale potom sa jej na tvári objavilo ustarostené zamračenie. "Vieš, Draco, pýtala som sa sestričky, kto ju za posledný týždeň prišiel pozrieť a ona mi povedala, že iba ja. Nezdá sa ti čudné, že nikto z jej rodiny sa o ňu nezaujíma?"

"Nechaj to tak, Pans."

Zodvihla obočie a skúmavým pohľadom prešla po Dracových črtách tváre. "Ty niečo vieš!"

"Nemala by si do toho strkať nos, ale môžem ti povedať, že bez nich je jej oveľa lepšie," povedal Draco s tvrdým výrazom na tvári. Pansy sa na neho nechápavo zadívala, ale už z jeho pohľadu jej bolo jasné, že aspoň teraz jej určite nič bližšie nepovie.

Ale... čo také strašné sa mohlo stať, že ju zavrhla celá jej rodina?

000

Hoci Pansy vravela, že na druhý deň sa ukáže Daphne, nestalo sa tak a Ginny zistila, že jej je z toho naozaj smutno a že sa cíti osamelá. Našťastie, o ďalšie dva dni jej konečne dali dole obväzy z očí, takže sa mohla voľne pohybovať po nemocnici a všetky úkony vykonávať sama. Čaromedik jej tiež oznámil, že je s výsledkami nadmieru spokojný a že ak to pôjde takto dobre aj naďalej, do troch týždňov by mala byť jej tvár na chlp taká istá, ako bola pred nehodou.

Táto správa jej vniesla do pochmúrnych dní strávených v nemocnici aspoň trochu svetla, ale v skutočnosti ju viac potešilo, že bez obväzov na očiach bude môcť sama vyjsť von a konečne si zapáliť. Neskôr sa ukázalo, že dokonca ani nemusí prejsť tri poschodia na prízemie, ale že stačí podplatiť sestričku, aby jej na pár minút odomkla dvere na balkón, ktorý býval z bezpečnostných dôvodov uzamknutý.

V jedno popoludnie, bolo to presne päť dní od Pansynej návštevy, sa Ginny usadila na bielej plastovej stoličke na balkóne. Spod pazuchy si vytiahla časopis a položila ho na stôl aj s hrnčekom plným horúcej kávy, ktorý držala v druhej ruke. Z hlbokého vrecka na bielom plyšovom župane vylovila cigarety aj so zapaľovačom a konečne si po dlhom dni zapálila.

Pohľadom sledovala dianie na uliciach pod ňou a v malom parku, ktorý patril k nemocnici. Vzdychla si a silou vôle potlačila nepríjemný pocit samoty, ktorý na ňu znenazdajky doľahol. Po piatich rokoch relatívnej samoty v Kanade by už mala byť zvyknutá, alebo nie? Dá sa vôbec zvyknúť si na samotu?

Načiahla sa po káve, odpila si malý dúšok a pri strete svojho jazyka s horúcim nápojom trochu ucukla. Hrnček položila späť na stolík, keď sa za ňou zrazu ozvalo slabé zaklopanie na presklené dvere. Okamžite sa otočila a prekvapene hľadela, ako Draco Malfoy otvoril dvere a vstúpil na balkón. Ginny na neho iba mlčky zízala a čakala, čo sa bude diať. Rozhodne netúžila byť prvá, ktorá prehovorí. Koniec koncov, on prišiel pozrieť ju nie naopak.

"Ako sa cítiš?" spýtal sa napokon a ona od neho konečne odvrátila tvár. Zadívala sa pred seba na slnko, ktoré sa pomaly blížilo k obzoru.

"Celkom dobre," zdráhavo odpovedala a ktovie prečo si teraz začala až priveľmi intenzívne uvedomovať, že mala tvár pokrytú obväzmi a že musí vyzerať hrozne. Cítila, ako sa jej zapálili líca, ale cez tie nenávidené obväzy to našťastie nebolo vidno.

Draco sa zadíva na jej profil, ktorý osvetľovala žiara zapadajúceho slnka, potom sa pohol, prešiel okolo nej a sadol si na druhú stoličku postavenú vedľa nej. Od seba ich delil iba malý stolík, na ktorom trónili jej osobné poklady. Alebo aspoň teraz sa jej zdalo, že sú jej pokladmi.

"Ty fajčíš?"

Ginny sa strhla, na sekundu sa na neho pozrela, ale on sa na ňu nedíval, a tak odvrátila pohľad späť k slnku. "Vidíš, nie?"

"Áno," zamrmlal. "Pansy mi hovorila, že sa ti snažila vysvetliť, ako to bolo s tou nehodou," nadhodil Draco a snažil sa, aby to vyzeralo nenútene, ale niečo mu hovorilo, že keď to na ňu vybalil hneď po svojom príchode, asi to veľmi nenápadne vyzerať nemohlo.

"Nesnažila, ona mi to vysvetlila," opravila ho prázdnym hlasom Ginny a priala si, aby konečne odišiel. Necítila sa v jeho prítomnosti dobre... a už vôbec nie, keď vyzerala tak, ako vyzerala.

"Takže?"

"Čo?"

"Ešte stále si myslíš, že som ti to spôsobil ja?" opýtal sa a jej sa zdalo, že v hlase mu nepočula iba zvedavosť, ale skutočnú naliehavosť. Ako keby mu na tom záležalo.

Vzdychla si, posledný raz si potiahla z cigarety a špačok zahasila v malom popolníku na stole. "Premýšľala som o tom a prišla som k záveru, že to asi bolo tak, ako hovorila. Nemyslím si, že by si mal dôvod nastražiť na mňa pascu a ani si nemyslím, že by si kvôli tomu riskoval svoju slobodu."

Draco si oddýchol, ale dokázal to stlmiť na toľko, aby si to Ginny nevšimla. Alebo si to aspoň myslel. "Dobre," povedal napokon a nepatrne nad sebou pokrútil hlavou. Bola pravda, že sa o Weasleyovú trochu zaujímal, ale nerozumel, prečo mu až tak veľmi odľahlo, že si už nemyslí, že jej chcel ublížiť. Nebolo to tak, že by mu na nej naozaj záležalo... napríklad tak, ako mu záleží na Pansy alebo Daphne.

"Hm... s personálom si spokojná?" spýtal sa jej po chvíli a Ginny sa k nemu otočila s nadvihnutým obočím.

"Som. Mimochodom, to mi pripomína, že som sa ťa chcela opýtať, prečo si ma nepriniesol k sv. Mungovi ale na súkromnú kliniku."

Draco nonšalantne pokrčil plecami. "Je tu lepšia starostlivosť ako u Munga a ak mám nejaké problémy, chodím sem, takže mi to logicky napadlo skôr ako nemocnica u Munga." Bola to pravda, ale tú druhú časť svojho dôvodu jej neprezradil. Nemohol jej predsa povedať, že keby bola u Munga, určite by ju vypátral Potter a jej rodina. Na tejto klinike mal dobré styky, takže stačilo jedno slovo a nikto nepovolaný nemal šancu dozvedieť sa, že tu leží nejaká Virginia Weasleyová.

"A o financie sa nemusíš starať. Ošetrenie a pobyt v nemocnici zaplatí, samozrejme, Ministerstvo," dodal, keď mlčala.

Ginny na neho švihla pobúreným pohľadom a zostra sa nadýchla. V prípadoch podobných nehôd zvykne platiť lekárske ošetrenie ten, kto je za nehodu zodpovedný, ale to neplatilo v prípade, ak išlo o súkromnú kliniku. Toľko vedela, nebola predsa úplne blbá. "Nehovor... asi zabúdaš, že čističkou som už niekoľko rokov, takže veľmi dobre viem, ako to chodí. Náklady zo súkromnej kliniky mi Ministerstvo nepreplatí, ale nemusíš mať obavy, Malfoy, ja peniaze mám. Prekvapený, však?" uštipačne na neho vyštekla, schmatla svoje veci a nechala ho tam zarazene sedieť.


	7. Chapter 7

Dva týždne od Malfoyovej nečakanej návštevy mala Ginny na tvári už iba pár väčších náplastí a konečne sa začala podobať na ženu, ktorou bývala pred nehodou. Minimálne to tak bolo, čo sa vzhľadu týkalo. Psychicky na tom nebola až tak dobre ako predtým, čo prirodzene vyplývalo z toho, že celý ten čas sa v nemocnici neobjavil ani jeden člen jej rodiny. Dokonca sa na to nenápadne opýtala Pansy, ale tá iba pokrčila plecami a povedala jej, že ona o nich nič nepočula.

Zase raz sedela na balkóne premýšľajúc, aké to je byť bez svojich najbližších aj napriek tomu, že bývajú iba pár kilometrov od nej. Načiahla sa po hrnčeku s horúcim čajom a odpila si malý dúšok. Nohy si oprela o zábradlie a vzala si jeden z časopisov, ktoré si deň predtým kúpila. S nezáujmom v ňom listovala, prehliadala si obrázky a čítala nadpisy, až kým neuvidela titulok, ktorá jej skoro spôsobil srdečnú zástavu.

**Vojnový hrdina Ron Weasley sa so svojou manželkou Lavender Weasleyovou ukázal na benefičnej večeri Ministerstva mágie**

Asi dve minúty na tie obrovské čierne písmená iba hľadela s otvorenými ústami. Jej brat sa oženil? Kedy? Rýchlo sa dala do čítania. Z článku sa dozvedela, že pred pár dňami oslávili prvé výročie. Takže Ron sa pred rokom oženil a ona o tom nemala ani poňatia. Ju nikto nepozval, nikto jej nedal vedieť. Neznamenalo to, že ju definitívne vylúčili z rodiny? Predsa... nebolo to tak, že by nevedeli, kde je. Minimálne jeden človek vedel, kde žila, ale oni ju napriek tomu ignorovali. Prehliadali ju a tvárili sa, že neexistuje. Čo mohlo byť výrečnejšie než toto?

Zaplavil ju pocit prázdna a osamelosti. Rýchlo zatvorila oči, aby sa donútila nevyroniť ani jednu slzu, ale tie otravné slané kvapky sa silou mocou dožadovali voľnosti a nakoniec nebolo nič, čo by mohla urobiť, aby si zabránila trochu poplakať.

000

Draco sa vyviezol na tretie poschodie súkromnej kliniky, vošiel do dlhej na bielo natretej chodby a namieril si to k recepcii, avšak potom zbadal, že dvere na balkón na konci chodby sú pootvorené. Asi sekundu tam nerozhodne stál, ale potom sa zvrtol a vykročil. Prišiel tam predsa za ňou, tak prečo vôbec váha? On nebol zbabelec... teda, väčšinu času.

Priblížil sa ku dverám, odchýlil ich na toľko, aby cez medzeru mohlo prekĺznuť jeho štíhle telo a vyšiel von. Ginny si ho nevšimla, očividne bola príliš zabratá do čítania nejakého časopisu. Nehlučne spravil jeden krok k nej a nahol sa cez jej rameno, aby mohol vidieť, čo ju zaujalo na toľko, že si nevšimla jeho príchod. Keď si prečítal titulok, okamžite mu to začalo dávať zmysel a on sa proti svojej vôli zacítil nepríjemne.

Stavil sa, že ňou musel otriasť fakt, že nebola pozvaná na svadbu svojho brata. Draco veľmi dobre vedel, že nebola, pretože keby ju pozvali, s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou by prišla. A ten blábol o tom, že utiekla a nikto nevedel, kde je, bol tiež nezmysel. Existovalo predsa množstvo ľudí, ktorí by za dostatočne veľký obnos peňazí dokázali nájsť jednu malú červenovlasú čarodejnicu. Zvlášť keď je taká známa. Možno si práve s konečnou platnosťou uvedomila, že sa jej prosto vzdali. Nemal veľmi chuť vyrušovať ju vo chvíli, keď odkrývala ďalší kúsok zo skladačky, ktorú tvorila jej rodina, lenže už nebolo cesty späť. Možno sa mu podarilo dostať sa tam nepozorovane, ale neveril, že by mal také isté šťastie aj pri odchode.

"Na popoludňajšej cigaretke?" potichu sa spýtal a zbadal, ako sa pri zvuku jeho hlasu strhla.

Okamžite zavrela časopis a hodila ho na stôl. Odkašľala si a potiahla nosom. Draco sa zamračil. Neplakala snáď, alebo áno? Sakra, veľmi dúfal, že nerevala. Nemal rád ufňukané ženské.

"Čo chceš?" spýtala sa ho slabým hlasom a znova si odkašľala. Odpila si z hrnčeka, ktorý bol dovtedy položený na stolíku a objala ho oboma rukami.

Draco zostal stáť za ňou, oprel sa o zárubňu a strčil si ruky do vreciek na čiernych oblekových nohaviciach.

"Prišiel som ti oznámiť, že sme zistili, kto mal na starosti tú šperkovnicu a kto ju dal do nesprávnej miestnosti. Dnes doobeda prebehol súd. V Azkabane strávi za tažké neúmyselné ublíženie na zdraví dva roky," pokojne oznámil a uprene sledoval jej chrbát, čakajúc na jej reakciu.

Ginny sa napla a zamračila sa. "Nie je to za neúmyselné ublíženie priveľa?" spýtala sa s pohľadom upretým pred seba.

Draco pokrútil hlavou, hoci si bol vedomý toho, že ho nevidí. "Nemyslím. Veľmi dobre vedel, že jeho práca obnáša obrovské riziko. Bol nezodpovedný, podcenil situáciu a jeho vinou si skončila v nemocnici. Čo keby sa ti ten plameň dostal do očí? Čo keby si kvôli nemu oslepla? Mohlo sa to stať a vlastne, je iba zázrak, že to tak nedopadlo. Povedala by si aj vtedy, že je to príliš veľa? Ten chlap musí znášať následky za to, čo spôsobila jeho neopatrnosť."

Chvíľu premýšľala a skúsila si predstaviť, že by nemala také šťastie a naozaj by prišla o zrak. Malfoy mal zrejme pravdu, v takom prípade by sa jej tie dva roky zdali možno aj málo. Poškodenie tváre jej čaromedici dokázali napraviť, ale keby mala byť postihnutá slepotou na celý život, dva roky by určite nestačili.

Prikývla a hoci nerada, súhlasila s ním. "Asi máš pravdu," zamumlala.

Chvíľu stáli v tichosti, ale po pár minútach Draco vykročil a postavil sa na Ginninu úroveň. Pozrel sa dole na ňu. "Smiem si prisadnúť?"

Červenovláska pokrčila ramenami a tvrdohlavo sa odmietala na neho pozrieť. "Ak chceš. Nevlastním to tu, takže zakázať ti to zrejme nemôžem."

Draco nad jej odpoveďou prevrátil očami, ale vzal to ako áno, obišiel ju a sadol si na plastovú stoličku. Na to, aká bola tá nemocnica vychýrená a koľko tam stálo ošetrenie, by povedal, že by si mohli dovoliť aj niečo lepšie, ako sú obyčajné biele plastové stoličky. Musí to navrhnúť Theovi, je to koniec koncov riaditeľ.

"Vidím, že ti už dali dole všetky obväzy," podotkol, keď sa ona nemala k slovu. Zahľadel sa jej do zamračenej tváre, ktorú narúšalo už iba pár náplastí.

"Hej, ide to celkom dobre. Zajtra by ma mali prepustiť."

"Zajtra?" prekvapene zopakoval. Toto mu Theo nepovedal. Draco mu predsa jasne povedal, že sa neuspokojí s ničím menším ako je tá najlepšia starostlivosť a on ho mal o priebehu liečby pravidelne informovať. Jej prepustenie bola dosť podstatná vec na to, aby mu o tom dal vedieť.

"Čaromedik povedal, že dokončenie liečby môžem absolvovať aj bez toho, že tu budem trčať a nudiť sa. Takto budem môcť pracovať a viesť normálny život a pravidelne sem budem chodiť na zákroky."

Znova ich obostrelo ticho, ale bolo to príjemné ticho a ani jeden z nich nemal potrebu prerušiť ho. Pobudli tak hodnú chvíľu, možno aj pol hodinu, keď Draco očami zavadil o časopis ľahostajne pohodený na stole. Pozrel sa na jej profil a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Vedel, že to nemal robiť, ale niečo ho nútilo zatlačiť na ňu. Možno mu niečo povie, niečo prezradí a on sa k nej znova o kúštik priblíži.

Vzal si časopis, pri šuchote, ktorý naschvál urobil, sa Ginny pozrela, čo robí a on mohol vidieť, ako stuhla, keď ho uvidela, ale potom sa otočila a snažila sa nedať na sebe nič najavo. Chvíľu listoval, prezeral si stránky, až kým neprišiel k tej, ktorá Ginny tak zaujala.

"Aha," vyhŕkol," tvoj brat so ženuškou sa zase raz ukazujú. Vidím, že si zrazu nadobudnuté bohatstvo užívajú."

Bohatstvo?

"Hm," zamrmlala Ginny a siahla po cigaretách. Jednu si vložila do úst, priložila zapalovač a úplne ignorovala fakt, že sa jej trasie ruka.

Draco bol trochu sklamaný, že z nej nedostal niečo viac, ale rozhodne sa nemienil vzdať. Predstieral, že pozorne číta článok, kým premýšľal, čím by ju mohol prinútiť k nejakej významnejšej reakcii.

"Na tom večierku som bol," na okolo nenútene povedal, "neverila by si, koľko ľudí je zo Zlatého tria stále namäkko. Alebo vlastne, keď sú teraz štyria a tak pekne popárení, tak by som možno mal povedať zo Zlatého quarteta."

"Popárení?" spýtala sa Ginny so stiahnutým hrdlom. Čo tým myslel? Chcel tým povedať, že Harry a... Hermiona?

"No predsa Weasley s Brownovou a Pottrík s Grangerovou. Mala si vidieť, ako tá malá vlasatá šprtka ukazovala všetkým svoj zásnubný prsteň."

Zhlboka sa nadýchla. To nemohla byť pravda. Hermiona a Harry? Veď oni nikdy... nikdy to medzi nimi neiskrilo, tým si bola Ginny istá. Boli ako brat a sestra. A navyšše, Hermiona bola jej priateľka. Nemohla uveriť, že sa dala dokopy s jej bývalým alebo aspoň že sa s ním dala dokopy bez toho, aby jej to oznámila.

Blondiak sa sám pre seba jemne usmial, keď zistil, že sa začína blížiť tam, kde chcel byť. Prezrel si svoju spoločníčku a videl, ako sa jej trasú plecia a ruka, v ktorej držala cigaretu. Na malú chvíľu zacítil osteň ľútosti, ale potom ten otravný pocit zahnal do úzadia.

"Ty si o tom nevedela?" spýtal sa jej zrazu falošne udiveným hlasom. Veľmi dobre vedel, že o tom nevedela. A keď tak nad tým premýšľal, bolo lepšie, že sa to dozvedela teraz od neho, ako keby ich mala stretnúť v Šikmej uličke a zistiť to priamo od nich.

"Nie, nevedela," potvrdila Ginny a zhrozila sa, ako zúbožene jej hlas znie. Ako presne kopíruje jej pocity. To posledné, čo chcela, bolo odhaliť pred Malfoyom svoje slabosti.

"Sestrička na oddelení povedala, že ťa po celý čas pobytu nebol navštíviť žiadny rodinný príslušník," tlačil ďalej Draco, hoci mu hnútorný hlas navrával, aby to radšej nerobil.

"Nie, nebol," nezvýrazne odpovedala Ginny, pohľad ma upriamený rovno pred seba a zízala do prázdna až do chvíle, kým jej oči nezaplavili slané jazerá. Zamrkala v úmysle zbaviť sa ich, ale malo to úplne opačný efekt a po tvári jej skĺzli dve malé ale o to významenjšie slzy. Špačok dofajčenej cigarety hodila do popolníka a ihneď si vytiahla ďalšiu.

Dva páry tmavomodrých očí zachmúrene sledovali jej počínanie. "Nemala by si toľko fajčiť."

"Do toho ťa nič," odsekla mu a rukávom si naštvane utrela líca. Rozhodne nepotrebovala plakať pred Malfoyom. Štiplavý dym na jazyku jej aspoň pomohol mať triezvejšie myšlienky a nedovolil jej utopiť sa v spomienkach a sebaľútosti. Na to bude predsa čas neskôr, keď bude sama.

"Vlastne, ani sa nečudujem, že ťa neprišiel pozrieť nikto z tvojej rodiny... po tom, čo sa stalo."

To bola očividne posledná kvapka. Ginnino sebaovládanie povolilo a ona sa k nemu s trhnutím otočila. Rozšírenými očami hľadela na jeho príťažlivý profil, jej prsty sa kŕčovito obtočili okolo operadla stoličky.

"Čo myslíš tým čo sa stalo?" vytisla zo seba s obavami.

Draco sa k nej otočil a opätoval jej zhrozený pohľad. "Zabúdaš, že som čiastnočne pracoval pre Rád? Viem o všetkom."

"O všetkom," zopakovala šepotom Ginny a zadívala sa na jeho dokonale ušitý oblek, aby sa tak vyhla pohľadu jeho očí.

"Odhaliť polohu Grimaudovho námestia a spôsobiť tak smrť Lupina a Tonksovej? Kto by to bol do teba povedal..." povedal trochu pobaveným hlasom a v duchu dúfal, že sa napriek jeho slovám nezosype. Nerád by ju musel dávať dokopy.

"Prečo hovoríš, že som to bola ja? Nevyšetrovali to?" rýchlo sa opýtala a napäto čakala na odpoveď.

"Ale áno," odpovedal Draco, "dvaja svedkovia potvrdili, že ťa tam vtedy videli, ako spolupracuješ so smrťožrútmi. A ty si utiekla, takže..."

"Hej, Weasleyová!" kričal za ňou, keď sa zrazu bez varovania postavila a utiekla odtiaľ.

000

Na dvere od toalety v jej izbe niekto dvakrát rázne zaklopal.

"Si v poriadku?" pýtal sa Malfoyov hlas, kým sa jej z úst valila ďalšia dávka obsahu jej žalúdka.

"Ginny, môžem ísť dnu?" Dvere sa začali pomaly, váhavo otvárať, ale ona sa k nim priplazila rýchlejšie, než pravdepodobne bolo normálne, rázne ich zabuchla a zamkla.

Oči jej zaplavil príval nových sĺz, oprela sa o stenu a rozkašľala sa, keď sa jej znova zdvihol žalúdok. Vyvrátila hlavu dohora a párkrát prehltla. Utrela si ústach, v ktorých cítila nepríjemnú príchuť, jej kašeľ sa miešal s hlasnými vzlykmi a na dvere stále vytrvalo klopal Malfoy.

"Choď preč!" polohlasne vykríkla, pritiahla si kolená k telu a položila si na ne čelo. Táto poloha aspoň trochu tlmila jej nervové zrútenie.

Bolo jej tak strašne zle. Ani po toľkých rokoch sa nič nezmenilo. Nič, okrem toho, že jej brat sa oženil s Lavender a Harry sa zasnúbil s Hermionou. Ona bola v ich očiach stále vinná, stále bola tá istá špina. Prečo sa vôbec vracala domov? Prečo si dovolila ten prepych dúfať, že sa to všetko vyriešilo? Už dávno nie je malé dievča, prestala veriť v dobrotu a spravodlivosť, tak prečo verila v tento zázrak?

Sedela tam azda hodinu alebo dve, nebola si úplne istá, keď sa konečne odlepila od dvier a postavila sa. Pohľad do zrkadla ju uistil v podozrení, že musí vyzerať hrozne. Vodnaté oči a líca ju od slaných sĺz štípali, tak si celú tvár umyla vodou a osušila sa. Párkrát si prepláchla ústa vodou, na zubnú kefku si vytlačila obdivné množstvo zubnej pasty a neprestala drhnúť, kým sa tá odporná chuť z jej úst konečne nevytratila.

Keď odomkla a konečne vyšla z kúpeľne, okamžite sa zarazila a zostala stáť medzi dverami. Stále tam bol. Sedel na jej posteli, upieral na ňu svoje modré oči, ani sval na tvári sa mu nepohol. Hoci vyzeral rovnako nečitateľne ako inokedy, všimla si, že bolo niečo v jeho pohľade. Niečo takmer ľútostivé. Pri tom pohľade sa jej na hrudi znova usadil ťažký povlak a stiahlo sa jej hrdlo. Nerátala s tým, že tu bude, a tak nebola pripravená byť kvôli nemu silná a tváriť sa, že ju to všetko nezasiahlo.

Sklopila oči k podlahe. "Odíď, prosím," takmer zašepkala. Na pretvárku v tej chvíli už nemala dostatok síl.

"Len som sa chcel uistiť, že si v poriadku," povedal tak zúčastnene, až sa zdalo, že mu na tom naozaj záleží. Ginny ale nebola hlúpa. Prečo by mu malo na nej záležať? Nikdy sa dobre nepoznali a on jej rodinu vždy neznášal a opovrhoval ňou. Och, ale... veď ona do tej rodiny už vlastne nepatrí.

Sťažka prehltla. Nie, nemôže sa znova rozplakať. To si odmietala dovoliť.

"Je mi fajn." Zodvihla hlavu a pevne mu pozrela do očí. "Môžeš ísť."

Malfoy ju chvíľu pozoroval, študoval jej výraz a ona by sa bola najradšej schovala pod posteľ, ale vydržala to. Nakoniec iba mlčky prikývol a bez jediného slova odišiel z jej izby.

Ginny sledovala, ako odišiel, ďalších päť sekúnd iba zízala na biele dvere, než sa otočila k svojej posteli. Do jej zorného uhla sa dostala sklenená váza s krásnymi ružovými ružami na nočnom stolíku. Bol to darček od Daphne a zároveň ospravedlnenie, že jej trvalo dva týždne, než sa dostavila na návštevu. Ale keď jej hnedovláska ukázala toho malinkého človiečika zabaleného do modrej prikrývky, ktorý bol príčinou jej zaneprázdnenia, všetko jej bolo odpustené.

Pristúpila k stolíku, schmatla vázu a celou silou ju hodila do náprotivnej steny.

Trochu to pomohlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ako mala sľubované, Ginny na druhý deň prepustili a keďže nemala hotelovú izbu ani vlastný byt, neostávalo jej iné, než sa premiestniť do práce. Keď sa zjavila vo dverách, cítila sa ako v prvý deň. Zase na ňu všetci otvorene civeli, ale bola si vedomá toho, že to tento raz bolo skôr kvôli nehode a náplastiam na jej tvári. Avšak či už bolo tých príčin viac alebo nie, aj tak mala Ginny stále pocit, že sa tej neželanej pozornosti nikdy nezbaví.

Zľahka zaklopala na dvere Pansinej kancelárie a po vyzvaní vstúpila. Jej nadriadená sedela za stolom, okolo seba mala hromadu pergamenov a očividne si na ňu ešte neurobila čas, pretože sa zatiaľ neobťažovala zodvihnúť hlavu od rozrobenej práce.

"Ehm," odkašľala si Ginny, Pansy jej konečne začala venovať pozornosť a pozrela sa na ňu.

"Ginny!" vykríkla, vystrelila zo stoličky a rútila sa k červenovláske. Zovrela ju v náručí, chvíľu jej drvila kosti, ale nakoniec ju našťastie pustila. Ginny na ňu zostala úprimne šokovane hľadieť. Bola pravda, že po sebe v poslednej dobe práve nevrhali kliatby a vlastne sa k sebe správali celkom milo, ale toto bola od nej trochu prehnaná reakcia. Nie?

"Uf, hm, ahoj," vytisla zo seba, keď sa spamätala. Dokonca sa napriek tej impozantnej migréne, ktorá bola dôsledkom včerajšieho úbohého dňa, donútila na ňu usmiať. Nemyslela si, že by jej to vyšlo nejako obzvlášť dobre, ale Pansy by mala brať, čo sa jej ponúkalo, pretože väčšieho hereckého výkonu sa od nej určite nedočká.

Ginny mohla presne určiť moment, kedy si Pansy všimla, že jej tvár je príliš bledá, oči unavené, jemne začervenané a vlasy nedbalo stiahnuté do chvosta. Jej žiarivý úsmev o niečo ochabol a ona si ju prehliadla o niečo skúmavejšie. Ako inokedy, keď na ňu niekto zízal príliš intenzívne, aj teraz sa pri tom pohľade necítila príliš príjemne. Ošila sa a prestúpila z nohy na nohu.

"Mohla si povedať, že ťa dnes pustia!" povedala mierne vyčítavým hlasom a Ginny jej bola vďačná, že sa k jej výzoru nijako nevyjadruje. Na jej poznámku iba neurčito pokrčila plecami, lebo v spleti svojich myšlienok nejako nevedela nájsť dôvod, prečo by mala mať povinnosť oznámiť jej to. A možno bola iba príliš ubolená a unavená na to, aby mohla vo svojej hlave čokoľvek nájsť.

"Ale to je teraz jedno," pokračovala. "Ako som ti povedala, tvoje veci sú u mňa, ale skôr, než tam po ne pôjdeme, ťa musím predstaviť Marcusovi. Keď ho uvidíš, spadneš z nôh. Má 25 rokov, je vysoký, ma vypracované telo a..."

"Pansy, prepáč, ale vážne sa teraz necítim na zoznamovanie sa s novými ľuďmi. Radšej by som hneď išla po svoje veci, našla si hotel a oddýchla si."

Pansy sa zatvárila najprv sklamane, ale potom prikývla a usmiala sa. "Jasné, ani sa ti nečudujem. Poďme teda."

000

Hneď po tom, čo Pansy nechala Ginny vo svojom byte, aby si tam odpočinula, sa premiestnila na Ministerstvo mágie. Vošla do Dracovej kancelárie, ktorá bola podivne prázdna. Pozrela sa na strieborné náramkové hodinky. Bolo jedenásť, takže nerozumela, prečo tam nie je. Prišla však k názoru, že je iba v inej kancelárii alebo na inom oddelení, a tak sa rozhodla počkať na neho.

Prezerala si pár diplomov a ocenení, ktoré mal zavesené vedľa dverí. Pod nimi stála pri stene komoda na fascikle, na ktorej bol položený črepníkový kvet vo veľmi zúboženom stave. Zamračila sa, prešla jedným prstom po lesklom povrchu, a keď sa jej na ňom objavil šedý povlak a na komode bola jasne vidieť čiara v nánose prachu, zamračila sa ešte viac.

V tej chvíli sa rozleteli dvere kancelárie, do ktorej vstúpil jej majiteľ s veľmi zamračeným výrazom na tvári. Vpochodoval dnu, treskol za sebou dverami a kráčal k svojmu stolu.

"Ahoj," pozdravila ho Pansy, ktorú si zjavne nevšimol a Draco sa okamžite zvrtol k nej s prútikom v ruke, ktorým mieril presne na jej srdce.

"Pre Merlina, Pansy!" podráždene vyhŕkol a prútik schoval do vrecka šedého habitu. "Nevieš o tom, že sliediť a strašiť ľudí na smrť je neslušné? Nehovoriac o tom, že pri niektorých čarodejníkoch aj životu nebezpečné?"

Ona iba pokrčila plecami a sadla si na kreslo pred jeho písacím stolom. "Nie je moja chyba, že si si ma nevšimol."

Draco jej na to iba niečo zabručal, posadil sa do svojho kresla a pohodlne sa oprel. Pansy mala dokonca pocit, že si položil nohu na koleno, ale cez stôl to nemohla vidieť. "Kvôli čomu si ma poctila svojou návštevou?" škrobene sa jej spýtal.

"Len som si myslela, že by si chcel vedieť, že Ginny dnes prepustili z nemocnice."

Draco zostal nepohnuto sedieť. "A na to si ako prišla?"

Nadvihla na neho obočie štýlom 'myslíš si, že som úplne blbá?' a potom ho počastovala veľmi zamračeným pohľadom.

"A okrem toho," pokračoval, "už som o tom vedel."

"Ako to?" prekvapene sa spýtala.

"Včera som ju bol navštíviť." Snažil sa, aby to vyzeralo nenútene, ale on tú malú čiernovlasú čarodejnicu poznal príliš dobre, aby vedel, že nie je ľahké ju obalamutiť. Niekedy mal pocit, že mala šiesty zmysel špeciálne vyvinutý na to, aby dokázala rozoznať, kedy klame. Nevyšlo jej to vždy, ale z desiatich pokusov zvyčajne osemkrát skórovala.

"Prečo?"

"Bol som jej oznámiť, ako dopadol súd."

Znova nadvihla obočie takým tým nepríjemným spôsobom, kvôli ktorému sa vždy cítil, ako keby pred ňou stál úplne nahý a na hlave mal čelenku so sobími parohmi. Jednoduchšie povedané, cítil sa ako ľahko prehliadnuteľný idiot.

"Ja by som jej to bola povedala," podotkla, ale viac to nekomentovala. Draco jej za to bol dosť vďačný, pretože veľmi dobre vedel, že rovnako ako v prehliadaní jeho lží bola brilantná aj vo vykonštruovaní mylných záverov. A on si vedel predstaviť, čo všetko si jej preromantizovaný mozog mohol vyfantazírovať.

"Och, mimochodom, keď dnes Ginny prišla do práce, vyzerala, ako keby ňou prešlo emocionálne tornádo. Nevieš o tom niečo?" podozrievavo sa spýtala, kým sa jej oči intenzívne zabárali do jeho tváre. Nebolo to veľmi príjemné.

"Hm... no, asi viem, čo ju tak rozrušilo..."

Pansy prevrátila očami a potom potichu zavrčala. "Bol si to ty, však? Nemôžem tomu uveriť! Mohol by si ju prestať vytáčať? Je to moja zamestnankyňa a ja nepotrebujem, aby si z nej urobil emocionálnu trosku, jasné?"

Aby z nej ON urobil emocionálnu trosku? To vážne? Ha, to by sa mala ísť porozprávať s jej vydarenou rodinkou. Možno jej privodil pár nepríjemných spomienok, ale skutočnou príčinou jej stavu prekvapivo nebol on. Keď sa tak nad tým zamyslel, nestávalo sa tak často, že v niečom zlom nemal prsty aj on. Teda... nestávalo sa to kedysi.

"Hej, brzdi! Weasleyová má dosť veľké problémy, ale nemá ich so mnou."

"Má to niečo spoločné s jej rodinou?"

Zmienil sa aj o tom, že jednou z jej najväčších charakteristík je strkať nos tam, kam nepatrí?

000

Zohnala si byt. Skutočný, pekný, priestranný, dobre situovaný byt a ešte aj za rozumnú cenu. A to od jej prepustenia z nemocnice prešli iba dva dni. Vlastne, mala by byť úprimná a nepripisovať všetky body sebe, pretože ten, kto jej našiel ten byt, bola v skutočnosti Pansy. Ginny si už naozaj začínala myslieť, že tá ženská plánuje inváziu do jej života a chce sa stať jej priateľkou. Nechápala prečo. Jej podozrenie sa potvrdilo vo chvíli, keď jej ponúkla, že jej pomôže zariadiť jej nový byt.

Ginny nemala poňatia, ako vážne to Pansy myslela, ale dozvedela sa to hneď na druhý deň, keď prišla do práce. Najprv sa zoznámila so svojím novým kolegom, ktorého jej Pansy tak kvetnato opisovala a potom sa hneď zahrabala do suterénu, aby pracovala. Och, a, len tak medzi rečou, Talian s vypracovaným telom menom Marcus bol taký, ako ho popisovala Pansy. Vôbec nepreháňala. Celé ženské osadenstvo ich firmy po ňom slintalo, niekedy dokonca doslova.

Cez obednú prestávku bola pozvaná do Pansinej kancelárie na pizzu a vtedy sa to začalo. Tá ženská vytiahla celú kopu vzorkovníkov a časopisov o bývaní. Ginny stihla raz zahryznúť a okamžite bola zavalená jej nápadmi a návrhmi, ako doviesť vzhľad jej bytu do dokonalosti.

Ginny si bola istá, že na ňu pozerala pohľadom, ktorý hraničil s úplným ohromením až šokom, lebo Pansy sa zrazu zarazila v pohybe a chvíľu na ňu pozerala.

"Čo?"

"Ten byt som kúpila iba včera. Ako si to...?"

"Och, to je jednoduché," povedala jej nadriadená a mávla rukou, "ten byt som objavila už pred týždňom a požiadala som majiteľa, aby mi ho podržal. Je skoro dokonalý, takže som si bola takmer istá, že ho vezmeš a ja som mala dostatok času premyslieť si, ako by mohol vyzerať. Úprimne, keby si ho odmietla, asi by ma to bolo dosť zasiahlo."

Ginny zamrkala. "Vau."

"Čo?" vyhŕkla Pansy a pri zvuku, ktorý mal jemne urážlivý tón, sa zatvárila ublížene.

"Och, nič, ja len že si vážne trochu..."

Prižmúrila oči. "Trochu čo?"

Prihliadnuc na to, že to bola jej priama nadriadená a spolumajiteľka firmy, kde pracovala, si Ginny musela dobre rozmyslieť, aké slovo použije. "Intenzívna," pomaly a trochu neisto dokončila.

Pansy nad tým iba povzdychla, ale potom sa usmiala. "Aj Draco mi to zvykne hovoriť. Ale čo je zlé na tom, že sa pre niečo nadchnem?"

"Nič," rýchlo ju uistila Ginny a v duchu prevrátila očami.

000

Nebolo veľmi veľa žien, kvôli ktorým by sa dal Draco Malfoy vytiahnuť na nákupy, ale nejakým nemiestnym a zvráteným zázrakom sa stalo, že mal rád Pansy ako vlastnú sestru, takže ona takéto privilégium mala. Pre jeho obrovskú hrôzu to už zistila a hojne to využívala vo svoj prospech. Niekedy bolo byť dobrým proste na hovno. Keby o to poprosila starého Draca, ktorým býval na škole, s pár pekne štipľavými urážkami by ju poslal do horúcich pekiel. Bohužiaľ, v posledných rokoch si od takého správania už odvykol.

V modrých džínsoch, čiernej košeli a drahých značkových topánkach čakal v muklovskom Londýne pred jedným z obchodných domov a vyzeral svoju priateľku. Vtedy ešte nemal ani potuchy, čo tá prešibaná čarodejnica naplánovala, ale čoskoro to zistil. V diaľke uvidel záplavu vlnitých čiernych vlasov, ktoré boli na jeho zdesenie nasledované vlasmi farby zapadajúceho slnka. Zamrzol a sledoval, ako sa k nemu blížia dve ženy. Jedna jeho bývalá nepriateľka a druhá zradkyňa. A klamárka. Áno, rozhodne bola klamárka.

Rád by vedel, čo tým Pansy sledovala. Ísť nakupovať s Weasleyovou? Vážne? To v sebe tá ženská nemá už ani kúsok zo svojej slizolinskej povahy? Okej, rokmi začal chápať, že fakulta v reálnom živote znamená žalostne málo a vlastne to bol on, kto v prvom rade schválil Pansine a Dapneine rozhodnutie zamestnať Weasleyovú, ale... nakupovať spolu?

"Ahoj, Draco," pozdravila ho tá zradkyňa s úsmevom od ucha k uchu, ktorý jej on neopätoval.

Iba zomkol pery pevnejšie a prepálil ju nepríjemným pohľadom. Potom sa očami presunul k Weasleyovej, ktorá sa tvárila veľmi neisto a s dosť veľkým prekvapením vyrytým na tvári. Hádal, že ani jej sa Pansy neobťažovala oznámiť, že budú mať spoločnosť. Všimol si, že jej lícami prešla jemná červeň, ale vážne sa nemohol čudovať. Po tom, čo sa pred ním zosypala, mala právo cítiť sa trochu zahanbene. Vlastne, on sám toto stretnutie nepovažoval za práve najpríjemnejšie. A stavil by sa, že okrem poníženia voči sebe určite cíti aj hnev. Ukázala sa mu vo chvíli najväčšej psychickej slabosti a to ľudia väčšinou neoceňujú. Okrem toho, Draco mal tiež svoju obavy vzbudzujúcu povesť, ktorá každého človeka varovala, aby mu nedali možnosť zistiť niečo, čo by proti nim mohol použiť, a ktorá sa za ním vliekla ako prekliaty tieň, ktorého nie je možné zbaviť sa. Takže, nevinil ju. Dokonca jej rozumel.

"Zdravím, Weasleyová," pozdravil ju konečne, aby trochu rozohnal náhle dusnú atmosféru. Červenovláska mlčky privkýla, vyhýbajúc sa pohľadu do jeho očí a on si nemohol pomôcť, aby sa nad tým trochu neuškrnul. Koniec koncov bolo to trošičku zábavné, nie?

Všetci traja vošli do nákupného strediska a Pansy ich okamžite navigovala do oddelenia s nábytkom a farbami na steny. Ako tam tak smerovali, Weasleyová sa od nich na chvíľu odpojila a Dracova prvá myšlienka bola, že zrejme zdrhá niektorým z bočných vchodov. A znova - nečudoval sa jej. Vlastne ho trochu zarazilo, že mu to nenapadlo ako prvému.

Len čo sa červenovlasá záplava vlasov dostatočne vzdialila, Draco sa otočil k Pansy a počastoval ju veľmi pochmúrnym pohľadom. "Povedala si, že ideš kúpiť pár vecí na zariadenie bytu a že potrebuješ poradiť," vyčítavo vyhŕkol.

"To je pravda. Na zariadenie Ginninho bytu."

"To ti muselo nejako vykĺznuť," zasyčal a zaškrípal zubami. Pansy iba pokrčila ramenami. Zjavne jeho rozrušenie nezdieľala.

"Môžeš mi povedať, čo si od toho sľubuješ?" podráždene sa jej spýtal a odolával nutkaniu naštvane rozhodiť rukami. Len dúfal, že nevyjde zase s nejakou romantickou blbosťou. Ona bola totižto presvedčená, že nutne potrebuje niekoho ženského pohlavia. Ako keby ona bola zadaná! Vždy ho otravovala otázkami a hovorila mu, že by mal začať randiť, ale nikdy nezašla tak ďaleko ako teraz. Teda, za predpokladu, že správne odhadol jej pohnútky.

"Och, prestaň tak dramatizovať," povedala tónom, ako keby bol malé detsko, ktoré má očividne bezdôvodný strach z tmy. Ako keby si myslela, že sa správa smiešne. Nuž, to jej u Draca na kredite rozhodne nepridalo. "Je sama, Draco, úplne sama. Nikdy by som tomu neverila a ani neviem, čo také hrozné sa stalo, že ju všetci odvrhli... alebo že sa ich sama stráni, ale potrebuje priateľov. Každý ich potrebuje. A zdá sa, že okrem nás nikoho iného nemá."

"Tak čo? Chceš sa zahrať na samaritánku?" nepríjemne vyštekol.

Zamračila sa. "TY si sa o ňu zaujímal skôr ako ja! Po tej nehode si jej zariadil najlepšiu starostlivosť v najdrahšej klinike v Londýne a očividne si vybavil, aby ju tam nikto okrem mňa, teba a Daphne neotravoval. A netvár sa tak prekvapene," povedala, keď na ňu vyvalil oči," keď som ju išla navštíviť, musela som im povedať, ako sa volám. Tá sestrička pozrela do nejakých papierov a povedala 'Áno, vy môžete'."

Prekliaty neschopný personál! Dobre, možno sa o ňu staral o trochu viac, než bolo v jeho prípade prirodzené, ale mal na to dôvod. Dokonca ich mal dva. Prvým bol ten, že vedel veci, ktoré doslova nikto z čarodejníckej populácie nevedel. Veci, ktoré by jej mohli pomôcť a jemu zaručiť istú satisfakciu. No, satisfakcia asi nebolo to pravé slovo... skôr by mal použiť niečo ako pomsta... Ale v skutočnosti to pomsta nebola. Možno... spravodlivosť? Hm, to by šlo. Išlo mu o spravodlivosť.

Na ten druhý dôvod nemyslel veľmi rád. Kedysi by sa chcel kvôli takým myšlienkam hodiť z Astronomickej veže a ani teraz by to dobrovoľne nepovedal nahlas, ale v tejto novej Wealseyovej videl až príliš veľký kus seba. Keď sa jej pozrel do očí, v ktorých sa zračila samota, strach a úzkosť, bolo to, ako keby sa pozeral na svoje mladšie ja krátko po skončení vojny. Vtedy bol v podobnej situácii ako ona... až na to s tým zločinom.

Po vojne nemal Draco nikoho. Nemal rodinu, pretože všetci zomreli vrátane jeho tety Andromedy, jeho pseudopriatelia z Rokfortu ho zatratili vo chvíli, keď sa odmietol pridať k Voldemortovi a utiekol a tých, ktorým na ňom naozaj záležalo, on sám odohnal. Nebolo ľahké získať ich späť a trvalo dlho, kým sa k sebe začali správať ako skutoční priatelia, ale nejako to dokázal a teraz tam stál a hádal sa s človekom, ktorý bol jedným z oporných skál jeho života.

Veľmi dobre si pamätal, aká bola tá neustále trvajúca neistota, keď jediný človek na svete, na ktorého sa mohol spoľahnúť, bol on sám. A v očiach Ginny Weasleyovej občas zazrel tú istú paniku, s ktorou on žil niekoľko rokov. Dokonca aj teraz, keď okolo seba mal ľudí, ktorí ho mali radi a ktorí boli jeho oporou, sa niekedy cítil vydaný na pospas osudu a to iba preto, lebo nemal nijakých pokrvných príbuzných, ktorým by bezmedzne veril. Bolo to, ako keby stál nad priepasťou a on nemal po ruke nijaké záchranné lano dosť pevné na to, aby ho udržalo. Priatelia boli jeho oporou, ale dokonca aj priatelia môžu zradiť. Ginny sa však presvedčila o tom, že rodina tiež nie je vždy tá najlepšia voľba pri rozdávaní dôvery. Možno nebolo možné v živote skutočne nikomu veriť, ale ilúzia, ktorú si vytvárali, bola pekná a upokojujúca.

Draco ani nevedel, na ako dlho sa stratil vo vlastných myšlienkach, ale keď sa konečne prebral, Weasleyová už stála znova vedľa Pansy s fľaškou kupovanej vody v ruke. Takže si bola iba kúpiť niečo na pitie. Asi bola odvážnejšia, než si myslel.

000

Ginny musela pripustiť, že Malfoy mal celkom dobrý vkus. Na druhej strane to však nebolo až také nečakané zistenie, pretože už na Rokforte sa obliekal do drahých a veľmi pekne vyzerajúcich vecí. V obchode sa s ním Ginny dostala párkrát do konfliktu, keď nesúhlasila s jeho názorom, ale po malej škriepke prekvapivo vždy ustúpil a prispôsobil sa jej. Na to vôbec nebola zvyknutá. A tiež nebola zvyknutá na to, že s valnou väčšinou jeho názorov ticho súhlasila.

Kým sa Malfoy s Pansy dohadovali, aká farba pohovky by sa najlepšie hodila k farbe stien, ona sa nenápadne odplížila o dve uličky ďalej, aby si od nich oddýchla. Keď počúvala tie ich rozhovory, skôr by povedala, že ten byt si zariaďujú oni dvaja. Ale ak mala byť úprimná, bola im vďačná za to, že sa starali. Ona pôvodne plánovala zohnať proste pár kusov nábytku, aby to tam nevyzeralo úplne prázdne a viac sa o to nestarať, ale Pansy jej to ihneď zatrhla. Povedala, že vo svojom byte sa musí cítiť ako doma a nie ako vo väzenskej cele. Hm, niečo na tom bolo.

Práve sa prechádzala medzi regálmi so stolovými lampami a prezerala si jednu, ktorá vyzerala celkom dobre, keď jej periférne videnie zachytilo chumáč hnedých kučeravých vlasov. Samozrejme, po Londýne určite pobehovali stovky hnedovlasých kučeravých dievčat, ale Ginny nejako cítila, že toto nebol len tak niekto. So stiahnutým žalúdkom sa zvrtla a pri pohľade do orieškových očí úplne stuhla.

Čo, do pekla, má vesmír proti nej? V Londýne sú tucty obchodných domov, tak prečo musí nakupovať Hermiona Grangerová práve v tom istom ako ona?

Vždy predpokladala, že keď sa s Hermionou konečne znova stretne, bude šťastná a vrhne sa jej rovno do náručia. Ale všetko, čo teraz cítila, bolo nutkanie utiecť odtiaľ. Nechcela tam byť, nechcela ju vidieť a rozhodne sa s ňou netúžila rozprávať. A keď sa pozrela do jej prekvapenej tváre, videla, že ona je na tom rovnako. To Ginny až tak veľmi neprekvapilo.

"Ginny," hlesla šokovane Hermiona, keď sa k nej priblížila. "Nevedela som, že si v späť v Anglicku. Teda, po Ministerstve kolovali nejaké klebety, ale nikto nevedel nič naisto."

"Bola som zaneprázdnená," zamumlala Ginny a v duchu sa rozhodovala, či má tej rozprávke veriť. Bolo predsa také ľahké zistiť jej totožnosť. Pravdepodobne všetci vedeli, o akú nehodu šlo a Ministerstvo si najímalo čističov iba z ich firmy. Všetko, čo musela urobiť, bolo zastaviť sa vo firme a spýtať sa. Lenže zajavne sa neunúvala. Nikto z nich.

"Hm... si tu na stálo?"

Stavila by sa, že keby povedala nie, skákala by od šťastia meter tridsať. Škoda, že ju musela sklamať. Alebo nie, vôbec to nebola škoda.

"Áno. Našla som si prácu, kúpila byt a práve si ho idem zariaďovať."

"Och, to je... to je skvelé," povedala Hermiona, ale neznelo to ani zamak tak nadšene, ako by malo. "Ešte si nebola navštíviť svojich rodičov," podotkla po chvíli hnedovláska.

Ginny bezstarostne pokrčila plecami. "Nie, nebola." Pootočila hlavou, aby lokalizovala Pansy s Malfoyom a uvidela, ako sa čiernovlasá hlava otáča a očividne po nej pátra. "Hm, už musím ísť, mám ešte niečo na práci."

Zvrtla sa, ale stačila urobiť sotva pár krokov, keď sa za ňou ešte raz ozval Hermionin hlas.

"Nikdy som tomu neverila."

Ginny zastala, otočila sa k nej tvárou a v tej chvíli musela bojovať s takým veľkým hnevom, že keby sa neudržala, určite by tú vlasatú zradkyňu na mieste zakliala. Zamračila sa, pevne stisla pery a priblížila sa k nej.

"Klamárka," zasyčala.

"Nie, myslím to vážne, Ginny, sme predsa priateľky."

"Sme?" posmešne vyhŕkla Ginny. "Tak mi teda povedz, prečo som sa nedozvedela, že si si začala s mojím bývalým priateľom. Prečo si mi neoznámila, že ste sa zasnúbili? Prečo si mi nedala vedieť, že sa môj brat oženil, keď sme také veľké priateľky?" Ani si neuvedomila, ako začala postupne zvyšovať hlas, až takmer kričala. Keď stíchla, nečudovala sa, že ľudia v ich okolí na nich zvedavo civeli.

"Je všetko v poriadku?" ozval sa za Ginny zrazu ženský hlas a ona sa zvrtla.

Stála tam Pansy s veľmi bojovým výrazom na tvári a zazerala na Hermionu. Podišla bližšie, postavila sa vedľa červenovlásky a prižmúrila oči na ženu oproti nim.

"Parkinsonová?" prekvapene hlesla Hermiona a nadvihla obočie.

Čiernovláska prikývla. "Nemôžem povedať, že ťa rada vidím, Grangerová, ale na tom sme zrejme obe rovnako," posmešne povedala a znova sa otočila k Ginny.

"Môžeme ísť?"

Ginny prikývla, obe sa zvrtli a nechali tam šokovanú Hermionu stáť osamote.


	9. Chapter 9

Po konfrontácii s Hermionou bolo pre Ginny ťažké prestať na to myslieť. V hlave mala ohľadne všetkého také množsto otáznikov, že ich sotva dokázala spočítať. Napríklad nerozumela tomu, prečo sa Hermiona tvári, ako keby sa nebolo nič zmenilo. Ako keby sa jej nevzdala vlastná rodina. Ako keby ju nezradili.

Nemohla si pomôcť, aby neuvažovala nad príčinou. Nad príčinou toho, že verili tým klamstvám, aby bola presná. Bola v živote snáď taká zlá? Chovala sa niekedy ako človek, ktorý by bez svedomia vydal na pospas svojich priateľov? Pokiaľ si pamätala, vždy sa snažila pomôcť, ak mal niekto v jej okolí problém. Tak prečo teda? Myslela si, že jej rodina ju pozná lepšie, než aby uverili svedectvu cudzích ľudí a jej slová ignorovali. Čo mohlo spôsobiť pochybnosti jej rodiny o jej lojalite?

Presne tridsaďšesť minút si lámala hlavu nad niečím, na čo pravdepodobne sama nikdy nepríde, kým sa jej bytom ozvalo zadrnčanie zvončeka.

"Je otvorené," vykríkla z obývačky, ktorá sa ešte až tak veľmi na obývačku nepodobala, ale Ginny vedela, že sa to o pár dní zmení. Ak by tom chcela nejako zabrániť, prevdepodobne by musela Pansy zabiť.

"Ty nechávaš odomknuté? Toto nie je síce nebezpečná štvrť, ale aj tak by si mala byť opatrná," pokarhala ju Pansy ihneď, ako sa objavila medzi dverami.

Ginny sa k nej otočila z miesta na zemi, kde sedela a prevrátila očami. "Nezabúdaš len tak náhodou na fakt, že som čarodejnica?"

"Pansy má pravdu, naozaj by si nemala nechávať odomknuté," podporila svoju priateľku Daphne a keďže boli tie dve v prevahe, Ginny iba odovzdane prikývla a nehádala sa.

Keď jej Pansy povedala, že jej so všetkých zariaďovaním pomôže, Ginny nemala ani poňatia, že to myslela doslovne. A teraz stáli obe jej nadriadené v jej byte a chceli jej pomôcť vymaľovať. Ginny absolútne netušila, ako to celé dopadne, pretože ona s takým niečim nemala žiadne skúsenosti, Pansy na to rozhodne tiež nevyzerala a Daphne na tom bola pravdepodobne rovnako.

Hodnú chvíľu im trvalo iba rozhodnúť sa, či to budú robiť muklovským spôsobom alebo čarodejníckym. Nakoniec sa rozhodli pre starú dobrú manuálnu prácu, ale keď si svoje dielo o niekoľko desiatok minút prezreli, boli nútené použiť prútik, aby napravili katastrofu.

Ginny sa do určitej miery veľmi uľavilo, že sa tie dve podujali pomôcť jej. Nemalo to ale nič spoločné s tým, že by to sama nezvládla alebo že by si na to niekoho nevedela najať. Súviselo to skôr s faktom, že Pansy s Daphne neustále o niečom rozprávali, pýtali sa jej na rôzne veci a udržiavali jej mozog na míľe od témy jej úbohého života. Rozptyľovali ju a to si vážila viac, než vymaľovaný byt.

"Zajtra by mali priniesť nábytok, čo sme kúpili, takže ma čakaj okolo piatej. Viem presne, kde každý kúsok bude stáť," povedala Pansy, kým z predpotopnej chladničky vytiahla tri zelené plechovky Spriteu. "A rozhodne budeš musieť tú chladničku vymeniť."

Ginny pokrčila ramenami. "Bola v byte, už keď som ho kúpila a ja som rada, že kým si nekúpim novú, mám si kde dať potraviny."

"Aké potraviny?" zamračila sa Pansy.

"Fajn, tak pitie," poopravila sa.

"Už si bola v nemocnici kvôli tým náplastiam?" opýtala sa jej Daphne, keď si sadala vedľa Ginny na zem. Keďže tam ešte nemala vôbec žiadny nábytok, museli sa trochu uskromniť, hoci by sa Ginny stavila, že tie dve by si nesadli na zem ani pod hrozbou smrti. Zase ju prekvapili. Zdalo sa, že to začínalo byť na dennom poriadku. Možno si nikdy nevzykne na to, že sú k nej tie slizolinčanky také milé, ale to jej predsa nikto nemôže zazlievať.

"Hej, včera."

"A?"

Otvorila si plechovku a odpila si poriadny dúšok. "Povedal, že do ide dobre na budúci týždeň by na mojej tvári už nemala byť ani tá najmenšia jazvyčka."

"To je skvelé," vyhŕkla Daphne. "Dúfam, že to príliš nebolí."

Ginny na ňu urobila grimasu. "Nie viac, ako keď som sa spálila."

"Touché," povedala smutným hlasom Pansy a s praskotom otvorila svoju plechovku.

000

Ginny nebola už veľmi dlhú dobu taká vytočená. A aby ste mali predstavu, aká presne nahnevaná bola, tak stačí, keď si predstavíte scénu, kde jačí na sestričku z nemocnice ako zmyslov zbavená. A pritom to vôbec nebola vina toho úbohého dievčaťa, ktoré sa krčilo pod prívalom ostrých slov jednej nepríčetnej ženskej. Takmer ju za jej správanie vyviedli z nemocnice ochrankári, ale nakoniec sa dostala k riaditeľovi, ktorý jej všetko vysvetlil. Vlastne... nevysvetlil, len zopakoval to, čo pred tým povedala tá sestrička, ale on ju aspoň dokázal bezpečne upokojiť. Upokojiť na toľko, aby svoju chuť zabiť Malfoya udržala na uzde do vtedy, kým príde na Ministerstvo.

Hnev vie byť fakt zázračná vec. Keď sa hneváte naozaj veľmi, často sa stane, že si proste prestanete všímať čokoľvek a kohokoľvek vo vašom okolí a venujete sa iba objekte svojej zúrivosti. Prestne toto sa dialo s Ginny. Hoci mala predtým vyslovenú nechuť a niekedy takmer strach ukazovať sa v čarodejníckom svete, teraz pokojne vpochodovala na Ministerstvo mágie a šokované pohľady, ktorých sa jej od okolia dostávalo hojne, si vôbec nevšimla.

Do Malfoyovej pracovne vrazila tak prudko, že ten čarodejník takmer spadol zo stoličky a keby bola Ginny v inom psychickom rozpoložení, určite by si to bola vychutnala, ale takto to sotva postrehla. Jeho modré oči okamžite putovali k nej a keď zistil, kto to je, jeho čelo okamžite zbrázdilo zamračenie.

"Čo to má, do pekla, znamenať?" nahnevane vyhŕkol.

"To povedz ty mne, Malfoy," dožadovala sa Ginny, keď za sebou zatvorila dvere. Správnejší výraz by možno mal byť zatresla.

Malfoy chvíľu prekvapene pozoroval, ako stojí pred jeho stolom a z očí jej srší zúrivosť, kým sa jej konečne spýtal. "O čom to hovoríš?"

"Hovorím o tom, že som dnes bola poslednýkrát v nemocnici, chcela som zaplatiť za liečbu, ale oni mi povedali, že je už zaplatená."

Arogantne nadvihol jedno obočie. "A?"

"A? Ministerstvo za súkromnú kliniku neplatí ani v prípade, ako je ten môj a tak sa pýtam, kto si myslíš, že si, aby si sa staral do mojich vecí, Malfoy? Prečo si to zaplatil? Povedala som ti, že sa o to dokážem postarať. Čomu z toho si nerozumel?"

"Mohla by si sa, prosím, upokojiť?" prehovoril Malfoy a Ginny jeho pokojný tón hlasu vytočil ešte viac. "Ten účet _zaplatilo_ Ministerstvo."

Ginny pokrútila hlavou a pevne zomkla pery. "Klamár! Nie, nezaplatilo."

"Zaplatilo," trval na svojom.

"Myslíš si, že som blbá? Prestaň mi klamať! Už som chorá z toho, ako každý klame mne alebo o mne."

Malfoyova tvár sa ešte o čosi viac zachmúrila a prekrížil si ruky na hrudi. "Čo chceš, aby som ti povedal?"

"Pravdu!"

"Fajn," odvrkol, "pravda je, že ten účet zaplatilo Ministerstvo ako mimoriadnu položku."

"Zlá odpoveď. Vieš, keď dostatočne dlho a intenzívne kričíš na dievča na recepcii, tak je ochotné povedať aj to, čo by nemala, len aby sa ťa zbavila. Ja VIEM, že si to zaplatil ty."

"Tak som to bol ja a čo?" konečne vybuchol aj Draco.

Ginny sa na neho neveriacky pozrela. "A čo? Jasne som ti povedala, že sa o to postarám. Tak prečo si to zaplatil?"

Draco by nikdy dobrovoľne nepriznal, že to urobil preto, lebo sa cítil čiastnočne vinný. Nechápte ho zle, vedel dobre, že ten incident nebol spôsobený jeho vinou, ale po čase začal rozmýšľať nad tým, že keď mu Pansy čistila žalúdok, v jednej veci mohla mať pravdu. Nestálo by ho až tak veľa počkať pred tými dverami a uistiť sa, že všetko prebehlo v poriadku. Lenže nie, on si povedal, že na ňu nebude mrhať svojím časom a odišiel.

Pravda bola, že si chcel tak trochu uľaviť svojej duši a svedomiu. Ale povedať to Ginny? V žiadnom prípade.

"Čo ti na tom vlastne tak hrozne vadí?"

"Vadí mi, že si to urobil napriek tomu, že som ti povedala, že to zaplatím ja. Očividne vôbec nerešpektuješ moje rozhodnutie, klameš mi bez výčitiek svedomia rovno do očí a staráš sa do vecí, ktoré ťa nemajú čo zaujímať. To mi vadí!"

Mala predsa svoju hrdosť, čo tomu nerozumel? On, zo všetkých ľudí na svete, by mal pochopiť, že niektoré veci proste musí nechať tak a nestrkať do nich svoj otravný aristokratický nos. Alebo ju tým chcel ponížiť? Chcel jej dať pocítiť, že stále je on ten bohatší a vplyvnejší? Alebo chcel, aby sa mu cítila byť zaviazaná? Och, to bolo rozhodne to posledné, čo by v tomto živote bola ochotná dopustiť. Byť niečo dlžná Dracovi Malfoyovi? V žiadnom prípade.

"Do zajtra máš tie peniaze na účte v Gringot banke," vytisla pomedzi stisnuté zuby.

"Nemus..."

"Budeš ich mať! Do posledného sikla," povedala, zvrtla sa a vyparila sa z jeho kancelárie.

Nuž, nikdy nepovedala, že sa za každých okolností správa príčetne.

000

Párty vo Weasleovej novom byte? Draco mal dôvodné podozrenie, že to nie je jej nápad, ale že v tom má prsty istá čiernovlasá čarodejnica, ktorá sa v podobných akciách vyžívala. Každopádne, prišla mu to oznámiť Pansy spolu s doručením pozvania. Pochyboval, že o tom, že je pozvaný aj on, je oboznámená aj Weasleyová, pretože od jej záchvatu zúrivosti v jeho kancelárii prešli len tri dni. Pri jej povahe pochyboval, že to je dostatočne dlhý čas na to, aby vychladla a on by nerád prišiel jej vinou o nejakú končatinu. S bláznivými ženskými totižto nikdy neviete, na čom ste.

Ihneď, ako sa Pansy zmienila, že by tam mal ísť aj on, tú myšlienku úplne zavrhol. Avšak na jeho veľkú smolu jeho prešibaná a veľmi otravná priateľka vyrukovala s pravdepodobne najsilnejšou zbraňou, akú vlastnila. Začala používať vety ako: Ja ti vždy pomáham, keď potrebuješ. Napriek tomu, aký hnusný si bol, odpustila som ti a ty pre mňa nie si ochotný urobiť ani túto maličkosť. Ginny potrebuje priateľov a my by sme tu mali byť pre ňu... Bolo toho ešte oveľa viac a jej nezastaviteľné výčitky mu spôsobili permanetnú bolesť hlavy po ďalšie dve hodiny, ale aj tak si nijako nepomohol.

Merlin vedel, že ak si Pansy niečo zaumienila, zväčša to dosiahla a neštítila sa ísť cez mŕtvoly. Presnejšie - v tomto prípade cez jeho mŕtvolu.

Nech sa tomu akokoľvek veľmi snažil vyhnúť, v piatok o pol siedmej stál v džínsoch, bielej košeli a čiernej koženej bunde pred bytom B2 a klopal na tmavohnedé dvere. Tesne pred tým, než si povedal, že nie je až taký zbabelec, sa seriózne rozhodoval, či predsa len na poslednú chvíľu nevezme nohy na plecia a radšej sa nechá rožrať Pansy za živa, ako sa postaviť zoči voči šialenej Weasleyovej. Nakoniec sa však upokojil tým, že tam predsa nebudú len oni dvaja a Weasleyová určite nebude chcieť vyrobiť scénu pred svedkami.

Z výrazu, ktorý sa usadil Ginny na tvári, keď otvorila dvere a uvidela ho tam stáť, usúdil, že jeho intuícia nesklamala. Nemala ani tušenia, že Pansy pozvala aj jeho. Čakal, že sa proste zvrtne a zabuchne mu dvere rovno pred nosom, takže si viete predstaviť jeho prekvapenie, keď to neurobila. Dokonca sa ani nespýtala, čo tam pohľadáva. Všetko, čo urobila, bolo prevrátenie očí a ustúpenie od dvier, aby mohol vojsť dnu.

"Toto som priniesol," povedal a podával jej fľašu červeného vína, cítiac sa trochu rozpačito. Ginny ju od neho vzala, vykročila do kuchyne a on ju mlčky nasledoval. Niežeby povedala, že môže ísť ďalej, ale to, že ho pustila na chodbu a prijala jeho darček, by mohlo znamenať, že sa smie zúčastniť jej veľkolepej oslavy, nie?

Vošiel do obývačky, kde hrala v pozadí príjemná hudba a na gauči sedeli štyri osoby. Pansy, ktorá sa na neho spokojne škerila a Daphne s Blaisom, ktorý mal na kolenách posadeného ich sedemmesačného syna. Všetci ho pozdravili, na čo on iba prikývol hlavou a prechádzal ich zamračeným pohľadom. Rozhodne to nevyzeralo ako párty. Kde boli ostatní ľudia, pivo, hlasná hudba a polonahé dievčatá tancujúce na stole?

Avšak, keď nad tým tak rozmýšľal, pivo a dievčatá na stoloch vrtiace zadkami asi nebola vec, ktorú by Ginny Weasleyová ocenila.

"Príde ešte niekto alebo sme už všetci?" spýtal sa, kým si sadal do kresla vedľa Blaisa.

"Opýtaj sa Pansy," odpovedala mu Ginny. "Zjavne má o tom, kto bol pozvaný a kto nie, lepší prehľad ako ja," mrzuto odvetila, zazrela na priateľku a znova zmizla v kuchyni.

Pansy teatrálne prevrátila očami a prikývla. "Áno, sme všetci."

"Myslel som si, že si povedala, že je to párty." Mračil sa na ňu Draco.

Dievča pred ním pokrčilo plecami a siahlo po nejakom časopise vedľa na stolíku. "Je to skôr také malé posedenie spojené s večerou."

Takže mu klamala. Keby vedel, že tu bude iba päť ľudí a že to bude také trápne, nedostala by ho sem ani párom hypogrifov. Chcel jej ešte niečo odseknúť, len aby jej dal vedieť, ako ho naštvala, ale skôr, než otvoril ústa, zjavila sa tam Ginny s dvoma obrovskými táckami v rukách. Položila ich na nízky stolík, ktorý bol obkolesený dekami a veľkým množstvom vankúšov a odbehla späť do kuchyne.

Pansy s Daphne sa rozhodli, že jej idú pomôcť, Blaise vstal a odniesol malého Bena niekam preč a Draco tam zostal sedieť, civieť na prázdny gauč pred sebou a cítil sa ako totálny pako. Ale najmä, cítil sa tam nevítaný, čo zase nebolo také prekvapujúce, ale tiež si pripadal, ako keby tam vôbec nepatril. Ako keby všetci nejako prirodzene vedeli, čo robiť... zapadli tam, ale on nemal ani poňatia čo so sebou. Jednoducho sa cítil vynechaný a pripadal si trápne.

Nepohodlne sa posunul v kresle a sledoval, ako Weasleyová s pomocou Daphne a Pansy prinášajú na stôl ďalšie tácky, taniere, poháre a občerstvenie. Znenazdania sa vedľa neho objavil aj Blaise a na Ginnino vyzvanie sa všetci posadili k stolu. Draco sa najprv skepticky zadíval na vankúše, zamračil sa, ale napokon si sadol. Vážne si nemyslel, že sa niekto môže cítiť pohodlne, keď musí jesť prakticky na zemi a rozhodne mal v pláne to patrične okomentovať, ale keď už začínal otvárať, ústa, z pravej strany do jeho rebier zrazu nečakane narazila ženská ruka. Stihol zuby, keď mu telom vystrelila bolesť, vyslal po Pansy zúrivý pohľad, ale pevne zomkol pery a zostal ticho. Tá čarodejnica ho poznala zrejme lepšie, než tušil a dokázala predpokladať jeho ťahy.

"Nech sa páči, pustite sa do toho. Neďaleko knižnice som objavila reštauráciu, kde robia to najlepšie suši, aké som kedy jedla, takže dúfam, že bude chutiť aj vám," hovorila Ginny, kým im nalievala víno.

Kým sa ostatní pustili do jedla, Draco zízal na tie malé zatočené veci s kúskami surovej ryby vo vnútri, napil sa zo svojho vína a zvraštil nos.

"Čo?" podráždene sa spýtala Ginny, ktorá sledovala jeho výraz.

"Nemám rád suši."

Na jej tvári sa objavil neúprimný, skoro až škodoradostný úsmev a pokrčila plecami. "Za to ja ale nemôžem, však?"

Draco na ňu prižmúril oči. Bolo očividné, že sa mu to rozhodla neuľahčiť. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, chopil sa paličiek, namočil jeden zatočený kúsok do omáčky a potom si ho vložil do úst. Jeho prvý inštink bol vyvrátiť to späť na stôl, ale bol si vedomý toho, že ho malá Weasleyová sleduje, takže pomyselne zaťal zuby, párkrát to požuval a rýchlo prehltol. Okamžite znova siahol po víne a obsah pohára dopil na jeden dúšok. Bol si istý, že toto už viackrát skúšať nebude.

Draco sa už jedla ani nedotkol, ale aj napriek tomu večera prebiehala celkom dobre. A hoci s ním Ginny prehodila sotva pár slov, nesťažoval sa, lebo mu to celkom vyhovovalo. Bolo to lepšie, ako keby po ňom mala stále štekať a šľapať mu po krku.

Keď dojedli, všetci stali od stola a začali sa presúvať na pohovku, keď sa zrazu na vonkajšiu parapetnú dosku pristála menšia hnedá sova a začala netrpezlivo ťukať na okno. Ginnino obočie sa prekvapene zodviho, podišla k oknu otvorila ho. Chcela si od sovy vziať list, ktorý mala pripevnený na nohe, ale ona zrazu vzlietla, vletela dnu a pristála na opierke kresla, kde sedel Draco. On nebol o nič menej prekvapenejší.

Ginny k nemu zvedavo pristúpila a sledovala, ako odviazal sove obálku z nohy, vybral odtiaľ bledomodrú kartičku a prekvapene si ju prehliadal. Červenovláska sa nenápadne naklonila, očami preletela ten kúsok bledomodrého papiera, na ktorý mala výhľad a keď sa jej pohľad zastavil na menách Hermiona Grangerová a Harry Potter napísaných strieborným ozdobným písmom, ostro sa nadýchla a vytrhla Dracovi z ruky kartičku.

"Weasleyová...," slabo zaprotestoval, ale nežiadal si svoju poštu späť.

"Čo...?" vyhŕkla Ginny, keď si prečítala celý oznam, zbledla a jej šokom rozšírené oči sa stretli s jeho očami. "Ty si pozvaný na svadbu Harryho a Hermiony?"


	10. Chapter 10

Dozvedieť sa, že Draco Malfoy bol pozvaný na svadbu Harryho a Hermiony, keď ona, Ginny Weasleyová, pozvaná nebola, bolo bolestnejšie a šokujúcejšie, než by si to kedy predstavovala. Nebolo teda nepochopiteľné, že sa hneď po tejto novinke ich malá seansa rozpustila. Všetci odišli domov s Malfoyom na čele.

Áno, on bol prvý, kto sa hnal cez dvere jej bytu, aby ušiel jej šokovanému pohľadu. Nečudovala sa, že sa jej to ani nesnažil vysvetliť, ale to nemenilo nič na tom, aby sa necítila zradená. Mal jej to vysvetliť! Hneď v tej chvíli jej mal povedať, čo sa to, do pekla, deje, ale on mlčal... a ona sa nepýtala. Bola tam istá možnosť, že ani on sám netušil, že ho pozvú na svadbu, ale... premerlina, aký dôvod mali na to, aby pozvali práve JEHO?

Nedávalo to vôbec žiaden zmysel. Odvtedy, čo sa to Ginny tak nešetrne dozvedela, nebola schopná myslieť na niečo iné. Samej jej už z toho bolo zle, ale nevedela si svoje dohady, konšpirácie a možné vysvetlenia vytesnať z hlavy. Tá nevedomosť ju privádzala do šialenstva, ale radšej by skočila z vrcholu desaťposchodovej budovi, než by po tom mala pátrať u zdroja toho chaosu.

"Už viem, ako to je," nadšene vyhŕkla Pansy a Ginny preľaknuto nadskočila. Zvrtla sa a počastovala čiernovlásku nepriateľským pohľadom.

"Aj tebe dobré ráno," mrzuto zamrmlala, a potom sa zadívala späť do zoznamu, ktorý držala v ruke. "O čom hovoríš? Čo už vieš, ako je?"

Naozaj mala dosť veľa práce a nepotrebovala práve teraz rozptyľovanie od svojej vlastnej šéfky. Úprimne, Pansy by mala mať viac pracovnej morálky než jej zamestnankyňa. Od majiteľky firmy sa to jednoducho tak nejako intuitívne očakáva.

"Viem, ako to je s tou pozvánkou na svadbu," začala Pansy a Ginny, hoci to nerada priznávala, pri tých slovách úplne stuhla. "Potter a Grangerová pozvali všetkých riaditeľov rôznych oddelení na Ministerstve." Pohŕdavo si odfrkla. "Tí dvaja vedia, ako si nakloniť vplyvných a bohatých ľudí."

Ginny zo seba striasla všetko napätie, odvrátila sa od Pansy a pokrčila plecami. Záležalo na tom vôbec? Malo nejaký význam starať sa o to, či alebo prečo pozvali na svadbu Draca Malfoya? Áno, umierala zvedavosťou, ale to vôbec nebolo dôležité, nie? Podstatné bolo, že nepozvali ju. Hermiona ju stretla pred pár dňami v obchode, vedela, že je späť v Londýne a mala možnosť pozvať ju. No neurobila to.

"Nevyzeráš potešene," opatrne konštatovala Pansy a pozorne sledovala červenovláskin profil.

"A čo by ma malo tešiť, Pansy?"

"No... rozhodne to, že Dracov prekvapený pohľad, keď uvidel tú pozvánku, nebol falošný. A tiež to, že keď mi povedal, že nemá tušenia, prečo ho pozvali, hovoril pravdu."

Ginny sa zamračila, potom nadvihla obočie a otočila sa k nej. "To by ma malo tešiť? Tešiť? Kašlem ti na to, či hovoril pravdu alebo nie. Nezaujíma ma to! Nechápeš, že to nie je to najhoršie?"

"Viem," zamumlala Pansy zmierlivo a zahryzla si do spodnej pery. "Len som ti chcela trochu zdvihnúť náladu."

Ginny udivene pokrútila hlavou. "Tým, že mi povieš, že Malfoy neklamal? Naozaj nechápem, ako ti mohlo napadnúť, že práve to by mi zdvihlo náladu."

"Je to aspoň niečo." Pokrčila ramenami.

Ginny si povzdychla, odhodila na poličku stoh papierov, ktorý dovtedy zvierala v rukách a sadla si na malú stoličku, ktorú používala, keď nemohla dosiahnuť na vyššie police. "Ja viem, prepáč," zamumlala a zložila si tvár do dlaní.

"Ginny?" ozvala sa po chvíli Pansy.

"Hm?"

"Prečo nie si pozvaná na ich svadbu aj ty?"

Ginny okamžite zodvihla hlavu a svoj pohľad zavŕtala do Pansinho. Tušila, že bolo iba otázkou času, kedy sa niečo podobné spýta. Kedy sa opýta, prečo sa už viac nestretáva so Zlatým triom, prečo skoro zabila pohľadom Hermionu, keď sa stretli v obchodnom dome alebo prečo bez slova utiekla a v Británii sa neukázala niekoľko rokov. Ona však nebola pripravená povedať pravdu ani jej, ani nikomu inému. Nikdy nebude. Ak jej neverila vlastná rodina, prečo by jej mali veriť ostatní? Pravdou bolo, že keby sa prevalilo to, z čoho ju obviňujú, skončila by na zvyšok života v Azkabane.

V skutočnosti nemala ani tušenia, prečo po nej po skončení vojny nepátrali ako po zradcovi a vrahovi. Prečo zamietli ten prípad pod koberec? Niežeby Ginny túžila ísť do väzenia, no aj tak jej to vŕtalo hlavou už pekných pár rokov. Obvinili ju z toho, že udala smrťožrútom polohu úkrytu Rádu, no zdalo sa, že o tom vedelo iba pár ľudí, a tí celé roky mlčali.

Prečo?

Nebola si istá, či po tom chce pátrať alebo či je vôbec múdre dožadovať sa pravdy. Možno bude jednoduchšie, ak zabudne, že kedysi vôbec do nejakého Rádu patrila. Ak zabudne, že mala rodinu a priateľov, ktorí ju opustili a vybuduje si nový život. Možno.

"Povedzme, že nie som vítaná nikde v ich blízkom okolí," jenoducho odpovedala. Z Pansinho výrazu ľahko vyčítala, že to pre ňu nie je dosť, ale to bola na tú chvíľu jediná informácia, ktorú jej bola ochotná dať.

"Takže, to asi s mojím návrhom nebudeš súhlasiť..."

"S akým návrhom?" pýtala sa Ginny.

Pansy ľahostajne pokrčila plecami, založila si ruky na hrudi a oprela sa o policu. "Tá pozvánka je pre dvoch. Vieš, pre prípad, že by chceli pozvaní vziať aj svojich partnerov."

Na chvíľu stíchla a Ginny nadvihla obočie. "A?"

"Nie je to zjavné? Mohla by si ísť predsa s Dracom!"

"Nie," bola Ginnina stručná a rýchla odpoveď po tom, ako na Pansy vytreštila oči. Nepozvali ju a ona ani nemala chuť ísť. Nechcú ju tam, tak prečo by sa mala vnucovať? A okrem toho, bola si skoro istá, že ak uvidí Harryho a Hermionu ako šťastný párik, vyvracia sa tej zradcovskej šprtke rovno na svadobné šaty.

"Nie? Ani si o tom nepremýšľala!" rozčuľovala sa jej šéfka.

"To som ani nemusela, Pansy. Okrem toho, vie vôbec Malfoy o tom, že mu dohaduješ na svadbu rande?"

"No..."

"Aha, takže nevie," skočila jej ihneď do reči. "Stavím sa, že by nebol nadšený, keby vedel, že sa snažíš pribaliť ma k nemu."

Pansy sa zamračila a ošila sa. "To nemôžeš vedieť."

Smiech, ktorý začal prúdiť z Ginniných úst, bol celkom oprávnený. Ako si vôbec mohla myslieť, že by Ginny čo i len na jednu sekundu zvažovala, že by Malfoyovi nevadilo, keby šla s ním?

"Myslím, že to celkom dobre viem. Ak je to všekto, čo si chcela, mala by si už ísť. Mojej šéfke by nemuselo byť po chuti, keby zistila, že sa tu takto flákam."

"Dobre, idem," povedala Pansy neochotne a odlepila sa od police. "Ale mala by si o mojom nápade popremýšľať. Draca už nejako spracujem," dodala ešte na ceste k výťahu a stratila sa za oceľovými dverami.

000

Draco neveriacky zízal na Pansy. "Ty si sa zbláznila," omráčene vyŕkol a pokrútil hlavou. "Rozhodne nie."

Odkedy jeho priateľka zistila, že ísť cestou intríg, pohŕdania a zákernosti sa v živote až tak nevypláca, jej osobnosť sa priklonila k opačnému extrému. Teraz bol jej problém to, že v dobrej vôli pomôcť sa starala do vecí, ktoré by mala nechať na pokoji. A tiež mala tie najšialenejšie nápady, aké komu vôbec kedy mohli zísť na um.

"A prečo nie? Há? Je ich priateľka, Draco... alebo minimálne bola a to dosť dlho. Vôbec od nich nie je férové, že ju úplne odpísali. Zaslúži si byť na tej svadbe!" rozohnila sa Pansy, narovnala chrbát, posunula sa na okraj kresla a ruky položila na opierky. Vyzerala, ako keby chcela každú chvíľu vyskočiť na nohy a začať pobúrene pochodovať po jeho kancelárii.

"Nechaj to tak, Pans," povedal Draco, ale čiernovláska rázne pokrútila hlavou. "Nemáš žiadne právo starať sa do jej vecí. A okrem toho, povedala si jej už o svojom skvelom pláne?"

"Povedala," zamračene zamumlala, keď si v hlave znova prehrala rozhovor s Ginny. Vôbec to nebolo príjemné.

"A?" spýtal sa Draco so zle skrytým úškrnom na perách. Aj bez toho Pansinho nespokojného tónu hlasu vedel, čo jej Ginny povedala.

"Povedala nie," odpovedala Pansy zamračene a tento raz nemyslela na rozhovor, ktorý mala s Ginny pred pár dňami v suteréne. Ten by sa dal vzhľadom na ich nasledujúce výmeny názorov nazvať nanajvýš príjemným.

Draco sa tento raz ani nesnažil svoj 'to máš za svoju dotieravosť' úsmev skryť. Úplne si vedel predsaviť, ako ju malá Weasleyčka poslala do horúcich pekiel. Napriek tomu, že na škole pôsobila ako učinená nevinnosť, jej slovná zásoba obsahovala pár riadne štipľavých nadávok, ktoré sa nezdráhala použiť. Hádal, že Pansy sa s nimi zrejme zoznámila. "No vidíš, tak to je vyriešené."

"Nie," vyhŕkla Pansy, vstala z kresla a začala sa dramaticky prechádzať hore dolu. Presne ako predpovedal. "Nič nie je vyriešené, ona tam jednoducho musí ísť."

"To by už stačilo, Pansy," zvolal blondiak mierne zvýšeným hlasom a ona sa prestala prechádzať. Zostala stáť v strede miestnosti a zamračene na neho civela s rukymi v bok. "Nevieš nič o jej terajšom vzťahu k nim a nevieš ani to, čo tomu predchádzalo. Ver mi, to, že tam nebude, je dobrá vec."

Čiernovláska chvíľu vraštila obrvy a tvrdohlavo mlčala, kým si povzdychla a znova si sadla do kresla.

"Prečo mi nepovieš, čo sa medzi nimi stalo?"

"Lebo to nie je tvoja vec. Ak ti to nepovedala ona, určite to nebudem ja, kto ti to povie."

"A ako to, že to vieš práve ty?" chcela vedieť Pansy.

Draco sa sebavedomo uškrnul. "Ako keby si nevedela, že ja viem veľa vecí, ktoré by som nemal vedieť."

Zamračila sa. "To nebola odpoveď, ktorú som chcela."

"Viem, ale inú nedostaneš. Ak je to všetko, čo si odo mňa chcela, tak ti prajem pekný deň. Vieš, jeden z nás musí aj pracovať."

Vedela, že nemá inú možnosť než ísť. Mohla by tam síce zostať a liezť mu na nervy, ale to by jej odpovede, ktoré chcela, nezabezpečilo. Oveľa efektívnejšie bude zrejme číhať niekde v úzadí a čakať na vhodnú chvíľu, kedy by sa mohla spýtať a dostať konečne aj normálnu odpoveď.

000

Odkedy Ginny konečne došla tá bolestná pravda, že nikto z jej rodiny ju nechce späť, urobila dôležité rozhodnutie, ktoré by jej malo zabezpečiť pohodlnejší a lepší život. Rozhodla sa, že zabudne a pohne sa ďalej. Nič nemohlo byť v tej chvíli v jej živote správnejšie rozhodnutie než toto.

Problém bol v tom, že sa ľahšie povedalo, že to urobí, než to naozaj uskutočniť. Vytrhnúť trištvrťku života zo svojej hlavy a srdca sa nedá urobiť na počkanie. Vyžaduje si to čas, trpezlivosť a vieru, že sa jej to jedného dňa podarí. Našťastie v tom nebola sama. Vždy sa mohla spoľahnúť na Pansy, ktorá sa k nej prisala ako pijavica a nevedela sa jej zbaviť. Ale časom Ginny zistila, že je to naozaj dobrá a loajálna priateľka. A Daphne, hoci sa až tak často nevídali, keďže bola na materskej a účtovníctvo robila u seba doma, nebola o nič horšia a menej spoľahlivejšia kamarátka. Obe boli pre Ginny väčšou oporou, než si priznávala.

Niekedy jej prišlo až podozrivé, ako dobre spolu vychádzali. Predsa len, keby jej ešte na škole niekto povedal, že sa bude priateliť s dvomi z najväčších slizolinských mŕch, poslala by ho na vyšetrenie hlavy k Svätému Mungovi. Ale ako sa hovorí... človek mieni, život mení. To porekadlo nemohlo sedieť na nijakého človeka lepšie. Ona bola živým dôkazom toho, ako sa môže život pobabrať a vaše smerovanie naberie úplne iný smer.

Jej smerovanie bolo v tejto chvíli jasné ako slová napísané čiernym atramentom na biely papier. A napriek tomu jej stále neschádzali z mysle Pansyne slová. Zaslúži si byť na svadbe Harryho a Hermiony. Áno, zaslúžila si to, no nechcela tam byť. Ale... chcela odpovede! Potrebovala ich!

Prečo Hermiona pred ňou tajila pravdu? A ako to, že si Harry začal s jej najlepšou priateľkou? Ako mohol? Ale čo je najdôležitejšie... veril stále tomu, z čoho ju obvinili?

Vedela, že existovali tisíce lepších a vhodnejších príležitostí, ako dostať tie odpovede než na ich svadba. A napriek tomu si zvlnené vlasy zaplietla do voľného uzla a obliekla sa do šiat krásnej nezábudkovej farby. Jemne sa nalíčila, obula si topánky na vysokom opätku a vzala malú striebornú kabelku.

Na ceste ku dverám sa pozrela na svoj odraz vo veľkom zrkadle a zaváhala. Vedela, že to vôbec nebol dobrý nápad, ale... už sa rozhodla. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, vykročila a opustila bezpečie svojho bytu.

000

Možno pre niektorých by bolo prekvapením zistenie, že Ginny Weasleyová nie je vždy taká nebojácna a odvážna, ako predstiera alebo ako si ju vykreslili ostatní. Pravdou bolo, že bola dosť často zbabelá. Nuž čo, nikdy o sebe netvrdila, že je dokonalá. Ak si niekto niekedy myslel opak, bola to iba jeho chyba.

Jej sklon k občasnej zbabelosti sa zvyčajne prejavoval v tých najmenej vhodných situáciách. Samozrejme, nebolo tomu inak ani teraz. Chytila do jednej ruky okraj svojich dlhých šiat, druhou otvorila dvere taxíka a vystúpila. Akonáhle sa jej nohy v strieborných lodičkách dotkli zeme a ona za sebou zabuchla dvere, mala chuť otočiť sa a bežať za autom dovtedy, kým nezastaví a nevezme ju späť.

V hlave sa ešte raz nájsť odpoveď na jednu otázku: Prečo tam, pre pána, ide? Naozaj chce vidieť, ako sú bez nej šťastní? Och, počkať, tuším to malo niečo spoločné s podpoveďami. No, ale... naozaj to potrebuje vedieť hneď teraz? Možno sa jednoducho iba zbláznila. Alebo potrebovala ešte jeden definitívny dôkaz, aby mohla uzavrieť túto kapitolu svojho života. Alebo inak... zrejme potrebuje aj ten posledný kliniec do rakvy.

Auto bolo však preč a ona zostala stáť pred majestátnym kostolom, akých bolo v Londýne neúrekom. Priblížila sa k obrovským privretým dverám a začula zvnútra kňazov hlas. Obrad sa už začal, ale to ju ani neprekvapovalo. Jej rozhodnutie ísť bolo vykonané na poslednú chvíľu a ona už od začiatku vedela, že nie je možné, aby prišla ešte pred začatím obradu.

Prekĺzla cez dvere opatrne nastupujúc iba na špičky, aby na seba nepritiahla pozornosť. Nehlučne sa presunula do rohu v najzadnejšiej časti kostola a ukryla sa za veľký ťažký červený záves, ktorý oddeľoval spovedelnicu od zvyšku kostola.

Očami prechádzala po svadobných hosťoch usadených v drevených laviciach. Vpredu sedela celá jej rodina. Jej mama v peknom zelenom kostíme, otec v čiernom obleku, všetci jej súrodenici tam boli. Pozastavili sa vôbec nad tým, že ona tam chýba?

Vedľa nich boli Hermionini rodičia a ak dobre videli, tak oni boli jediní z jej rodiny. Ginny bola prekvapená, keď bokom od ostatných, na úplnom kraji lavice sedeli Harryho strýko, teta a jeho obézny bratranec. Kto vie, ako ich donútil prísť... Zvyšok hostí boli väčšinou blízki alebo vzdialenejší priatelia a veľká časť čarodejníckej smotánky. Keďže ani Harry ani Hermiona nemali veľkú rodinu, asi chceli niekým zaplniť lavice, ktoré by boli inak prázdne.

Na úplnom konci dlhého radu lavíc, ktoré boli zaplnené tuctami čarodejníkov, zbadala sedieť štíhleho muža v šedom obleku a bielej košeli, ktorého takmer biela farba vlasov sa nedala zmýliť s ničím. Chvíľu si zamyslene prezerala jeho profil, ale náhle, hoci dovtedy nevenovala kňazovi ani tú najmenšiu pozornosť, sa predrali do jej hlavy jeho slová.

Priala si, aby jednoducho preskočil tú časť, kedy sa pýta, či niekto nemá námietky proti ich sobášu. Niežeby Harryho ešte stále chcela, ale každý musí uznať, že to bolo proste príliš lákavé už len kvôli tomu, aby im trochu zavarila. Veď si to zaslúžia a obzvlášť jej bývalá najlepšia kamarátka.

Ako očakávala, nikto námietky nemal, a tak sa kňaz presunul k časti, kvôli ktorej tam všetci prišli. Ginny sa posunula o krok dopredu, aby lepšie videla na dvojicu stojacu pred oltárom. Niekto sa na nej tam hore v tej chvíli musel veľmi dobre zabávať, pretože práve v tej chvíli, ako mal Harry opakovať po kňazovi repliku, zodvihol hlavu a jeho zrak sa stretol s jej.

Obaja zmeraveli. Na ňom to bolo, samozrejme, vidieť viac, keďže on mal prehovoriť, ale stále mlčal. Ginny videla, ako zbledol, rozšíril oči a nemo na ňu zízal. Keď si uvedomila svoju chybu, rýchlo sa zase utiahla za úkryt ťažkého závesu, ale, ako neskoršie zistila, bola ešte jedna osoba, ktorá si všimla jej prítomnosť.

Keď sa skončil obrad a všetci sa už vytratili z kostola, Draco stále sedel na svojom mieste v takmer najzadnejšej lavici a čakal. Pohodlnejšie sa oprel a otočil sa tak, aby videl na červený záves, za ktorým sa skrývala. Keď ju uprostred obradu uvidel, ako tam tak stojí, na chvíľu nemohol uveriť, že ju naozaj vidí, ale jej rozšírené oči a bledá tvár boli príliš skutočné.

Nevyzerala veľmi dobre a on musel odolávať nutkaniu ísť za ňou, hoci nemal ani tušenia, čo by asi tak urobil alebo povedal. Náhle sa však stratila z jeho dohľadu a on po celý zvyšok obradu zostal zízať na červenú látku s pompéznou barokovou potlačou.

Čudoval sa, prečo si to nakoniec rozmyslela a prišla. Zo zvedavosti? Alebo kvôli Potterovi? Miluje ho azda ešte? Prišla preto, lebo nedokázala uniesť, že si berie niekoho iného?

Tá myšlienka sa mu protivila. Nedokázal si predstaviť, že by k nemu po tom, čo sa stalo, mohla ešte niečo cítiť. Podľa neho aj čistá náklonnosť je viac, než si Potter a celá tá jeho banda zaslúžili. Lenže... čo ak ho naozaj ešte stále milovala? Aj keď to znelo absurdne a podľa neho to bolo úplne proti logike, Draco musel priznať, že to mohla byť jedna z možností. Práve preto od tej chvíle, čo ju uvidel stáť v tmavom rohu kostola, až po zvyšok omše napäto čakal, či sa náhodou nerozhodne vyrútiť sa spoza závezu a prerušiť obrad. Našťastie nebolo to to, čo mala v pláne a on si úprimne oddýchol. Spoločenský škandál by jej v tejto chvíli veľmi nepomohol.

Keď si Draco uvedomil, že tam sedí a zíza do prázdna už dobrú štvrť hodinu, rozhodol sa, že ak ona nechce vyjsť von, tak pôjde za ňou on.

000

Stála skrytá za závesom, opierala sa o chladnú stenu a so zatvorenými očami sa snažila sústrediť na pomalé vdychovanie a vydychovanie. Fakt, že sa Harry práve oženil, ju nevyvádzal z rovnováhy až tak ako to, že si za manželku vzal Hermionu. To bolo to, čo jej nedalo spávať.

Nebola predsa naivná, vedela, že sa Harry jedného dňa pohne ďalej a bola s tým dokonale stotožnená, ale... Hermiona? Vážne? To si nemohol vybrať niekoho iného? HOCIKOHO iného?

"Nemôžem uveriť, že si naozaj prišla," začula zrazu dobre známy mužský hlas.

Otvorila oči a zadívala sa na Malfoya. V sivom obleku s náznakom striebristej vyzeral celkom dobre... lepšie, než by bola ochotná komukoľvek priznať. Ale jeho výzor ju v tej chvíli zaujímal asi najmenej.

V tej chvíli sa musela cítiť horšie, než si v skutočnosti uvedomovala, pretože ako tam tak stál a díval sa na ňu chlácholivým pohľadom, zrazu ju prepadla nástojčivá túžba pristúpiť k nemu, obtočiť si ruky okolo jeho drieku a nechať sa od neho objímať. Párkrát zamrkala a odolala nutkaniu natiahnuť k nemu ruku.

Bolo to hlúpe, ale ona cítila, ako keby od neho to objatie naozaj potrebovala. Cítila, že by ju to mohlo upokojiť, pomôcť jej. Bolo to úplne absurdné a ona, samozrejme, nebola zase až taká hlúpa, aby to naozaj skúsila, ale nevedela si vysvetliť, odkiaľ sa vzal ten pocit, že Malfoy by mohol byť jej oporou, keby to dovolila.

Avšak miesto poslúchnutia toho bláznivého popudu si iba povzdychla a sklopila zrak ku kamennej podlahe.

"Ja tiež nie," zamrmlala. Čo iné mohla povedať?

"Myslel som si, že si Pansy viackrát a veľmi rázne povedala, aby si svoj nápad strčila tam, kam slnko nesvieti," ozval sa zrazu prekvapivo suchým skoro až opovržlivým tónom.

Potlačila nutkanie pousmiať sa nad tým a prikývla. "Bola to zmena plánu na poslednú chvíľu."

Na okamih zavládlo mezi nimi ticho, v ktorom sa Ginny rozhodovala, čo urobiť a potom...

"No, ak je to tak, potom by sme si mali pohnúť. Všetci už odišli a s oslavou na nás čakať asi nebudú."

Zodvihla hlavu a udivene sa na neho zadívala. Naznačoval jej to, čo si myslela, že naznačoval?

"Ty chceš, aby som s tebou išla na tú oslavu?" Prečo by to robil? Aj keby mu bolo jedno, či tam ide alebo nie, prečo by ju bral so sebou? Ľudia ich budú vidieť spolu a stavila by sa, že sa o nich hneď začne pošuškávať... Nedávalo to veľmi zmysel. Prečo by riskoval, že o nich budú kolovať rôzne reči?

Pokrčil plecami. "Ak si už tu, tak prečo nejsť aj na oslavu? A okrem toho, ten najpodstatnejší človek už o tvojej prítomnosti vie."

To bola pravda. Harry už vedel, že tam bola, takže asi už nemala dôvod skrývať sa, ale v niečom sa Malfoy aj tak mýlil. On nebol tá najdôležitejšia osoba. Nebola ňou ani Hermiona. Išlo jej o jej rodinu.

"Už si nie som istá, že tam chcem ísť. Alebo že by som tam mala ísť. Vieš, že nechcú, aby som tam bola."

"A napriek tomu si prišla," podotkol. "Prečo?"

Zadívala sa kamsi za jeho plece a neveselo sa usmiala. "To by som tiež chcela vedieť." Keby nebol Malfoy Malfoyom, pokojne by bez mučenia priznala, že to, čo urobila, bola sprostosť. Nemala tam ísť. Ale ona si nemienila sypať popol na hlavu pred ním.

Začula, ako si povzdychol. "Ak chceš, poď so mnou, môžeš predsa kedykoľvek odísť," povedal, otočil sa na päte a kráčal ku dverám. Jeho vyleštené čierne topánky na kamennej podlahe ticho klopkali a Ginny mohla ten zvuk stotožniť s napätým búšením svojho srdca, kým sa rozhodovala, čo spraví.

Nakoniec sa rýchlo odlepila od steny a rozbehla sa za Malfoyom, ktorý už stratil za masívnymi dverami. Do čerta so všetkým. Mal pravdu... ak sa už odvážila ísť na obrad, oslava nemôže byť predsa horšia.

Prekvapilo ju, keď ho našla stáť vonku pri čienej limuzíne. Teda, neprekvapila ju tá limuzína (no, možno trošku), ale to, že vyzeral, ako keby na ňu čakal. Ako keby vedel, že sa rozhodne ísť s ním.

"Poďme teda," zamumlala roztraseným hlasom, sadla si do auta a keď sa usadil aj on, auto sa hladko pohlo.

000

Neviezli sa dlho. Pre Ginny tá cesta rozhodne nebola dostatočne dlhá, aby sa dokázala upokojiť. Vedela, že na to, aby sa postavila svojej rodine, bude potrebovať všetku silu, ktorú dokáže pozbierať, ale keď sa na to tak dívala, zrazu zistila, že jej bolo žalostne málo.

Zastali pred luxusne vyzerajúcou budovou, vodič im otvoril dvere a oni vystúpili. Ginny si vyhladila imaginárne pokrčené miesta na šatách a zodviha hlavu k nápisu nad vchodom do budovy. Landau. To miesto poznala. Bola to tá prehnane drahá reštaurácia, kde sa stretla s Pansy a Daphne, keď jej ponúkli prácu.

Malfoy vykročil po chodníku, ale keď po troch krokoch zistil, že ho nenasleduje, zastal a so spýtavým výrazom sa otočil k nej. Ginny jeho pohľad opätovala. Stretla sa s modrošedými očami a jej telo sa podvedome zachvelo. Odtrhla od neho zrak a ľadovými prstami pevne zovrela striebornú kabelku. Cítila sa otrasne. Žalúdok sa jej sťahoval skoro v pravidelných intervaloch a pocit na zvracanie začal byť čoraz nástojčivejší.

"Weasleyová?" oslovil ju Malfoy s počuteľnou obavou v hlase.

Ginny si navlhčila suché pery. "Minútku," roztrasene zamrmlala.

Veľmi dobre si tieto pocity pamätala. Bol to strach taký veľký, že o sebe dával vedieť veľmi nepríjemným fyzickým spôsobom. Dlho niečo podobné necítila... naposledy vo vojne, keď mala ísť do boja alebo pred piatimi rokmi, keď sa octila opustená v cudzej krajine a nemala ani poňatia, čo bude robiť so svojím životom. A teraz to bolo znovu späť, snažilo sa ju to odradiť a obrať o posledné zvyšky síl a odvahy, ktoré ešte dokázala vydolovať zo svojho strhaného vnútra.

Nemohla sa prinútiť urobiť ani jediný krok k Malfoyovi. Nevedela si predstaviť, čo sa bude diať dnu, ako sa zachová jej rodina a Harry, ale na základe jej doterajších skúseností predpokladala, že to nebude nič pekné a to jej naháňalo ohromnú hrôzu.

Už sa chystala zvrtnúť sa a jednoducho odtiaľ zdrhnúť nehľadiac na to, ako by vyzerala pred Malfoyom, keď k nej zrazu pristúpil, položil jej ruku na chrbát a jemne ju potlačil dopredu.

"Už meškáme," pripomenul jej a ona, cítiac na obnaženej pokožke jeho teplú upokojujúcu ruku, sa konečne pohla.

Svadobná hostina sa konala v záhrade, takže museli najprv prejsť celou reštauráciou, aby sa tam dostali. Ginny si stále nebola istá, či by nemala vziať nohy na ramená, ale radšej ako uvažovať nad niečim podobným, vytesnila tieto myšlienky z hlavy a sústredila sa na teplo, ktoré jej vypaľovalo na chrbte nezmazateľné znamenie. Na jej veľké prekvapenie ju Malfoy nepustil ihneď, ako sa konečne odlepila od chodníka, ale svojou rukou ju stále viedol smerom k záhrade.

Možno si myslel, že ak ju nebude mať pevne pod kontrolou, tak odtiaľ utečie, ale jej to bolo jedno, pretože to vlastne bola pravda. Keby bola sama, nikdy by sa neodvážila ísť tam. Akokoľvek čudne to znelo, mať Malfoya po svojom boku jej dodávalo viac odvahy než čokoľvek iné.

Keď vstúpili na trávnik, kde sa to hemžilo množstvom čarodejníkov v slávnostných šatách, Ginny podvedome vyhľadala pohľadom Harryho s Hermionou. Našla ich pred veľkou fontánou pózovať jej mame, ktorá zúrivo mačkala tlačítko na fotoaparáte. Zastala a dívala sa. Tak dlho ju nevidela, celých päť rokov.

Ginny sa nikdy nepovažovala za príliš citlivú osobu, ale vo chvíli, keď konečne uvidela svoju mamu, nedokázala zabrániť tomu, aby sa jej oči naplnili slzami. Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo rýchlejšie, keď znovu vykročila nespúšťajúc šťastnú trojicu z dohľadu.

Vo chvíli, keď sa zamiešali do davu a ľudia si ju všimli, počula, ako sa všade okolo nej začal rozliehať šepot. Stisla pery a ruky zaťala v päsť. Nebolo to príjemné, ale ignorovať, ako si o nich všetci hovoria, bol v tej chvíli ten najmenší problém. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, pokračovala v ceste za svojou mamou a snažila sa vymyslieť, čo jej povie, keď sa s ňou stretne zoči voči, ale skôr, než sa mohla dostať do jej blízkosti, jej zatarasila cestu postava v čiernom obleku. Odtrhla oči od mamy a keď zodvihla pohľad k mužovi, ktorý jej vošiel do cesty, zamrazilo ju.

Ron.

Telom jej prebehla triaška a ústa úplne vyschli. Už od začiatku vedela, že tá najväčšia prekážka bude práve on. Najmladší z jej súrodencov bol zároveň aj najprchším, najmenej predvídavým a čo bolo najhoršie, bol aj najmenej tolerantný. Ron neodpúšťal ľahko a vo svojej veľmi častej pokryteckosti vyhadzoval ľuďom na oči chyby, ktoré spravil aj on sám, iba si to nepriznal. Ginny sa s ním nikdy nevychádzalo ľahko a aj preto k nemu nemala až tak blízko ako k zvyšku rodiny. A ako sa dívala do jeho tvrdých, neústupných očí, to, čo sa stalo pred piatimi rokmi, všetko iba zhoršilo.

"Čo tu ty robíš?" zasyčal jej rovno do tváre takým nenávistným hlasom, až mala nutkanie o krok ustúpiť, ale Malfoyova ruka jej to nedovolila.

"Ahoj, Ron," pokojne povedala a gratulovala si za to, že sa jej netriasol hlas, čo bol vlastne malý zázrak, lebo všetko v jej vnútri sa chvelo napätím a strachom.

Videla, ako sa jej bratovi začínajú robiť na lícach dve červené škvrny, čo bola neklamná známka toho, že je parádne rozzúrený. Nikdy nebolo dobré, keď bol Ron naštvaný, pretože sa mu obyčajne úplne zatemnil mozog a nechal sa unášať pudmi, zabúdajúc na zdravý rozum.

"Pýtal som sa, čo tu robíš," zopakoval a prepaľoval ju pohľadom.

"Je tu so mnou," povedal Malfoy a ona nemohla uveriť, ako jej odľahlo, že počuje jeho hlas. Bolo to ďalšie potvrdenie toho, že tam naozaj je a že nie je sama.

Podvedome, ako keby na dôkaz toho, že sú tam spolu, sa posunula bližšie k nemu. Neuvedomila si, ako to môže vyzerať a keď ten pohyb zachytil Ron, jeho tvár sa po výraze číreho zmätku a prekvapenia skrivila do opovržlivého úškľabku.

"Takže nielen že si nás všetkých zradila, ale teraz sa vláčiš dokonca s Malfoyom?" vyprskol. Malfoyove priezvisko vyznelo v podaní jej brata ako nadávka, ale apoň tomuto jednému sa nečudovala. Nebolo to až tak dávno, čo aj ona sama vyslovovala jeho meno s opovrhnutím v hlase.

Ginny veľmi rýchlo došlo, že nebol žiaden spôsob, ako s Ronom normálne civilizovane komunikovať. Preto chcela byť čo najskôr ďaleko z jeho dosahu.

"Práve som išla pogratulovať novomanželom, takže ak dovolíš..." Vykročila s úmyslom obísť ho a stratiť sa mu z dohľadu, ale on ju rýchlo chytil za pažu, stisol a sotil ju späť. Náraz bol silenejší, než očakávala a ona musela zaspätkovať. Jednou nohou v topánke na vysokom opätku zle stúpila na nestabilný trávnatý povrch a už sa pripravovala na nepríjemný stret so zemou, keď ju zrazu oboma rukami objal okolo pása Malfoy a pomohol jej nadobudnúť stratenú rovnováhu.

Ginny na Rona šokovane vyvalila oči. Zhodil ju práve takmer na zem?

"Jediné miesto, kam pôjdeš, je preč odtiaľto," zavrčal na ňu, nevšímajúc si, že začínajú pútať priveľa pozornosti. "Ako si si dovoli..."

"Varovanie, Weasley," prerušil ho Malfoy ľadovo pokojným hlasom. Takým ľadovým, až po chrbte prešli zimomriavky aj jej samotnej. "Ak sa jej dotkneš podobným spôsobom ešte raz, my dvaja budeme mať malý rozhovor o tom, ako sa má džentlmen správať k dáme."

V inom čase a na inom mieste by sa na tom Ginny pravdepodobne dobre zasmiala. Vyznelo to, ako keby Malfoy pochádzal z 19. storočia a vyhráža sa duelom na cintoríne za východu slnka. Kedykoľvek inokedy by jej to prišlo vtipné, ale práve v tej chvíli nemala na smiech ani pomyslenie.

"S tebou sa nikto nerozpráva, Malfoy," vyprskol Ron a znova sa otočil k Ginny, lenže skôr, než jej mohol povedať čokoľvek urážlivé, sa vedľa neho zjavil Charlie a položil mu ruku na plece.

"Toto nie je najvhodnejšie miesto na takýto rozhovor, Ron," pokojne povedal, ale Ginny si všimla, že na ňu sa ani nepozrel. "Poďme dovnútra," prikázal im.

Ron chvíľu zostal stáť na mieste a iba na ňu nepríjemne zazeral, ale nakoniec sa otočil k Charliemu, prikývol a vydal sa smerom k reštaurácii, ktorá bola kvôli konajúcej sa oslave verejnosti neprístupná. Charlie ho nasledoval a Ginny po chvíľkovom zaváhaní tiež. Všetci vošli do slávnostne vyzdobenej sály a Ginny zostala prekvapene civieť na zvyšok svojich súrodencov, ktorí na nich čakali.

"Kam si myslíš, že ideš?" ozval sa Charlie a Ginny sa na neho zarazene pozrela mysliac si, že to hovorí jej, ale potom zistila, že sa díva na jej spoločníka.

"Tam kam ona, očividne," arogantne odpovedal Draco. Vyznelo to, ako keby ho nepokladal za dosť dôležitého, aby mu niečo vysvetľoval.

"Toto je iba pre prodinných príslušníkov. Odíď."

"Ja nikam nejdem," tvrdohlavo odvetil Malfoy.

"Teba sa to netýka, takže nestrkaj ten svoj aristokratický nos do cudzích vecí," vložil sa do ich rozhovoru Ron, ktorý pristúpil k svojmu staršiemu bratovi, aby ho podporil.

Ginny videla, že Malfoy chce znova prostestovať a preto prehovorila prv než on.

"Majú pravdu, netýka sa ťa to. Mal by si ísť a užiť si oslavu." Veľmi dobre vedela, že práve vkročila do jamy levovej a Malfoy bol ironicky jediný človek, ktorý nebol proti nej. Bol jediný, na koho sa mohla obrátiť, no napriek tomu ho posielala preč. Ron mal pravdu, netýkalo sa ho to a podľa toho, ako sa na ňu všetci dívali, ich rozhovor nebude veľmi pekný.

Malfoy tam prosto nemal čo robiť a oni obaja to vedeli. Lenže to mu nezabránilo, aby sa na ňu udivene pozrel hneď, ako dopovedala. Všimla si, ako trochu pootvoril ústa, ale potom si rozmyslel čokoľvek, čo chcel povedať, a znova ich zavrel. Bolo to úplne šialené, ale z pohľadu, ktorým sa na ňu díval predtým, než prikývol a nechal ju tam s nimi samu, mala pocit, akoby ju nerád opúšťal. Ako keby sa jej chcel spýtať 'Určite to zvládneš sama?' alebo 'Si si istá, že budeš v poriadku?', hoci si nedokázala predstaviť, prečo by mu na tom malo záležať.

Či už to tak bolo alebo nie, faktom zostalo, že odišiel a ona sa ocitla obklopená svojimi piatimi staršími bratmi.

"Kde je mama?" spýtal sa zrazu Percy a začal sa rozhliadať po záhrade, na ktorú mali teraz dobrý výhľad.

"Tamto." Bill pokýval hlavou a Ginny pohľadom sledovala smer, ktorým ukazoval.

Uvidela ju. Stála vedľa jej otca a o niečom sa zhovárali. Aj na tú diaľku rozoznala, ako sa jej otec mračí a podľa trhaných pohybov hlavy a úsečných odpovedí zistila, že sa hádajú. Veľmi dobre vedela kvôli komu a to nielen preto, že jej mama ukázala ich smerom.

Sledovala, ako jej otec záporne pokrútil hlavou, vzal si z podnosu pohár šampanského a odkráčal od preč. Takže ju nechcel ani len vidieť, smutne si pomyslela Ginny.

Jej mama nepatrne zvesila hlavu, ale po chvíli sa vzchopila a vykročila ich smerom.

"Povieš mi už konečne prečo si tu?"

Odtrhla oči od mamy a pozrela sa na Rona. "Nikdy som neplánovala žiť v cudzine do konca života. Myslím, že po piatich rokoch nadišla tá správna chvíľa, aby som sa vrátila späť."

"Nie," povedal Percy a pokrútil hlavou, "To nemyslel. Prečo si prišla sem? Na Harryho a Hermioninu svadbu?"

Otázka za milión galeónov.

"Chcela som popriať všetko najlepšie svojim priateľom." Nie tak celkom pravda. Hermionu už rozhodne nepokladala za niekoho, koho by chcela mať vo svojej blízkosti. Nie po tom, čo zisitila, že je dokonca falošnejšia než Lavender.

"Myslel som si, že si dostatočne bystrá, aby si prišla na to, že ak si nedostala poznámku, znamená to, že tu nie si vítaná," povedal Ron.

Ginny nemala ani poňatia, čo na také niečo odpovedať, no napriek tomu už začínala otvárať ústa, keď sa miestnosťou zrazu ozvalo hlasom plným zmiešaných emócií jediné slovo.

"Ginny!"

Otočila sa, aby sa stretla so zelenými očami svojej mamy, rovnakými ako mala ona sama.

"Mami," zašepkala napriek stiahnutému hrdlu a do očí sa jej nahrnuli slzy. Rýchlo zamrkala. Plakanie nebolo súčasťou jej plánu, ale keď k nej mama rýchlo pristúpila a zovrela ju vo svojom teplom bezpečnom náručí, neubránila sa.

Po chvíli sa od seba odtiahli a ona si okamžite utrela vlhké líca. Nevedela, čo jej povedať, ale zdalo sa, že mlčky sa na seba dívať zatiaľ stačilo.

"Och, Ginny," vykĺzlo z úst jej mamy a pohladila ju po líci. "Konečne si doma."

Keby to tak bola pravda. Nič si neželala viac než môcť vstúpiť do Brlohu a cítiť sa tam vítaná. Stretnúť sa so svojimi súrodencami a necítiť z nich nepriateľstvo alebo v tom horšom prípade nenávisť. Ale to nebolo také jednoduché.

"Som," zamrmlala napriek tomu Ginny a jemne sa usmiala.

"To, čo sa stalo v minulosti... nezáleží na tom. Hlavné je, že si konečne späť," hovorila jej mama upokojujúcim hlasom so slzami v očiach, ktoré chceli už už skĺznuť po jej jemne vráskavých lícach.

Ale v tej chvíli Ginny cítila všetko možné iba nie pokoj. Jej úsmev postupne opadol a oči sa jej rozšírili v šoku. Tak predsa... aj jej mama uverila. Zodvihla hlavu, aby sa pozrela na ostatných a jej pohľad zachytil chumáč bielej farby, ktorú identifikovala ako Hermionu v svadobných šatách. Vedľa nej neisto postával Harry a uprene ju pozoroval rozšírenými očami.

O krok ustúpila od svojej mamy. "Stále," začala Ginny, ale hrdlo mala také stiahnuté, že musela najprv párkrát prehltnúť, aby mohla pokračovať. "Stále tomu veríte... všetci." Bolo to konštatovanie nie otázka.

"Nejde o to, či tomu veríme alebo nie. Urobila si to!" obvinil ju Percy so znechuteným výrazom na tvári.

"Neurobila. Nikdy by som nevyzradila polohu úkrytu!" bránila sa Ginny, ale pod nepriateľskými pohľadmi siedmich osôb, ktoré boli jednoznačne proti nej, to nebolo vôbec jednoduché. Cítila, ako ju oberajú o odvahu vôbec _niečo_ povedať. Chcela len utiecť, schovať sa v posteli pod prikrývku a uplakať sa k spánku.

"Tak prečo si utiekla?" spýtal sa Ron s poznateľným výsmechom v hlase.

"Nemala som na výber. Nedali ste mi ani možnosť dokázať, že som nevinná! Jednoducho ste ma zavreli a vôbec ste ma nepočúvali..."

"Lebo si zabila dvoch ľudí." Vedela, že Ron si nikdy nebral pred ústa servítku, ale toto bolelo.

"Ron!" škokovane vyhŕkli jej mama a Fred.

"Nezabila," zašepkala Ginny s nervami na konci. Cítila, ako sa jej začali triasť ruky. Nečakaná triaška nikdy nebola dobrým znakom.

"Dvaja svedkovia ťa videli, ako sa rozprávaš so smrťožrútmi a nevyzeralo to tak, že by si bola zajatá."

Pokrútila hlavou. "Klamú, Ron. V tú noc som v blízkosti úkrytu ani nebola, bola som doma!"

Charlie si tlmene odfrkol. "To hovoríš ty, ale nemáš na to žiadny dôkaz."

Nevedela, čo viac povedať, ako inak sa brániť. Povedala im pravdu, ale pre nich to nebolo dosť. Čo mala ešte urobiť? Bola frustrovaná a zúrivá.

"Prečo mi nikto neverí?"

"A ako ti máme asi tak veriť, keď sa k tomu všetkému ešte aj vláčiš s Malfoyom? Môžeš klesnúť vôbec ešte nižšie?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Ten s tým nemá nič spoločné," hlesla unaveným hlasom. Zúfalá, otočila sa k svojej mame. "Mami, prisahám, že ja som to nebola."

"Teraz na tom už nezáleží," chlácholila ju.

"Ty mi neveríš," s bolestným uvedomením omráčene zašepkala Ginny. "Práve som ti povedala, že som to nebola ja, že som vtedy bola doma v Brlohu a... ty mi stále neveríš!"

Ešte raz zodvihla pohľad. Dúfala, že možno u niekoho nájde podporu. Dúfala, že niekto z nich uverí, že ona by takého niečoho nebola schopná. Pozerala im do očí a modlila sa, ale ich pohľady boli neúprosné. Pre nich bola vinná a chceli, aby navždy odišla z ich životov.

V tej chvíli sa zo všetkých síl snažila nerozplakať.

„Viete, čo je naozaj ironické? Keby mi ktokoľvek z vás povedal, že je nevinný, nehľadiac na to, čo by hovorili druhí, stačilo by mi vaše slovo a postavila by som sa na vašu stranu." Naposledy si ich prezrela so sklamaním a bolesťou v očiach a utiekla odtiaľ. Viac už nezniesla.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrzla. Akokoľvek príjemne bolo v tej dobe v Londýne cez deň, Ginny mohla povedať, že v noci na lavičke v parku to nebola žiadna California. Nevedela ako dlho tam sedela, ale zrejme to nejakých pár hodín už bolo, pretože žiarivé slnko zapadlo a ulice osvetlilo žlté svetlo pouličných lámp. Preklínala, že si so sebou nevzala aspoň ľahký svetrík, ale nepredpokladala, že svoj večer skončí bezcieľnym túlaním sa po meste. Určite si o nej ľudia mysleli, že je minimálne aspoň trochu pomätená, keď blúdila ulicami vo večerných šatách a so slzami kĺzajúcimi po lícach, ale jej to bolo jedno. Mienka ostatných bolo v tej chvíli to úplne posledné, na čom jej záležalo.

Samozrejme, mohla by ísť domov, ale jednoducho sa na to necítila. Uvedomovala si, že jej byt je úplne prázdny a nikto by tam nevidel jej slzy, ale zavrieť sa do izby a nariekať nad svojím zbabraným životom, sa jej v tej chvíli nezdalo veľmi príťažlivé. Nechcela uviaznuť medzi štyrmi stenami, to by jej rastajúcu depresiu iba zhoršila - toľko ešte vedela. Okrem toho, doma ju aj tak nikto nečakal, takže bolo jedno, či noc prečká na lavičke v parku alebo kdekoľvek inde. Nebol tu predsa nikto, koho by to zaujímalo, nie?

Povzdychla si a pohľad uprela pred seba na dvojposchodový tehlový dom pred sebou.

Najjednoduchšie, ako sa s tým vyporiadať, by bolo jednoducho zabudnúť, že sa niečo stalo. Ale dalo sa to? Zakaždým, keď zatvorila oči, videla ich odsudzujúce pohľady. Videla ich odmietanie, pohoršenie. Odpudzovala ich. Ako môže na niečo takéto zabudnúť? Nezostávalo jej nič iné, iba sa s tým zmieriť. A napriek tomu, že sa čudovala, prečo sa to nestalo už pred rokmi, bola to tá najťažšia vec, ktorú mohla urobiť. Predtým než sa rozhodla ísť na svadbu a stretla sa tam zoči voči Ronovi naozaj si myslela, že už nikdy nebude taká hlúpa, aby v sebe nechala vyrásť nádej. Najmä nie vtedy, ak sa šanca na úspech blíži k nule. Mala byť múdrejšia a ona to vedela. Takže nebolo pochýb, že si za tú bolesť môže sama.

Ale na druhej strane, čo sa týkalo rodiny, človek asi nikdy neprestane dúfať v niečo lepšie. V zmierenie, vyriešenie konfliktov a šťastný koniec. Je to zrejme preto, že rodina sú ľudia, s ktorými ste vyrastali a ktorých máte rádi. Ak niekoho milujete, nejde sa vzdať nádeje zo dňa na deň. A asi ani za pol desaťročia. Ale teraz... teraz to už mala potvrdené. Nikdy ju nebudú chcieť späť. Je na čase, aby si to konečne vtĺkla do hlavy a do srdca. Je koniec.

Zatvorila oči a spod viečok jej znova vykĺzlo pár sĺz, ale ona ich vzápätí rozzúrene utrela. Vedela, že si nezaslúžia ani jednu preliatu slzu. Ani jeden z nich nestojí za všetkú bolesť, ktorú musela zniesť. To, čím všetkým si prešla, bola iba ich vina a ozajstnou zvrátenou iróniou osudu bolo to, že iba ona je tá, kto trpí. Stavila by sa, že oni teraz neplačú skrúšene v kúte a netrýznia sa tým, čo sa stalo. Oni boli spokojní, ona bola zničená.

Takto funguje život.

Ako si to všetko v hlave prehrávala snáď tisícikrát a premýšľala nad všetkým, čo jej povedali, vstala z lavičky a konečne sa pohla z toho miesta preč. Svaly sa jej zachveli, úplne stuhnuté od dlhého sedenia v tej istej pozícii, no ona to ignorovala a pomaly kráčala dlhou uličkou. Keď tak nad tým premýšľala, vlastne ani nevedela, ako sa cítila. Bolo to čudné, pretože okrem bolesti nemohla rozoznať svoje pocity. Dokonca ani nevedela, čo si myslieť alebo čo robiť. Ale zrejme sa to po takýchto situáciách stávalo. Po sitáciách, ktoré boli hraničné, dôležité pre vašu existenciu a ktoré dopadli horšie, než ste mohli očakávať. Samozrejme, bolo to zdrvujúce... _muselo_ byť, ale ona aj tak presne nevedela, čo má cítiť. V takých chvíľach iba sedíte, nemáte potuchy, čo robiť ďalej a jediné, čoho ste v tej chvíli schopní, je premýšľať o okolnostiach, ktoré vás to tohoto stavu dostali. Ani ona to nevedela. Má sa teraz vrátiť domov a jednoducho ísť spať? Ísť zajtra do práce a tváriť sa, že zem sa stále točí okolo svojej osi? Aj keď pre ňu už dávno nie? Alebo má snáď doma plakať až do rána, vziať si dovolenku a v depresii sa pred telkou napchávať zmrzlinou? Čo sa od nej očakávalo?

Mala byť smutná? Nahnevaná? Zúfalá? Urazená? Zmätená? Zúrivá? Mala by to v sebe dusiť alebo tomu nechať voľný priechod? Mala by o tom s niekým hovoriť alebo mlčať? Naozaj, čo mala robiť?

Ako prechádzala jej neznámou časťou mesta, uvedomila si, že pre ňu bol okrem neustávajúcej bolesti najcharakteristickejší asi zmätok. A keďže nevedela, čo so sebou a kam sa podieť, znova sa iba bezcieľne túlala tmavými uličkami a snažila sa jednoducho... nebyť.

000

Draco nevedel, čo sa vo vnútri reštaurácie stalo, ale bol si veľmi istý, že to nebolo nič príjemné. Rozhodnie nie pre Weasleyovú. Akokoľvek veľmi chcel byť svedkom jej rozhovoru s rodinou, jej rozhodnutiu nemohol oponovať, no to mu nezabránilo v tom, aby sa nesnažil vypočuť si ich rozhovor tajne. Prikradol sa k jednému z okien, ktoré boli dokorán otvorené a ktoré by mu mohli poskytnúť prístup k tajnej debate, ale niekto z nich bol bohužiaľ natoľko duchaprítomný, že na miestnosť použil kúzlo, aby ich nikto z vonka nemohol začuť.

Snažil sa chvíľu nenápadne pofľakovať okolo a občas sa kontrolne mrknúť dnu, no dlho to nevydržalo. Ukázalo sa, že na Ministerstve je ešte pár ľudí, ktorí s ním občas boli ochotní prehodiť slovíčko - čo ho úprimne prekvapilo, pretože väčšina ľudí ho sotva pozdravila - a práve oni sa rozhodli, že v tej chvíli na svadbe zjazvenej tváre a tej malej zradcovskej šprtky splnia povinnosť zaužívaného krátkeho spoločenského rozhovoru bez pointy. Bol vtiahnutý do niekoľkých úplne zbytočných debát niektorých svojich kolegov, z ktorých sa zavčasu elegantne vyvliekol, aby sa mohol dostať späť k sledovaniu, ale to by mu nemohla do cesty vstúpiť Rita Skeeterová. Áno, aj ona tam bola, hoci nemal ani tú najmenšiu predstavu prečo. Takmer násilne ho odtiahla na druhú stranu trávnika ďaleko od reštaurácie a snažila sa z neho vymámiť odpovede na svoje stupídne otázky typu prečo je taký šarmantný a dobre zaopatrený mladý muž ešte stále sám. Draco bol známy nízkou mierou trpezlivosti, keď prišlo na niečo, čo sa mu nepáčilo alebo to nemal rád, kam Rita Skeeterová rozhodne patrila. Preto sa príliš nerozpakoval, s neprístupným výrazom na tvári ju rýchlo odbil a ignorujúc jej pobúrené zalapanie po dychu, sa náhlil zistiť, čo sa deje v osobnom pekle Ginny Weasleyovej.

Keď sa konečne dostal späť k budove, prekvapene uvidel valiť sa odtiaľ niekoľko červenovlasých hláv, Grangerovú a Pottera, no po Weasleyovej nebolo ani stopy. Hlboko sa zamračil a napriek tomu, že to bolo úplne mimo jeho normálneho správania, zamieril k prvému Weasleymu, ktorý bol najbližšie. Vykľul sa z neho Percy.

"Weasley!" oslovil ho a muž s ohnivými kučeravými vlasmi a bledou pokožkou sa k nemu obrátil tvárou. Draco mlčky sledoval, ako sa jeho výraz zmenil z prekvapenia na krajnú rozmrzelosť. Dobre, on tiež nebol celý bez seba z toho, že za ním prišiel. "Kde je Ginny?"

"Ako to mám vedieť?" odvrkol hlasom, ktorý nebol ani v najmenšom prívetivý.

Draco sa na neho zamračil, no nebolo to kvôli jeho prístupu k nemu. "Bola s tebou v reštaurácii. Ty a tá tvoja banda ste ju videli ako poslední. Takže sa pýtam - kde je?"

Percy si blondiaka prehliadol od hlavy až po päty chladným pohľadom a na tvári sa mu usadil výraz, ktorý napovedal, že nevie, čo si má o jeho nezvyčajnom záujme myslieť. Prišli na svadbu spolu a vôbec sa k sebe nesprávali nepriateľsky, ale myšlienka, že jeho sestra má čokoľvek spoločné s Dracom Malfoyom, bola proste smiešna. "Nemám potuchy, Malfoy, a ani ma to nezaujíma. Jednoducho odtiaľ bez slova odišla."

"A vy ste sa ju ani nesnažili zastaviť, nemám pravdu?" spýtal sa Draco. Nebolo také ťažké zistiť, že to, čo sršalo z jeho tónu, bolo znechutenie.

"Prečo by sme mali?"

Už len kvôli tomu ľahostajnému tónu mal Draco chuť chytiť ho pod krk a šmariť ním na druhý koniec záhrady. „Takže iba odišla a nepovedala kam?" uisťoval sa a Percyho otázku si nevšímal. Už dávno sa vzdal snahy vysvetliť im, akú veľkú chybu robia.

„Presne tak a ty by si mal urobiť to isté."

Urobil. Nečakal už ani chvíľu, bez pozdravu sa zvrtol a vydal sa k východu. Vôbec nemal náladu zostať tam už ani o sekundu dlhšie. Tým, že si urobil čas a chvíľu tam pobudol, splnil spoločenskú povinnosť a to bolo po pravde viac, než od neho mohol ktokoľvek očakávať. Čo teraz potreboval urobiť, bolo nájsť Weasleyovú a zistiť, čo presne sa tam odohralo. Po pár krokoch sa mu však niekto postavil do cesty.

„Čo máš s Ginny?"

Draco sa zadíval do prenikavých zelených očí a jeho pohľad stvrdol na oceľ. „Potter! Vďaka za pozvanie, ale už musím ísť." Týmto považoval ich rozhovor za skončený a chcel odtiaľ vypadnúť, ale jeho ďalšia veta ho zastavila.

„Nechaj ju na pokoji," povedal ženích konverzačne, ale jeho hlas nabral varovný tón.

Dracove obočie vyletelo nahor. „Prečo sa vôbec staráš, Potter? Myslel som si, že ty a jej podarená rodinka ste ju z vašich životov vyštvali."

„Myslím to vážne!" zopakoval, Malfoya ignorujúc.

Draco sa zaškľabil. „Kto si myslíš, že si, aby si mi niečo prikazoval, Zjazvená tvár? Ak so mnou Weasleyová bude chcieť byť, bude a ty proti tomu nič nezmôžeš," povedal a pokúsil sa prejsť popri ňom, pretože na podobnú konverzáciu nemal ani čas, ani náladu. Lenže Potter ho pevne chytil za ruku a zastavil ho.

Dracom trhlo, okamžite mykol rukou a vytrhol si ju z jeho zovretia. Svaly na tvári mu stuhli, keď sa na neho znova pozrel. „Už nikdy sa ma neopováž dotknúť, Potter!" nenávistne mu zasyčal do tváre.

Harry o krok ustúpil, ako keby ho ten nával jedu, ktorý sršal z Malfoyových očí, vystrašil. „Nedovolím, aby si sa s ňou zahrával," povedal a zamračil sa.

Blondiak sa zasmial a ruky si zarazil hlboko do vreciek šedých nohavíc. „Ale... po piatich rokoch sa zrazu tváriš, že ti na nej záleží?"

Harryho zamračenie sa prehĺbilo. „Napriek tomu, čo sa stalo, mi na nej neprestalo záležať..."

„Vieš čo je zábavné? Že tá tvoja starosť sa celých päť rokov akosi zabudla prejaviť."

„...a ak ju budem musieť pred tebou ochrániť proti jej vôli, urobím to," pokračoval Harry rozhodným hlasom.

„Ochrániť predo mnou? Myslím, že niekto ju mal pred rokmi ochrániť pred vami," opovržlivo zo seba vypľul, zvrtol sa a kráčal preč, ale po pár krokoch sa zastavil a otočil sa späť. „Toto je _moje_ varovanie, Potter. Vyhýbaj sa jej, tvár sa, ako keby ani neexistovala. Dobre si to zapamätaj, lebo ak to neurobíš a znova jej poserieš život, ja ti z toho tvojho urobím peklo."

Spokojne sa usmial nad Potterovou zachmúrenou tvárou a vykročil k východu. Keď vyšiel z reštaurácie na ulicu a nasadal do limuzíny, ktorá ho tam už čakala, začal mať neodbytný pocit, ako keby to prehnal. Avšak po krátkom premýšľaní tú myšlienku zavrhol. Na tom, čo povedal, nebolo nič nezvyčajné. To isté by kedykoľvek urobil aj pre Pansy alebo Daphne, takže to vôbec nebolo niečo mimoriadne. Ale ten dobiedzavý tenký hlas vzadu jeho hlavy ho neprestal presviedčať o tom, že Weasleyová mala ešte poriadne ďaleko od jeho kamarátky, takže na také správanie nemal dôvod.

Pokrútil hlavou, akoby mu to malo pomôcť zbaviť sa hlasu vo svojej hlave a vodičovi povedal adresu Ginninho bytu. Samozrejme, to bolo prvé miesto, ktoré mu napadlo, keď premýšľal nad tým, kam mohla ísť. Premávka v meste nebola veľmi hustá, a tak auto zastalo pred tehlovým panelákom už po pár minútach. Draco poslal vodiča preč so slovami, že ho už nebude potrebovať. Vstúpil dnu, vybehol na druhé poschodie a netrpezlivo zaklopal na dvere.

„Weasleyová, otvor, to som ja!" vykríkol, keď neotvárala, ale nikto neodpovedal. Ešte chvíľu búchal do dverí, keď to konečne vzdal a rozhodol sa pristúpiť k drsnejším praktikám. Trvalo mu skoro hodinu, kým sa dostal cez ochranné kúzla na jej byte, ale sčasti to pripisoval aj tomu, že keď niekto prechádzal okolo, musel prestať a tváriť sa, že klope na dvere.

Ďalší dôvod, prečo mu to trvalo tak dlho, bol, že použila veľmi neobyčajné kúzla, ktoré boli typické skôr pre cudzinu, ale to vzhľadom na jej päťročný pobyt v Kanade nebolo prekvapivé. Keď sa konečne prebyl dovnútra a prešiel všetkými miestnosťami, potvrdilo sa mu to, čo tušil už pred tým, než začal zdolávať ochranu na jej byte. Nebola tam.

Bolo jasné, že odkedy sa Weasleyová vrátila späť, nevytvorila si veľa priateľstiev, takže možnosti, kam by sa mohla podieť, boli rapídne limitované. Boli vlastne dvaja ľudia, o ktorých si Draco myslel, že by k nim išla. Pansy a Daphne. Jeho voľba číslo jedna bola, samozrejme, Pansy.

Keď mu po treťom zazvonení otvorila, prekvapene nadvihla obočie, pootvorila dvere o niečo viac a ustúpila.

„Draco! Ahoj, poď dnu," vyzvala ho a keď okolo nej prešiel, zatvorila za ním dvere. „Potrebuješ niečo?"

Draco sa zvrtol, otočil sa tvárou k Pansy, ruky si vložil do vreciek nohavíc a nervózne sa okolo seba obzeral, snažiac sa nakuknúť do ďalších izbieb. „Je u teba Weasleyová?" spýtal sa bez pozdravu, ale Pansy si na jeho niekedy netaktné maniere už zvykla, takže si to ani nevšimla.

„Nie, nie je." Záporne pokrútila hlavou a nechápavo sa zamračila. „Prečo by tu mala byť?"

„Vo svojom byte nie je, takže som si myslel, že by mohla byť tu."

Pansy pokrčila plecami. „Možno je niekde vonku. Čo je také dôležité, že to nemôžeš počkať, kým sa ti sama ozve?"

„Musím ísť k Daphne a zistiť, či nie je tam," potichu mrmlal Draco, zamyslene sa díval do zeme a jej otázku úplne ignoroval. Zvrtol sa a chystal sa vyjsť z dverí jej bytu, ale ona ho chytila za ruku a stiahla späť.

„Prečo?" spýtala sa, zrazu mierne prestrašená, oči sa jej zväčšili v nepríjemnom očakávani. „Stalo sa niečo?" Pozorne sledovala jeho tvár a jeho ruku nespúšťala zo železného zovretia.

„Nemám čas niečo ti vysvetľovať," mrzuto vyhŕkol, vytrhol si ruku, ale Pansy mu pohotovo zatresla dvere priamo pred nosom. Draco sa na ňu otočil s naštvaným výrazom na tvári, no skôr, než jej mohol vynadať, prehovorila ona.

„Pošlem jej sovu, či je u nej Ginny a ty mi zatiaľ povieš, čo sa stalo," nekompromisne vyhlásila, kým kráčala do obývacej izby a jeho ťahala za sebou.

Keď si uvedomil, že vzpierať sa jej by nemalo veľkú cenu, rezignoval, nechal sa odviezť do obývačky a sadol si do kresla. Sledoval, ako Pansy podišla k písaciemu stolíku pod jedným z okien, naškriabala pár slov na pergamen, zložila ho a otvorila okno. Dvakrát zvolala meno svojej sovy, tmavohnedý výr okamžite priletel a elegantne klesol na parapetu. Pergamen mu pripevnila na nohu, zvrtla sa a sadla si na pohodlnú béžovo-zlatú pohovku.

„Dnes mal Potter svadbu..." ihneď začal Draco.

„Viem. Ozaj! Prečo tam nie si? Nakoniec si sa rozhodol, že nepôjdeš?"

„Bol som tam, ale... nebol som sám," povedal a povzdychol si. „Do kostola prišla aj Weasleyová a na oslavu sme išli spolu."

Pansy na neho vytreštila oči. „Čože? Ako to? Prečo si to rozmyslela?"

Pokrčil plecami. Kiežby to vedel. Myslel si, že po tých piatich rokoch o nich už nebude schcieť ani počuť. Očividne sa mýlil. „Neviem prečo, ale prišla. Rozprávala sa s Potterom, Grangerovou a svojou rodinou."

„Ako to dopadlo?" napäto sa spýtala tušiac, že zrejme ten rozhovor je dôvod, prečo je jej priateľ taký rozrušený.

„Nechcela, aby som pri tom bol, ale mám také tušenie, že nie veľmi dobre. Keď som sa vracal k reštaurácii, už tam nebola. Jeden z jej bratov mi povedal, že bez slova odišla. Je jasné, že ak by sa to medzi nimi vyriešilo, ostala by, ale ona utiekla a ja ju teraz neviem nájsť," povedal Draco s jemnou obavou načrtnutou v rysoch jeho tváre.

Pansy sa na neho chvíľu skúmavo dívala a premýšľala, či má o Ginny naozaj strach, kým mierne nadvihla jedno obočie a uvoľnene pohodila rukou. „Ále prosím ťa. Možno sa šla niekam prejsť a prečistiť si hlavu. Som si istá, že bude v poriadku."

„Nemuselo by to dopadnúť tak ružovo," temne povedal a zachmúril sa.

Ona sa tiež zamračila. „Nechápem."

„Keby si vedela, čo sa medzi nimi pred piatimi rokmi stalo, pochopila by si," zamrmlal Draco a ona mala pocit, že to patrilo skôr jemu než jej, ale aj tak reagovala.

„Tak mi to teda povedz!"

Pokrútil hlavou. „Vieš, že nepoviem."

„No... viem, že si otravná osina v zadku, takže, pravdepodobne to nepovieš," hravo povedala Pansy, ale potom jej tvár zvážnela. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery. „Myslíš si, že... ja neviem, že by mohla urobiť niečo hlúpe? Preto ju hľadáš?"

„Niečo hlúpe?" zamyslene zopakoval. Nedokázal to slovo definovať. V tej chvíli pre neho „hlúpe" znamenalo príliš veľa vecí. Náhle sa Draco postavil a začal netrpezlivo pochodovať hore-dolu po miestnosti „Pred piatimi rokmi kvôli nim ušla do Kanady. Kto vie, čo spraví teraz..."

V miestnosti sa rozhostilo ticho, jediným zvukom boli Dracove kroky tlmené huňatým béžovým kobercom. Obaja boli zabratý do svojich vlastných myšlienok. On sa zožieral predstavami, čo jej mohla jej rodina na svadbe povedať a Pansy sa zmietala medzi udivením nad Dracovou prílišnou starostlivosťou a rastúcou panikou, hoci si nemyslela, že by Ginny urobila niečo „hlúpe".

„Ginny nie je ten typ, Draco," povedala po chvíli a sledovala, ako sa jeho pochodovanie zastavilo. „Určite bude v poriadku."

Neodpovedal jej, iba sa ešte viac zamračil a oni sa znova ponorili do napätého ticha, ktoré po pár sekundách narušilo jemné zaťukanie. Draco bol pri okne skôr ako Pansy, otvoril, vzal si od sovy správu a rýchlo rozšklbol obálku.

List preletel pohľadom a zodvihol hlavu. Zadíval sa na Pansy. „U Daphne nie je."

Na chvíľu sa aj ona zatvárila zhrozene a vnútornosti sa jej bolestivo stiahli, ale potom sa zhlboka nadýchla a upokojila sa. To ešte nemuselo nič znamenať. Okrem toho, pevne verila tomu, že Ginny je príliš rozumná na to, aby ublížila sebe alebo niekomu inému nehľadiac na to, aký veľmi zlý bol konflikt s jej rodinou. Vytrhla mu list, ktorý stále stuhnuto zvieral, z ruky a hodila ho na stolík.

„Má Weasleyová ešte nejakých priateľov? Kam by mohla ísť?" potichu sa jej spýtal.

Pansy sa snažila rozspomenúť sa a po chvíli pokrútila hlavou. „Nemyslím si, že tu niekto taký je. Okrem teba, samozrejme. Možno šla do tvojho bytu."

Už len tá samotná predstava bola úplne smiešna. Nielenže nemala poňatia, kde býva, ale bola tam aj tá malinká prekážka, že on nikdy nebol jej najobľúbejnejšou osobou... nehľadiac na dnešok. Vedel, že ak by si mala vybrať niekoho, u koho by sa ukryla, aby sa vyplakala, keby jej bolo mizerne, on by _bol_ možno pár priečok nad jej rodinou, ale stále by bol na konci zoznamu. Nebolo možné, aby chcela ísť k nemu. Prečoby aj? Každý predsa vedel, že on nebol práve typ na melancholický pokec, nehovoriac o utešovaní.

„Nemá dôvod ísť ku mne," oponoval jej a rýchlym krokom sa vydal k vchodovým dverám. Pansy ho nasledovala.

„Kam ideš?"

„Idem k nej, možno... možno sa už vrátila. Ty zostaň tu pre prípad, že sa predsa len rozhodne ísť k tebe. Ak by sa niečo zmenilo, daj mi vedieť," inštruoval ju a otvoril dvere.

Pansy iba nemo prikývla a mlčky sa dívala, ako sa stráca za dverami výťahu.

000

Keď sa konečne začala približovať k ulici, kde mala byt, Londýn už pomaly začalo osvetľovať šero svitania. Vzduch sa v týchto minútach stal obzvlášť chladným a nepríjemným, a tak Ginny radšej pridala do kroku a rýchla chôdza sa takmer premenila na beh. Trvalo jej menej než dvadsať minút a budovu, ke bývala, mala konečne na dohľad.

Zvoľnila krok a kým sa pomaly približovala, rukami sa objala a šúchala si premrznuté ramená. Zamyslene kráčala s pohľadom upretým na svoje lodičky, ktoré na chodníku vydávali jemné klopkanie. Po chvíli však hlavu zodvihla a zostala zarazene stáť na vyľudnenej ulici. Tomu človeku, ktorý sedel na schodoch pred vchodom do budovy, kam mala práve namierené, nemohla dobre vidieť do tváre, pretože bola ešte príliš ďaleko, ale napriek tomu nemala žiadne pochybnosti o tom, kto to bol.

Chvíľu tam iba stuhnuto stála a kým sa na neho dívala, vnútro jej zaplavilo zvláštne teplo. Ona si však ten vrúcny pocit nevšímala, pretože jej náhle došlo, že stačí, aby trochu pootočil hlavu jej smerom a zbadá ju. To bolo to posledné, čo by chcela. Rýchlo sa ukryla za veľké betónové schody nejakej budovy a učupená vedľa nich chvíľu premýšľala, čo robiť. Nakoniec prišla k záveru, že bude najlepšie, ak sa premiestni k zadnému vchodu, odkiaľ sa dostane domov bez toho, aby ju zahliadol.

Keď už bola vo vnútri budovi, uvedomila si, že svitanie ešte nedospelo do takej fázy, aby bolo bezpečné priblížiť sa ku chodom bez zažatia lampy. Tichým _lumos_ zapálila koniec svojho prútika, vybehla na druhé poschodie, odomkla dvere svojho bytu, vstúpila a následne ich za sebou zatresla. Vo vnútri ju privítalo príjemné teplo, ktoré na jej premrznutú pokožku pôsobilo blahodárne.

Jej spontánne rozhodnutie dať si horúci kúpeľ sa jej každou sekundou zdalo čoraz lákavejšie, a tak sa nakoniec predsa len odlepila od dverí a namierila si to do kúpeľne. Pustila kohútik s teplou vodou, pridala penu, za hrsť soli do kúpeľa a kým sa snažila rozopať zips na šatách, kráčala späť do kuchyne, aby tam ukoristila fľašku nejakého poriadne silného alkoholu. Opiť sa bol ten recept na to, aby zabudla.

Ginny vyšla zo spálne, zápasila so zipsom na chrbte, ale keď sa jej pohľad stretol s párom búrkovošedých očí, ruky jej ochabli a padli pozdĺž tela.

„Malfoy!" vyhŕkla a lenčo rozoznala, že v jeho očiach sa odráža niečo veľmi podobné ľútosti, stiahol sa jej žalúdok a vnútrom sa jej prehnala ďalšia vlna bolesti. Rýchlo od neho odvrátila pohľad, aby nevidel, že sa jej oči zaliali slzami. „Ako si vedel, že som už doma?"

„Videl som, ako si na chodbe zasvietila," povedal a Ginny v jeho hlase spoznala, že potláčal hnev. Zrejme mu došlo, že sa mu naschvál snažila vyhnúť. Ale aj tak to bolo čudné. Bol nahnevaný, ale zároveň ju ľutoval. To nebolo niečo, čo by bolo pre neho typické. Najmä tá časť s ľútosťou jej k nemu nesedela.

Prešla pár krokov ku kuchyni, vytiahla zo skrinky fľašu vodky a bez väčších ceremónií sa napila priamo z fľaše. Ak dospela do takého stavu, že ju ľutuje ešte aj Malfoy, alkohol bol presne to, čo potrebovala, aby sa z toho spamätala. „Mohol by si, prosím, odísť? Cením si tvoju starostlivosť, ale teraz naozaj nemám na spoločnosť náladu... a okrem toho, práve sa chystám do vane."

Vybrala sa cez miestnosť do spálne, aby sa dostala do kúpeľne a pokúsila sa utopiť vo vani, ale Malfoy sa podľa jej očakávania nezvrtol a neodišiel. Zostal tam stáť a mlčky ju pozoroval. Zamračila sa, v polovici cesty zastala a otočila sa k nemu čelom. Tento raz mal na tvári výraz, ktorý nedokázala popísať, ale keďže sa jednalo oňho, nebolo to zas až tak mimoriadne.

„Čo sa stalo, Weasleyová? Čo ti povedali?"

Už len počuť tú otázku ju znova vtiahla späť do rozhovoru, ktorý sa udial pred pár hodinami. Na moment zatvorila oči a dvakrát sa zhlboka nadýchla skôr, než ich znova otvorila.

Stále tam stál a sústredene ju pozoroval.

Ústa sa jej mimovoľne vykrivili do sarkastického úsmevu. „Nešlo to tak dobre, ako som dúfala. To ti musí stačiť," dodala ešte. Vôbec nevedela, prečo mal pocit, že by sa chcela s tým zážitkom zveriť práve jemu. Bolo dosť ponižujúce už to, že videl, ako sa k nej správal Ron. Nemala záujem odhaľovať mu ďalšie detaily.

Ginny mu videla na tvári, ako sa túži ďalej pýtať a možno bol aj odhodlaný vydolovať to z nej, nech to stojí čokoľvek, lenže ona bola tiež tvrdohlavá. „Choď preč, potrebujem si dať kúpeľ a trochu sa vyspať," unavene zamrmlala skôr, než mohol prehovoriť on, zvrtla sa a nestarajúc sa o to, či ju poslúchol alebo nie, sa stratila za dverami spálne.


	12. Chapter 12

Napriek tomu, že keď vyliezla z vane, bola už skorá ranná hodina, Ginny sa po preskúmaní svojho bytu zahrabala do postele. Musela sa najprv uistiť, či Malfoy naozaj odišiel – u neho nikdy nevedela odhadnúť, čo urobí – ale potom, keď sa uistila, že na ňu nikde nečíha, sa už uložila do voňavých perín s úmyslom zabudnúť na tú hrôzu, ktorá sa odohrala na svadobnej hostine. A nielen na to. Predovšetkým sa chcela zbaviť tej tupej ale príliš intenzívnej a vytrvalej bolesti v hrudi, ktorá ju tlačila a ťahala nadol - pravdepodobne niekam do pekla trýznivej sebaľútosti.

Mala však už vopred vedieť, že to nebude vôbec jednoduché ak nie nemožné. Nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi to chcela či potrebovala, zakaždým keď s nádejou zatvorila oči, mala pred sebou ich pobúrené nenávistné tváre, ktoré sa na ňu dívali s opovrhnutím v očiach. V ušiach jej ako nekonečné ozveny zneli ich kruté slová, ktoré sa jej znova a znova zabárali hlboko do srdca. Rýchlo otvorila oči, posadila sa na posteli a bojovala s túžbou ísť do kuchyne po fľaštičku s elixírom na bezsenný spánok.

Napriek tomu, že jej mozog – jej racionálne ja – zúfalo kričalo, aby to nerobila, vstala z postele a prešla cez spálňu do obývačky. Zadívala sa na malú skrinku kuchynskej linky, tam, kde mávala lieky a elixíry a donútila sa zastať. Bezradne klesla na pohovku s pocitom, že tento raz bolo jej impulzívne doráňané srdce, ktoré prahlo po chvíľke pokoja, porazené. Nevezme si ten elixír. Tento raz takú chybu nespraví. Ona s ním už totižto mala skúsenosti a vôbec na to nespomínala rada.

Hneď po tom, ako sa presťahovala do Kanady a našla si prácu, elixír na bezsenný spánok sa stal jej jedinou možnosťou, ako prežiť. Nebolo ani jednej noci, ktorú by spala pokojne a neprebúdzala sa uprostred noci zaliata potom a zúfalstvom, s pocitom, že na ňu každú chvíľu padnú steny jej izby. Nemohla si dovoliť byť neustále nevyspatá a vyčerpaná, pretože by stratila prácu a keby stratila prácu, ocitla by sa na ulici. To sa nemohlo stať. Neskôr si však uvedomila, že ten elixír pre ňu začínal znamenať viac, než bolo zdravé. Postupne neprešiel večer, kedy by ho nebola užila a ona neskôr začala chápať, že je na ňom závislá. Nebolo ľahké dostať sa z toho a teraz znova stála pred dilemou, ktorá jej v minulosti spôsobila nemalé trápenie.

Zatvorila oči, zložila si tvár do dlaní a párkrát sa zhlboka nadýchla. Bolo to pred piatimi rokmi. Teraz je predsa silnejšia, musí byť silnejšia ako vtedy, hovorila si, kým sa zúfalo snažila potlačiť prázdnotu vo svojom vnútri. Narovnala sa, otočila hlavu a z očí jej vyhŕkli horké slzy, keď utrápeným pohľadom prevŕtavala jednu z kuchynských skriniek. Tam vo vnútri bol liek, ktorý by jej bol teraz najviac pomohol. Pomohol by jej necítiť tú zadúšajúcu bolesť, s ktorou sa nemohla alebo nechcela vyrovnať vlastnými silami.

Ibaže ona už z vlastnej skúsenosti vedela, že elixír nepomáhla naozaj, iba odďaľuje nevyhnutné. Prespať to nebol až tak dobrý nápad, pretože keď sa zobudí o pár hodín alebo o pár rokov neskôr, nebude v tom žiaden rozdiel. Stále to bude bolieť rovnako, ako keď s nádejou v duši zaspávala. Takže čo vlastne potrebovala? Zjavne to nebol elixír, ale čo to potom bolo? Potrebovala sa o tom snáď s niekým porozprávať? Alebo iba nebyť sama? Možno práve naopak, možno potrebovala odísť niekam, kde jej nikto a nič nebude pripomínať jej minulosť a konečne definitívne zabudnúť.

Pokrútila hlavou a slzy začali padať rýchlejšie. Nemohla o tom hovoriť a nechcela, aby ju takto niekto videl, ale na druhej strane, keď takto sedela vo svojom byte úplne sama, všade vládlo mŕtvolné ticho a za oknami sa pomaly brieždilo, zdalo sa, že aj keby začala na plné pľúca kričať o pomoc so všetkým zúfalstvom, ktoré v sebe mala, nikto by ju nepočul. Zrejme by ju nikto ani nechcel počuť. S čistým svedomím by ju nechali napospas sebe samej a ona cítila, že by sa zničila. Tento raz už definitívne. Ale kto by ich mohol obviňovať? Nikto si predsa nechce vziať na svoje plecia ťarchu niekoho tak doráňaného a zdrveného, ako je ona.

Cítila sa, ako keby sa jej život potápal. Išiel ku dnu a nehľadiac na to, ako veľmi sa snažila zabudnúť a dať všetko znova do poriadku, nedarilo sa jej to. Zakaždým, keď sa konečne pohla o jeden malý krôčik dopredu, niečo sa stalo a sotilo ju to dva kroky späť do ešte väčšej mizérie než predtým. A ona nemohla žiadať o pomoc. Neodvážila sa, pretože vedela, že nikto si nezaslúži byť vtiahnutý do toho, čo sa odohrávalo v jej živote.

Tak ako pred piatimi rokmi aj teraz sa s tým bude musieť popasovať sama. Nič iné jej aj tak nezostávalo.

Rýchlo vstala, prešla do kuchyne a otvorila skrinku. Tú jednu fľaštičku elixíru si nechala vlastne preto, aby jej navždy pripomínal, že už nikdy nesmie podľahnúť vidine ľahkej chvíľkovej úľavy. Lenže nikdy jej ani nenapadlo, že bude ešte niekedy v živote tak veľmi balansovať na hrane, ako pred piatimi rokmi. Nenapadlo jej, že posledná pripomienka ťažkého liečenia sa zo závislosti, ju môže znova stiahnuť na dno.

Schmatla priesvitnú fľaštičku a rýchlo ju celou silou hodila do umývadla. Niekoľko kvapiek vyprsklo aj s pár drobnými úlomkami skla. Ginny sa strhla, keď jej tá spŕška pristála na tvári a na lícach ju zaštípali drobné ranky. „Dopekla," zamumlala, rýchlo vykročila do kúpeľne a utrela sa uterákom.

Keď ho odtiahla od tváre, zistila, že na ňom zostali jemné stopy po krvi.

Vzdychla si a pokrútila hlavou. Nebolo to práve najmúdrejšie riešenie, ale aspoň sa tej diabolskej veci zbavila, a na tom jej záležalo najviac.

000

Draco si v duchu útrpne povzdychol, odsunul hŕbu papierov stranou a brko hodil späť do kalamára.

„Pošlite ju dnu," povedal asistentke, ktorá prikývla a odišla. Vzápätí sa do jeho kancelárie dovalila zamračená Pansy, hodila sa do kresla pred jeho stolom a zatvárila sa dramaticky. Práve dnes na ňu nemal veľmi náladu, ale vyhodiť ju nemohol. Teda, mohol, ale musel by si to u nej žehliť zrejme poriadne dlho a to mu za to nestálo.

„Pansy," ozval sa na pozdrav. „Pokojne vojdi a posaď sa," ironicky okomentoval jej maniere, ale ona iba prevrátila svojimi veľkými hnedými očami. „Čo potrebuješ?"

„Musíme niečo urobiť, Draco," vyhŕkla a on nadvihol obočie.

„Ocenil by som, keby som vedel, o čom hovoríš."

V tej chvíli sa Pansy zatvárila, ako keby mu z jednej sekundy na druhú narástla druhá hlava s chápadlom miesto nosa. „Prirodzene, hovorím o Ginny."

Zaškľabil sa. „Och, áno, prirodzene," sucho zopakoval, ale ona sa tvárila, ako by jeho sarkazmus nezaregistrovala.

„Už to začína byť fakt vážne."

„Prečo?" spýtal sa a zatváril sa ľahostajne. „Prestala snáď chodiť do práce?"

Pansy záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Chodí do práce, ale to ešte neznamená, že je v poriadku. Úplne sa so mnou odmieta rozprávať o tom, čo sa stalo... alebo o čomkoľvek inom."

Draco sa uškrnul, zakloniac sa v kresle. Ruky s prepletenými prstami si položil na ploché brucho a bojoval s túžbou vyložiť si nohy na stôl. „Možno ťa má už plné zuby. Viem o minimálne jednom ďalšom človeku, ktorý je na tom rovnako."

„To nie je vtipné, Draco!" zvýšila hlas Pansy a nevraživo na neho zazerala. Mal pravdu, keď si myslel, že vyloženie nôh na stôl by na ňu nezapôsobilo veľmi dobre. „Za posledných päť dní schudla najmenej tri kilá a mal by si vidieť tie tmavé kruhy, čo má pod očami. Ver mi, má veľmi ďaleko od toho, aby bola v poriadku. Ak to bude takto pokračovať aj naďalej, neviem, čo s ňou bude."

Jeho priateľka sa tvárila veľmi vážne a akonáhle to Dracovi došlo, črty mu na pobavenej tvári stuhli a on si rezignovane povzdychol. „Potrebuje sa vyrovnať s tým, čo sa stalo. Nechaj ju, nech to urobí po svojom."

„Po svojom? Tým myslíš, že ju mám nechať vyhladovať sa na smrť?"

Podráždene sa zamračil. „Nevyhladuje sa na smrť, Pansy! Nedramatizuj. Po svadbe som bol za ňou a vyhodila ma z bytu. Myslím, že dala dosť jasne najavo, že je schopná vyrovnať sa s tým sama a našu pomoc nepotrebuje."

„To hovoríš iba preto, lebo ťa tým urazila," pohŕdavo odvetila a odfrkla si, kým sledovala, ako sa načiahol po hrnčeku s pariacou sa čiernou tekutinou, ktorý stál na stole a usrkol si malý dúšok. „Mňa neponúkneš?" spýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Nemyslel som si, že zostaneš tak dlho, že budeš mať možnosť dopiť ju," povedal a ľahostajne pokrčil ramenami. Pansy na neho zostala vyjavene zízať a potom skrivila pery do posmešného úškľabku.

„Na to, z akej rodiny pochádzaš a ako veľmi tvoja mama dbala na dobrú výchovu, je tvoje správanie niekedy horšie než mizerné. Zvláštne, že ma to ešte stále neprestáva prekvapovať," dodala potichšie pre seba, ale dala si záležať na tom, aby to Draco počul.

Ten sa zachmúril, načiahol sa k terminálu a objednal pre Pansy jednu kávu s lyžičkou cukru a so šľahačkou. Vedel, že v tomto prípade mala úplnú pravdu. Jeho mama by bola zhrozená nad tým, ako sa správa, ale niekedy to proste nemohol ovplyvniť. Bojovať s podstatou vlastného bytia je sakramensky ťažké a Pansy sa s tým mala zmieriť zo všetkých ľudí, ktorí ho poznajú, ako prvá. Je jeho priateľka odjakživa, mala by ho poznať lepšie.

„Takže, čo urobíme?" preťala ticho Pansy, keď si hneď po odchode Dracovej sekretárky dala do úst lyžičku kopcom naloženú šľahačkou.

„Ako som už povedal, nenapadlo ti, že sa ti vyhýba preto, lebo sa tým chce zaoberať sama? Bez toho, aby do toho niekto ustavične strkal nos?"

Čiernovláska pokrútila hlavou a pomaly miešala v šálke kávu, ktorá sa z čiernej zmenila na tmavo béžovú. „Nie, nenapadalo, pretože vidím, čo to s ňou robí. Čo ak to nezvládne?"

„Pred piatimi rokmi to zvládla celkom dobre," tvrdohlavo trval na svojom Draco a zazeral na priateľku sediacu pred ním. Čo je jeho vôbec do toho? Prečo by sa mal starať, keď o to Weasleyová nestojí? Ak chce ich pomoc, nech ich požiada a on urobí, čo bude môcť, aby sa z toho znova dostala, ale nikto od neho nemôže očakávať, že bude celé dni vyčkávať, kedy sa jej uráči zobrať ho na vedomie. Ak nechce, aby sa do nej staral, tak sa nebude.

„Ako to môžeš vedieť? Žila tam päť rokov. Nevieš, ako dlho jej trvalo dať svoj život do poriadku a ani ako na tom bola. O tom, ako prebiehal jej život v Kanade nevieš nič."

Draco si dvomi prstami jemne pomasíroval koreň nosa, zatvoril oči a oprel si hlavu o opierku kresla. Nechápala to, však? „Ona nechce našu pomoc, Pansy," každé slovo vyslovil s osobitným dôrazom a premýšľal, čo má znamenať to čudné sklamanie, ktoré pri tom cítil. Na také niečo vôbec nebol zvyknutý a fakt, že sa tak cítil kvôli Weaselyovej, bol ešte nepochopiteľnejší. „Zmier sa s tým," dodal ešte želajúc si, aby sa tým riadil aj on sám.

„Samozrejme, že ju nechce," trpko sa ozvala Pansy. „Nehľadiac na to, že za posledné týždne to je medzi nami dobré, stále sme jej bývalí nepriatelia. Ešte nám úplne neverí a zrejme bude chvíľu trvať, kým začne, ale to neznamená, že sa jej otočíme chrbtom vtedy, keď nás najviac potrebuje. To spravili tí druhí, alebo sa mýlim?"

„Keď sa chceš tak veľmi hrať na záchrankyňu, tak teda niečo urob," netrpezlivo vyhŕkol Draco a túžobne sa zadíval na stoh pergamenov, na ktorých pracoval predtým, než ho prepadla Pansy. Teraz sa mu zdali oveľa lákavejšie, ako na začiatku keď sa mal do nich pustiť.

„Ale čo? Keby som to vedela, tak za tebou neprídem, nie?"

„Ja neviem, Pansy!" Frustrácia a netrpezlivosť v jeho hlase ju nijako neobmäkčili. Neústupne sa na neho dívala a čakala. „Možno by si ju mohla vziať niekam na večeru alebo nakupovať. Alebo do kina," povedal napokon, ale ona sa miesto vďačného výrazu iba zamračila.

„Bolo by to oveľa jednoduchšie, keby na ňu všade nestriehli tí dotieraví novinári," posťažovala sa. „Z domu sa nedostane ani po ďalšiu budovu bez toho, aby sa z nej niekto nesnažil vymámiť, kde bola a čo robila uplynulých päť rokov. Radšej sa takému niečomu s radosťou vyhne, takže teraz preferuje limitovanie svojho životného priestoru na svoj byt a kanceláriu. Myslím, že nikam inam nechodí."

No, áno. Znášať neustále dobiedzanie tých supov, ktorí si hovoria novinári, asi nebolo veľmi príjemné. Vlastne, on vedel, že to po čase šlo tak na nervy, až sa z toho išiel človek zblázniť. Podobnej pozornosti si užil dostatok v čase hneď po vojne, takže prinajmenšom tušil, ako sa musí Weasleyová cítiť. A bolo to ešte oveľa horšie, ak sa jednalo o takú citlivú tému ako jej rodina a záhadný útek z Británie.

„Tak čo chceš vlastne počuť?"

Aj tak asi nebolo veľa vecí, ktoré v tej záležitosti mohli urobiť oni dvaja. Ako sa hovorí, čas je najlepší liek a ona to najhoršie jednoducho musela prečkať. Či to už chce urobiť zatvorená sama v byte alebo obklopená priateľmi, ktorí sa ju snažia rozptýliť, je iba na nej.

„Chcem počuť niečo, čo pomôže!"

Škaredo sa zaškľabil a nedbanlivo pohodil plecom. „Ak mám byť úprimný, vôbec ma to nezaujíma a ty by si si tiež mala dať pohov. Ako som ti už povedal, ak bude chcieť pomoc, dá ti vedieť."

„Och, moje nervy, Draco, prestaň sa konečne tváriť, že ti na tom nezáleží! Obidvaja vieme, že to nie je pravda."

Draco sa takmer začervenal. Mala pravdu a on to veľmi dobre vedel. Želal si, aby mu to bolo jedno, aby sa jednoducho nestaral o to, ako dlho ešte potrvá, kým sa Ginny vyhrabe z depresie. Želal si, aby na ňu nemusel neustále myslieť a dumať nad tým, či je jej už lepšie. Lenže aj keby jeho pomoc neodmietla a on by sa stále snažil niečo s tým urobiť, pravdepodobne by nevedel čo. Nemal by potuchy, ako ju donútiť, aby svojej nehodnej rodine nedovolila nechať si ich pohŕdaním ublížiť.

Napriek tomu, že si aspoň sám pred sebou priznal svoj poľutovaniahodný nedostatok ľahostajnosti voči Weasleyovej, jeho reakciou na Pansin výbuch bolo zlostné stisnutie pier. „Vieš čo, Pansy? Rob čo chceš a mňa nechaj láskavo na pokoji."

Nečakal, že tie slová zafungujú tak dobre, pretože Pansy vedela byť niekedy až nepríjemne vytrvalá, ale napokon sa stalo to, na čo čakal od prvej chvíle, čo zistil, že v ich rozhovore bude hlavnou témou Ginny. Odišla. Postavila sa, tvárila sa tak urazene, ako sa môže tváriť iba ona, a bez slova, ale s hlavou hrdo vztýčenou ho nechala samého.

Kiežby sa mu po jej odchode naozaj uľavilo.

000

Prešiel týždeň a Pansy o sebe vôbec nedala vedieť. Asi sa jej ten posledný rozhovor naozaj dotkol, hoci Draco vedel, že ju nijako neurazil. To, že jej urazené mlčanie bolo spôsobené iba tým, že sa nechcel pliesť do Ginniných vecí, sa zdalo trochu pritiahnuté za vlasy, ale pravdepodobne to bola pravda. Inak si nevedel vysvetliť, prečo sa za ten týždeň vôbec neukázala, prečo mu nenapísala alebo prečo sa vôbec neobťažovala odpovedať na jeho správy.

Možno by mal predsa len ísť do ich firmy a všetko napraviť a popritom by mohol Weasleyovú nenápadne skontrolovať. Opýtať sa jej, ako sa má a prečítať si v jej tvári pravdu, kým mu bude hovoriť, že je jej fajn.

Asi by naozaj mal, hovoril si, keď sa ponad šálku raňajšej kávy zadíval na titulnú stranu Denného Proroka. A vtedy mu takmer zabehlo. Obrúskom si utrel ústa a noviny si prisunul bližšie k tvári. Na pozadí mierne zažltnutoho papiera na neho číhali obrovské titulky: ONA UŽ VIAC NIE JE MOJA SESTRA.

„Čo to, dopekla...?" zamumlal Draco a rýchlo sa dal do čítania článku, ktorý, ako sa dozvedel, obsahoval samé „overené" správy „dôveryhodných" zdrojov, ktoré sú blízkymi priateľmi rodiny Weasleyovcov.

Keď ten brak dočítal, v duchu zaklial. Možno by aj uveril, že jej rodina sa cíti presne tak, ako je to v tom článku vykreslené, ale nejako neveril, že by to chceli oznámiť celej čarodejníckej populácii prostredníctvom Denného Proroka. A nech mal Ron Weasley podľa Draca akokoľvek nízke IQ, veľmi pochyboval o tom, že by sa takto ochotne zveril novinárovi. No a na dôvažok všetkého samé dohady o dôvode takého odcudzenia, ktoré z krátkeho článku vyplývali, iba zhoršia už aj tak dosť veľký záujem prinútiť Weasleyovú vyjadriť sa k tomu.

„Do riti, toto sa nemalo stať," zamrmlal popod nos, keď si bral oblek a opúšťal svoj byt.

Vo svojej kancelárii v budove Ministerstva mágie takmer doslova rátal minúty, kým neodbilo pol jednej a jemu sa konečne začala obedňajšia pauza. Keby mu ani za mak nezáležalo na tom, ako pred ostatnými ľuďmi vyzerá, pravdepodobne by sa dorútil k Pansy a Daphne do firmy hneď ráno, aby zistil, čo si o tom článku myslí Weasleyová. Lenže jemu dosť ležalo na srdci, aby nevyzeral príliš horlivo, a tak sa sám uvalil do utrpenia neustáleho zízania na hodiny a netrpezlivého bubnovania bruškami prstov na povrch drevenného písacieho stola.

Keď konečne dorazil do firmy, jeho cesta prekvapujúco neviedla na poschodie do kancelárií, aby aspoň predstieral, že tam nešiel s jasným cieľom skontrolovať Ginny, ale vybral sa priamo do suterénu. Nad svojim konaním mohol iba nesúhlasne pokrútiť hlavou, pretože jeho nohy sa akosi nedali presvedčiť, že bude lepšie, ak sa ukáže najprv u Pansy a navodí aspoň mizivú ilúziu, že je tam kvôli nej. Zviezol sa výťahom nadol a o pár sekúnd už blúdil úzkymi cestičkami vytvorenými medzi vysokými regálmi.

Nájsť ju nebolo až také zložité – pri práci jej prútik občas vydával podivné zvuky, ktoré stačilo iba nasledovať a o pár sekúnd neskôr sa už díval na červenovlásku s prútikom napriahnutým na drobný prsteň, ako sústredene odriekava kúzlo. Bola taká zabraná do svojej práce, že si jeho príchod ani nevšimla a jemu sa tak naskytla príležitosť nerušene si ju prezrieť. Hoci za ním Pansy pred pár dňami prišla so sťažnosťou, že Weasleyová sotva vloží nejaké jedlo do úst, nemohol potlačiť to ohromné prekvapenie, ktoré sa prehnalo jeho vnútrom, akonáhle ju uvidel. Hoci slovo šok by zrejme oveľa lepšie vystihlo jeho pocity, Draco nebol ochotný zachádzať do extrémov.

Pravda však bola, že jej zjav _bol_ dosť extrémny. Vyzeralo to tak, že Pansy nezveličovala, keď mu vravela, že Ginny schudla najmenej tri kilá za päť dní. To mu povedala pred týždňom a Weasleyová teraz vyzerala presne tak, ako to naznačovala jednoduchá matematika. Šaty na nej viseli, čo jej vychudnutý výzor iba podčiarkoval a keď preniesol svoj pohľad na jej tvár, uvedomil si, že sa mu na hrudi usadilo niečo ťažké a veľmi nepríjemné. Vyzerala presne ako niekto, koho mátajú všetci diabli pekla. Nebol si celkom istý, prečo ho to tak nepochopiteľne zasiahlo alebo odkiaľ sa ten nechcený súcit vzal, ale vo chvíli, keď zočil jej utrápené oči s tmavými kruhami, sa rozhodol, že jej pomôže či už o to stojí alebo nie.

Očami ďalej putoval po jej postave, hodnotil, aké škody to hladovanie spôsobilo, keď ticho v podzemí preťal jej ostrý zachrípnutý hlas. „Ako dlho na mňa ešte mieniš zízať?" spýtala sa, stiahla ruku, ale prútik späť do vrecka nedala. Zostala ho držať v ruke, ako keby bola odhodlaná byť pripravená použiť ho, ak by bolo treba.

Draco pri zvuku jej hlasu párkrát zaklipkal očami a keď sa jej zadíval do tváre, zistil, že sa na neho pozerá jasnými očami, ktoré však boli chladné ako závan decembrového vetra.

„Ty si celý čas vedela, že som tu?" opýtal sa jej a snažil sa, aby jeho hlas znel pokojne a priateľsky. Jednoducho, aby to bol úplný opak jej tónu.

Ginny sa výsmešne uškrnula a zasunula si zablúdený červený prameň späť za ucho. „Nebol si taký nenápadný, ako si si myslel. Čo tu chceš?"

„Mal som tu neďaleko stretnutie, z ktorého som išiel do reštaurácie na obed," vymýšľal si, „a keď som prechádzal okolo, tak mi napadlo, či by si mi nechcela robiť spoločnosť."

„Išiel si okolo a napadlo ti, že by si pozval na obed _mňa_?" podozrievavo zopakovala a nadvihla jedno elegantne klenuté obočie. „Vôbec ti nezišlo na um, že by si pozval Pansy, ktorá je len tak mimochodom tvoja najlepšia priateľka?"

Pokrútil hlavou. „Vieš, ona tú reštauráciu, kam chcem ísť, nemá veľmi rada. Viem, že by nešla."

„Vieš čo? Nebudem sa s tebou hádať a to, že ti vôbec neverím, je aj tak jedno, pretože nie som vôbec hladná. Okrem toho ma ešte čaká pekná hŕba všelijakých vecí, ktoré by sa rady oslobodili spod vplyvu temnej mágie."

„Takže si príliš zaneprázdnená, aby si šla so mnou na obed?" uisťoval sa, kým sledoval, ako mu znova nevenuje svoju pozornosť a prehrabávala sa medzi haraburdami v regáli.

„Okrem iného."

Draco sa spokojne uškrnul, pretože presne toto očakával. Vystrel pred seba ruku, ktorú mal dosiaľ ukrytú za chrbtom a v ktorej držal veľkú papierovú tašku. „V tom prípade máš šťastie, že som také niečo predpokladal, išiel do reštaurácie prv a priniesol jedlo so sebou."

Ginny sa okamžite zvrtla od prachom a rôznymi predmetmi pokrytej police a prešla ho svojím pozorným pohľadom. Najprv sa zastavila na taške, ktorá ukrývala určite lahodné jedlo a potom na jeho tvári, ktorá vyčarovala jemne vyzývavý výraz. Ginny nemala potuchy, čo by mala na niečo také povedať a to hlavne preto, že to bol on. Malfoy jej priniesol do práce jedlo, čo sa na také niečo dá povedať? Keby to urobila Pansy, chápala by to. Poďakovala by sa jej za starostlivosť, ktorá bola však úplne nepotrebná, a zdvorilo by odmietla.

Odmietnutie mala, samozrejme, na pláne, ale čo sa týkalo toho ostatného, v tom tak trochu tápala. Mala to snáď brať od neho ako milé gesto? Zdalo sa, že je to od neho celkom milé... v prípade, ak jednou z ingrediencií nie je jed, ale to, čo na tom bolo tak veľmi zvláštne a čo v nej v prvom rade vyvolalo zmätok, boli jeho pohnútky. PREČO sa o ňu staral do takej miery, že sa obťažoval osobne jej priniesť jedlo? Prečo by k nej mal byť milý, keď medzi nimi dvomi nikdy nebolo nič iné iba neznášanlivosť? Áno, musela uznať, že odkedy sa vrátila z Kanady späť do Anglicka, ani jeden raz sa nezachoval tak, ako na to od neho bola zvyknutá, lenže to jej ešte neposkytovalo vysvetlenie. Ako môže jeho náhlej zmene dôverovať, keď ani nevie, prečo sa zmenil? Tá záhada v nej iba plodila ďalšiu nedôveru a ona mala problémov s dôverov už vážne plné zuby.

Stále úplne neistá, aké správanie sa od nej očakáva, sa zachmúrila. „Prepočul si snáď tú časť, keď som hovorila, že nie som hladná?"

„A to ti mám pri tom, ako vyzeráš, veriť?"

Pozorovala, ako jeho pohľad putuje po jej postave. Líca sa jej zapálili a ona nervózne prestúpila z nohy na nohu. Vedela, že v poslednej dobe nevyzerala práve súca na predvádzacie mólo, ale za tie dni si svoj biedny zovňajšoch nikdy neuvedomovala tak intenzívne, ako keď sa na ňu pozeral teraz on. „Či tomu veríš alebo nie, mi je úplne jedno," chabo odvetila, kým sa snažila aspoň ako tak zakryť rozpaky, ktoré ju prepadli úplne nepripravenú. Nebola totižto zvyknutá byť citlivejšia na to, ako vyzerá, zrovna kvôli Malfoyovi.

„Vieš, Weasleyová, vec sa má tak, že neodídem, kým so mnou nezješ úplne všetko, čo som priniesol. A keby si čo i len na sekundu zvažovala, že sa pokúsiš pokračovať v práci, kým ti budem dýchať na krk, len si spomeň, aké ťažké chvíle som na škole z času na čas spôsoboval chrabromilčanom."

Ginny sa nad tým veľmi jemným popisom dlhoročného týrania takmer nahlas zasmiala, avšak kým sa smiech stihol dopracovať až k jej perám, ktoré by snáď celkom ochotne vypustili z útrob úst aj niečo iné ako žalostné vzlyky, chuť na vyjadrenie niečoho tak radostného, hoci v tomto prípade by to bol skôr sarkastický smiech, sa pozvolna vytratila. Bolo až neuveriteľné ako banálne to v jeho podaní vyznelo. Keby tak Harry počul, ako jeho neustále terorizovanie Malfoy nazval „ťažkými chvíľami", blondiaka by začaroval tak, že by sa z toho musel spamätávať veľmi dlhú dobu.

Napriek svojmu prvotnému popudu sa rozhodla, že si tú poslednú vetu nebude všímať. „Veľmi by ma zaujímalo, prečo si myslíš, že máš právo takto sa ku mne správať," zamyslene povedala, ale jej hlas obsahoval dostatočnú dávku pobúrenia a zvedavosti, aby Draco vedel, že to nie je iba plané konštatovanie. Chcela počuť odpoveď.

„Čo myslíš tým „takto" sa správať?" spýtal sa v snahe získať trochu času.

Ginny pokrútila hlavou a odfŕkla si. „Ani sa nesnaž, pretože vieš veľmi dobre, čo tým myslím."

„Možno ti ako odpoveď postačí jedno slovo. Svadba." V tej chvíli nemohol byť rozdiel medzi nimi zreteľnejší. Draco, tak dokonale vyrovnaný a uvoľnený, ktorý sa lebadolo opieral o vysokú konštruciu políc, bol nespochybniteľným protikladom toho, čo sa stalo s Ginny vo chvíli, keď medzi nimi padlo to posledné slovo. Jej tvár bola zrazu o dva odtiene bledšia, dýchanie sa zrýchlilo a smutné oči sa v svetle sviečok neprirodzene zaleskli.

Hodnú chvíľu sa nezmohla na slovo, no potom sa spamätala a sťažka prehltla. „Chceš si pripísať bohvieaké zásluhy iba za to, že si mi robil doprovod?" hrane nad ním ohrnula nos.

Draco pokrútil hlavou a neveselo sa usmial. „Tento raz ti ja musím povedať, aby si sa nesnažila, lebo obaja vieme, o čom hovorím."

Ginny od neho odvrátila tvár. Nerada to priznávala, ale zrejme tušila, o čom Malfoy hovoril. Bolo to hrozne zvláštne, možno až trochu záhadné, ale pravda bola, že to, čo sa stalo na tej svadbe definitívne zmenilo ich postavenie voči sebe. Nevedela, prečo to musel byť práve on, kto tam s ňou bol, ale fakt, že bol vtedy jediný, kto sa vtedy postavil na jej stranu, medzi nimi niečo vytvorilo. Zatiaľ to nebolo vôbec zreteľné a možno budú ešte dlhú dobu pociťovať iba tieň toho spojenia, ale to nemenilo nič na tom, že to tam bolo. To, čo medzi nimi bolo, Ginny nemohla a rozhodne ani nemienila nazvať vzťahom, ale tá udalosť ich nespochybniteľne spútala dohromady. Neboli dobri priatelia či trochu vzdialenejší kamaráti, ale po tej osudnej sobote už neboli ani iba známi od videnia.

Boli niečo viac a Ginny si nebola celkom istá, že je s tým vyrovnaná. V istom zmysle sa z nich stali spojenci. Neboli priatelia, nemuseli sa mať ani nejako obzvlášť radi, ale mali niečo spoločné a či už sa jej to páčilo alebo nie, vytvorilo to medzi nimi alianciu.

Sťažka si povzdychla, vzala z police pár zložiek a vykročila k výťahu. „Tak poď, nebudeme predsa jesť v suteréne," neochotne zamumlala a vliekla sa k výťahu.

Lenčo za nimi Ginny zatvorili dvere svojej kancelárie, s úľavou sa posadila za stôl a čakala, kým si sadne aj Draco. Mimo jej kancelárie to bola hotová nočná mora Každý nový článok v nejakom treťotriednom bulvárnom plátku zabezpečil ďalšie vlny klebiet medzi jej kolegami a ona sa nerada stálava terčom ich klebetných jazykov. Možno si to vôbec neuvedomali, o čom však ona pochybovala, ale zakaždým, keď okolo nich prešla, počula, ako si za jej chrbtom šuškajú a neustále cítila na sebe ich zvedavé pohľady. Už ju unavovalo byť neustále pozrovaná ako nejaká cirkusová atrakcia. Tiež však vedela, že klebety iba podnecuje tým, že s novinármi odmieta komunikovať a všetko nejako vysvetliť. Lenže klamať im a niečo si vymýšľať bolo teraz naozaj nad jej sily.

Z myšlienok ju vytrhol hlasný šuchot. Párkrát zamrkala a pohľad jej dopadol na stôl, kde Malfoy vybaloval nejaké papierové krabičky a vôňa, ktorá sa z nich šírila, jej nepríjemne pripomenula, že sa naozaj už pár dní dobre nenajedla.

Očakávala, že budú jesť z krabičiek, ako by to urobil každý normálny človek alebo že maximálne donesie nejaké plastové taniere a príbory, ale on zrazu odnikiaľ vytasil biele porcelánové taniere s elegantným strieborno-šedým lemovaním a príbor, ktorý upodozrievala, že je z čistého striebra. Vzala si od neho potrebné nástoje na jedenie a snažila sa potlačiť prevrátenie očí nad takou pompéznosťou. Malfoy zrejme všetko robil štýlovo a jesť s obyčajným plastovým príborom bolo očividne pod jeho úroveň.

„Kúpil som nám steaky," ozval sa, keď odokryl vrchnák jednej krabičky a lahodná vôňa sa s nevídanou intenzitou zmocnila celej miestnosti.

„Steaky?" zopakovala a nadvihla obočie.

Samozrejme, Malfoy bol presne ten typ človeka, ku ktorému sa veľký prepečený kus mäsa jednoducho hodil. Veľmi by ju však zaujímalo, z čoho usúdil, že ich má v obľube aj ona.

„Áno, s bylinkovou omáčkou. Dúfam, že mi teraz nechceš nahovoriť, že si vegetariánka?" podozrievavo sa spýtal a do hlasu sa mu vkradla malá dávka podráždenia. „Pamätám sa, že keď sme chodili na Rokfort, s mäsom si nemala žiaden problém."

„Nie som vegetariánka," zamračene zamrmlala. Naozaj nemala v pláne poslať ho teraz s tým jedlom do čerta a fakt, že presne to očakával, ju nemálo zahanbil. Ona nebola človek, ktorý by bol nevďačný a hoci jeho pohnútkam vôbec nerozumela, nechcela byť taká odporná a teraz ho odmietnuť.

„Fajn. Myslím, že ti bude chutiť." Položil jeden z dvoch kusov mäsa na jej tanier a druhý naservíroval sebe. „V celom Londýne nedostaneš lepšie steaky ako v reštaurácii, kde som ich kúpil."

Ginny sa kútiky úst mierne nadvihli do pobaveného úsmevu. Malfoy by sa nikdy neuspokojil s niečím, čo nie je najlepšie.

„Takže... už niekoľko dní si v Anglicku populárnejšia než zvyčajne," nadhodil po chvíli mlčania Draco a vložil si do úst kúsok opečeného zemiaka.

Ginny lebadolo pokrčila ramenami, ale jej tvár sa viditeľne zachmúrila. „Na tej svadbe bolo niekoľko novinárov, takže sa také niečo dalo čakať."

Kiežby na to však myslela skôr, než sa na svadobnú oslavu dovalila ako veľká voda. Keby bola čo len zvážila, že tam môže byť iba jeden, jediný novinársky sup, dobre by si rozmyslela, či jej to za tie problémy stojí. Odpoveď by bola pravdepodobne nie, ale teraz je už aj tak neskoro dumať nad tým. Škoda už bola napáchaná a jej nezostávalo iné, iba sa s tým nejako popasovať.

Draco im obom nalial do sklenených pohárov na stopke červené víno a Ginny sa nad tým už ani nepozastavila. „Niektoré teórie tvojho odchodu a následného návratu sú naozaj pozoruhodné," podotkol.

„Zrejme," zamumala Ginny a pomaly prežúvala kúsok mäsa.

„Napríklad dnes ráno som sa dočítal, že..."

„Nechcem sa baviť o tom, čo si si o mne prečítal v novinách," skočila mu do reči. Prehltnúť ten malý kúsok v ústach sa jej zrazu zdalo omnoho obtiažnejšie. Načiahla sa po pohári a poriadne si odpila z vína.

„Len som chcel počuť tvoj názor," obraňoval sa Draco a z druhej strany stola ju pozorne sledoval svojimi šedomodrými očami.

Akokoľvek sa Ginny snažila, nedokázala uhádnuť, čo mu práve behalo po rozume alebo čo si myslí, že dosiahne kladením podobných otázok. Ak chcel z tej frašky spraviť príjemný obed, touto témou zabezpečí pravý opak.

„Môj názor na čo?" spýtala sa s trkosťou v hlase. „Na to, že sa kúsok po kúsku celý môj život rozoberá v bulvárnych novinách a časopisoch? Aký na to asi tak môžem mať názor?"

Draco na ňu chvíľu neisto hľadel premýšľajúc, ako alebo či ďalej pokračovať v téme s ktorou začal. Bolo jasné, že jej to bolo veľmi nepríjemné a on vôbec nebol prekvapený, ale možno sa o tom potrebovala s niekým porozprávať, hoci to odmietala.

„Ehm," odkašľal si, aby aspoň trochu rozvíril náhle dusnú atmosféru. „Pred pár rokmi tesne po skončení vojny som bol v podobnej situácii ako ty."

„Naozaj?" pochybovačne sa spýtala. „Aj teba obvinili zo zrady a pokúšali sa na teba hodiť smrť dvoch členov Rádu?"

„Nie." Zamračil sa. „To som nemyslel. Krátko po vojne bolo veľmi málo ľudí, ktorí verili, že som sa nespolčil so smrťožrútmi ako moji rodičia. Vtedy o mne v novinách tiež čo to popísali."

Ginny si posmešne odfrkla. „A ty si si tú náhle nadobudnutú pozornosť poriadne užíval, nie?"

„To si myslíš?" spýtal sa dotknuto.

„Dobre, Malfoy, možno že ťa nepoznám teraz, keď som ťa viac ako päť rokov nevidela a nebola s tebou vôbec v kontakte, ale veľmi dobre viem, aký si bol pred piatimi rokmi. To nemôžeš poprieť."

„Na Rokforte som sa nesprával práve nalepšie, to uznávam a tiež je pravda, že mi vtedy pozornosť neprekážala, ale vtedy sa nejednalo o ten druh pozornosť, ktorý sa mi dostal po vojne."

Ginny si všimla jemnú trpkosť v jeho hlase a musela sa nad tým pozastaviť. Nevedela, čo sa o ňom po vojne písalo, ale súdiac podľa jeho slov a najmä jeho povesti to určite nebolo nič lichotivé. Chvíľu iba mlčky pozorovala líniu jeho pevne zaťatej čeľuste a prázdny pohľad, podľa ktorého vedela, že sa mysľou nachádzal priestorovo a časovo niekde úplne inde.

Hoci si to Ginny nevedela vysvetliť, pri pohľade na jeho zadumanú tvár pocítila zahanbenie a vinu kvôli tomu, že ho tak rýchlo odsúdila. „Hm," odkašľala si. „Neviem, čo sa o tebe písalo. Keď som bola v Kanade, o dianie doma som sa veľmi nezaujímala," povedala zmierlivým tónom.

Draco sa neveselo zasmial. „O nič si neprišla, ver mi."

„Bolo to zlé?" opatrne sa spýtala, vedomá si toho, že sa teraz zrejme pohybuje na tenkom ľade.

„Dosť zlé. Asi také zlé ako článok, ktorý vyšiel dnes ráno v Dennom Prorokovi."

Kútiky úst jej viditeľne poklesli a vidlička, ktorú držala v ruke s cinkotom klesla na tanier. „Takže si to čítal..."

„Každé ráno čítam nové vydanie."

„Tušila som to, už keď si začal s tým, že som v poslednej dobe príliš populárna."

„Takže...?" spýtal sa po chvíli ticha Draco a Ginny trhla ramenami.

„Čo chceš počuť? Síce som nečakala, že by sa Ron vyjadril tak otvorene, ale aj tak to pre mňa nie je žiadne prekvapenie. To, že ma so zvyškom rodiny nenávidí, som už vedela."

„Weasley im neposkytol rozhovor, bolo to iba rozprávanie nejakej tretej osoby..."

Ginny sa takmer usmiala, pretože to skoro znelo, ako keby sa ju snažil utešiť. „A záleží na tom? Či to Ron povedal novinárovi alebo nejakému priateľovi je predsa jedno," povedala a odtlačila od seba prázdny tanier. Zvláštne, ale ani si nevšimla, ako rýchlo to všetko zjedla. Predtým si vôbec neuvedomovala, aká bola hladná.

„Snáď to čoskoro prestane a konečne ma nechajú napokoji," uzavrela tému.

„Snáď," pritakal Draco a snažil sa, aby v jeho hlase nezačula oprávnené pochybnosti.


	13. Chapter 13

Napriek tomu, že Ginny dala Malfoyovi dosť jasne najavo, že je perfektne schopná zadovážiť si jedlo aj sama, on to vôbec nebral na vedomie. Od toho dňa, keď ju prinútil naobedovať sa s ňou, takmer každý deň nosil do firmy balíčky s obedom a spolu s Pansy jej nedali inú možnosť, iba sa k nim pri jedle pridať. Ale ona sa nedala tak ľahko uchlácholiť ich rozumnými argumentami, takže aspoň zakaždým nahodila zodpovedajúci nadutý výraz a odmietla sa s nimi rozprávať. Väčšinou ich iba nesústredene počúvala alebo sa zahĺbila do vlastných bezútešných myšlienok, kým sa prehrabávala v jedle.

To však ani zďaleka nebolo všetko. Daphne, ktorá sa nad jej zredukovanou váhou úplne zhrozila, keď ju po dlhej dobe zastihla v kancelárii, rezolútne vyhlásila, že takto ďalej pokračovať nemôže a začala ju takmer každý deň volať k nim na večeru. Ginny sa z toho naozaj snažila vyvliecť, ale už od začiatku vedela, že tento boj je prehratý. Hnedovlasá kráska bola asi taká nekompromisná ako Pansy s Malfoyom dohromady, ale aspoň sa s ňou trochu viac zblížila. A tiež s Blaisom, ktorého teraz na počudovanie začala volať krstným menom, pretože zistila, že vôbec nie je taký zlý, a to ani nehovorila o ich Benovi. S tým malým voňavým uzlíkom sa cítila šťastnejšie, než s kýmkoľvek iným. Bolo to také zvláštne a cudzie, že jej najprv chvíľu trvalo, kým ten pocit dokázala dešifrovať. Niečo, čo sa aspoň približovalo k šťastiu, totižto naposledy cítila pred veľmi dlhým časom; takým dlhým, až si sotva dokázala spomenúť, aké to je.

Pri zvuku rázneho zaklopania na dvere jej kancelárie, sa Ginny strhla. Tento raz konečne nemusela byť v suteréne, pretože riešila iba nejaké papierovačky a za to bola naozaj vďačná. Z toho šera, pri ktorom musela tam dole pracovať, ju už poriadne začali pobolievať oči. A tiež jej to tam občas pripadalo trochu strašidelné, pretože niektoré predmety mali vo zvyku nečakane sa na ňu vrhnúť, keď šla okolo nich.

Schmatla do ruky brko, aby to vyzeralo, že bola práve úplne zabratá do práce a vyzvala toho človeka, aby vstúpil. Dnu nakukla Pansina malá čiernovlasá hlava a na tvári sa jej objavil mierumilovný úsmev.

„Vstávaj zo stoličky, máme obednú prestávku. Zajednala som nám stôl v jednej talianskej reštaurácii na Oxford Street, tak si švihni."

Ginny sa oprela o operadlo, útrpne sa zadívala do stropu a sťažka vydýchla. „Neprešli sme si týmto už? Nepotrebujem, aby ste mi ty, Daphne alebo nebodaj Malfoy robili pestúnku."

„Ani jeden z nás ti nerobí pestúnku!" bránila sa Pansy, ale Ginny vedela svoje. Mohlo snáď existovať nejaké iné vysvetlenie ich náhleho záujmu o jej stravovacie návyky? O tom veľmi pochybovala. „No tak! Vieš, že vzpieranie sa nikam nevedie a nakoniec aj tak pôjdeš."

Isteže to vedela, tomu ich nátlaku bola predsa vystavená už niekoľko dní a dosiaľ sa jej, bohužiaľ, ani raz nepodarilo presvedčiť ich, aby ju nechali na pokoji. Chcela, aby ju jednoducho nechali umárať sa v depresii a aby nechali na jej rozhodnutie, kedy sa z tých ponurých nálad vyhrabe. No napriek svojmu častému podráždeniu, ktoré pramenilo z ich nemožnej dotieravosti, ju občas v hrudi zahrialo niečo veľmi sladké a príjemné. Skoro sa to podobalo na dojatie alebo vďačnosť; možno oboje.

„Môžeš mi povedať, kedy sa ku mne konečne prestanete takto správať? Už toho mám vážne plné zuby," zašomrala Ginny, ale jej hlas neznel tak nahnevane, ako by mal alebo ako by chcela, aby znel.

„Myslíš tým, kedy sa k tebe prestaneme správať ako priatelia?" spýtala sa Pansy a Ginny sa zachmúrila. Sú priatelia?

Reštaurácia bola vkusne zariadená a útulná, čo Ginny trochu zdvihlo náladu. Personál bol milý, jedlo vynikajúce a ona mala pocit, že si ten obed celkom užíva, avšak iba do chvíle, keď sa vo dverách objavili štyria najmenej očakávaní ľudia zo všetkých. Pri pohľade na Rona, Lavender, Harryho a Hermionu by najradšej zaliezla pod stôl a zostala tam tak dlho, kým by neodišli, to by však vôbec nevyzeralo dôstojne.

Ginny takmer cítila, ako zbledla, prsty bolestivo zaťala do okraja stola. Rýchlo odvrátila hlavu a modlila sa, aby ju nezbadali. Nenápadne kývla na čašníka, aby im doniesol účet, a potom si všimla, ako ju zvedavo pozoruje Pansy.

„Čo robíš?" spýtala sa s humorom v hlase. Ginny jej však neodpovedala, iba napäto čakala, kým jej donesú ten prekliaty účet a ona bude môcť rýchlo odísť.

„Pozrime sa, koho to tu máme," zaznel vedľa nej nečakane úlisný hlas, o ktorom vedela, že patrí jej bratovi. Nikdy predtým ho nepočula takto hovoriť, ale nikdy predtým si nepomyslela ani to, že by bol schopný správať sa k nej s takým odporom. Nuž, človek sa učí celý život, nie je tak?

Vedela, že nemala inú možnosť, iba sa mu odvážne postaviť tvárou v tvár. Otočila hlavu a zadívala sa na nich. Všetci štyria stáli pri ich stole, týčili sa nad nimi, kvôli čomu mala Ginny pocit, že je malá ako špendlíková hlavička.

„Ron," chladne zamrmlala. Cítila na sebe Pansin pohľad a akosi si bola istá, že je pripravená zastať sa jej, keby došlo k nejakej šarvátke. Ginny úprimne dúfala, že to nebude potrebné. Netúžila sa s nimi hádať alebo dokonca iba rozprávať. Na niečo také nebola pripravená, veď sa ešte ani nestihla spamätať z ich posledného rozhovoru na svadobnej hostine.

„Ginny! To je prekvapenie," zvolal Harry, ktorý stál po Ronovej ľavici. Jeho hlas bol podfarbený väčšou dávkou nadšenia, ako bolo v ich situácii prirodzené, čo ju pochopiteľne prekvapilo.

„Zbohom, Harry," neodolala posmešnému odvrknutiu, schmatla kabelku a vstala zo stoličky. Ak ten sprostý čašník nemienil prísť, musela ísť ona za ním, pretože zostať s nimi iba o minútku dlhšie bolo to posledné, po čom túžila.

Náhlila sa k pultu. „Žiadala som o účet!" vyštekla na čašníčku, ktorá okamžite zodvihla hlavu a zarazene na ňu zízala.

„Och, áno, samozrejme, slečna," hapkala, začala niečo ťukať do počítača pred sebou a Ginny medzitým napäto podupkávala nohou. Keď jej dievča konečne podalo lístok, vrazila jej do ruky peniaze a nestarajúc sa o to, že bankovka, ktorú jej podávala, viac než dvakrát pokryla sumu účtu, sa zvrtla s úmyslom okamžite odtiaľ vypadnúť. Bolo jej však dovolené urobiť iba dva kroky, kým sa pred ňu postavil jej brat.

Podarilo sa jej nezastonať nahlas. Nemala poňatia, čo od nej môže chcieť. Myslela si, že všetky urážky jej už stihol povedať pri ich poslednom stretnutí.

„Čo tu robíš?" odmerane sa spýtal.

Ginny arogantne nadvihla obočie. „Myslela som si, že vieš, na čo sa chodí do reštaurácie, ale keď ti to už musím povedať, bola som sa tu najesť." Zaumienila si, že bude radšej vyzerať povýšenecky a odmerane, než pripravená zlomiť sa.

„Snažíš sa byť vtipná?" nahnevane sa spýtal. „Nemyslel som reštaurácii, myslel som Londýn. Čo ešte robíš v Londýne?"

Týmto ju prekvapil.

„Prečo by som nemala byť v Londýne?" spýtala sa, zmätená.

„Lebo ťa tu nikto nechce?" Vyslovil to, ako keby to bolo samozrejmé, ako keby to mala vedieť aj sama.

„Bývam na opačnej strane mesta ako ty a keby nebolo tejto náhody, ani by si nevedel, že som stále tu, tak prečo ti to tak prekáža?"

„Jednoducho preto, že tu nemáš čo hľadať! Prečo neodídeš a neurobíš nám všetkým láskavosť? A vlastne... ako očakávaš, že sa zachovám k niekomu, kto je zradca a vrah?"

Ginny si už pred časom sľúbila, že nedovolí podobným poznámkam ovplyvniť ju. Povedala si, že ju niečo také zlomyseľné už viac nedostane na kolená, ale teraz Ronove slová ohlodávali toto rozhodnutie. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. Vložiť do toho emócie by bolo to najhoršie, čo by mohla urobiť; jemu aj tak nezáležalo na tom, čo cíti, takže nebola ochotná ponižovať sa zbytočnými slzami.

„Už som viac ráz povedala, že to nie je pravda. Neurobila som nič zlé, ale vy aj tak veríte skôr niekomu inému než mne. Prečo ma teda nenecháte napokoji? Nič od vás nechcem, už vás nežiadam, aby ste ma vypočuli a overili si fakty skôr, než niekoho odsúdite. Prečo ma nenecháš žiť si svoj život v pokoji?" Bola rada, že dokázala nevyroniť ani jednu slzu, no hlas nemala úplne pokojný. Chvel sa a ona si nebola istá, či to bolo hnevom alebo bolesťou. Pravdepodobne to spôsobili obe emócie.

Uprene sa dívala Ronovi do tváre a tak ako vtedy na svadobnej hostine, aj teraz tam hľadala kúsok ľudskosti, tieň súcitu alebo aspoň kúsok hocakej emócie, ktorá by nebola hnevom alebo nenávisťou. Zlyhala, nič tam nebolo.

„Ja nikdy neprestanem, Ginny," zavrčal skrz zaťaté zuby a ona si uvedomila, že prvý raz po piatich rokoch počuje z jeho úst svoje meno a prvý raz vôbec ho vyslovil s takým odporom. Ako keby ho tých pár písmen pálilo na jazyku, akoby sa mu z nich chcelo vracať. „Neprestanem, lebo zakaždým, keď si spomeniem na malého Teda, ktorý tvojou vinou stratil rodičov, nenávidím ťa viac. Každý, kto o tom vie, ťa nenávidí. Tak prečo neodídeš niekam do pekla a nezostaneš tam?"

Ginny na neho v šoku zízala rozšírenými očami. Jeho slová do nej bodali, rezali ju; bola si vedomá toho, že to bol ich zámer, lenže ona nič necítila. Bolo to čudné, no necítila žiadnu bolesť iba prázdno. Kiežby to tak zostalo navždy, kiežby si mohla dovoliť ten luxus do konca života nič necítiť, lenže vedela, že jej necitlivosť bolo iba obyčajné ticho pred búrkou. Teraz bola jednoducho príliš šokovaná na to, aby si uvedomovala, že ju to skutočne zasiahlo. Bolo to, ako keby v sebe mala adrenalín, ktorý potláča bolesť, tá sa však nevyparí, iba sa oddiali. A ona nemienila čakať v preplnenej reštaurácii, kedy do nej konečne udrie všetkou silou.

Videla, ako ju Ron študoval, díval sa do jej tváre, aby zistil, aké škody na nej napáchal a bol pripravený masochisticky sa z toho tešiť. Preboha! Nikdy by jej nenapadlo, že je to taký typ človeka. Vedela, že dokázal byť nepríjemný a k nepriateľom zvykol byť nemilosrdný, no tešiť sa z bolesti vlastnej sestry bolo skutočne choré.

Oči sa jej začali napĺňať slzami, zamrznuté srdce sa začalo po okrajoch pozvoľna roztápať a jeho slová konečne začali spôsobovať to, čo mali už na tačiatku – raniť ju. Rýchlo sa zvrtla; nedôverovala svojmu hlasu natoľko, aby mohla reagovať. Bála sa, že keby prehovorila, dokázal by v ňom počuť plač. Vykročila neistým krokom, nezreteľne si vedomá, že niekto kráča vedľa nej, a zastavila sa až keď bola od reštaurácie niekoľko metrov.

Neplakala, ale to iba vďaka nechtom zarytým do dlaní a pere ohlodanej do krvy. Pansy sa jej zľahka dotkla pleca.

Zvrtla sa. „Som v poriadku," vyrovnane povedala, keď zistila, ako intenzívne sa na ňu díva, no nebola to pravda. Isteže nebola! V tej chvíli bola všetko možné len nie v poriadku a tušila, že Pansy jej lož poľahky prehliadla.

Niekedy nebola dobrá klamárka. Alebo pri niektorých ľuďoch. Napríklad mala dojem, že Malfoy vždy vedel, kedy klamala. Prekliaty jasnovidec.

„Nezdá sa mi, že si v poriadku."

„A mne sa zasa nezdá, že ty si človek, ktorý má právo hodnotiť, či som alebo nie som v poriadku," odvrkla, ale potom sa upokojila.

„Čo sa tam stalo? Čo ti povedal?"

Ginny trhla ramenami a zadívala sa do diaľky. „Nebolo to nič mimoriadne, povedal mi to, čo vždy. Ja... myslím, že si vezmem na zvyšok dňa voľno," zamumlala a ani nedala šancu Pansy reagovať. Otočila sa skôr, než mohla jej nadriadená čokoľvek povedať a vybrala sa hľadať nejaké skryté miesto, odkiaľ by sa mohla premiestniť.

000

Pansy vedela, ako Draco neznášal, keď mu dávala najavo, že vie o jeho starostlivosti o Ginny. Radšej by skočil Temže, než by to pred ňou priznal otvorene, čo koniec-koncov dokázal ich veľkolepou výmenou názorov spred niekoľkých týždňov, po ktorej sa s ním pár dní odmietala baviť. Teraz však musela znova apelovať na jeho slabosť pre tú čarodejnicu. Hoci sa po strete so svojím bratom Ginny snažila vyzerať normálne, Pansy jej videla v očiach, že niečo je hrozne, hrozne zle.

Dlho premýšľala a váhala, či s tým má Draca obťažovať alebo nie, no jej zlý pocit jej nakoniec nedal na výber. Letaxom zo svojho bytu sa pojila s Dracovou obývačkou a lenčo sa v krbe objavila jeho hlava, vyhŕklo z nej: „Draco, mám strach o Ginny."

Zreteľne videla, ako sa na ňu najprv vyvalene zadíval, ale potom sa jedno jeho obočie vytiahlo hore. „Zase?" vyhŕkol a zatváril sa útrpne.

„Prestaň s tým! Myslím to úplne vážne," podráždene na neho vyletela. „Boli sme v reštaurácii na obede, keď sa tam zjavil jej brat Ron. Neviem, čo si povedali, ale mal si vidieť výraz na jej tvári!"

Dracova hlava v plameňoch si povzdychla. „Hádku s tým tupcom už raz prežila, takže si myslím, že bude v pohode."

Pansy sa rozzúrila. „Áno? A kedy to bolo... na svadbe? Ak jej hladovanie klasifikuješ ako‚ v pohode', tak si my dvaja nemáme čo povedať!"

„Je silnejšia, než si myslíš," povedal s presvedčením v hlase.

„A možno je slabšia, než aká sa snaží vyzerať," odvrkla, ale potom sa jej tón zmenil z nahnevaného na prosebný. „Aspoň sa choď uistiť, že si niekde v kúpeľni nepodrezala žili."

Ani nevedela, či to myslela žartovne alebo nie.

„Kedy s tým konečne prestaneš?" vyzdychol si Draco, čím jej vôbec nič nepotvrdil a stratil sa z krbu rýchlejšie, než sa s ním stihla Pansy rozlúčiť.

000

Myšlienka na útek jej hlodala v hlave odvtedy, čo za sebou zavrela dvere svojho bytu. Nechcela sa ňou veľmi zaoberať, lenže ona bola taká neústupná, že nakoniec nedokázala myslieť na nič iné. Čím viac sa snažila túžbu odísť ignorovať, tým nemilosrdnejšie sa jej dobýjala do mysle. Snažila sa sústrediť na čokoľvek iné, rozptýliť sa, ale potom si uvedomila, že ani nevie, prečo to robí.

Prečo sa tomu tak bráni? Prečo sa bojí čo i len pomyslieť na to? Možno mala strach, že keď nad tým začne premýšľať, zistí, že Ron mal vlastne ten najlepší nápad. A keď už sa raz touto cestou vybrala, nedalo sa robiť nič iné, iba kráčať po nej ďalej; zistiť, či odchod je to, čo by mala urobiť.

Veď čo ju čaká tu v Londýne? Neustále ju tu prenasledovala jej tragická minulosť. Visela nad ňou ako Damoklov meč, pripravený kedykoľvek jej oddeliť hlavu od tela a definitívne ukončiť jej trápenie. Mala nejaký dôvod na to, aby zostala? Jej rodina sa jej vzdala rovnako ako jej priatelia, novinári ju neprestali prenasleodvať a bombardovať otázkami. Nebolo by jej lepšie v Kanade, kde nikto nevie, čo znamená byť Ginny Weasleyovou? Kde si žila svoj život v pokoji?

Nemala prečo tam zostať, Londýn už viac nebol jej domov. Necítila sa tam ako doma, lebo tam nebola vítaná. Nikto sa v skutočnosti netešil, keď sa vrátila a nikto nebude jej odchod oplakávať; tým si bola istá.

Hoci sa zdalo, že je pevne rozhodnutá, čo musí urobiť, hoci vedela, čo je pre ňu najlepšie, toto rozhodnutie nechcela príliš unáhliť. Keď odišla z Anglicka naposledy, bola zúfalá, utiekla by kamkoľvek, len aby bola z toho pekla preč, ale teraz mala čas na premyslenie. Dúfala, že niečo v jej mysli sa zobudí a ponúkne jej dôvod, vďaka ktorému si uvedomí, že stojí za to zostať, ale čím dlhšie nad tým rozmýšľala, tým viac dôkazov sa vynáralo v prospech úteku. Čím dlhšie si prehrávala posledné týždne v mysli, tým istejšia si bola, že jediné, čo tu na ňu striehlo bola bolesť. V Anglicku by už nikdy nebola šťastná, teraz to vedela.

Zbaliť sa nebolo vôbec náročné, oblečenie natlačila do dvoch kufrov za menej než desať minút. Niečo z toho musela zmenšiť, aby sa tam zmestila aj jej kozmetika, hygienické potreby a topánky, nehovoriac o jej kabátoch. V takýchto prípadoch bola rada, že je čarodejnica a nemusí zo sebou vláčiť desať kufrov. Rozhliadala sa po byte, pozorne ho skúmala, ale nenašla nič iné, čo by si so sebou chcela zobrať. Nemala tam žiadne osobné veci. Nijaké zarámované fotografie rodiny alebo priateľov, žiadne fotoalbumy či drobnosti, ktoré by mali pre ňu sentimentálnu hodnotu. Keď sa nad tým tak zamyslela, kým zízala na prázdne poličky v obývačke, kde by mali byť poukladané knihy a rôzne dekorácie, uvedomila si, že sa v skutočnosti nikdy naozaj nezabývala. Jediné, čo tu mala, bolo oblečenie, ako keby jej podvedomie už od začiatku vedelo, že tu nezostane.

Nikdy nepocítila túžbu zútulniť si to tam, kúpiť magnetky na chladničku, prestieranie na stôl, ktoré by sa hodilo k farbe závesov v kuchyni, skrášliť krb svietnikmi so sviečkami a zavesiť nad neho zrkadlo alebo obraz. Niž z toho. Zrazu chápala prečo.

Keď skončila s balením, naškriabala krátky odkaz pre Pansy a poslala jej ho do práce, takže skôr ako zajtra okolo deviatej ráno sa k nemu nedostane. Vzala kľúče od bytu, vyšla na chodbu a bezpečne za sebou zamkla. Teraz nemusela hľadať domovníka, aby mu oznámila, že sa sťahuje, lebo nájomné za byt mala zaplatné ešte na ďalší mesiac. Okrem toho, aj tak sa bude musieť ešte vrátiť, pretože všetok nábytok je jej, takže si ho bude musieť buť vziať do Kanady, alebo predať.

000

Sedela na jednej stoličke v dlhom rade plastových sedadiel, oba kufre mala položené na zemi vedľa seba, sako prehodené cez operadlo vedľajšej stoličky. Po celej letiskovej hale sa to hemžilo ľuďmi, ktorí okolo nej pobehovali nervózni, či stihnú svoj let. Zadívala sa na digitálnu tabuľu nad hlavou a povzdychla si. Lietadlo do Montrealu odlietalo o druhej v noci, čo znamenalo, že musela čakať viac ako päť hodín. Mohla by sa vrátiť k sebe do bytu a počkať tam, ale nechcela. Už sa rozhodla a nemienila urobiť ani jeden krok späť, aj keby to znamenalo iba prečkať tam pár hodín pred tým, ako definitívne opustí krajinu.

Nečinne tam sedela približne hodinu, kým jej konečne došlo, že nemať sa čím zamestnať znamenalo iba viac premýšľania o svojej nezávideniahodnej situácii. Hoci sa jej nechcelo vláčiť so sebou všetky veci, predsa sa postavila, prehodila si sako cez ruku, schmatla oba kufre a vybrala sa so trafiky, ktorá stála pár metrov od nej. Nemala odvahu nechať svoju batožinu uprostred haly, hoci by na ňu mala z obchodu celkom dobrý výhľad. Zo skúsenosti vedela, že sa môže stať čokoľvek a ona nemienila riskovať, že jej niekto ukradne tašku aj s jej jedinými muklovskými dokladmi a teda aj jej jedinou možnosťou, ako sa okamžite dostať z Anglicka. Keby chcela do Kanady cestovať čarodejníckym spôsobom, musela by najprv žiadať o povolenie, potom by museli zohnať prenášadlo alebo zariadiť dočasné spojenie krbu v jej byte v Kanade s krbom na oddelení zahraničných vecí na ministerstve... jednoducho to bolo príliš veľa opletačiek a čakania.

S povzdychom sa hodila na svoje prechádzajúce miesto. Kúpila si päť časopisov, skrížovky, sudku a jednu knihu, ktorá vyzerala ako nejaký historický román. Snáď to tých päť hodín nejako vydrží. Po hodine vysedávania a čítania jej došlo, že návšteve úložne batožín sa nevyhne, hoci vedela, že za jednu hodinu si účtujú nehorázne peniaze. Jej telu sa však nedalo rozkázať, potrebovala ísť na toaletu a veci jej nemal kto postrážiť. A na to, aby o to niekoho požiadala, bola príliš nedôverčivá.

Vstala z plastovej a nie veľmi pohodlnej stoličky, obliekla si sako, vzala do rúk oba kufre a zvrtla sa, aby pohľadala úložňu. Vtedy ho zbadala. Srdce sa jej na takmer nebadateľnú chvíľu zastavilo a potom sa rozbehlo opreteky. Nie, nemohol tam byť, určite tam nebol, jednoducho je iba šialená. V poslednej dobe sa s ním vídala nezvyčajne často, preto má teraz preludy a vidí ho aj tam, kde jednoducho nemohol byť. Proste to nebolo možné!

Zarazene zostala stáť, ako keby jej nohy zrástli s podlahou a prstami sa štípala do ruky tak silno, až sa jej do očí natisli slzy. No on nezmizol. Zízala na toho vysokého bledovlasého muža, ako stojí uprostred davu a zmätene sa okolo seba rozhliada. Vyzeral úplne stratený a ona vedela, že je to pravdepodobne kvôli tomu, že na letisku ešte nikdy nebol.

Nevedela, prečo tam ešte stále bola. Kým ju ešte nezbadal, mohla sa zvrtnúť a jednoducho sa vypariť. Ak by chcela, nikdy by ju v tom chaose nenašiel, lenže ona zostala. Ako obarená sa dívala na jeho trhané pohyby, kým sa k nej konečne otočí a uvidí ju, no zároveň sa toho ktovieprečo bála.

A keď sa to konečne stalo, keď sa jej konečne zadíval do tváre, intenzita jeho pohľadu ju takmer zrazila na kolená. V tej chvíli vedela, že sa mala radšej niekam schovať.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny musela vynaložiť všetku silu vôle, aby dokázala zostať stáť na mieste a nerozbehnúť sa ozlomkrky preč od neho. Na tvári mal zlovestný, takmer rozzúrený výraz, z ktorého jej prebehli po chrbte zimomriavky. Už keď ho videla obzerať sa pár metrov pred sebou, intuitívne vedela, že hľadá ju. Nedokázala si predstaviť, koho iného by tam hľadal alebo aký iný dôvod by mal ísť na letisko.

Na to, prečo za ňou prišiel, radšej ani nechcela myslieť, pretože z toho mala zlý pocit. Ale vedela, že sa to tak či tak onedlho dozvie, takže týrať sa domniekami nemalo zmysel. Bolo dosť ťažké iba čakať, kým sa k nej pomedzi tie davy ľudí dostane, lenže zadlo sa, že inú možnosť nemala. Nechcela ani len myslieť na to, ako by pred ním vyzerala, keby sa teraz dala na útek. Nemala chuť zaoberať sa tým, prečo jej zrazu záleží na tom, čo si o nej Malfoy myslí, ale určite si niekedy v budúcnosti nájde čas preskúmať to.

Snažila sa zabrániť nepríjemnému chveniu žalúdka, keď k nej pritúpil a prebodol ju zničujúcim pohľadom. Vyvracať sa mu na topánky by asi nebol ten najlepší začiatok rozhovoru.

„Čo tu robíš?" omámene sa spýtala, kým si ho prezerala. Zatínal ruky v päste, pery mal pevne zovreté a oči mal chladné ako oceľ. To nebol dobrý signál.

„To sa pýtaš ty mňa?" vyštekol na ňu tak prudko, až sa pár ľudí v ich blízkosti otočilo a zvedavo na nich zízalo.

Rose zacítila na tvári červeň a sťažka prehltla. Sklopila pohľad. Bola také ťažké pozerať sa mu do očí, ktoré menili jej vnútro na ľad! Prečo sa odrazu hanbila za to, že chcela odísť bez adekvátneho vysvetlenia, ale najmä bez rozlúčenia? A bez poďakovania za to, čo všetko pre ňu on, Pansy a Daphne urobili.

„Ako si zistil, kde som?" spýtala sa a bola trochu znechutená z toho, ako pokorne jej hlas znel. Ako keby už len tým tónom priznala, že si je vedomá svojej chyby.

„Pansy sa o teba bála kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo v reštaurácii. Sľúbil som jej, že ťa skontrolujem, ale keď som ti večer klopal na dvere, neotvárala si. Nebola si ani u Pansy, ani u Daphne, takže som vošiel do tvojho bytu a zistil som, že tvoje veci sú preč."

Slabo prikývla. Keď odchádzala, neobťažovala sa znova nastaviť všetky bezpečnostné kúzla, ale aj keby to urobila, vedela, že Malfoy je dostatočne schopný čarodejník na to, aby sa cez ne dostal. „Ale ako si vedel, že som na letisku?"

„Vyzeralo to, že si chcela odísť okamžite, ale letaxom alebo prenášadlom by to trvalo niekoľko dní, takže jediný spôsob, ako sa dostať do Kanady hneď, je ten muklovský."

Znelo to tak rozumne, tak logicky. „Prečo si predokladal, že chcem odísť do Kanady?"

Zazrela, ako sa mu tvár zvraštila ďalšou vlnou hnevu. „Neurážaj na dôvažok ku všetkému ešte aj moju inteligenciu!"

Ginny zmĺkla a nervózne si zahryzla do spodnej pery. Bol fakt veľmi naštvaný a ona akosi nevedela, ako sa k nemu zachovať. Niežeby ju snáď vystrašil, to nie, ale mala trochu obavy a pravdupovediac, nechcela ho nahnevať ešte viac.

„Tak? Nič mi nepovieš?"

„Čo chceš počuť?" zamrmlala a dívala sa na limec jeho tmavej košele, neschopná pozrieť sa mu znova do očí. Radšej nechcela vedieť, ako sa tvári, to bolo pre ňu bezpečnejšie.

„Bolo by pekné počuť od teba vysvetlenie," odvrkol. „Alebo ti za to nestojíme?"

Ginny bodol v hrudi osteň viny, pretože vedela, že mal pravdu. To, čo urobila, bola voči nim podpásovka. „Stojíte."

Na jeho tvári sa objavil kyslý úškľabok. Jeho povýšenecké, arogantné vystupovanie jej bolo nepríjemné, no vedela, že si nič viac nezaslúži. „Vieš, jeden by si myslel, že to tak nie je. Koniec koncov, ty si naozaj odišla bez vysvetlenia, nie?"

„Nie, nie doslova. Poslala som Pansy do práce list, v ktorom sa všetko dozvie," chabo sa obraňovala. Bolo ťažké hádať sa s ním, keď mal očividne pravdu a obaja to vedeli. Lenže pokorné priznanie viny nebolo tak celkom v jej povahe, čo jej teraz určite situáciu iba sťaží.

„Odkaz?" To jediné slovo stačilo, aby veľmi presne vedela, ako ňou v tej chvíli opovrhoval.

Naprázdno prehltla. Cítila sa, ako keby jej niekto zrazu sňal tmavý závoj spred očí a ona konečne dokázala vidieť všetko v jasnom svete; tak, ako to v skutočnosti bolo. A tiež sa dokázala triezvo pozrieť na svoje hlúpe, nevďačné správanie. Kiežby si to bola uvedomila skôr, než tak bezhlavo konala, no po všetkých tých pohromách, hádkach s Ronom a temných úvahách odchod naozaj vyzeral ako dobrý nápad. Alebo bola iba príliš zbabelá na to, aby sa skutočne pokúsila nájsť na svojom zotrvaní v Londýne aj niečo pozitívne?

Tak či onak, ona sa už rozhodla a za svojím rozhodnutím si stála, hoci neurobila všetko najsprávnejšie. Odvážne k nemu zodvihla hlavu. „Nikdy som nepovedala, že tu zostanem navždy," podotkla.

„Tiež si nás nikdy nevarovala, že zbabelo utečieš bez jediného slova." Jeho nevľúdne slová triafali do čierneho, ale za to ho nemohla viniť. Možno iba čakala trochu viac porozumenia. Nechápal snáď, aké hrozne ťažké to tu pre ňu bolo? Bola tu síce Pansy s Daphne, ktoré sa o ňu starali a musela uznať, že aj Malfoy ukázal prekvapivý záujem, ale nikto z nich nemohol zmierniť dopad všetkých jej problémov. Nevidel, že sa na ňu valili všetky pohromy jej sveta? Zmietli ju ako prívalová vlna a tie zvyšky, ktoré zostali už neboli ochotné odolávať ďalším nešťastiam. Jednoducho toho už mala dosť.

Naozaj to nedokázal pochopiť?

Pravdepodobne od neho chcela viac, než bolo v jeho silách dať. Vedela predsa, že empatia nikdy nepatrila medzi jeho silné stránky, takže by sa nemala diviť, že s ňou odmieta súcitiť.

„Nepatrím sem. Vedela som to už pred rokmi a to, že som sa vrátila...," zaváhala, pokrčila plecami, „možno som si to iba potrebovala potvrdiť."

„O čom to hovoríš? Narodila si sa tu a vyrastala, Anglicko vždy bolo a bude tvojím domovom."

Kútiky úst sa jej jemne podvihli v smutnom úsmeve. „Kedysi som tu bola doma, ale už dávno nie. Necítim to tak, hoci ani Kanada pre mňa nie je domovom. Zrejme nepatrím nikam, ale radšej si budem hľadať svoje miesto v Montreale ako tu."

„Takže len tak odídeš? Ani sa nerozlúčiš s Pansy?" Hovoril rýchlo, slová sa z neho iba tak valili a ona akosi vedela, že to bolo kvôli tomu, aby sa na ňu v preplnenej letiskovej hale nerozkričal. Bol nahnevaný a ona to chápala, ale prečo sa on nepokúsil pochopiť ju?

„Je mi to ľúto, ale už tu viac nemôžem zostať a čím skôr odídem, tým lepšie."

„Tým lepšie pre koho? Pre teba?"

Rozhorčené slová zostali visieť vo vzduchu a Ginny mlčala. Zrejme to aj tak bola iba rečnícka otázka, ale aj keby od nej chcel počuť odpoveď, nebola by mu ju dala. Zbytočne jej to iba sťažoval.

„To si naozaj taká sebecká?"

„Sebecká?" pohoršene zvolala. „Ak tým myslíš to, že už chcem mať od svojej rodiny a všetkých tých novinárov pokoj, že chcem konečne všetko hodiť za hlavu a začať normálne žiť, tak potom áno, som sebecká."

„Nie," povedal a pomaly pokrútil hlavou. „To, čo hovoríš, je zbabelosť. Sebecké je od teba to, že nie si ochotná ani trochu sa premôcť, počkať do zajtra a osobne nám oznámiť a vysvetliť svoj odchod. Ale ty si príliš zahľadená do seba na to, aby si zvážila aj pocity niekoho iného okrem seba."

Nenávidela, keď mal Malfoy pravdu a teraz mala pocit, že ju má. Bola si taká istá, že jej odchod pochopia a stále o tom bola presvedčená, no to neznamenalo, že rovnako chápaví budú aj voči tomu, že svoje rozhodnutie urobila poza ich chrbát. To sa už nezdalo fér ani jej. Mali právo byť informovaní priamo od zdroja, a čo je dôležitejšie osobne, ale vtedy to akosi nebrala do úvahy. Mal pravdu, bola sebecká, pretože na nich vôbec nemyslela. Bola zaslepená svojím panickým strachom a na to, ako sa budú cítiť oni, keď si v liste prečítajú o jej odsťahovaní, vôbec nemyslela.

Ginny utrápene sklopila hlavu a žula si spodnú peru. „Máš pravdu," hlesla napokon. „Nemala som to riešiť takto, ale asi som vtedy veľmi nemyslela. Mrzí ma to, no svoje rozhodnutie nemienim meniť. Dnes odchádzam."

Zízal na ňu dutým pohľadom tak dlho, až sa začala cítiť nepríjemne. Ošila sa a prestúpila z nohy na nohu. Bol to on, kto mal odísť, tak prečo tam stále stál a díval sa na ňu tým podivným pohľadom?

„Ty to vážne ani neskúsiš?" opýtal sa akosi sklesnuto, ako keby tomu neveril. Jeho rozhorčenie splaslo ako bublina a Ginny sa to zvláštnym spôsobom dotklo.

„Čo myslíš?"

Oči mu znenazdajky zahoreli ďalšou vlnou hnevu, ktorá ju prekvapila, no stále hovoril rovnako pokojne ako predtým. „Necháš ich, aby ťa vyštvali? Neskúsiš sa im postaviť?"

Ginny sa rozšírili oči. „To už som urobila, Malfoy. Alebo sa nepamätáš na svadobnú hostinu? Nemám záujem skúšať to znova, myslím, že raz mi stačilo."

„Nikdy by som chrabromilčana ani nepodozrieval z nedostatku odvahy, ale zdá sa, že každý sa mýli."

Nevedela sa celkom rozhodnúť, či bol jeho tón opovržlivý alebo iba nahnevaný, no jeho nátlak ju už začínal škrieť. Nemal právo chcieť od nej, aby to znovu podstúpila. On nemal ani poňatia o tom, aké to pre ňu bolo, pretože keby to vedel, nikdy by to od nej nežiadal.

„Vieš čo, Malfoy?" vyhŕkla teraz ona nahnevane. „Daj mi pokoj!"

„Nemôžem uveriť, že si taký zbabelec a znova utekáš!"

Rozzúrene sa na neho zadívala „No tak utekám pred problémami miesto toho, aby som zostala bojovala. Na a čo, že som zbabelá! Komu na tom záleží?"

„Mne!" ozval sa tlmený výkrik. „Ale teraz je to už aj tak jedno, však?"

Ticho medzi nimi bolo zdrvujúce. Ginny nevedela, čo ju ohromilo viac. Jeho slová alebo divoký pohľad, ktorý ju pálil na pokožke? Zachvela sa, keď sa ňou prehnal zvláštny pocit vyvolaný tými nepochopiteľnými slovami. Ale ona nemohla zostať. Jednoducho nemohla, pretože na to už nemala síl.

Zažmurkala, keď pocítila, ako ju zaštípali oči. „Nemám tu už predsa nikoho, tak prečo mám zostať?" rezignovane sa spýtala, oči jej zosmutneli.

„Ak si to naozaj myslíš, tak potom choď!" vyhŕkol Malfoy, zvrtol sa a bez obzretia odišiel. Trvalo pol minúty, tridsaťdva sekúnd, ktoré trpezlivo odpočítala, než sa jej oči zaliali slzami a ona sa rozplakala.

000

Bezútešne sedieť na stoličke a plakať si Ginny dovolila iba krátko. Hoci najprv jej to bolo úplne jedno, zrazu si uvedomila, že roní slzy pred desiatkami ľudí, ktorí na ňu nechápavo a možno aj trochu podozrievavo zízali. Napriek všetkému v sebe mala dosť duchaplnosti, aby zo seba nebola ochotná urobiť pred nimi chuderu, aj keď... možno na to bolo už neskoro.

Vyhrabala z kabelky vreckovku, utrela si líca a zhrozene sa dívala na čierne fľaky, ktoré zostali na bielej papierovej látke. Musela vyzerať naozaj čarovne. Pomocou malého zrkadielka a ďalších vreckoviek sa snažila dať svoju tvár do ako takého slušného stavu, ale po chvíli to vzdala. Načo to vlastne bolo? Nemala sa pre koho krášliť.

Najpohodlnejšie ako sa dalo, sa oprela o tvrdú opierku a tupo civela pred seba. Spánky jej pulzovali, hruď sa bolestivo sťahovala a vďaka hučaniu v ušiach mala pocit, že žije v bubline, izolovaná od všetkých a všetkého. Hoci vedela, že všetky tieto príznaky majú emocionálny pôvod, neboli o nič menej reálne či znesitelnejšie.

Veľmi si priala nepremýšľať na tým, čo sa práve stalo, ale nepríjemné zážitky sa volajú nepríjemné aj z toho dôvodu, že nie je také ľahké zbaviť sa ich. Jediné, čo pomáha, je intenzívne myslieť na niečo úplne iné, snažiť sa upriamiť pozornosť inam, no len čo trochu poľavíte, spomienky sú späť a to s ešte silnejším efektom. Ginny sa pokúsila čítať, potom chvíľu lúštila krížovky, no každú chvíľu bola mysľou pri Malfoyovi. Nedokázala si zabrániť myslieť na neho a na to, čo jej povedal, tak to po chvíli vzdala.

Hlavu vyvrátila dozadu, zatvorila oči a nechala sa unášať. Aj tak už vedela, že v takýchto prípadoch má človek nad svojimi myšlienkami úboho malú kontrolu. Snažiť sa o niečo viac by bola iba strata času. Povzdychla si. Akosi jej zrazu vedomie, že onedlho nasadne do lietadla a odíde, už neprinášalo úľavu. To ju zmiatlo a ona sa zamračila. Mala by sa tešiť. A ak nie tešiť, tak by sa jej _malo_ minimálne uľaviť, no ona sa necítila spokojná.

Otvorila oči, predklonila sa, lakte si oprela o kolená a tvár zaborila do dlaní. Veď Malfoy sám ju nakoniec poslal preč. Spomenula si na jeho hlas, na ten prenikavý pohľad a slová plné potláčaného citu. Možno jej odchod odobril, ale akosi sa jej to nezdalo. Tá posledná veta, ktorú vykríkol, bola plná hnevu a bola iba odpoveďou na to, čo povedala ona. Rozzúrilo ho to, že povedala, že tu nemá pre koho zostať? Alebo, a to bolo omnoho dôležitejšie, dotklo sa ho to?

Najprv jej napadlo, že premýšľať takto je úplne absurdné, ale potom sa tou cestou predsa len vybrala. Nebolo to zas až také nepredstaviteľné, veď v poslednej dobe sa o ňu zaujímal viac, než kedykoľvek predtým a možno... och! Nad čím to vlastne uvažuje? Veď teraz je to už aj tak jedno, nie? Odíde a už nikdy sa s ním nebude musieť stretnúť.

„Posledná výzva pre cestujúcich do Montrealu..."

Ginny sa prebrala zo zamyslenia a zodvihla hlavu. Nechápavo zízala na tabuľu, potom sa zadívala na hodinky. Nevedela si predstaviť, ako tam mohla presedieť niekoľko hodín a cítiť sa, ako keby prešlo iba desať minút. Postavila sa, obliekla si sako a vzala všetku svoju batožinu.

Nohy najskôr zaváhali, no donútila ich pohnúť sa. S ťažobou v srdci, ktorá jej znova vohnala slzy do očí, vykročila.


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny si nevedela vysvetliť, čo tam robí. Správala sa ako úplný šialenec. Vedela, že nedáva zmysel byť tam, nemala potuchy, prečo tam je, prečo stojí pred drevenými dverami natretými načierno. Dokonca ani nevedela, čo by povedala, pretože svoj príchod nemohla vysvetliť ani sebe nieto ešte niekomu inému. Ona proste nevedela, kam inam by šla. Ale... to nebola tak úplne pravda. Mala kam ísť, ona len... och! V hlave mala väčší chaos, než si pôvodne myslela.

Zadívala sa na náramkové hodinky na ľavej ruke. Bolo pár minút po tretej ráno. To nebol najvhodnejší čas na návštevu. Mala by odísť skôr, než jej zradná ruka samovoľne stisne gombík zvončeka. Mala by, no neurobila to. Jej nohy ožili vlastným životom a vôľou a odmietali ju poslúchať. Bezmocne sa porozhliadla po malej chodbe. Na treťom poschodí boli iba dva byty a vzhľadom na veľkosť domu, mali zrejme celkom solídnu rozlohu.

Sklopila pohľad a s nezáujmom študovala tmavohnedú rozožku, ktorej sa dotýkali špičky jej topánok. Premýšľala nad tým, dokedy to ešte bude predlžovať. Nejako tušila, že nakoniec aj tak zaklope, ale ako dlho bude trvať, kým sa konečne odhodlá urobiť to? Pokrútila nad sebou hlavou, zvrtla sa, vzala svoje kufre a vykročila ku schodom. Pred nimi sa však zastavila, znova sa zvrtla a zastavila sa až pred dverami. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, na chvíľu si zložila tvár do dlaní, mrmlajúc si popod nos nadávky a rýchlo zaklopala na dvere.

Dúfala, že neotvorí. Ak spal - určite spal – potom neotvorí a ona bude môcť s pokojným svedomím odísť. Povedala si, že počká dve minúty a potom s úľavou odíde. Keď spoza dvier nepočula nič iné iba ticho, uľahčene vyfúkla vzduch z pľúc. Ešteže tak. Čo ju to vôbec pochytilo, keď sa rozhodla ísť sem miesto toho, aby nastúpila do lietadla? Dlho stála pred priehradkou, kde sa odbavovala batožina, ľudí v rade pomaly ubúdalo, až tam napokon nezostal nik okrem nej. Vtedy ju ovalil jeden z najhorších pocitov, aké kedy zažila. Nikdy sa necítila taká osamelá a opustená. Vlastne, nie, už to raz zažila. Pred dlhými piatimi rokmi. Bolo to, ako keby jej telo zvierala kazajka a ona bola úplne bemocná. Nemohla sa pohnúť, nemohla dýchať, nemohla urobiť absolútne nič, aby sa oslobodila. Bolo to také zlé, že si ten pocit pamätala aj po rokoch.

Pristúpil k nej pracovník letiska. „Slečna, letíte do Montrealu?" slušne sa jej spýtal. „Ak áno, máte už iba pár minút, kým sa terminál uzavrie."

Ginny na neho ani nepozrela a rezignovane pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, asi neletím," odpovedala dutým hlasom. To sa stalo pred hodinou a pol. Cesta taxíkom trvala tridsať minút, takže tu prešľapuje už hodinu.

Z premýšľania ju vytrhlo zašramotanie kľúčov v zámke a nejaké tlmene vyrieknuté kúzlo. Ginny sa vydesene zahľadela pred seba, srdce sa jej rozbúšilo ako obrovský zvon. Nerátala s tým, že bude hore a naozaj jej otvorí!

Skoro zúrivo trhol dverami, tie sa roztvorili dokorán a ona vyplašenými očami zízala na Malfoya. Najprv si stihla všimnúť iba jeho tvár, ktorá jej pripomínala grécke mramorové sochy; bola taká bledá a bezchybná. Svaly dokonale stuhnuté, celkom nehybné spôsobili, že jeho výraz vyzeral byť tvrdý, neústupný. Očami sa posunula nižšie na tmavohnedé teplákové nohavice a šedé tričko. Napriek tomu, že to oblečenie na prvý pohľad vyzeralo celkom obyčajne, po bližšom preskúmaní nadobudla dojem, že bolo určite drahšie než všetko, čo mala na sebe v tej chvíli ona.

Ak aj bol prekvapený alebo možno dokonca šokovaný tým, že ju vidí stáť na prahu svojho bytu, nebolo to na ňom poznať. Asi by sa úprimne čudovala, keby dal svoje prekvapenie najavo; to by sa mu nepodobalo. Nebola si istá, ako dlho tam obaja mlčky stáli, čas sa v tej chvíli nezdal dôležitý. Ginny premýšľala nad tým, čo povedať, pretože nečakala, že by jej to Malfoy uľahčil a začal prvý. V hlave mala však úplné pusto, nedokázala vymyslieť jedinú vec, ktorá by dávala zmysel a ktorá by vysvetlila, prečo mu o tretej ráno klope na dvere. Bezradne pokrútila hlavou a oči presunula o niečo vyššie.

Jeho pohľad bol ostrý, no zvláštne bezvýrazný. Nebolo z neho poznať, čo si myslel, no aj tak bolo očividné, že bol stále nahnevaný. To zakryť nedokázal. Avšak to, čo nečakala, bolo, že pri pohľade na jeho tvár jej znova zvodnatejú oči. Čo to s ňou, do pekla, bolo? Alebo s ním!

Roztrasene sa nadýchla, sťažka preglgla a nechty silno zaborila do dlaní, len aby si zabránila znova plakať. Horúčkovito mrkala v snahe zahnať tie odporné zradné slzy, no nakoniec bola všetka snaha márna. Nikdy sa necítila trápnejšie a zlomenejšie ako v tej chvíli, keď pred ním stála úplne neistá a zraniteľná a po tvári sa jej kotúľali veľké horúce slzy.

„Ja som... nevedela som, kam inam ísť," trhane vyjachtala a zaborila si tvár do dlaní, aby nevidel, ako sa jej črty nepekne skrivili plačom.

V duchu si neustále opakovala, aby prestala fňukať, lebo určite vyzerá ako obyčajná chudera, ale ten argument nebol dostatočne silný. Snažila sa to potlačiť, zhlboka dýchala, aby sa upokojila, no v momente, kedy na pleciach pocítila dve silné ruky, ktoré si ju následne nečakane pritiahli do náručia, bola stratená. Hrádza sa definitívne pretrhla a ona sa do neho zavesila, akoby mal nastať koniec sveta a on bol jej posledná nádej na záchranu.

Možno tam stáli iba minútu, možno hodinu a možno večnosť, kým ju Draco jemne, no nekompromisne odtlačil, chytil ju za zápästie a vtiahol dovnútra. Potom vzal jej kufre a postavil ich vedľa dvier, ktoré za sebou zavrel a zamkol.

„Sadni si," potichu prikázal, Ginny prešla pár krokov k šedej sedačke a zvalila sa na ňu. Vzala fankúšik s jemným strieborným vzorom, položila si ho na kolená a nervózne žmolila jeho rohy. Malfoy si sadol na pravo od nej do kresla z rovnakej látky ako bola pohovka. Odľahlo jej, že si nesadol pri ňu. Pootočila hlavu a najvyššie, kam si dovolila pozrieť, bol jeho krk. Nemohla sa mu zadívať do očí, ešte nie.

„Prepáč," zašepkala a hlavou kývla na mokrú škvrnu na ramene, ktorá svietila na šedej látke jeho trička.

„To nič," zamrmlal akýmsi chrapľavým hlasom a pohodil rukou. Zrazu z ničoho nič vstal, kamsi sa vytratil a Ginny sa za ním začudovane obzrela. Keď sa vrátil, na stolík pred ňu položil krabičku s papierovými obrúskami. Vďačne si jeden vzala, utrela si morké líca a vyfúkala nos.

Čakal. Cítila na sebe jeho pohľad a vedela, že prahol po vysvetlení, no dával jej čas. Znova premýšľala nad tým, ako začať, čo povedať, ale, bohužiaľ, tak ako predtým aj teraz úplne zlyhala.

„Takže si neodišla," ozval sa napokon miernym tónom on a jej sa uľavilo, že niekto napokon predsa len preťal to nepríjemné ticho.

„Nie, neodišla."

„Prečo?" bez okolkov sa spýtal, Ginny zodvihla hlavu a konečne sa mu pozrela do šedomodrých očí, ktoré vyzerali trochu pohasnuto. Všimla si, že tento raz v nich prevažuje šedá nad modrou; vyzeralo to, ako keby v nich zračili búrkové mračná.

„Neviem," nešťastne hlesla a oprela sa o opierku. „Naozaj tu nechcem zostať. Ty nevieš, aké hrozné je, keď ťa vlastná rodina odhodí ako jednu z mnohých nepotrebných vecí, keď sa k tebe všetci správajú ako k špine. Už ma nebaví byť vydedencom, ale keď na to prišlo, jednoducho som nemohla odísť."

„V tomto sa mýliš." Ginny na neho vrhla zvedavý pohľad. „Som Draco Malfoy, slizolinčan a syn dvoch smrťožrútov. Myslíš si, že ľudia sa ku mne správali dobre, že boli ku mne milí?"

„To nie je to isté."

„Myslíš?" Zodvihol obe obočia a odvrátil sa od nej. „Vieš, že počas vojny som sa snažil byť viac-menej neutrálny. Nebudem klamať, pripravoval som sa na obe možnosti konca. Uistil som sa, že nech už vyhrá ktorákoľvek strana, u oboch budem mať voľnú cestu, no veci sa neskôr začali meniť. Bol som čoraz viac naklonený strane dobra, čo môjmu vzťahu s rodičmi príliš neprospelo. Matke bolo moje presvedčenie v podstate ukradnuté, iba chcela, aby som vyviazol so zdravou kožou, no môjmu otcovi nezáležalo na mojom živote tak, ako mu záležalo na tom, aby som pokračoval v jeho šľapajách. To sa však nestalo a keď som prvýkrát pomohol Rádu, zistil to a takmer ma zabil."

Ginny zalapala po dychu a vytreštila na neho svoje zelené oči. Na jazyku ju pálili otázky, no nechcela ho do ničoho tlačiť; predsa len to bola chúlostivá téma.

„U Munga som sa liečil niekoľko týždňov," duto hlesol, pohľad upieral kamsi na náprotivnú stenu. Ginny vedela, že sa práve pozerá na svoje spomienky, ako keby sa díval na film. „Na Malfoy Manor som sa vrátiť nemohol, s matkou som úplne stratil kontakt a otcovi som sa všemožne snažil vyhnúť. Nemyslel som si, že je schopný naozaj ma zabiť, ale šťastný z nášho stretnutia by určite nebol a bol som si istý, že by som to pocítil."

„O tom som nevedela," zhrozene zašepkala. Nechcela si ani predstavovať, ako sa musel cítiť, keď mu niečo také spravil vlastný otec. Už len pomyslenie na to, jej vohnalo do očí slzy ľútosti a hnevu.

„Je málo ľudí, ktorí to vedia. Vlastne iba Pansy, Blaise a Daphne... a ty."

Ginny sťažka prehltla a ruku si pritisla na hruď, ktorá sa jej trochu nepríjemne stiahla dojatím. Nemohla uveriť, že niečo také vraví práve jej. Vedeli o tom iba jeho najbližší priatelia a on sa s tým zveril aj jej? Prečo? Bolo jasné, že táto téma je pre neho citlivá a to posledné, čo by chcel, je, aby sa to dozvedela verejnosť. Znamenalo to teda, že jej dôveruje? Verí, že si jeho tajomstvo nechá pre seba?

„Kedy...," zaváhala, „kedy zomreli?"

Na krátku chvíľu sa jej zadíval do očí, než sa znova odvrátil. „Otec spáchal samovraždu krátko po skončení vojny a matka zomrela o rok neskôr. Napriek tomu, že to bola silná žena, v posledných rokoch bola nezvyčajne chorľavá, pomaly chradla, až ju napokon z Azkabanu previezli k Mungovi, kde o pár týždňov zomrela. Nikdy sa nezistilo, čo jej vlastne bolo."

Miestnosť ovládlo ťaživé ticho. Vedela, že obaja jeho rodičia zomreli, toľko k nej dostalo aj v Kanade, no nikdy nepátrala po tom, ako sa to stalo. A rozhodne by si nikdy nemyslela, že Lucius Malfoy spácha samovraždu. Ginny si nebola istá, či by bolo vhodné prehovoriť teraz. Možno potreboval chvíľku iba sám pre seba, aby sa vymanil z bolestných spomienok alebo možno potreboval, aby ho niekto rozptýlil. Nevedela, no v tej chvíli vyzeral taký opustený, taký zraniteľný, že jediné, po čom túžila, bolo objať ho. Chcela mu vrátiť tú nehu, ktorej sa jej od neho dostalo, keď sa objavila pred jeho dverami, no bála sa. Nebola si istá, či smie, pretože sa jej to zdalo byť príliš intímne gesto na to, aký vzťah mali medzi sebou.

„Musí ti chýbať," povedala napokon, keď sa jej zdalo, že čakala už dosť dlho.

Draco pokrčil ramenami. „Neboli sme si veľmi blízki, no bola to moja matka."

„Viem si predstaviť aké to je. Nebyť s mamou v žiadnom kontakte je takmer to isté, ako keby vôbec nežila."

„Ty to ale môžeš zmeniť," podotkol. „Tým, že dokážeš svoju nevinu."

Červenovláska pokrútila hlavou. „Neviem ako."

„Nič nie je nemožné, Ginny, len si treba nájsť svoje cestičky."

Ginny na neho ochromene civela, kým sa jej vnútro otriasalo pod náporom ťažko definovateľnej vlny tepla. Snažila sa spomenúť si, či jej niekedy v živote povedal krstným menom, ale na nič také si nepamätala. Bolo hlúpe, že ju tak vzalo iba to, že ju oslovil jej menom miesto priezviska, no nemohla sa zbaviť pocitu, že je to dôležité, že to niečo znamená. A podľa svojej reakcie odhadla, že pre ňu to určite znamená veľa.

Keď sa konečne spamätala, prehovorila. „Ty niečo vieš..." Bolo to skôr ohromené konštatovanie než otázka, pretože v tom, ako tú vetu povedal, bola cítiť istota. Pátravo sa mu zadívala do očí.

„Viem veľa vecí," konverzačne povedal; zdalo sa, že jeho melancholická nálada, je definitívne preč. „Medzi nimi napríklad aj to, že by si si mala pospať. Oči už máš malé ako gombíky."

Vstal. „No poď," prikázal jej a Ginny sa zľakla, že ju chce poslať preč, hoci vedela, že by mala odísť. Tá reakcia sa jej zdala poriadne znepokojujúca, pretože sa pristihla pri tom, ako veľmi chce zostať. Nebolo to iba v tom, že sa obávala byť sama. Nechcela byť len tak s niekým, chcela byť s ním.

„Kam?" opýtala sa a dúfala, že v jej hlase nerozoznal zdráhanie.

„Do spálne. Môžeš spať v mojej posteli," povedal a jej spadol kameň zo srdca, že ju nevyhnáňa, no potom na neho vyvalila oči. Áno, nazval ju jej krstným menom a, áno, objal ju, ale teraz jej chcel poskytnúť svoju posteľ? Je málo vecí, ktoré by boli pre človeka osobnejšie ako miesto, kde spáva, kde je úplne zraniteľný a aj napriek tomu dovolí, aby tam spala ona?

Rázne pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, to fakt nie je treba. Pokojne sa vyspím aj na gauči."

„Ani napád! Nenechám ťa spať na pohovke."

Z Ginniných úst sa vydral povzdych. „Hovorím ti, že mi nevadí spa-"

Okamžite zmĺkla, keď Malfoy očividne stratil trpezlivosť, pristúpil k nej, schmatol ju za plecia a vytiahol na nohy. „Žiadne ďalšie protesty!" prikázal jej a viedol ju do zadnej časti bytu.

Keď jej ukázal, v ktorých dverách nájde kúpeľňu, nechal ju samu. Jeho spálňa bola zariadená v prekvapivo teplých tónoch hnedej a béžovej. Tá kombinácia sa jej páčila, ale okrem tohto postrehu a faktu, že miestnosti dominovala veľká moderná posteľ, už nemala energiu všimnúť si čokoľvek iné. Akonáhle jej zrak spočinul na tom pohodlne vyzerajúcom kuse nábytku, došlo jej, ako hrozne je unavená. Zhodila zo seba sako, stiahla džínsy a iba v nohavičkách a tmavozelenom tričku sa zvalila do nadýchaných perín, ktoré boli rozhádzané od toho, ako v nich pred ňou ležal Malfoy. Po tom, čo si našla tú správnu polohu, zatvorila oči, zaborila tvár do vankúša a zaspala.

000

Z príjemného sna ju vytrhlo vytrvalé, na nervy idúce ťukanie na okno. Ginny rozlepila oči a keď si po počiatočnom zmätku spomenula, kde je, vstala z postele s úmyslom vypátrať, čo spôsobuje ten rámus. Všimla si, že na vonkajšej parapete sedí malá hnedá sova a neúnavne búši do okenej tabule. Rýchlo otvorila okno, odviazala jej z nohy odkaz a zavrela. Chvíľu skúmavo hľadela na obálku, než sa presunula k dverám a pootvorila ich. Vystrčila hlavu na chodbu.

„Malfoy?" zvolala, no jedinou odpoveďou jej bolo ticho. Dvere znova zavrela a pozrela na svoje náramkové hodinky. Bolo skoro desať a to znamenalo, že Malfoy už určite dávno odišiel do práce. Zvláštne ju dojalo, že ju nechal spať a nezobudil ju, keď odchádzal, aby sa odpratala z jeho bytu.

Kým kráčala do kuchyne, kde na pult položila list tak, aby ho bolo dobre vidieť, premýšľala, čo sa od nej čaká, že urobí. Nevedela sa rozhodnúť, či sa má proste vytratiť alebo má počkať, kým sa blondiak vráti domov z práce, no v tom si spomenula na odkaz, ktorý poslala Pansy do kancelárie. Zhrozene zalapala po dychu. Pansy si ho už určite prečítala a myslí si, že je už dávno preč. Okamžite sa musí dostať do firmy a všetko jej vysvetliť!

Bežala späť do spálne, schmatla zo zeme svoje oblečenie a náhlila sa do obývačky ku kufrom. Rada by si dopriala rýchlu horúcu sprchu, ale pomyslela si, že Malfoyovo súkromnie už nabúrala viac než dosť; nebude sa mu tlačiť ešte aj do sprchy. Otvorila jeden z dvoch kufrov, prezliekla sa do čistého spodného prádla a v chvate vytiahla čierne džínsy a tenké tričko s dlhým rukávom vo farbe nezábutiek. Vkĺzla do čiernych lakovaných lodičiek, schytila sako zo včerajška, kabelku a vybehla z bytu.

Do firmy sa dostala o necelých päť minút. Napriek tomu, že časť mesta, kde býval Malfoy veľmi dobre nepoznala, podarilo sa jej nájsť zapadnutú, takmer opustenú uličku pomerne skoro. Počkala, kým bola úplne prázdna a premiestnila sa do vstupnej haly budovi, kde už pár týždňov pracovala. Cesta výťahom sa jej zdala neuveriteľne zdĺhavá a aj napriek nepriateľským pohľadom jej dvoch spolucestujúcich nervóznemu podupkávaniu jednoducho nemohla zabrániť.

Akonáhle výťah konečne zastal na poschodí, kde mala kanceláriu aj ona, vystrelila z malej kabínky a pomedzi labirint kójí sa valila ku dverám, na ktorých visela mosadzná tabuľka s vygravírovaným Pansiným menom.

„Neodišla som!" zadychčane vyhŕkla a zároveň otvárala dvere.

Pansy vyplašene zodvihla hlavu od papierov a vyvalila na ňu oči. „Ginny?"

Červenovláska za sebou zatvorila. „Celé je to nedorozumenie. No, vlastne ani nie je, ale..."

„Všetko už viem," prerušila ju pokojne a Ginny sa zvalila do kresla pred jej stolom.

„Ako to?" spýtala sa.

Pansy sa zaškľabila. „Čo myslíš, čo som urobila ako prvé, keď som si prečítala tvoj list?"

Ginny pokrčila ramenami.

„Išla som to oznámiť Dracovi a ten mi všetko vysvetlil."

„Och," hlesla Ginny a začervenala sa. Dúfala, že si detaily minulej noci nechal pre seba.

Na brunetkinej tvári sa objavilo zamračenie, keď si ju prehliadala. „Vyzeráš nevyspato. Povedala som mu, aby ti odkázal, že nemusíš chodiť do práce," zašomrala.

„Keď som sa zobudila, už bol preč."

„Áno, ale povedal mi, že ti nechá na nočnom stolíku lístok. Nič si na ňom nenašla?" opýtala sa jej šéfka hlasom plným pobúrenia.

„Ani som sa tam nepozrela, takže možno nechal, iba som si ho nevšimla," povedala Ginny a ošila sa v kresle. „Pansy, ja... mrzí ma, že som sa zachovala tak hrozne nevďačne. Nechať ti iba odkaz miesto toho, aby som ti to povedala z očí do očí – vám všetkým - nebol práve ten najlepší nápad. Ani to neviem vysvetliť, asi som jednoducho spanikárila."

Trochu sa obávala toho, akú reakciu dostane, Pansy ju však obdarovala prekvapivo chápavým pohľadom a kútiky sa jej dvihli neveselým úsmevom. „Viem, nemusíš mi nič vysvetľovať."

Červenovláska váhavo prikývla a vstala. Aj toto jej povedal Malfoy? Ach, takže asi nebol veľmi diskrétny. „Pôjdem makať, aj tak som prišla už dosť neskoro."

„To, čo som povedala Dracovi, stále platí. Nemusíš tu zostávať, pokojne choď domov a oddýchni si."

Ginny pokrútila hlavou. Hoci by to pred ňou nikdy nepriznala, sedieť sama vo svojom byte bolo to posledné, čo by potrebovala alebo chcela. Koniec – koncov, v tom prostredí sa jej zrodil v hlave plán odísť. „To je v poriadku, zvládnem to. Aspoň sa rozptýlim."

Nečakala, kým jej to Pansy odobrí, rýchlo vyšla z kancelárie, ticho za sebou zabuchla dvere a náhlila sa späť k výťahu, ktorý ju odviezol do suterénu.

000

Keď sa Ginny konečne rozhodla, že skončí s prácou a pôjde domov, bolo takmer sedem hodín. Nezostala v práci tak dlho preto, aby vykompenzovala svoj neskorý príchod; vedela, že Pansy by to od nej nežiadala. Bolo to kvôli tomu, že na príchod do svojho prázdnotou zívajúceho bytu sa vážne netešila, takže radšej zostala pracovať tak dlho, ako to bolo možné.

Masírujúc si stuhnuté svaly na krku sa pomaly presúvala k premiestňovaciemu bodu v hale, no zrazu náhle zastala. Spomenula si, že kufre so všetkými svojimi hmotnými statkami nechala u Malfoya. Keď ráno uháňala do práce, jej batožina bolo to posledné, o čo sa starala, a tak jednoducho zabudla, že ju musí vziať so sebou, aby sa tam po ňu potom nemusela vracať.

Povzdychla si a okamžite zmenila miesto premiestnenia. O pár sekúnd už stála pred domom, kde mal Malfoy byt. Oprela sa o tehlovú budovu a zapálila si prvú cigaretu toho dňa. Zvláštne, že jej ani na um nezišlo ísť si zapáliť počas dňa. Po pár minútach, keď zahasila ohorok, použila kúzlo, ktoré sa naučila pred pár rokmi, aby z nej nebol cítiť cigaretový dym a už kráčala hore schodmi a klopala na čierne dvere.

Netrvalo dlho a Malfoy jej otvoril.


	16. Chapter 16

Keď ju zbadal, nevyzeral prekvapene, no Ginny si náhle uvedomila, že si musel všimnúť jej otvorené kufre vo svojej obývačke. To bolo niečo, čo by určite neprehliadol, takže nebolo divu, že ju očakával. Dokonca sa takmer usmieval, keď jej ustupoval z cesty, aby mohla prejsť dnu. Takmer. Bolo by naozaj nezvyčajné, keby sa naozaj usmieval, pretože to sa často nestávalo.

„Zabudla som si vziať kufre," zbytočne skonštatovala a Malfoy prikývol.

„Všimol som si," povedal a kývol hlavou na jej batožinu. Ginny sa tam tiež zadívala. Kufre boli presne v tom istom stave, v akom ich nechala. Takže nesliedil... alebo po sebe vedel fakt dobre zahladiť stopy.

„Naješ sa so mnou?" prekvapil ju otázkou a tónom, ktorý znel, ako keby hovoril o počasí. Ako keby mu bolo jedno, aká bude jej odpoveď. Nuž, možno bolo.

A možno sa ju len snažil rozptýliť, odviesť jej pozornosť od niečoho, čo jej povedal v noci. Od tej vety, ktorá sa jej zdala čudná a vyvolala v nej podozrenie. Po tom vyčerpávajúcom pobyte na letisku, rozhovoru s ním, plači a všetkých ostatných veciach na to na chvíľu zabudla, no teraz si spomenula.

„Radšej by som sa s tebou o niečom pozhovárala. Napríklad čo vieš o tom napadnutí smrťožrútmi, z ktorého som bola obvinená a nepovedal si mi to?" Pozorne skúmala jeho tvár, kým čakala, ako zareaguje. Rada by si myslela, že ho dokáže prečítať, že rozlíšiť, či klame, bude hračka. No on bol prekliato šikovný herec a emócie skrýval výnimočne dobre; lepšie než ktokoľvek, koho poznala. Preto ho tak dôkladne sledovala; nemohla si dovoliť, aby jej ušiel jediný najnepatrnejší pohyb svalov na jeho tvári. No zdalo sa, že si nasadil dokonale nepreniknuteľnú masku.

Chvíľu na ňu bez slova hľadel, potom sa odvrátil a pristúpil ku kuchynskému pultu. „Najprv sa najeme."

Zalapala po dychu. Naozaj niečo vedel! To, čo povedala, nevyvrátil, takže musel niečo vedieť. Pre Merlina! Bolo vôbec možné, že by jej to mohlo pomôcť dokázať svoju nevinu? Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo o poznanie rýchlejšie. Naozaj by sa mohla očistiť? Bolo ťažké uveriť, že aj po piatich rokoch je tu stále šanca, a to najmä preto, že ak by sa mýlila, sklamanie by bolo ohromné.

Prihnala sa k nemu a postavila sa tesne zaňho, kým vykladal z papierovej tašky hotové jedlo. Boli tam dve porcie. Znamenalo to, že tú druhú porciu kúpil zámerne pre ňu? čudovala sa. Och, aj tak to bolo jedno. Ginny vedela, že Malfoy musí cítiť, ako blízko pri ňom stojí, no napriek tomu sa neobťažoval obrátiť sa k nej tvárou. To ju rozčúlilo. Chytila ho nad lakťom a zaťahala. Teraz, ak sa nechcel správať ako trucovité decko, nemal inú možnosť, než sa jej postaviť tvárou v tvár.

„Vysvetli mi to!" prikázala mu a tvár sa jej stiahla do nahnevanej grimasy.

„Ak sa so mnou najprv naješ, odpoviem ti na všetko, čo budeš chcieť vedieť," navrhol, ale to na ňu nezabralo. Prešlo dlhých päť rokov, kým sa jej naskytla podobná šanca. Musel predsa vedieť, aké veľmi to je pre ňu dôležité! Nemohla čakať, už viac nie.

„Povedz mi to teraz!"

„Po večery."

Vyzeral tak pokojne, ako keby sa ho vôbec nedotýkalo to, čo bolo pre ňu životne dôležité. Bolo skoro hrubé a mimoriadne necitlivé, že sa tváril tak dokonale nezúčasnene. Štvalo ju to! Ozobávalo jej to nervy a spôsobovalo návaly zúrivosti. Vedel, čo to pre ňu znamenalo a aj napriek tomu vyzeral, ako keby sa bavili o tom, čo mala včera na večeru. Ako mohol? Po tom, čo si včera povedali, nepredpokladala, že sa bude tváriť takto ľadovo vyrovnane, tak úplne bez emócií. Myslela by si, že má v sebe aspoň o štipku viac empatie.

„Tak dobre," rýchlo vyhŕkol, keď otvárala ústa, aby mu povedala, čo si o ňom myslí. Asi na nej bolo vidieť, čo mu chce povedať, lebo ju chvatne predbehol: „Urobne kompromis. Dáme si večeru a kým budeme jesť, môžeš sa ma pýtať."

Premýšľala nad tým iba sekundu. Po tom, čo jej povedal, vôbec nemala chuť niečo zjesť, ale takéto riešenie sa jej zdalo prijateľné. Dostane svoje odpovede hneď a to bolo všetko, čo ju zaujímalo. Natlačiť do seba pár kúskov nejakého jedla bola naozaj iba malá cena, ktorú musí zaplatiť.

„Fajn," stroho odvetila, zvrtla sa a sadla si k okrúhlemu stolu s piatimi stoličkami. Počkala, kým ju obslúži, pretože jej ani nenapadlo, že by mu s jedlom pomohla. Na to bola príliš nedočkavá, naštvaná a napätá.

Pložil pred ňu tanier s kúskom pečenej kačky, trochou zemiakov a varenej zeleniny. Za iných okolností by sa jej už zbiehali slinky, no teraz sa dívala na tanier s pohŕdavým výrazom na tvári. Počkala, kým si sadne naproti nej, naleje im obom červené víno a pustí sa do jedenia. Dopriala mu tri hlty, kým sa naplnila už aj tak veľmi biedna mierna jej trpezlivosti.

„Začni s vysvetľovaním," neprívetivo zavelila.

Malfoy pomaly dožul, prehltol a napil sa vína. Ginny mala chuť vziať mu ten pohár a vychrstnúť mu všetok obsah do tváre, pretože tými spomalenými pohybmi pokúšal nervy, no ovládla sa. „Ty si nedáš?" spýtal sa a hlavou kývol na tanier plný nedotknutého jedla, ktorý mala pred sebou.

„Nehraj sa so mnou, Malfoy," výhražne precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby a ruku pod stolom zaťala v päsť. No aby sa s ním nemusela viac doťahovať, napichla na vidličku kúsok zemiaka a vložila si ho do úst.

„To už je lepšie," odobril jej zmenu prístupu. „Čo by si chcela vedieť?"

„Tak na začiatok by ma zaujímalo, čo si myslel tým, že si musím násť svoje cestičky, ak chcem dokázať svoju nevinu. Chcem vedieť, čo vieš o tom, čo sa stalo pred piatimi rokmi."

Veľmi pozorne si ju prezrel. „Ako dobre poznáš svojich priateľov, Weasleyová?" odpovedal jej protiotázkou.

Ginny sa nechápavo zamračila. „Čo je to za otázku?"

„Len odpovedz." Neprestával ju bedlivo sledovať. Nechápala, čo hľadá vo výraze jej tváre, no zdalo sa jej, že to nenachádza.

Záporne pokrútila hlavou. „Nerozumiem, čo tým myslíš. Akých priateľov?"

„Rozhodne nie tých, ktorých máš teraz," posmešne odsekol nečakane tvrdým hlasom. Náhla zmena jeho tónu ju prekvapila, no nenechala sa tým rozptýliť; miesto toho sa sústredila na jeho slová.

„Myslíš tým Harryho a Hermionu?" prekvapene sa spýtala a vrásky na čele sa jej prehĺbili. Oni boli takmer jej jediní priatelia, ostatní patrili do rodiny. Bola pravda, že na škole mala viac kamarátov, ale vo vojne človek ľahko stratí kontak s ostatnými čarodejníkmi.

Mlčky prikývol. „Ako dobre ich poznáš?"

Ginny trhla plecami. Nebola to jednoduchá otázka. Kedy si myslela, že ich pozná tak dobre ako svoju vlastnú dlaň. Myslela si, že im môže dôverovať celým svojím srdcom, svojím životom. „Celkom dobre. Aspoň to som si kedysi myslela," ponuro odvetila.

Malfoy si napoly pobavene, napoly uštipačne odfrkol. „Pamätám sa, ako si sa na škole vždy rozčertila, keď som oslovil Grangerovú humusáčka alebo keď som Pottera nazval Zjazvená tvár. Nechýbalo veľa a bola by si ma prekliala... Myslíš, že oni by urobili pre teba to isté?"

Teraz určite nie. Teraz by sa jej obrátili chrbtom, keby ju videli kráčať oproti po ulici. „Kam týmito otázkami mieriš?" spýtala sa, aby sa tak vyhla odpovedi. „Veľký súvis medzi tým, čo som sa pýtala a tým, čo vychádza z tvojich úst, nevidím."

Malfoy si povzdychol. „Iba chcem vedieť, ako veľmi im dôveruješ."

„Nemyslíš si, že moja dôvera voči nim značne klesla, odkedy si myslia, že som zločinec?"

Prikývol. „To by rozhodne dávalo zmysel," pritakal, no potom pokrčil plecami. „No v minulosti si k nim bola až príliš lojálna."

Touché. Slovo príliš to naozaj vystihovalo. No najhoršie na tom bolo, že jej tú dôveru neopätovali ani z polovice. Podozrievavo na neho prižmúrila oči. „Nevykrúcaš sa iba z odpovede na moje otázky?"

„Odpoviem ti," uistil ju a prešiel ju pátravým, skoro ustarosteným pohľadom. „Len si nie som istý, ako budeš reagovať."

„Tak to už jednoducho vyklop!" netrpezlivo zavrčala. Už ju nebavilo ustavične okolo toho chodiť ako mačka okolo horúcej kaše.

„Viem, že polohu Rádu si neprezradila ty. Chytili ťa, to áno, no svätý Potter ťa stihol zachrániť skôr, než sa smrťožrúti dostali k mučeniu."

Ginny odvrátila pohľad. Táto epizóda jej života nebola veľmi príjemná a ona na ňu nerada spomínala. Práve sa chystali presťahovať ďalšiu z množstva nečistokrvných rodín do úkrytu, keď ich napadli smrťožrúti. Nezvládali obranu, pretože temných čarodejov bolo o poznanie viac a Ginny odvliekli so sebou. V zajatí bola tri dni, kým ju zachránili a vlastne sa ani nikdy nedozvedela, ako ju našli tak rýchlo. Tiež jej bolo záhadou, že smrťožrúti ju nevypočúvali, hoci ju tam držali dosť dlho. Iba ju nechali o hlade a smäde a ona bola za to taká vďačná, že ani nepátrala po tom, prečo ju nemučili. Po pobyte v tmavej kobke bola vysilená a vystrašená, a preto keď ju zachránili, nechali ju pár dní doma oddychovať. Vtedy Rád napadli smrťožrúti a z prezradenia ich polohy bola obvinená ona.

„To už viem, keďže som tam bola," povedala s myšlienkami zaborenými v dávnej minulosti.

„Neviem, ako sa smrťožrúti dostali k tým informáciám, no viem, prečo si celá tvoja rodina a ostatní členovia Rádu myslia, že si to urobila ty."

Dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle a ona na neho vyvalila oči. Cítila, že je to niečo dôležité. Niečo, čo jej zmení život a celé jeho smerovanie. Nechty nedočkavo zaborila do dlaní a dychtivo sa naňho zahľadela. Žalúdok sa jej chvel strachom, ale i očakávaním. „Prečo?"

„Tvoja bývalá priateľka im povedala, že tie informácie si vyzradila ty."

Svet sa prestal točiť okolo svojej osi. A po sekunde v mučivom vákuu začal rotovať tak rýchlo, až jej z toho prišlo nevoľno. Cítila, ako sa jej z tváre vytráca všetka farba, krv jej steká do končatín a spôsobuje nekontrolovateľné chvenie rúk. „Čo?" špitla.

Kývol hlavou, opatrne od seba odtisol tanier a napil sa. Vyzeralo to, akoby v duchu presne vyrátaval každý jeden pohyb rúk. Všetko mal tak dokonale premyslené – pohyby, slová, výraz tváre. „Počul som, ako sa o tom rozpráva s Lavender."

„S Lavender? Kto?" hlesla, no v podvedomí už vedela, o kom hovorí. Veď prečo inak by sa pýtal, či dôveruje svojim priateľom? Naprázdno prehltla. „Hermiona?"

Bez slova prikývol, kým sa jeho pohľad zabodával do jej slzavých očí. Nekonečné sekundy sa na neho neveriacky dívala, kým si spodnú pery rožužlala takmer do krvi, a potom si tvár zložila do dlaní a zhlboka trasľavo sa nadýchla.

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne," tlmene zamumlala a snažila sa potlačiť nával paniky. Nemohla to byť pravda. Hermiona bola možno všelijaká, no niečo takéto by predsa neurobila! Tomu neverila.

„Bohužiaľ, myslím," odvetil s ľútosťou v hlase, no ona bola príliš užasnutá, zmätená a vykoľajená, než aby si to všimla.

„Nie je to pravda. Nemôže byť!" zúfalo vyhŕkla s tvárou stále zaborenou do dlaní. Keby mala ďalší pár rúk, priložila by si ich na uši, aby nemusela počúvať tie klamstvá, čo sa jej snaží natlačiť do hlavy. Úplné hlúposti! Ako vôbec môže očakávať, že mu to uverí? Toto boli tie najohavnejšie klamstvá, aké kedy počula.

„Je to pravda, Weasleyová. Asi dva mesiace tom, čo si odišla, som bol v dome, kde sa schádzali členovia Rádu – vtedy som už pracoval pre nich – a keď som jedného dňa prechádzal okolo Grangerovej izby, začul som, ako sa baví s tvojou švagrinou. Brownová sa ju snažila presvedčiť, aby povedali pravdu o tom, ako to v skutočnosti v tú noc naozaj bolo. Z ich rozhovoru som vyrozumel, že Grangerová ju presvedčila, aby podporila jej výpoveď proti tebe."

Ginny zodvihla hlavu a zízala na neho. Hľadala v jeho tvári niečo, čo by jej napovedalo, že si z nej robí žarty. Že si z nej iba uťahuje a nakoniec sa na nej bude smiať za to, že je taká hlúpa a všetko mu to zjedla aj z navijakom. Stačilo by hocaké nepatrné gesto, no on vyzeral viac než presvedčený o svojich slovách. Vyzeral, že si je úplne istý tým, čo jej hovorí.

Ostro sa nadýchla, odvrátila pohľad od jeho búrkovomodrých očí a opätovne sa sústredila na to, čo povedal. „Ale čo Hermiona vlastne povedala? A ako jej mohla Lavender čokoľvek potvrdiť, keď smrťožrúti uniesli iba mňa? Neboli tam so mnou, nemali možnosť vedieť, čo som im povedala alebo nepovedala. To im nedošlo?"

„Obe im povedali, že keď napadli Rád, začuli, ako sa dvaja smrťožrúti rozprávajú o tom, že vzhľadom na to, že si im prezradila ich polohu, možno ťa napokon nezabijú. Vraj by to bola aj tak škoda, keďže si čistokrvná. Všetkým povedali, že tomu nechceli uveriť, no slová smrťožrútov boli jednoznačné."

Červenovláska zamrkala, aby odohnala slzy a pokrútila hlavou. Prudko odtisla stoličku, aby mohla vstať a začať pochodovať po miestnosti „Nie, nedáva to zmysel. Prečo by to Hermiona robila? A aký motív na to mala Lavender? A navyšše... nedokážem uveriť, že by moji rodičia viac verili im ako mne; no aj keby mali pochybnosti, prečo na ne nepoužili veritasérum?"

„Mýliš sa," ticho prehovoril Malfoy. „Dáva to perfektný zmysel. Grangerová ťa jednoducho chcela odpratať z cesty. Vlastne jej celý ten incident prišiel veľmi vhod, pretože sama nemusela podniknúť nič a nebolo nič jednoduchšie, než trochu zaklamať. Čo sa týka Lavender, tej si už od školy ležala v žalúdku, a to, že si príliš nesúhlasila s jej vzťahom s Ronom, veci príliš nepomohlo. Ohľadne toho veritaséra... pravdepodobne by ho použili, keby existoval iba jeden svedok. Lenže Grangerovej, ako členke Zlatého tria, sa nikto neodvážil protirečiť a najmä nie ak existoval niekto ďalší, kto to mohol dosvedčiť."

Bože, na všetko mal odpoveď! Meravo stála chrbtom k nemu, kým žalúdok sa jej búril. Mal pravdu. Hoci sa snažila presvedčiť sama seba, že je to kolosálna hlúposť, dávalo to zmysel. Až príliš. No stále tu bola jedna vec.

„Lenže aký mala dôvod Hermiona? Hovoríš, že ma chcela odpratať z cesty, ale čo tým myslíš? Prečo by mi chcela takto ublížiť?"

„Naozaj nevieš prečo?" spýtal sa jej a ona sa otočila k nemu. Obe obočia mal nadvihnuté. „Z lásky robia ľudia odporné veci. Jenoducho ťa chcela dostať preč od Pottera."

Ginny sa ostro, cynicky zasmiala nad tým, čo povedal. Zároveň sa jej uľavilo, že má v rukách konečne niečo, čo môže použiť proti jeho hypotéze. „Vtedy som už s Harrym predsa nechodila! Nemala dôvod urobiť to a okrem toho, som presvedčená o tom, že ona by niečoho takého ani nebola schopná!"

Draco znechutene odvrátil tvár, no po chvíli sa na ňu zadíval s pohŕdaním v očiach. „Aj potom, čo som ti povedal, veríš, že je to obyčajná posraná svätica?" rozčúlene zvýšil hlas. „Bolo jej jedno, či spolu chodíte alebo nie, pretože vedela, že Potter k tebe stále niečo cíti. A tiež vedela, že kým budeš na jeho dosah, na ňu sa nikdy nepozrie inak než ako na kamarátku. A to jednoducho nezniesla."

Jeho výsmech a trefné slová ju nezosadili, skôr v nej podnietil vzburu. Hnev jej koloval žilami ako jed, no tento raz nevedela, na koho je vlastne namierený. „A prečo by som ti mala veriť? Možno si to ty, kto klame!"

Už skôr, než to povedala, vedela, aké hlúpe to je. On jediný jej naozaj veril a ona ho obviňuje z klamstva? On bol po celý čas jej barlou, jej oporou, ktorá ju držala pohromade vtedy, keď mala chuť rozpadnúť sa na tisíc drobných kúskov a ona to po včerajšej noci veľmi dobre vedela. Aj napriek tomu, čo sa stalo deň predtým, ho dokázala takto podlo obviniť? Hnev ju niekedy zaslepoval viac, než bolo normálne.

„Myslíš si, že ti klamem?" spýtal sa hrozivo tichým, výhražným hlasom a v očiach sa mu zablýskalo. Bol rozzúrený a ona mu to nemala za zlé.

Rýchlo pokrútila hlavou a krotila žlč, ktorá sa dvíhala v jej vnútri. „Nie! Naozaj nie," rýchlo povedala. „No to neznamená, že sa nemôžeš mýliť," pokojnejšie dodala a s uľavou si všimla, ako sa jeho oči upokojili.

„Nemýlim sa, viem, čo som počul," pevne povedal. „Pokúšal som sa presvedčiť Pottera a tvoju rodinu, aby Grangerovej neverili, no nakoniec sa to obrátilo proti mne. Oni začali menej dôverovať mne."

Po tých slovách jej srdce zovrela záhadná intenzívna sila. Telom jej prešli zimomriavky, keď si uvedomila význam toho, čo povedal a oči sa jej naplnili slzami vďačnosti a dojatia. Takže už vtedy, pred piatimi rokmi, sa za ňu postavil? Postavil sa na jej stranu tak, ako to urobil, keď sa vrátila domov? „Takže si sa im snažil vysvetliť, že som nevinná?" uisťovala sa.

„Áno," pritakal. „Ale nebuď príliš nafúkaná, neurobil som to z dobroty srdca. Iba som chcel dostať tú falošnú šprtku."

„Samozrejme," zdvorila odvetila. Verila tomu. Malfoy spred niekoľkých rokov sa ani najmenej nepodobal Malfoyovi, akým bol teraz a akého ho mala rada. No aj tak jej to nezabránilo, aby cítila v srdci vďaku. „Myslíš si teda, že to Hermiona urobila z lásky?" spýtala sa a zrazu sa cítila úplne pokojne.

Prikývol. „To je jediné rozumné a možné vysvetlenie. A okrem toho, ty si nevidela, ako očividne sa vešala na Pottera po tom, čo si odišla. Smutné je, že to nepostrehli ostatní... nehovoriac o ňom."

Ginny nad tým na chvíľu premýšľala a potom si pohŕdavo odfrkla. „Pche! Je taká mrcha vôbec schopná niekoho milovať?"

Videla, ako Malfoy pokrčil ramenami. Vstal a začal zo stola odpratávať špinavý riad. Keď sa chystal vziať jej tanier s takmer nedotknutým jedlom, zarazil sa a zadíval sa na ňu. „Si si istá, že si ešte nedáš? Je to dobré."

Zavrtela hlavou. „Nebola som hladná ani predtým, a po tom, čo si mi povedal, už vôbec nie."

Povzdychol si, no prikývol a vzal aj jej tanier. „Raz mi povedali, že každý, dokonca aj ten najsebeckejší človek, dokáže milovať," prehodil cez plece, kým kládol riad do drezu, odpovedajúc tak na jej viac-menej rétorickú otázu, „no aký je to druh lásky, závisí iba na ňom."

„S tým by som si dovolila nesúhlasiť," zamrmlala Ginny, kým pozorovala, ako na riad púšťa horúcu vodu a na hubku leje prostriedok na čistenie. „Ty umývaš riad ručne?" spýtala sa hlasnejšie, aby ju počul.

„Niekedy."

Udivene sledovala, ako sústredene čistý každú jednu špinku na bielom porceláne a už čistý tanier pokladá do stojana. To, čo ju znenazdajky prinútilo pristúpiť k nemu a spýtať sa, kde má čisté utierky, bol úplne spontánny popud. Malfoy bol zrejme rovnako prakvapený ako ona sama, lebo na ňu hodnú chvíľu neveriacky hľadel. Nakoniec kývol hlavou na skrinku, z ktorej vybrala kus látky a ujala sa utierať riad, ktorý on predtým umyl.

Chvíľu iba mlčky pracovali, obaja ponorení do svojich vlastných vyšlienok.

„Je ťažké uveriť v niečo také, keď som Hermionu poznala a mala rada veľkú časť svojho života. Ako sa dá zmieriť s tým, že človek, ktorému dôveruješ svojím životom, ťa takto zradí?" zamyslene sa spýtala Ginny, kým hľadala skrinku, v ktorej má uložené poháre na víno.

Malfoy vypol vodu, položil poslednú vidličku na drez, obrátil sa k nej a utrel si ruky do utierky, ktorú držala. Pokrčil ramenami. „Pýtaš sa nesprávnej osoby. Predtým som to bol obyčajne vždy ja, kto zradil dôveru svojich priateľov."

Ginny na neho zostala v pomykove zízať. Mal pravdu. Nechápala, prečo sa to pýtala jeho. Mokrú utierku zavesila na háčik a nasledovala ho do obývačky. Hodila sa na pohovku, natiahla pred seba nohy a zamyslene ich študovala. Bolo to také zvláštne! Napriek tomu, čo sa dozvedela, sa cítila čudne pokojná, skoro až prázdna. Zamračila sa. Vždy si myslela, že ak sa raz dozvie, ako to všetko v skutočnosti bolo, bude zúrivá, sklamaná, smutná alebo čokoľek iné, len nie pokojná.

Rozhodne zodvihla hlavu, aby so ho na niečo spýtala, no zarazila sa, keď si všimla, ako nečakane blízko seba sedia. Nie ako včera, kedy on sedel v kresle a ona na pohovke dobré dva metre ďalej. Zmiatlo ju to, pretože to bola ona, kto si nevedomky sadol tak blízko k nemu. To ju trochu znervóznilo.

Odkašľala si. „Prečo mi to hovoríš teraz? Vedel si to celú dobu, tak prečo si mi to nepovedal už skôr?" spýtala sa s jemnou výčitkou v hlase. Vedela, že by sa mala hnevať... v skutočnosti by mala poriadne vyvádzať, že tak dlho mlčal, no nedokázala to. Po tom všekom bola príliš mimo na to, aby na neho bola kvôli tomu nahnevaná.

Zadíval sa jej do tváre. „Uverila by si mi? Vypočula by si si ma vôbec, keby som ti to povedal hneď, ako som ťa stretol prvý raz po piatich rokoch?"

Samozrejme, že by neuverila. Zakliala by ho tak, že by sa oňho museli postarať čaromedici, a to skôr, než by stihol dokončiť druhú vetu. Napriek tomu všetkému, čo sa stalo, by nezniesla, aby tak hovoril o jej priateľoch. Jej lojalita bola na rozdiel od jej bývalých priateľov bezhraničná. Nedovolila by mu očierňovať ich pred ňou, pretože vtedy mala ešte nádej. Verila, že všetko je iba nedorozumenie, ktoré sa snáď počas tých rokov vyriešilo. No teraz vedela, že jeden z jej takzvaných priateľov ju odporne zradil.

Zavrtela hlavou. „Asi nie."

„Tak vidíš. Tu je tvoja odpoveď."

Červenovlasá čarodejnica sa od neho odvrátila a sťažka si povzdychla. „Nemôžem uveriť, že to celý ten čas skrýva... oni obe. Ako môže byť vôbec niekto taký falošný? A pritom celý ten čas, čo sme si...," zrazila sa a na tvári sa jej zjavil šokovaný výraz, keď sa vystrela na pohovke. „Och, môj bože, teraz to už dáva zmysel!" vyhŕkla a Draco sa na ňu zmätene zadíval.

„Čo dáva zmysel?" nechápal.

Ginny sa k nemu otočila s nečitateľným výrazom na tvári. „Vieš, pravda je, že toto nie je prvý raz, čo som prišla domov, odkedy som utiekla do Kanady. Pred dvomi rokmi som sa vrátila do Londýna, no opäť som odišla."


	17. Chapter 17

Bolo takmer deväť hodín, keď sa Ginny dostala do svojho bytu. Ďalšiu hodinu dávala všetky svoje veci do príslušných poličiek, blúzky vešala na vešiaky v skrini a topánky zrovnávala do botníka. Hoci bola uťahaná z práce a ešte aj z rozhovoru s Malfoyom, vedela, že by nezaspala. Potrebovala popremýšľať o všetkom, čo sa dozvedela a využiť na to urovnávanie oblečenia späť tam, kam patrí, sa jej zdalo celkom vhodné. Pár topánok a tričiek síce skončilo hodených o steny, odkiaľ sa odrazili a dopadli na zem, keď sa jej zmocnila výnimočne silná vlhna zlosti a frustrácie, no stalo sa to iba päťkrát a žiadne z jej šiat neutrpeli vážnu ujmu.

Napriek svojim občasným výbuchom bola však stále až neuveriteľne pokojná. A ona nebola jediná, ktorá si to myslela; Malfoy jej miernym reakciám tiež nerozumel. Ustato si povzdychla, sadla si na pohovku, zapálila si cigaretu a v hlave si znova prehrávala ich rozhovor.

„Ty si sa pred dvomi rokmi vrátila do Londýna?" zarazene po nej zopakoval. Nečudovala sa, že ho to tak prekvapilo; nikto o tom nevedel. Alebo skôr takmer nikto, Hermiona o tom napríklad veľmi dobre vedela. „Ako to?"

Ginny si povzdychla, skopla z nôh lodičky na vysokom opätku a kolená si pritisla k brade. „To, že nikto nevedel, kde som celých tých päť rokov bola, nie je tak úplne pravda. Niekto to vedel – Hermiona. Bola to moja najlepšia priateľka, alebo som si to aspoň myslela, a preto som jej pár týždňov po odchode napísala."

„Ty si jej napísala?"

Prikývla. „Áno. Ironicky, ona jediná mi prejavila pochopenie a povedala, že mi verí. Prvé dva roky sme si písali skoro pravidelne. Pre Merlina! Toľko listov a ja som nemala ani najmenšie podozrenie, že je niečo zle!" Sklonila hlavu, čelo si položila na kolená. „Potom však začali jej listy prichádzať čoraz zriedkavejšie a ja som nevedela, čo sa deje."

„Preto si sa vrátila?" so záujmom sa spýtal.

„Sčasti," zamumlala Ginny a povzdychla si. Keď sklopila viečka, všetko to mala pred očami, ako keby sa to stalo iba včera. „Často som si s ňou písala o tom, ako presvedčiť mojich rodičov, že som nevinná. Celé tie roky ma kŕmila obyčajnými lžami! Keby nebolo jej, vrátila by som sa už oveľa skôr, no presviedčala ma, že ešte nie je vhodná doba, že by ma neprijali. Nuž, aspoň v tomto jednom mala pravdu; naozaj ma neprijali."

Draco sa zachmúril. „Počkaj! Nevedela si predsa prečo všetci veria, že tie informácie si vyzradila ty. To si sa jej na to v listoch nespýtala?"

„Pravdaže som sa spýtala. Povedala mi však, že to nevie."

„Nevie?" spýtal sa Malfoy s nadvihnutým obočím. To vôbec nevyznelo vieryhodne, skôr to vyznelo ako smiešne nevydarená výhovorka.

Ginny si odfrkla. „Viem, ako to znie, no vieš akým argumentom sa oháňala?" spýtala sa a otočila sa k nemu s výzvou vyrytou v črtách. Draco mčlky pokrčil plecami. „Povedala mi to, čo ty. Vraj čím viac sa ich snažila presvedčiť o mojej nevine, tým menej jej o tom prípade povedali. Povedala, že si myslí, že ma udal nejaký smrťožrút, ktorého chytili krátko po útoku a že jej nič nehovorili preto, lebo sa báli, že by mohla manipulovať s dôkazmi, aby ma tak z toho vysekala."

Z Malfoyových úst sa vydral suchý, ostrý smiech. „Tá mrcha je teda prefíkaná!"

„To je." Ginny viac než šokovalo, že pod tým príjemným zovňajškom sa skrýva taká ohavná beštia.

„Takže ona ťa presviedčala, že tvoja rodina o tebe nechce ani počuť?"

„Mala ale pravdu, nie?" Červenovlasá čarodejnica sa krátko pichlavo zasmiala. „Lenže po tom, čo sa mi dlhšiu dobu neozývala, som to jednoducho nevydržala. Jedného dňa som sa zobudila, zbalila si pár vecí a nastúpila na prvé lietadlo, ktoré letelo do Londýna. Až keď som bola v hoteli, dala som jej vedieť, že som sa vrátila."

„Čo sa stalo potom?"

Ginny zvraštila obočie. Všetko to do seba tak perfektne zapadalo! Pravda bola zrazu príliš horká pilulka na to, aby ju prehltla. Popotiahla nosom a párkrát prehltla, keď sa jej znenazdajky zmocnil zármutok zmiešaný s krivdou. „Prišla za mnou, akonáhle dostala môj odkaz. Povedala som jej, že sa chcem stretnúť s mamou alebo Harrym, pretože som si myslela, že oni by mohli byť najviac prístupní rozhovoru so mnou. Vraj ona sa s nimi najprv porozpráva, aby ich mohla na to pripraviť." Z hrdla jej unikol krutý výsmech. Ako veľmi jej vtedy verila!

„Ale nestretla si sa s nimi," vytušil Draco a díval sa na jej pomalé prikývnutie.

„Nie. Povedala mi, že ani mama, ani Harry o mne nechcú vôbec nič vedieť. Uverila som jej, nemala som dôvod z niečoho ju podozrievať," skľúčene hlesla. „Upustila som teda od snahy stretnúť sa s nimi, zmierila som sa s tým, že doma nie som vítaná a odišla som."

Ginny si zmorene ložila tvár do dlaní. „Mala som zostať! Mala som niečo vytušiť!"

„To asi ťažko. Grangerová je v klamaní na počudovanie príliš dobrá."

Ginny zodvihla hlavu a zadívala sa na neho. Pristihla ho pri tom, ako ju úzkostlivo pozoruje, ako keby sa bál, že sa každú chvíľu rozpadne. Videla mu tú obavu v očiach „Vieš, keď som prišla na ich svadobnú hostinu, mama ma prijala," potichu, smutne prehovorila. „Bola rada, že ma vidí, hoci stále verila, že som prezradila informácie smrťožrútom. Celý ten čas mi to nesedelo! Nerozumela som, ako je možné, že ma tri roky nenávidela, opovrhovala mnou, no zrazu plače radosťou, že ma vidí? Ak som jej tak chýbala, prečo ma nevyhľadala? Pokúšala sa vôbec? Poprosila niekoho o pomoc? Požiadala o ňu Hermionu a ona jej klama, že o mne nič nevie? Vie vôbec niekto z nich, že som pred dvomi rokmi prišla späť?" zbesilo zo seba chrlila otázky, kým v kútikoch očí cítila slzy, pretože vedela, že Malfoy jej tieto odpovede dať nemôže.

Ginny vyfúkla z úst dym, a dívala sa, ako sa pozvoľna stráca vo vzduchu. Ešte aj teraz, keď sedela v obývačke svojho bytu, cítila na jazyku horkosť všetkých informácií, ktoré sa od Malfoya dozvedela a vedela, že ju bude cítiť ešte poriadne dlho. V ten večer sa v skutočnosti k tomu, ako očistí svoje meno, ani nedostali. Všetko to, čo sa dozvedela, bolo až príliš veľké sústo, než aby dokázala mozog zamestnať niečím ďalším. Naprv sa musela pozviechať z tejto rany, musela to všetko stráviť, spracovať a vyhodnotiť. Až potom môže začať plánovať, čo bude jej prvý ťah v ceste za oslobodením sa z okov krivého obvinenia.

000

Keď sa ráno Ginny zobudila, celé telo mala ako z olova. Stuhnuté svaly pri každom nepatrnom pohybe bolestivo protestovali, čo bola cena za to, že zaspala na gauči schúlená v čudnej polohe. Prvé, čo ju prepadlo, bol nával obáv, že zaspala do práce, no náhle si spomenula, že je sobota. Zvláštne, že po tom čudnom včerajšiu si dokáže v hlave vybaviť niečo také banálne ako to, aký je deň.

Jej prvá cesta viedla do kuchyne, kde si spravila hrnček kávy a sadla si pred televízor. Áno, na rozdiel od väčšiny čistokrvných čarodejníkov, ona mala televíziu, vedela ju ovládať tak, ako ostatné muklovské prístroje. Pobyt v Kanade jej bol aspoň na niečo dobrý. Chňapla po ovládači a naslepo stlačila jeden z množstva gombíkov. Bolo jej jedno, aký kanál zapala, podstatné bolo, že sa konečne zaplní to nervy drásajúce ticho.

O jednej sa donútila prezliecť sa do čistého oblečenia, umyť si zuby a tvár, no potom sa znova zvalila na pohovku a pri zvukovej kulise nejakého seriálu tupo civela do stropu. Čakala. Celý deň čakala, kým sa konečne dostaví to prorokované šialenstvo, ktoré by posadlo každého normálneho človeka po tom, čo sa dozvie, že jeho najlepší priateľ mu úplne zrujnoval päť rokov jeho života. Nič však neprichádzalo. O tretej poobede ju prestalo baviť vysedávať v obývačke, pretože ju z toho už začal pobolievať zadok a okrem toho bola aj dosť hladná; od toho malého kúska zemiaka, ktorý zjedla u Malfoya, v ústach nič nemala.

Chvíľu premýšľala, či sa pôjde najesť do reaštaurácie, alebo si kúpi nejaké potraviny, aby si mohla uvariť sama, no keď si pomyslela, aké pochmúrne by bolo obedovanie osamote, vzala peňaženku a vybrala sa do potravín. Do trištvrtehodiny bola späť, urobila ryzoto a kým ho pomaly jedla, znudene zízala z okna na bledomodrú oblohu. Nemohla uveriť, aké depresívne bolo jesť sama, keď si už tak zvykla na spoločnosť Pansy alebo Malfoya. Keď dojedla, automatickými pohybmi prútika umyla riad, zvyšok jedla dala do chladničky a čistý tanier do skrinky.

A zrazu nemala čo robiť. Takýto stav pre ňu nebol veľmi typický. Napriek tomu, že päť rokov bývala sama, stávalo sa iba zriedka, že by sa naozaj nudila. Vždy mala čo robiť. Čítala knihy, upratovala, zobrala si nejaké hodiny navyšše v práci, so svojimi schopnosťami čističky sa často dobrovoľne podujala sprevádzať aurorov na miesta činu, ak vzniklo čo i len malé podozrenie, že sa tam nachádza nejaký predmet začarovaný temnou mágiou... A teraz sedí na stoličke, bezducho sa díva na naprotivnú stenu a premýšľa nad svojou situáciou. Nad tým, že by za Hermionu dala ochotne ruku do ohňa, že by si o svojich rodičoch nikdy nepomyslela, že uveria skôr niekomu cudziemu ako vlastnej dcére... Zdalo sa, že sa mýlila takmer vo všetkom.

Frustrovane zavrčala a ruky zaťala v päsť. „Tá... tá... falošná pokrytecká mrcha!" uľavila si. Hnev, ktorý sa jej znenazdajky znova zmocnil, spôsobil, že sa jej začala rýchlejšie dvíhať hruď a lákal ju nutkaním rozbiť na márne kúsky čokoľvek, čo mala v tej chvíli po ruke. Už sa načahovala po ovládači od televízora, aby ho s pôžitkom hodila do stenu, keď ju prekvapilo zazvonenie zvončeka.

Prvá jej myšlienka bola, že je to Malfoy. Rýchlo upustila od myšlienky zdemolovať si byt a prihnala sa k dverám. Trhnutím ich otvorila, no v tej chvíli ju zaplavil až smiešne silný pocit sklamania.

„Och, Daphne!" vyhŕkla, pričom dúfala, že to znelo iba prekvapene a nie smutne. Prečo vôbec tak hlúpo predpokladala, že je to Malfoy? Aký dôvod by mal chodiť za ňou? „A malý Zabini," dodala, keď si vedľa nej všimla modrý kočík.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ju hnedovláska s prívetivým úsmevom na tvári.

Ginny rýchlo odstúpila od dvier. „Poď dnu," riekla, kým ju rozčarovane pozorovala. „Musím povedať, že ma tvoj príchod trochu prekvapil," začala, keď si obe sadli na pohovku, malý Ben pohodlne usadený na kolenách svojej mamy.

Daphne strojene pokrčila plecami. „Dlho sme sa nevideli, tak som si povedala, že sa prídem pozrieť, ako sa máš."

Naozaj? skepticky si pomyslela Ginny. Prižmúrila na slizoličnanku svoje zelené oči. „Nemá s tým len tak náhodou niečo spoločné Pansy?"

Jej kamarátka sa síce zatvárila, ako keby to meno počula prvýkrát v živote, no nebola zas až taká dobrá klamárka, aby to Ginny neprehliadla. Zdalo sa jej dosť tragické, že napriek tomu, do akej fakulty Daphne patrila, jej lož by prehliadlo aj malé dieťa. „Prečo ti len neverím?" hrane sa začudovala a všimla si, ako sa čarodejnica pred ňou jemne začervenala a odvrátila od nej pohľad.

„Tak dobre," rezignovane si povzdychla. „Možno mi Pansy niečo naznačila..."

„Čo ti povedala?"

Ďalšie pokrčenie pliec. „Že by sa ti v týchto chvíľach zišla priateľka... s niekým sa porozprávať."

Ginny prikývla. Vedela však, že to ani zďaleka neskončilo iba pri tom. Mala nezvratné podozrenie, že Pansy jej vytárala úplne všetko, jej biedny pokus o útek nevynímajúc.

„Viem, že nie sme práve najlepšie kamarátky; na to sa nepriatelíme dosť dlho," ozvala sa Daphne do ticha, kým Ginny sa zamyslene dívala, ako Ben malou rúčkou energicky šibrinkuje so žlto-modrou hrkálkou, „ale ak by si mala znova pochybnosti, pokojne za mnou príď. Budem rada, ak sa prídeš so mnou porozprávať."

V tej chvíli malé chlapča zúrivo odhodilo hrkálku, a tá tlmene dopadla na huňatý koberec. Ginny ju s miernym zachichotaním zodvihla, položila na stôl a natiahla k nemu ruky. „Smiem?" spýtala sa jeho mamy.

„Iste," povedala Daphne a nechala ju, aby si ho vzala k sebe. Dieťa začalo vzrušene kopať nožičkami a vystierať k Ginny ruky. „Vidíš? Aj Ben ťa zbožňuje!" nadšene vyhŕkla, ako keby to mal byť pádny dôvod, ktorý ju presvečí, aby poslúchla jej rady. „No, v skutočnosti zbožňuje tvoje červené vlasy, ale môžeme predstierať, že zbožňuje teba," so smiechom v hlase okomentovala, ako okamžite schmatol ohnivé kadere a začal nimi ťahať, kým jeho majiteľke sa na tvári objavil bolestivý výraz.

Ginny si z malých rúk jemne vyslobodila týrané vlasy a pre istotu si ich prehodila cez plece na chrbát. „Máš šťastie, že ťa mám tak rada, malý muž! Nie je veľa ľudí, ktorým by som dovolila dotýkať sa mojich vlasov," milo sa mu prihovorila a pobozkala ho na malé bucľaté líčko. Potom zodvihla hlavu.

„Vďaka, Daphne, možno tvoju ponuku nakoniec využijem."

„V to dúfam. Blaise si ťa tiež obľúbil, čo je trochu zvláštne, pretože on je ohľadne chrabromilčanov dosť rezervovaný," zamyslene povedala. „Nemyslím si, že by mu bol ešte niekto z tvojej bývalej fakulty taký sympatický."

„To ma neprekvapuje," zachmúrene zamrmlala červenovláska. Ak by mala za vzorku chrabromilčanov vziať vlastnú rodinu, potom jej naozaj neprišlo čudné, že Blaise k nim neprechovával žiadne valné sympatie.

000

Po rozhovore s Daphne, ktorý sa prekvapivo pretiahol na takmer dve hodiny, prišla nedeľa nečakane rýchlo. Ginny sa zobudila s čudne dobrou náladou vzhľadom na to, v akých problémoch lietala a pripravila si bohaté raňajky pozostávajúce z croissantu, nutely, džúsu a kávy s mliekom. Všetko to spratala v rekordnom času, čo bola jasná známka toho, že sa pomaly vracia jej zvyčajný apetít.

S knihou v ruke sa usalašila v pohodlnom kresle, keď sa zrazu od krbu ozvalo polohlasné cinknutie. Ginny s povzdychom vyskočila na nohy a kým kráčala ku kozubu, čudovala sa, kto to môže byť. Pri jej dverách návštevníci rozhodne nestáli v rade. Zadívala sa na malý sklenený displej v pravom hornom rohu. Ozdobné červené písmená s menom príchodiaceho jej zotreli uvoľnený úsmev z pier. Tento vylepšený druh obyčajného čarodejníceho spôsobu prepravy si bola nútená zadovážiť, keď pred pár dňami nechtiac vpustila do bytu Ritu Skeeterovú mysliac si, že je to Pansy. Tá harpya s príliš dokonalým nosom na to, aby bol pravý, letela z jej príbytku rýchlejšie, než by jeden povedal letax, ale aj tak to trvalo dosť dlho na to, aby ju to nepríjemné stretnutie presvedčilo, že vedieť, kto chce vstúpiť do jej bytu, je viac ako užitočné.

A teraz sa jej z čierneho podkladu displeja vpíjalo do mozgu meno, ktoré jej spôsobilo nervózne skrútenie žalúdka. Zmätene sa zamračila a iba sekundu premýšľala, či ho vpustiť, kým stlačila malé biele tlačidlo.

„Fred," vydýchla, akonáhle jej vysoký červenovlasý brat vyšiel z krbu.


	18. Chapter 18

Ginny zostala zmeravene stáť na mieste, keď sa k nej z ničoho nič prihnal a vzal ju do svojho medvedieho objatia. Nechala ho objímať ju, no nie nadlho. Po chvíľke sa od neho odtiahla a skúmavo si prehliadala jeho dojatú tvár a jemne sa usmievajúce pery. Nerozumela ničomu z toho, no fakt, že v jeho očiach nezahliadla ani štipku odporu, žiadny hnev, nijaká čo i len najmenšia stopa po zášti, jej prehnal telom obrovskú vlnu úľavy.

„Fred?" váhavo, pokusne sa spýtala, akoby sa bála, že je iba výplodom jej fantázie. Už pred dlhým časom si uvedomila, že dobré veci sa jej stávajú iba veľmi zriedkavo, nečudo teda, že bola trocha skeptická.

„Tak veľmi si mi chýbala, Ginny!" rýchlo vyhŕkol a zatváril sa ľútostivo. „Bol by som prišiel už oveľa skôr, no vo výrobni v Paríži nastali nejaké komplikácie a ja som tam musel okamžite odísť. Trvalo večnosť, kým sa dalo všetko do poriadku."

Omámene prikývla. Počula, že Weasleyovským výmyslom a vynálezom sa v posledných rokoch výnimočne darilo a svoje produkty začali distribuovať aj do okolitých štátov.

„Prečo si tu?"

Nahlas si povzdychol. „Nesadneme si?"

„Iste." Zrejme to bude na dlho. Ginny prešla pár krokov k pohovke a obaja sa na ňu posadili. Nervózne si odkašľala, keď už hodnú chvíľu obaja mlčali. „Fred?"

Vzhliadol na ňu, v očiach šedý tieň smútku. „Mrzí ma, ako sa k tebe správali na svadobnej hostine – vrátane seba -, no najmä sa ospravedlňujem za Rona," začal, jej črty stvrdli na kameň. O tomto chcel hovoriť? „Ty vieš, aký je," oddal, ale na toto neexistovalo žiadne ospravedlnenie a obaja to vedeli.

„Prečo si tu, Fred?" zopakovala netrpezlivým hlasom.

„Prišiel som si ťa vypočuť. Mal som dosť času premýšľať nad tým všetkým a okrem toho, si moja sestra a poznám ťa celý život, Ginny. Nechce sa mi veriť, že by si to urobila. A aj keby si tie informácie prezradila, keď ťa väznili, povedala by si nám to. Nemala si predsa žiadny dôvod zamlčiavať to!"

Zízala na neho rozšírenými očami. Bola to pravda? Naozaj bolo možné, aby sa to dialo? Aby bol niekto z jej rodiny ochotný, ak už nie veriť jej, ale aspoň si ju vypočuť? Nesnívalo sa jej to, však?

„Chceš počuť moju verziu?" spýtala sa mierne priškrteným hlasom.

Fred prikývol s vážnym výrazom na tvári a jej sa rozbúšilo srdce. Rýchlo premýšľala.

„Dobre, ale budem musieť niekoho zavolať. Je to z veľkej časti vlastne jeho príbeh," váhavo sa ozvala po dôkladnom zvážení.

„Dobre."

Ginny nakrčila čelo. „Ale nemyslím, že sa ti ten človek bude páčiť."

Na to však jej brat iba pokrčil plecami a povedal, že je mu to jedno. Ginny teda vyskočila z pohovky, naškriabala na kúsok pergamenu „Prídi do môjho bytu. Hneď!" a poslala to po svojej sove. Modlila sa, aby ju Malfoy nenechal v štichu, než už je kdekoľvek. Našťastie, nemuseli čakať dlho a do piatich minút sa v tichu miestnosti ozvalo ostré zabzučanie zvončeka.

Ginny otvorila dvere. „Ahoj," pozdravila ho a mierne sa usmiala.

„Čo je? Stalo sa niečo?" v okamihu vyhŕklol blondiak a obozretne si ju premeriaval, ako keby čakal, že jej každú chvíľu narastie druhá hlava.

Všimla si, že na sebe mal pohodlné tmavomodré športové nohavice a biele tričko s trojštvrťovým rukávom. Pokrútila hlavou a odstúpila od dverí, aby mohol popri nej vojsť dovnútra. „Nie, ale niečo od teba potrebujem."

Ihneď, ako si Malfoy všimol v jej byte Freda Weasleyho, stuhol a čeľusť sa mu pohla, ako zaťal zuby. No nespýtal sa jej, čo tam robí tak, ako to Ginny čakala. Iba sa na ňu spýtavo zahľadel a trpezlivo vyčkával na jej vysvetlenie.

„Fred chce odo mňa počuť, čo sa pred piatimi rokmi stalo. A keďže v tom hráš veľkú úlohu ty, myslela som si, že by si tu mal byť a povedať mu to sám."

Draco na ňu chvíľu nepohnuto hľadel, než strnulo prikývol. Ginny si vydýchl a s úľavou sa na neho usmiala. Nemyslela si, že by ju v tom nechal samú, no aj tak bola trochu napätá, pretože vedela, že sa s Weasleyovcami neznáša príliš dobre aj napriek tomu, že počas vojny pracoval pre Rád. Všetkým trom im urobila čaj a sadli si na pohovku. Fredovi neušlo, že jeho sestra si sadla bližšie k Malfoyovi a od neho si udržiava odstup. Nepatrne sa nad tým zamračil, ale potom sa sústredil na ich slová.

„Nemôžem uveriť, že to urobila," zamrmlal zdrvene Fred o hodinu a pol neskôr. Zodvihol hlavu a ľútostivo sa zadíval na sestru, no o sekundu neskôr boli jeho oči plné hnevu. „Za toto tu malú mrchu..."

„Fred," ticho namietla Ginny.

„Toto sa nemalo stať. Nikdy sa to nemalo stať!" mrmlal si popod nos a tvár si zložil do dlaní. Ginny sa na neho smutne pozrela. Bolelo ju, keď videla, ako skľúčene vyzeral. Zodvihol hlavu. „Prepáč, Ginny. Ja viem, že to nie je dosť, ale..."

Nedovolila mu dopovedať, miesto toho ho bez slova objala a snažila sa potláčať slzy. Keď sa od neho po pár minútach odtiahla, znova sa prisunula k Malfoyovi a pozrela sa na neho. „Je nejaká možnosť, ako dokážem svoju nevinu? Ako ju prinútim povedať pravdu?"

Draco nakrčil čelo. „Pochybujem, že Grangerovú niekedy presvedčíš priznať sa. A tiež dosť pochybujem, že niekoho donútiš počúvať ťa."

„Ale veď Fred sem prišiel a vypočul si to!" namietla a zadívala sa na svojho brata. „Čo si myslíš ty?"

Červenovlasý mladík pokrčil plecami. „Je tu možnosť, že by sa ich presvedčila, aby ťa počúvali, ale stále to bude iba tvoje slovo – a Malfoyovo – proti slovu Hermiony a Lavender... a ešte tých dvoch smrťožrútov."

Ginny nadvihla obočie a okamžite sa otočila k Dracovi, no ten sa tváril tiež zmätene. „Akých dvoch smrťožrútov? O čom to hovoríš?" spýtala sa brata.

„Ty si o tom nevedela?" prekvapene zvolal Fred, ale už z pohľadu na ich začudovné tváre, vedel, že o tom nemali ani tušenia. „Dvaja smrťožrúti dosvedčili – vlastne na nich použili legilimenciu – že si im prezradila polohu Rádu."

„Čo?" vyhŕkla Ginny a zhrozene na neho civela. „Ale ako je to možné?"

„Neviem. Hermiona musela niečo urobiť..."

„Ty si videl tie spomienky?" opýtal sa Freda Draco.

Fred však pokrútil hlavou. „Nie. Tie spomienky videlo iba málo ľudí. Hermiona, Harry, Ron a," pozrel sa na Ginny, „otec."

Červenovlasá čarodejnica sťažka preglgla. „Prečo len oni štyria?"

„Myslím si, že preto lebo to nechceli veľmi rozmazávať. Chceli to vyriešiť v tichosti a aby sa čo najmenej ľudí dozvedelo, čo si urobila – aby si nešla do Azkabanu."

Ginny zamyslene prikývla. „Ak to videl otec, znamená to, že tie spomienky sú skutočné. Nemohli si to len tak vymyslieť, otec nie je hlúpy. No... neznamená to ešte, že sú aj pravdivé."

„Dajú sa nejako vložiť do čarodejníkovej mysle spomienky?" nahlas premýšľal Fred a on aj s Ginny sa zadívali na Malfoya, podvedome očakávajúc, že to bude vedieť. Bol, koniec-koncov, pravdepodobne bystreší než oni dvaja.

Draco iba pokrčil ramenami. „Neviem, ale musí to byť možné, ak sa to Grangerovej podarilo." Ženké telo vedľa neho sa nepokojne pohmýrilo. Pozrel sa na Weasleyovú a našiel ju, ako sa mračí na konferenčný stolík. „Čo je?"

„Prečo by to pre ňu urobili? Ani jeden zo smrťožrútov by pre ňu nepohol ani prstom. Okrem toho, že bola na strane Rádu, to bola aj u muklov narodejná čarodejnica, nikdy by neurobili nič, čo by im prikázala. Alebo ich donútila?"

Nikto jej nevedel odpovedať.

„Zistíme to," rozhodne prehlásil Malfoy po chvíli, čo bol každý ponorený do vlastných myšlienok. „Nájdeme tých smrťožrútov a dostaneme z nich, čo sa vlastne stalo. Tak budeme mať dôkazy, ktoré budeme môcť použiť proti Grangerovej a Lavender."

„A ako to chceš urobiť?" spýtal sa Fred.

„Všetci – alebo skoro všetci – smrťožrúti sú pochytaní a hnijú v Azkabane."

Ginny sa na neho zaksichtila. „A my tam len tak vpochodujeme a pokecáme s nimi?" sarkasticky zatiahla a nadvihla obočie. „Si vedúci oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva, pre Merlina, ty by si to mal vedieť najlepšie!"

Draco jej nadvihnutie obočia opätoval. „A práve preto, že som riaditeľ, ťa môžem do Azkabanu dostať legálne... alebo skôr tak, aby to legálne vyzeralo," sucho povedal a Ginny sa skoro začervenala. Prečo bolo niekedy taká hrozne hlúpa? Ako keby jej niekto stál na vedení!

„Potrebujem na to povolenie..."

„...ktoré ti podpíšem," prerušil ju Malfoy.

„...lenže potrebujem aj dôveryhodný dôvod na také časté návštevy," dopovedala, nevšímajúc si, ako hrubo ju prerušil. „Pretože ak mám nájsť tých dvoch smrťožrútov, budem musieť vypočuť všetkých."

„Vymyslím niečo," uistil ju a potom sa obrátil k Weasleymu. „Toto sa nikto nesmie dozvedieť," varoval ho. „Všetko musí vyzerať tak, ako predtým. Ak by sa Grangerová dozvedela, čo plánujeme, mohla by sa o niečo pokúsiť."

Fred rýchlo prikývol. „Pravdaže. Nikdy by som neriskoval, aby niečo spravila Ginny."

Ginny po ňom vrhla šokovaný pohľad. „Som si istý, že _to_ tým nemyslel. Hovoril o tých smrťožrútoch." Zadívala sa na Draca. „Však?"

„Nevieme, čoho je schopná," namiesto toho jej povedal a ona mala pocit, akoby na ňu niekto vylial vedro ľadovej vody. Ale asi by nemala byť taká prekvapená. Keď jej dokázala urobiť toto, tak potom má Malfoy pravdu. Nemôžu vedieť, čoho je tá protivná potvora schopná.

Fred sa zrazu postavil z pohovky a zadíval sa na náramkové hodinky. „Už musím ísť. Prišiel som sem okamžite, ako som sa vrátil z Paríža a mama si určite láme hlavu, kde toľko som. My dvaja však zostaneme v kontaknte, áno?" uisťoval sa u Ginny a ona prikývla. „Čokoľvek nové sa dozviete, dajte mi vedieť."

Pomaly sa presunul ku krbu, Ginny ho nasledovala a napokon ho objala. „Musíš mi ešte povedať, čo si robila celých päť rokov."

Usmiala sa, znova sa jej do očí nadrali slzy. „Zajtra. O štvrtej končím v práci."

Fred prikývol. „Prinesiem nejaké jedlo. Stále máš rada lasagne?"

„Áno, stále," so smiechom odpovedala a pustila ho, aby mohol vstúpiť do krbu. Posledné zamávanie a bol preč.

Ginny zostala stáť na mieste, dívala sa do prázdneho krbu a jediný dôkaz, že jej brat tam naozaj bol, že sa to fakt stalo a ona si to iba nevyfantazírovala, boli pomaly sa usádzajúce zrnká letaxu.

„Si v poriadku?" počula potichu sa spýtať Malfoya a prikývla.

Otočila sa k nemu. Zistila, že už nesedel na pohovke, ale stál rovno pred ňou. Na váhavých perách sa jej usadil široký úsmev. „Som. Vlastne, som viac než v poriadku. Myslím, že nikdy za celých päť rokov som nebola viac v poriadku ako teraz."

Dracovi sa zdalo, že jej rozžiarená tvár a oslňujúci úsmev musia byť nákazlivé, pretože si nedokázal zabrániť v úškrne.

„Stále nemôžem uveriť, že sa to stalo," povzdychla si. „Nemôžem uveriť, že konečne nie som sama." Všimla si, že sa po nej pozrel s urazeným výrazom na tvári. „Ty vieš, že tak som to nemyslela!"

„A ako si to myslela?"

„Viem, že na Pansy, Daphne, Blaisa a teba sa môžem spoľahnúť, hovorila som o niekom na ‚druhej strane'. Tiež som myslela moju rodinu. Konečne mi niekto z nich verí."

Zdvihol sa mu jeden kútik. „Som rád."

„Takže... si pripravený zničiť Grangerovú?" laškovne sa spýtala a zámerne použila Dracov spôsob jej oslovenia.

„Viac než inokedy."


	19. Chapter 19

Od momentu, kedy do jej bytu vstúpil Fred, sa zdalo, ako keby sa Ginnine chmáry trochu vyjasnili. Obloha sa zdala modrejšia, slnko hrialo viac, steny v jej byte už neboli také šedé, ako vyzerali predtým. Teraz mala jasne stanovený cieľ, mala takisto reálnu šancu, že ho aj dosiahne, mala priateľov, ktorí boli ochotní jej vo všetkom pomôcť, no hlave – mala nádej. Mala spojenca na druhej strane a tiež mala tušenie. Ľahkú, váhavú predtuchu, že nakoniec naozaj všetko dopadne dobre, ale ktorá bola jemnulinká a priesvitná ako krídla nočného motýľa. Bolo by ľahké pretrhnúť ju a zapudiť, čoho sa Ginny obávala, no nádej jej dodávala odvahu.

Zdalo sa jej, že aj Pansy si všimla tú zmenu, keď sa Ginny v pondelok ráno dovalila do práce. Nemohla sa dočkať poobedia, kedy k nej príde znova Fred a oni sa budú môcť porozprávať v súkromí. Čiernovláska ju podozrievavo po očku sledovala a Ginny sa preto uškŕňala popod fúzy. Lenže ona nebola jediná, kto sa správal nezvyčajne.

Keď Ginny zaslala zopár predmetov ich majiteľom, vzala vyplnené formuláre o úspešnom priebehu očisťovacieho procesu Pansy, aby ich založila do registra a kópiu poslala Daphne kvôli účtovníctvu. Vo dverách kancelárie ju skoro prevalcoval Marcus, jej kolega, ktorý nastúpil krátko po Ginny a ktorého jej Pansy tak veľmi ospevovala, keď bola Ginny v nemocnici po nešťastnom incidente so šperkovnicou.

„Čo to malo znamenať?" začudovane sa spýtala medzi dverami a otáčala sa za plavovlasým mužom. „Ani sa neospravedlnil! Nedala si mu snáď výpoveď, však nie?" vyhŕkla Ginny a zvrtla sa k svojej šéfke. Práce mali vyše hlavy, Marcusa tam jednoducho potrebovali!

„Nie," špitla Pansy priškrteným hlasom a odkašľala si. „Nevyhodila som ho."

Spoza stola sa na červenovlásku dívali príliš žiariace medovohnedé oči zasadené nad zrumenenými lícami. Všimla si, že hruď sa jej dvíha o niečo rýchlejšie, ako bolo normálne.

„Čo je s tebou? Prečo vyzeráš tak...?"

„Ako?" ľahostajne zamumlala Pansy.

„Tak čudne!"

„Nevyzerám vôbec čudne," namietla slizolinčanka a Ginny pokrútila hlavou.

Ďalších desať minút sa o tom doťahovi, až to napokon červenovláska vzdala a radšej sa pobrala domov. Bolo zvláštne a zároveň úžasné opäť sa normálne baviť s Fredom. Takmer zabudla, aký dokázal byť hrozne zábavný, na nervy idúco podpichovačný a na staršieho brata nečakane súcitný. Rozhovorom strávili skoro tri hodiny, až napokon musel odísť domov a ona osamela vo svojom malom byte. Keď nemala po ruke Freda, aby ju rozptýlil, zrazu začala nervózne pobiehať po byte, až to napokon nevydržala a napísala Malfoyovi list, aby sa dozvedela, čo je s tým povolením na vstup do Azkabanu. Bola si vedomá toho, že sa na ich pláne dohodli iba včera, no ona bola jednoducho príliš rozrušená a nedočkavá.

To sa predsa dalo pochopiť, nie?

Odpoveď jej prišla obratom. Mal veľa práce, a preto na to nemal čas. Ginny potlačila podráždenie. Bolo jej jasné, že Malfoy nemieni skákať, ako ona píska a určite mal svoje vlastné pracovné problémy, ktoré bolo treba vyriešiť, ale on vedel, aké je to pre ňu dôležité! No na druhej strane, nedokázala si predstaviť, prečo predpokladá, že jej potreby umiestni na prvé miesto, pred svoje vlastné. Niekedy vedela byť hrozne hlúpa!

Ďalšie dva dni spotrebovala o poznanie viac cigariet ako obvykle, za čo vinila blondiaka, pretože si dával na čas a ona si od nervozity skoro vyrhala vlasy. Rozhodla sa preto za každú cenu sa nejako zamestnať. Požičala si niekoľko filmov a lenčo prišla z práce domov, sadla si pred televízor a vypala ho až vtedy, keď išla spať. Samozrejme, nebola to veľmi produktívna činnosť, no na nič iné nemala náladu.

V jeden večer sa rozhodla pustiť si dlhočizný film, o ktorom jej kedysi hovorila Hermiona. Volalo sa to Titanic a film bol natočený podľa skutočnosti. Vraj je neuveriteľne romantický. Ak v jej živote v posledných rokoch niečo naozaj chýbalo, rozhodne to bola romantika. Ginny postupne začínala zisťovať, že Hermiona mala pravdu. Bolo to romantické, ale hlavne tragické a naivné. Bola už takmer pri konci filmu, keď jej niekto zaklopal na dvere. Zasmrkala a vyfúkala si nos. Mysliac si že je to Pansy alebo Daphne, sa neobťažovala zostrieť si slzy z líc – ony by jej náhly nával šialenstva zo ženského hľadiska pochopili – no keď zistila, ako veľmi sa v príchodiacom mýlila, zhrozila sa.

„Čo sa stalo?" zarazene sa spýtal Malfoy, keď uvidel jej uslzenú tvár.

Ginny v duchu zanariekala. To snáď ani nemohla byť pravda! „Nič," odvrkla, nahnevaná sama na seba, že sa takto hlúpo poddala nejakej druhotriednej romanci, ale nahnevaná najmä preto, že svedkom toho musel byť práve on.

„Plačeš... alebo si minimálne plakala, takže to očividne nie je nič."

Rýchlo si poutierala tvár a pokrútila hlavou. „O nič nejde, fakt. Prečo si prišiel?" spýtala sa a pustila ho dnu.

Chvíľu na ňu mlčky podozrievavo hľadel, no napokon sa uvoľnil a vytiahol vnútorného vrecka saka nejaký papier. „Toto je povolenie, ktoré potrebuješ na takmer neobmedzený vstup do Azkabanu. Podľa tohto," podal jej papier, „budeš vo svojom voľnom čase pracovať pre oddelenie pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva, pretože sa našli isté podozrivé predmety, ktoré pravdepodobne kedysi vlastnili smrťožrúti. Už si ich prezrela, ale potrebuješ ešte nejaké informácie."

Ginny si zamračene prečítala zmluvu a prikývla. „Dobre."

„Ešte to podpíš, ja som to už podpísal."

Všimla si. Jeho meno napísané elegantným písmom nešlo prehliadnuť. Vošla do spálne, kde mala na komode položené brká s kalamárom. Rýchlo papier podpísala, vyčarovala jeho kópiu a orginál vložial do šuflíka. Než vošla späť do obývačky, narýchlo si poutierala líca a apoň trochu sa upravila.

„Tu je kópia," podávala mu papier. Draco si ho od nej automaticky vzal, lebadolo ho zložil a vložil späť do vrecka.

„Kedy môžem začať?"

„Kedy chceš."

No... keby to bolo naozaj tak, bola by viac než šťastná ísť tam hneď teraz, lenže akosi vedela, že to nie je možné. Hoci mala takmer neobmedzený prístup, ale bola si istá, že ten sa na nevzťahoval na neskoré nočné hodiny.

„Predtým ako tam pôjdeš, sa ešte zastav u mňa v kancelárii."

Prekvapene vzhliadla. „Načo?"

„V prvom rade ti musím dať zoznam všetkých smrťožrútov, kde som označil tých, ktorí tam podľa mňa v ten večer mohli byť. No a potom sa musíme o niektorých z nich pozhovárať."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Myslím tým," pomaly začal a zvedavo sa díval na obrazovku televízora, kde bolo vidieť obraz zo scény, kde film zastavila, „že väčšina z nich nie je veľmi nebezpečných, no niektorí sú. A veľmi."

Ginny pootvorila ústa a zízala na neho. „Sú vo väzení," pripomenula mu a pridala dôraz na posledné slovo. „Tam mi nemôžu nič urobiť."

Pokrútil hlavou. „Viem, že sa to tak môže zdať, ale oni dokážu byť veľmi vynaliezaví. Keď budeš vypočúvať niektorého z tých, ktorých som na zozname označil, daj mi dopredu vedieť, chcem tam byť tiež."

Nemohla tomu uveriť. Vážne sa obával, že by sa mohli o ničo pokúsiť v Azkabane? A ako by to asi tak urobili? Bolo to predsa najlepšie strážené väzenie na svete, pre Merlina! Zamľaskala. „Ach, prosím ťa, uvoľni sa trochu! Nič sa nestane a okrem toho, viem sa o seba postarať aj sama. Robila som to posledných päť rokov!"

„To áno, ale ty si nečelila smrťožrútom," odvrkol a ona sa zachmúrila.

„Ale áno! Možno nie tak dlho ako ty, ale rozhodne som s nimi mala čo-to dočinenia," odpovedala mu rovnakým nepríjemným tónom, aký použil on. Nemohla si pomôcť, no keď to povedal, pripadalo jej to ako výčitka, že ona odišla a nechala ich tam pasovať sa s Temným pánom samých. Lenže dobre vedel, že to neurobila preto, lebo chcela odísť! Odišla, lebo musela! „Alebo budeš teraz spochybňovať moje schopnosti?"

Videla, ako sa pri jej ostrom tóne zarazil a trochu zvesil plecia. „Nie," povedal oveľa miernejšie, „pravdaže nie. Ale... jednoducho by som pri tom radšej bol aj ja, to ti to až tak veľmi vadí?"

Ginny na chvíľku zmĺkla a pokrútila hlavou. „To nie je v tom. Ak tam chceš byť tiež, nevadí mi to, ale prekáža mi, keď si myslíš, že nie som schopná obrániť sa sama."

„Nikdy som nepovedal, že nie si schopná obrániť sa a ani si to nemyslím, iba... bol by som najradšej, keby k takému niečomu nemuselo vôbec nedôjsť."

Povedal to. Hoci nie priamo, no aj tak to povedal. Lenže predpokladala, že na tom veľmi nezáležalo, keď si to nemyslel. Možno to iba tak hlúpo vyznelo. No stále nerozumela tomu, čo také by sa mohlo stať. Budú vo väzení vo vypočúvacej miestnosti, ani jeden smrťožrút nebude mať prútik a budú pripútaní. Ona osobne tam nevidela veľa možností, ako by v takej situácii mohli niečo podniknúť.

„Fajn," povedala napokon, „ak tak veľmi chceš, potom ti dám vedieť. Inak, to mi pripomína, čo urobíme s Pansy? Pokiaľ viem, po šiestej do Azkabanu už nikoho nepúšťajú a ja v práci končím o štvrtej. Keby som tam mohla byť každý deň iba dve hodiny, vypočuť ich by trvalo roky. Budem ju musieť požiadať, aby som mohla končiť skôr, ale... nie som si istá, či jej mám povedať skutočný dôvod."

Vlastne už pred časom nad tým dosť intenzívne premýšľala. Vtedy ešte rozhodne nebola pripravená odpovedať jej na otázky a odhaliť jej skutočnú príčinu svojho odchodu, no teraz keď mala v ruke aj nejaké vysvetlenia, ako sa to všetko skutočne stalo, by jej mohla povedať pravdu. Hoci priznať sa, ako ju jej rodina odvrhla a ani sa neobťažovali vypočuť si jej verziu, bolo stále veľmi bolestivé a zahanbujúce, lenže prepokladala, že to sa v najbližších rokoch určite nezmení. Načo teda čakať? Možno je práve toto tá správna chvíľa konečne povedať všetko a nemusieť už v sebe skrývať tú ohavnú pravdu.

„Je to na tebe," povedal jej Draco a pokrčil plecami. „Ak jej to nechceš povedať, tak fajn, vymyslíme niečo, ale pravda by bola omnoho praktickejšia."

Ginny prikývla. „Máš pravdu. Zrejme je na čase vyložiť karty na stôl," zamyslene povedala a na druhý deň tak aj urobila. Hneď po práci Pansy požiadala, aby s ňou išla k Dracovi do bytu, kde na nich už čakali aj Daphne a Blaise. Obaja, Ginny a Malfoy, im všetko vyrozprávali tak, ako to pred pár dňami povedali Fredovi. Ginny sa pri ich neveriackych a rozhorčených pohľadoch musela zakaždým odvrátiť, aby nevideli, aká páľava sa jej usadila na lícach. Mohla podobné reakcie zažiť aj stokrát za deň, nikdy nebude reagovať inak než nekonečnou potupou.

Keď to vysvetľovali Fredovi a on im následne objasnil, že okrem slova Hermiony a Lavender mali ešte aj svedectvo dvoch smrťožrútov, Ginny sa snažila nájsť vo svojom srdci nejaké mäkké miestočko – hocaké malé -, ktoré by z toho faktu mohli spraviť poľahčujúcu okolnosť. Ktoré by trochu mohlo zmierniť ten obrovský pocit krivdy, ktorý cítila, pretože jej rodičia radšej verili hocikomu inému, len nie vlastnej dcére. Lenže nenašla to. Jej srdce bolo tvrdé ako žula a už jej viac nedovolilo cítiť voči nim pochopenie. Najmä nie ak vedela, že tam bol niekto, kto hovoril v jej prospech. Bol tam Malfoy, ktorý sa ich snažil presvedčiť, že Hermiona klame a oni ho vôbec nepočúvali. Ani sa nesnažili zistiť, či je niečo pravdy na tom, čo im hovoril. Takže nie, nebolo nič, čo by ich konanie mohlo ospravedlniť. Nič nemohlo ospravedlniť, že ju dokonca ani po piatich rokoch neboli ochotní vypočuť.

„To muselo byť hrozné, Ginny," prehovorila potichu Pansy, ale Ginny len pokrčila plecami. Na to sa nedalo nič povedať. Keď sa všetci rozchádzali a každý sa poberal domov, Pansy ju zastavila vonku na ulici.

„V sobotu robím párty," oznámila jej s nadšeným výrazom na peknej tvári.

Ginny nadvihla obočie. „Párty?" Niežeby Pansy nebola ten typ, práveže bola, no vo svojom pochmúrnom živote si Ginny zrejme akosi neuvedomila, že vo svete sú aj ľudia, ktorí žijú normálne a robia také banálne veci, ako je usporadúvanie večierkov.

„Áno, pre Draca. U mňa v byte."

„Pre Malfoya? Prečo?" prekvapene sa spýtala.

„Och," vyhŕkla čiernovláska, ako keby jej iba teraz niečo napadlo, „jasné, ty o tom asi nevieš. Draco bude mať narodeniny. V nedeľu piateho, ale keďže pondelok je pracovný deň, budeme sláviť o deň skôr. Samozrejme, si pozvaná."

Nevedela, že piateho júna má Malfoy narodeniny. Júna! Do Anglicka sa vrátila začiatkom marca. Naozaj je späť už tri mesiace? Zdalo sa, že čas utekal príliš rýchlo.

„Aha," hlesla. „Čo presne myslíš tým ‚večierok'?"

Pansy sa zatvárila kyslo a prevrátila očami. „Iba to tak veľkolepo nazývam. Vieš, že bohvieako nemá rád okolo seba veľa ľudí. Vždy oslavujeme iba my štyria – ja, Draco, Daphne a Blaise. Teraz nás bude o dvoch viac, o teba a Bena. Teda... ak prídeš. Však prídeš?"

Ginny sa mierne usmiala a prikývla. „Prídem."

„O ôsmej. A nejedz predtým, niečo objednám."

„Fajn," pobavene povedala, Pansy sa zvrtla a začala kráčať, no keď si Ginny uvedomila, že na kúpu darčeka jej zostávajú iba dva dni, zatavila ju. „Pansy!"

Jej priateľka sa otočila.

„Čo mu mám dať?" spýtala sa. Čo má asi tak darovať niekomu, kto má toľko peňazí, že si môže dovoliť všetko?

Ginny si všimla, ako sa Pansy uškrnula. „To, po čom túži najviac."

Nechápavo sa na ňu zamračila. „A to je čo?"

„Na to musíš prísť sama," zvolala ponad plece a stratila sa v tme.

000

Bolo to fakt smiešne, no Ginny sa nevedela prinútiť prestať premýšľať nad Pansynými slovami. Čo chce Malfoy najviac zo všetkého? A prečo si jej priateľka myslí, že mu to môže dať zrovna ona? Pri komkoľvek inom by uvažovala o niečom materiálnom. Napríklad Ron vždy chcel novú a hlavne rýchlu metlu, Percy zasa obyčajne túžil po nejakej vzácnej knihe... ale Malfoy? On mohol mať čokoľvek, čo by mu zišlo na um. A to nemateriálne? Možno tým Pansy myslela, že chce, aby boli oni dvaja priatelia, no Ginny si tak trochu myslela, že oni už priateľmi boli. Fakt netušila, čo by to mohlo byť – alebo sa možno bála ísť tou cestou, na ktorú padlo jej podozrenie.

Na chvíľu jej dokonca napadlo proste sa spýtať Malfoya, ale potom to zavrhla. Narodeninový darček by mal byť prekvapením. Napriek tomu, že nad tým úporne premýšľala, k vybratiu správneho daru nebola ani o krok bližšie. Ale potom jej niečo napadlo. Možno to nebolo to, čo myslela Pansy, ale mohlo to byť to, čo Malfoy chcel. Alebo skôr to, čo potreboval a ani o tom nevedel.

Svoj plán sa rozhodla uskutočniť v deň jeho oslavy. Aj tak mala za úlohu priviesť ho k Pansy do bytu. Prišla za ním o hodinu skôr, ako bola naplánovaná večera a v ruke stískala kyticu bledoružových pivónií.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ho s nervóznym úsmevom na perách, keď otvoril dvere.

„Weasleyová," prekvapene hlesol a keď zbadal kvety v jej ruke, jeho obočie vystrelilo nahor. „Čo je to?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Máš predsa zajtra narodeniny, nie?"

Prižmúril na ňu oči. Nedalo sa povedať, že vyzeral nahnevaný, ale nebol ani nadšený. „Pansy ti povedala?" mrzuto sa spýtal a ona prikývla. „Pre tvoje vlastné dobro dúfam, že to nie je pre mňa," zamrmlal, kým si skepticky prezeral kyticu.

Ginny sa pobavene uškrnula a pokrútila hlavou „Nie, nie je. Pre teba mám niečo iné. Ďaj si niečo na seba a poď."

„Kam?" podozrievavo sa spýtal a červenovláska prevrátila očami.

„Uvidíš."

Celú cestu od premiesťovacieho bodu po mohutnú trochu desivo vyzerajúcu kovanú bránu šli mlčky. Nevedela, či to zaregistroval, no Ginny bola poriadne nervózna, lebo si nebola istá, či je to dobrý nápad a či tým iba všetko nepokazí. Každým ďalším krokom sa jej nepokoj iba zvyšoval. Keď Malfoy spoznal prostredie okolo seba a zahliadol veľkú bránu cintorína, zastal a zmätene sa na ňu zadíval.

Ginny postála tiež a na chvíľu sa na neho zadívala, on však mlčal. Nevedela, či sa jej bál spýtať, prečo tam idú alebo proste čakal, kým mu to vysvetlí sama, ale ona mu nechcela nič prezrádzať. Aspoň zatiaľ nie.

„Poď," ticho prehovorila, otočila sa a pokračovala v ceste. Prvých pár sekúnd za sebou nič nepočula, no napokon sa vybral za ňou.

„Toto má byť tvoj darček?" neveriacky sa spýtal, keď sa díval na náhrobok s menom svojej mamy. Ginny k nemu pomaly položila kvety a vystrela sa.

„Nie a toto ani nie je cieľ našej cesty. Len som si myslela, že keď už sme tu, mali by sme zájsť aj na jej hrob."

„AJ na jej hrob?"

Ginny prikývla a po pár minútach mlčania znova vykročila. „Vieš, vôbec som nevedela, čo ti dať na narodeniny. Si bohatý, môžeš mať čokoľvek, a preto som sa rozhodla dať ti niečo nemateriálne, niečo, o čom dúfam, že je hodnotnejšie. Raz, keď som sa rozprávala s Pansy, spomenula mi, že ešte nikdy si nebol na hrobe svojho otca..."

V tej chvíli pocítila na zápästí ľadový dotyk, ktorý jej zabránil pokračovať v chôdzi. Zastala a otočila sa. Keď sa stretla s jeho pohľadom, nepriateľstvo v jeho očiach jej skoro vyrazilo dych.

„Viem, čo si myslíš..." rýchlo vyhŕkla, no on ju prerušil.

„Nejdem na jeho hrob," precedil skrz stisnuté zuby. „Do tohto sa nestaraj, Weasleyová."

Trochu ju vystrašilo, aký zúrivý a hrozne defenzívny zrazu bol. Zamračila sa a sťažka prehltla. „Chápem," pomaly povedala a v mysli rýchlo hľadala slová, ktorými by ho mohla presvedčiť. „Vypočuješ ma aspoň?"

„Nie," znela jeho krátka a rázna odpoveď. Vykročil, chcel ju obísť, ale Ginny to predvídala a rýchlo si stúpila pred neho.

„Viem, že tam nechceš ísť a ja to chápem, fakt. Ale tiež si myslím, že s tým všetkým nie si taký vyrovnaný, ako sa snažíš pôsobiť. Môžeš si namýšľať, že to je už všetko za tebou, že ťa to viac nemôže ovplyvniť, no mýliš sa a ty to vieš. Iba si to nechceš pripustiť."

Pristúpil k nej a naklonil sa tak blízko k jej tvári, až jej v hlave skrslo absurdné podozrenie, že ju chce pobozkať. Zadržala dych a vydesene na neho zízala. „Toto nie je tvoja posraná vec," mrazivo zatiahol a Ginny sa proti svojej vôli striasla.

„Možno," ticho prehovorila. Bolo normálne báť sa? Bola si istá, že by jej neublížil, vedela to! Lenže aj tak nedokázala potlačiť to náhle zachvenie strachu. Alebo to bolo možno iba uvedomenie si, aký nebezpečný Malfoy naozaj je. „Ale spomeň si, že ty si mi pomohol proti mojej vôli a myslím si, že teraz som na rade ja. Nechcela som ťa počúvať a nechcela som ti veriť, no nakoniec sa ukázalo, že si mal pravdu. Možno mám pravdu teraz ja."

Pozeral sa na ňu tými svojimi preníkavými búrkovými očami a ona takmer cítila jeho hnev na svojej pokožke, lenže potom si uvedomila, že to nebola len zlosť. Svojou nevraživosťou iba zakrýval skutočnosť, od ktorej jej zovrelo hrdlo. On sa bál ísť tam!

„Akokoľvek zlý a pobabraný váš vzťah bol, musíš povedať zbohom. Musíš sa s ním rozlúčiť a nechať minulosť tu – pri jeho hrobe. Inak sa jej nikdy nezbavíš, Draco."

Z výrazu na jeho tvári nevedela vyčítať, čo si o jej slovách myslí. Nemala tušenia, čo mu chodí po rozume a či ju aspoň trochu berie na vedomie. Mlčky sa prepaľovali pohľadmi – on mrazivým ako ľad a ona prosebným –, a čím dlhšie tam stáli, tým istejšia si bola, že ju od seba každú chvíľu odstrčí a jednoducho odíde. O to bola prekvapenejšia, keď sa z ničoho nič zvrtol, a pomaly začal kráčať k miestu, kde bol pochovaný jeho otec. Ginny asi dve sekundy ohromene sledovala jeho chrbát, kým sa konečne prinútila kráčať a vybrala sa za ním.

Zostala stáť v bezpečnej vzdialenosti niekoľkých metrov, kým vysoký blondiak meravo stál nad kamenným náhrobkom. Nedovolila si ísť bližšie a ani si nemyslela, že by to ocenil. Na to, čo musel urobiť, nepotrebovalo mať svedkov. Stála tam možno dvadsať minút, keď si zrazu Malfoy čupol a po chvíli sa znova postavil. Ginny nevedela, prečo to urobil, lebo jej stál chrbtom, no akonáhle sa vystrel, zvrtol sa a kráčal smerom k nej.

A keď stál konečne iba pár krokov pred ňou, Ginnine vnútornosti sa bolestivo stiahli. Pozrela sa na Malfoyovu tvár, ktorá bola bledšia než kedykoľvek predtým a pocit viny jej v tej chvíli vrazil do brucha ako päsť. Automaticky si ruku priložila na pás, ako keby to malo odohnať tú nepríjemnú bolesť, ktorá jej natlačila do očí slzy. Sťažka prehltla.

„Prepáč," zašepkala, uvedomujúc si, akú strašnú chybu urobila. Vyzeral, ako keby práve uvidel démona a prenasledovaný výraz v jeho očiach sa jej zabáral hlboko do srdca. Mal úplnú pravdu! Nemala právo nútiť ho do toho, keď nevedela, o čo presne sa jedná. Rozjatrila staré rany, ktoré boli zjavne väčšie, než očakávala, a všetko iba zhoršila! Akúkoľvek temnotu z toho obdobia pochoval na úplné dno svojej duše, ona ju prebudila a teraz nemala potuchy, ako to napraviť, pretože späť sa to už vrátiť nedalo.

Lenže ona zúfalo potrebovala vymazať mu ten zmučený výraz z tváre. A tak urobila jedinú vec, ktorá jej v tej panike prišla na um. Tromi krokmi bola pri ňom, pritiahla si jeho hlavu na svoje plece a pevne objala jeho stuhnuté telo.

„Mrzí ma to," šepkala a snažila sa potlačiť slzy. „Bola som taká hlúpa, nemala som... Chcela som ti pomôcť. Naozaj som si myslela, že..." zmĺkla a pevne si zahryzla do pery, aby nezavzlykala. Vedomie, že to ona mu ublížila, bolo to najhoršie, čo doteraz vo svojom živote pocítila. Bolo jej na vracanie.

„Je to v poriadku," zamumlal jej do vlasov. „Mala si pravdu."

Ginny sa od neho odtiahla a prekvapene na neho pozerala. „Mala?"

Draco pevne zovrel pery a odvrátil od nej pohľad. Zadíval sa do diaľky. „Vždy to nado mnou viselo a bolo ľahšie vyhýbať sa tomu. Teraz sa cítim... ja neviem. Cítim sa o niečo ľahšie."

Zvesila hlavu, keď pocítila, ako jej z kútikov vykĺzli dve slzy. „Prepáč," znova zopakovala. To bolo to jediné, čo dokázala povedať.

„Myslím to vážne, nemusíš si to vyčítať."

Pokrútila hlavou. Po jeho slovách sa cítila o niečo lepšie, lenže jeho oči boli stále tak neuveriteľne smutné a ona vedela, koho chyba to bola. Nedokázala si vysvetliť, prečo jej na tom tak hrozne záleží, prečo na to reaguje tak precitlivene, ale tá vina bola strašná.

„Nemala som to urobiť," povedala tento raz pevnejšie a zodvihla pohľad. „Okrem toho že ma do toho nič nie je, dnes pre teba Pansy usporiadala narodeninovú oslavu a ja to takto sprosto pokazím!"

„Povedal som ti, že som v poriadku."

„Nie si!" vyhŕkla, takmer kričala. „Myslíš si, že som slepá? Vidím, že si, si..." nedopovedala, lebo Draco ju pevne chytil za plecia a zadíval sa jej rovno do očí.

„Počúvaj ma, jeho hrob nie je práve miesto, ktoré som túžil navštíviť a nebolo to ani veľmi príjemné, ale vec sa má tak, že si _mala_ pravdu. Pomohlo mi to a ty sa nemáš prečo cítiť zle, jasné?"

Mlčala.

„Ďakujem. Možnože kniha by mi bola milšia, ale toto _je_ hodnotnejší dar," povedal a jeho pery sa vykrivili do slabého úsmevu. Nie šťastného, nie spokojného ale vďačného. Až vtedy mu uverila.


	20. Chapter 20

Keď Draco na svojej mini oslave napokon zistil, že Ginny bolo trápne dovliecť ho na cintorín a tváriť sa, že to je ten najskvelejší darček, aký kedy môže dostať, s jemným úškrnom na tvári si od nej vzal malý balíček zabalený do pestrofarebného papiera. Ešte viac sa uškŕňal, keď zistil, že je to... kniha.

"Poznáš ma lepšie, než som si myslel, Weasleyová," zamrmlal a prezeral si tmavohnedý obal, kde bolo bielymi písmenami napísaný názov. Zločin a trest. Nadvihol na ňu obočie.

Ginny prevrátila očami. "Netvár sa tak predpojato. Áno, je to kniha od muklovského autora, ale je fakt dobrá."

"To som nemal na mysli."

"Tak čo teda?"

"Zločin a trest? Má mi to niečo naznačiť?"

Na čo vlastne tým narážal, vedel pravdepodobne iba on, takže Ginny iba pokrčila plecami. "Neviem, o čom hovoríš."

"Nevadí."

"Keď už hovoríme o skrytých významoch kníh, možno som ti mala radšej kúpiť Kto chytá v žite," zamyslene navrhla.

"Ďalší muklovský autor?" chcel vedieť Draco a Ginny mlčky prikývla. "A prečo práve tú?"

Na tvári sa jej zjavil lišiacky úškrn. "Počula som, že je to obľúbená kniha sociopatov." Nevedela, či čakala, že sa urazí alebo nie, ale jeho reakciou bolo podráždené odfrknutie. Potom zbadala, že jeden kútik úst sa mu predsa len nadvihol, no príliš skoro opäť ochabol.

Ginny si všimla, že napriek Pansinej enormnej snahe navodiť u Malfoya náladu na oslavovanie, trochu ho rozveseliť, úplne v tom zlyhala. Stále vyzeral tak zadumane a melancholicky, takmer smutne, ako na začiatku keď prišli na večeru a Ginny sa nemohla striasť toho pocitu viny, ktorý ovládol jej myseľ. Bolo nepríjemné vedieť, že za jeho skazenú náladu nie je zodpovedný nik iný iba ona.

Kým Malfoy s Blaisom hrali rýchlu partičku čarodejníckeho šachu a Pansy s Daphne, ktorá držala v náručí Bena, sa potichu rozprávali nad dvoma kúskami jahodovej narodeninovej torty, ona stála opretá o parapetnú dosku a mlčky sa dívala von oknom. Jej priateľka mala úplnú pravdu. Toto sa na oslavu nepodobalo ani vzdialene. Jediné, čo ju trochu pripomínalo, bolo slávnostné prinesenie torty na stôl a Malfoyovo sfúknutie sviečok, hoci ten sa tomu bránil zubami-nechtami.

"Tuším dnes nemáš oslavnú náladu," ozvalo sa jej zrazu vedľa pravého pleca.

Ginny trhla ramenami. "Ani nie."

"Máš na to nejaký konkrétny dôvod?"

Otočila hlavou a zamyslene sa zadívala na Draca. "Myslím, že ten dôvod poznáš," potichu povedala, znova sa zahľadela von oknom.

Začula, ako si vedľa nej zhlboka povzdychol. "Niečo som ti na tom cintoríne predsa povedal, nie?"

Prikývla. "Povedal a ja som to akceptovala. Ten nápad napokon predsa len nebol najhorší, ale... pokazilo ti to náladu, to nemôžeš poprieť. A ešte k tomu v deň oslavy tvojich narodenín! Nechápem, prečo som ťa tam vzala dnes, mala som niečo také predvídať!"

Ďalší hlboký vzdych a následne jej dopadli na plecia dve pevné mužské ruky a otočili si ju tvárou k sebe. "Prestaň s tým. A myslím to vážne, Weasleyová, zbytočne preháňaš."

Ginny sa zamračila. Hovoril to, ako keby mala nejakú moc nad tým, čo cíti! Myslí si, že jej sa páči táto depresívna nálada? A ani vlastne nevedela, prečo ju to tak veľmi trápi, pretože mala pocit, ako keby si robila väčšie starosti, než keby šlo o Pansy alebo Daphne. "Asi si nemôžem pomôcť," zastonala.

"Ty si vážne každým kúskom svojho tela chrabromilčanka!" nevrlo, odmerane komentoval a ona sa nepokojne zahmýrila.

"Chceš tým povedať, že keby si bol na mojom mieste, necítil by si ani štipku viny?" spýtala sa. Snažila sa, aby jej na hlase nebolo počuť, ako veľmi by ju sklamalo, keby povedal áno. Otočila sa k nemu znova tvárou, rozhodnutá nezmeškať jediný pohyb mimických svalov, keď jej bude odpovedať.

On sa k nej však neotočil, díval sa von oknom do temnoty, tak ako ona predtým. Samozrejme, že veľmi dobre vedel, že by cítil vinu a bolo by to pravdepodobne oveľa horšie než to, čo cítila teraz ona. Stačilo len, keď si spomenul na to, ako nepríjemne mu bolo po tom, čo ju rozplakal necitlivými slovami o jej rodine, keď bola v nemocnici. A to k nej vtedy necítil nič viac, než sympatie. To jej však nemienil rozprávať, no klamať tiež nechcel, a tak iba pokrčil plecami.

Ginny zaťala ruky v päsť, keď ňou prešiel záchvev trpkosti. Nevedela presne, čo si má pod tým pokrčením pliec predstaviť ako odpoveď, no to čo si z toho vyvodila, vôbec nebolo pozitívne. Očakávala, že by ho to mrzelo, lebo si myslela, že boli priatelia. Mýlila sa snáď? Ale... nemohla sa predsa mýliť! Nie po tom, čo pre ňu urobil, keď takmer znova utiekla do Kanady. Tým sa ale vysvetlenie jeho čudnej reakcie iba viac skomplikovalo.

Zrazu mala ešte oveľa menšiu chuť zostať tam a pokúsiť sa tváriť, že netúži byť práve teraz doma zahrabaná v posteli alebo kdekoľvek inde. Nahlas si povzdychla a na chvíľu zatvorila oči, keď si uvedomila to bolestivé búšenie srdca do svojej hrude. No horšie, oveľa horšie bolo samotné zistenie, ako veľmi jej jeho mlčanie a apatické trhnutie ramenami ublížilo.

Bola tam už dosť dlho na to, aby to nevyzeralo, že odchádza príliš skoro, tým si bola istá. "Myslím, že už pôjdem," zamrmlala, vystrela sa a zvrtla sa na odchod.

Draca to prekvapilo. "Už?"

Pokrčila plecami. "Som unavená a navyše vážne nemám náladu, ako si už postrehol."

"Och!"

Prečo ho to zarazilo? Čo od nej vôbec čakal? Nepriamo jej naznačí, že sú mu jej city úplne ľahostajné a ona sa má teraz tváriť, že je z toho nadšená? Prečo predpokladal, že by tu po tom chcela zostať? Šla sa rozlúčiť s Blaisom, Daphne a Pansy, Malfoyovi povedala iba stručné ahoj a rýchlo vyšla z bytu svojej priateľky. Nebola si celkom istá, čo presne od Malfoya čakala, ale jeho reakcia to zjavne vôbec nevystihovala. Nekonečne ju znechutilo, že si dovolila dúfať a predpokladať! Po tom všetkom, čo si v živote už preskákala, by mohla byť fakt už múdrejšia a prestať robiť stále tie isté chyby.

Povzdychla si. Aj tak to nedávalo veľmi zmysel. Ľahostajné pokrčenie pliec iba pár hodín po tom, čo sa užierala výčitkami a on ju tak vehementne presviedčal, že sa nemá prečo cítiť vinne? Tie búrkovo modré oči ju v tej chvíli prosili - nie, naliehali! -, aby mu uverila a striasla zo svojich pliec tú ťažobu. Prečo boli jeho činy také protichodné? Čo si o tom mala myslieť?

"Ginny! Ginny, počkaj," volal na ňu hlas, ona sa okamžite zarazila a zastala. Keď sa otočila, videla, ako sa k nej rýchlym krokom blíži Malfoy. Ani nevedela, či ju to prekvapilo alebo nie. V každom prípade zostala stáť na mieste a počkala, kým k nej dorazí a povie jej, čo musí povedať.

"Čo je?"

"Netešilo by ma to."

Ginnine obočie sa zvraštilo, na čele jej naskočili jemné vrásky. "Prosím?"

"Pýtala si sa, či by som sa na tvojom mieste necítil vinný. Odpoveď je cítil, netešilo by ma vidieť ťa... v takom stave, v takej nálade, akú som mal ja."

Skúmavo sa zadívala na jeho tvár bez akéhokoľvek výrazu. Zvažovala jeho slová, snažila sa odhadnúť ich hodnotu a pravdivosť. Zdalo sa jej, ako keby mu uverila, no neposkytlo jej to úľavu. To ju trochu znepokojilo. Ten malý kúsok pochybnosti v jej duši pretrval. Vedela, že to bolo absurdné, veď si iba nesprávne vyložila jeho pokrčenie pliec, jeho neochotu povedať pravdu nahlas - nič také hrozné sa nestalo -, no ten nečakaný strach, ktorý ju vtedy ovládol, sa zmenil na úplne nezmyselné a nepodložené podozrievanie, na váhanie. Zakúsila, aké to bolo nemôcť mu veriť, byť vystrašená tým, že nie je tým človekom, za akého ho pokladala, a akého ho zúfalo potrebovala mať. A hoci to trvalo iba pár úbohých minút, rozlúčenie sa s priateľmi, cestu dole po schodoch a pár krokov od budovy, kde bývala Pansy, zanechalo to na nej svoje následky.

Zistila, ako by jej v skutočnosti Malfoyov nezáujem mohol ublížiť a to ju, úprimne povedané, vydesilo na smrť. Chcela mu znova bezhranične dôverovať, naozaj to chcela, ale niekedy strach nedokážete prekonať, nech je už akokoľvek hlúpy a absurdný.

"Dobre," podarilo sa jej povedať, pretože naozaj nevedela, čo iné mu na to odvetiť.

"Dobre?" zopakoval po nej, očividne to nečakal.

Pokrčila ramenami a na okamih od neho odvrátila hlavu. "Čo iné chceš počuť?" Aj ona sama začula vo svojom hlase tieň trpkosti.

Draco sa na ňu zamračil a putoval po jej bledej tvári bystrými, skúmavými očami. "Prečo mám pocit, že je to všetko možné iba nie dobré?"

"Nuž, to neviem, Malfoy, ja nad tvojimi citmi nemám žiadnu kontrolu."

"Niečo sa zmenilo," pomaly, váhavo vyslovil, kým sa jej díval do očí.

Ginny prestúpila z nohy na nohu a sklopila pohľad. Mohol snáď niečo vedieť? Boli azda jej oči, črty jej tváre tak ľahko odhadnuteľné?

"O čom hovoríš?"

Pokrútil hlavou. "Nie som si istý," hlesol, v jeho hlase Ginny vybadala známku frustrácie, možno aj hnevu.

"Keď to nevieš ty, tak s tým ti zrejme ja nepomôžem."

"Môžem mi to rovno povedať," oponoval jej.

"Čo presne?" tvárila sa, že nerozumie, čo od nej chce.

"Čo je inak? Čo sa zmenilo?" naliehal. "Neveríš mi snáď?"

"Či ti neverím?" neveriacky hlesla Ginny a vytreštila na neho svoje zelené oči.

Malfoy si povzdychol, ruky zaboril hlboko do vreciek čiernych nohavíc a na chvíľu od nej odvrátil pohľad svojich ohromujúco modrých očí. "Myslel som si, že to vieš. Že nie je treba vravieť to nahlas."

Fakticky nevedela, o čom to hovoril. Aspoň teraz nie. "Nemám poňatia, o čom teraz hovoríš."

"Neveríš mi, že by som sa na tvojom mieste cítil vinný. To je to, čo sa zmenilo." Nepýtal sa, proste to sucho konštatoval. Ginny sa zazdalo, že jeho tón je čudnou zmesou znechutenia a ľútosti. Nezvyčajná kombinácia.

"Nie je to tak," popravde povedala, "viem, že si hovoril pravdu. No niečo sa naozaj zmenilo."

Zodvihol hlavu a dychtivo sa na ňu zadíval, čakajúc, kedy konečne prezradí to svoje malé tajomstvo.

"Uvedomila som si, že bez ohľadu na... na pozitívny obrat v mojom živote, už nikdy nebudem schopná byť taká ako predtým."

"A chcela by si?" prekvapil ju otázkou.

Na chvíľu sa nad tým zamyslela. "Neviem," povedala napokon. "Predtým som bola taká... nevinná. Dokázala som dôverovať celým srdcom a dušou, a to už nemôžem. Nikdy."

Malfoy prikývol, ale črty jeho tváre jasne vypovedali o tom, že nad jej slovami tuho premýšľa. "Mne si však povedala, že mi dôveruješ."

"Povedala som, že ti verím, že keby si bol na mojom mieste, cítil by si sa tiež vinne."

"Teda mi nedôveruješ?" nahnevane sa spýtal a ona si povzdychla. "Ako som už podotkol, myslel som si, že to vieš a nemôžem uveriť, že ti to naozaj musím povedať."

"Že viem čo?"

"Že mi na tebe naozaj záleží! A že mi _môžeš_ dôverovať," mrzuto vyhŕkol, ako keby ho nekonečne štval fakt, že ho prinútila vysloviť to pred ňou nahlas.

Ginnine pľúca sa stiahli, zanechajúc ju bez dychu. V hrdle sa usadila bolestivá guča, ktorá jej na chvíľu zabránila hovoriť. "Myslím... myslím, že som to vedela. Lenže ten problém nie je v tebe, Draco, je vo mne. Verím ti, ale už iba do určitej miery a je to moja vina, pretože sa neviem prinútiť zbaviť sa tých pochybností a strachu."

"Myslíš si, že by som ti urobil to, čo oni? Že by som ťa podrazil?" neveriacky sa spýtal. Obaja vedeli, koho myslel tým _oni_.

Ginny rýchlo, energicky pokrútila hlavou. "Nie," bez štipky zaváhania odpovedala. "Pozri, ťažko sa mi to vysvetľuje. Naozaj tu nejde o nič, čo by si mohol potenciálne urobiť ty. Mám na mysli skôr seba."

Vedela, že to nedávalo zmysel, vysvetľovala mu to príliš krkolomne, nesprávne. Uprene sa na ňu pozeral a čakal, že bude pokračovať s objasňovaním, lenže to nemohla. Toto bolo maximum, čo bola ochotná prezradiť. Ako mu môže povedať, že v skutočnosti sa bojí viac seba ako jeho? Dnes zistila, že sa jej dostáva - nie, dostal! - až príliš pod kožu. Pevne verila v to, že on ju nepodrazí, lenže neverila, že by jej nemohol ublížiť nejako inak. Bolo viditeľné, že mu na nej záleží, ale skutočný problém bol v tom, ako veľmi záleží jej na ňom. Ako veľmi si na neho zvykla a pripútala sa k nemu. Nevysloviteľne sa bála, že ak sa ich vzťah - to veľmi podivné priateľstvo, ktoré vzplanulo z popola, ktoré vzniklo z čistého zúfalstva - rozbije, že ak ho niečo zničí, bude to rana, ktorú nebude môcť vydržať. Nie po tom všetkom, čo už musela vydržať.

Ginny si odkašľala a o krok cúvla. "Nechaj to tak. Nie je to nič, čím by si sa mal zapodievať ty, je to iba môj problém. Medzi nami sa nič nemení, ide iba o to, aby som sa vyrovnala s niektorými vecami."

Nevedela, či si všimol, že klamala, či bol natoľko dobrý v čítaní ľudí, že to prehliadol, ale vtedy jej to bolo asi jedno. Bola príliš unavená na to, aby tu stála ešte ďalšie minúty a snažila sa niečo predstierať. Chcela ísť iba domov a premýšľať nad tým, čo sa udialo a zhodnotiť svoje možnosti.

"Dobrú noc," rýchlo povedala a ponáhľala sa preč.

000

Ginny sa z prísne stráženého premiestňovacieho bodu v podzemí Ministerstva mágie za asistencie jedného z dvoch strážnikov premiestnila do Azkabanu. Nízky dosť chudý muž s čiernymi vlasmi a nie veľmi príťažlivou tvárou sa ihneď bez slova premiestnil späť na Ministerstvo a ju nechal samu. Nevedela si predstaviť, prečo má ten človek úlohu strážnika, keď nevyzerá ani najmenej desivo. No na druhej strane, vo vojne sa človek naučí nepodceňovať nepriateľa a nenechať sa obalamutiť hneď na prvý dojem.

Miestnosť, v ktorej sa ocitla, bola veľmi malá, so šedými stenami, nevľúdnou kamennou podlahou a jednými, jedinými dverami. Siahla na kľučku, otvorila a rovno pred sebou uvidela mohutný písací stôl so starožitnou lampou a pergamenmi, ktoré boli úhľadne usporiadané do dvoch kôpok. Spoza stola na ňu zazeral objemný muž a prezeral si ju podozrievavým pohľadom.

"Ehm, dobrý deň."

Muž jej neodpovedal, iba na ňu zízal. Prikročila bližšie a podala mu zmluvu, ktorú pre ňu vypracoval Malfoy. Povedal jej, že tá zmluva je v úplnom poriadku a nebude mať žiadne problémy, no to nezabránilo stiahnutiu hrdla a náhle zvlhnutým dlaniam, keď si od nej strážca pergamen vzal a podrobne si ho prezeral. Párkrát preskočil pohľadom zo zmluvy na ňu, znova zmluvu a znova na ňu... Znervózňovalo ju to, ale to bol zrejme účel.

"V poriadku," zahrmel hlbokým hlasom, podal jej pergamen a ona si ho strčila do vrecka čierneho habita. "Vyjdite a povedzte strážcovi, koho chcete vidieť. On vás odvedie do vypočúvacej miestnosti."

Ginny prikývla a bez slova vyšla z pochmúrnej miestnosti. "Amycus Carrow," stroho povedala meno jednému z dvoch strážcov stojacich pri dverách z druhej strany. Ani oni neboli veľmi výreční, ten vyšší iba mlčky prikývol a vykročil po jednej z troch chodieb, ktoré vyzerali ako tunely v podzemí. Ginny ho s dostatočným odstupom nasledovala.

Chodba bola ponurá, vládlo na nej šero a ona z toho vôbec nemala dobrý pocit. Možno malo zmysel, že to tu vyzeralo tak desivo, no napriek tomu, že vedela, že je v dokonalom bezpečí, vlasy na krku sa jej stavali dupkom. Možno tomu trochu pridal aj jej dnešný rozhovor s Malfoyom. Sľúbila mu, že predtým, než pôjde vypočuť prvého smrťožrúta, zastaví sa u neho v kancelárii, aby sa s ňou podelil o svoje cenné rady. Nemyslela si však, že to na niečo bolo. Vedela, že sa k nim nemá približovať, taktiež už veľmi dobre vedela, že by ich nemala podceňovať nehľadiac na to, ako bezbranne a neškodne vyzerajú a nemá sa dať vyprovokovať ich rečami - to všetko vedela, nemalo zmysel jej to opakovať, no Malfoy sa nedal odbiť. Videla, že mu na tom dosť záleží, tak si radšej zahryzla do jazyka a jeho zbytočné poučovanie vydržala.

Napriek tomu, že sa v podstate bavili veľmi vecne, ten rozhovor nebol príjemný. Ginny si bola vedomá toho, že to bola jej chyba. To ona sa cítila v jeho prítomnosti nervózne a napäto. To jej odpovede sa scvrkli na jednoslovné vety prenesené silene milým hlasom. Bola to ona, kto sa snažil udržiavať si od neho odstup.

Nevedela, koľko času ubehlo, kým sa konečne zastavili pri veľkých železných dverách, dosiaľ jediných na tej chodbe. Dozorca vytiahol z vnútorného vrecka habitu prútik, zamrmlal nejaké kúzlo, a potom do zámky strčil kľúčik. Ľahko ním potočil, stlačil kľučku a pánty povolili. V neveľkej miestnosti, do ktorej červenovláska vstúpila nebolo nič iné okrem jedného stola a dvoch stoličiek. Tá bližšie k nej bola prázdna a na tej druhej sedel Amycus Carrow.

Jeho kedysi prísne vyzerajúca tvár bola chudá, takmer iba kosť a koža, s vyciveným výrazom. Hoci čierne zlovestné oči sa do nej zabárali so zarážajúcou intenzitou a jej po chrbte prebehol mráz, v skutočnosti sa nebála. Bola to iba reakcia na nezvyčajné prostredie a spoločníka.

"Keď skončíte, iba zabúchajte na dvere," povedal jej dozorca, Ginny nesústredene prikývla a už iba počula, ako sa dvere za ňou zatresli a zamkli. Zachvela sa od nervozity. Vedela, že toto vôbec nebude ľahké, no jej odhodlanie neochabovalo. Potlačila nepokoj, sadla si na prázdnu stoličku, vytiahla z vrecka diktafón a pustila sa do práce.


End file.
